


300 Galeões

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Next Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 90,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: O que poderia unir duas pessoas completamente diferentes? Um acordo favorável para ambos os lados.O plano de Rose Weasley era perfeito e sem falhas: Scorpius Malfoy fingiria ser seu namorado por uma semana e salvaria a sua pele e, em troca, ela daria a ele 300 galeões.Um acordo justo e sem riscos, se o destino não resolvesse mudar um pouquinho o rumo das coisas..."300 Galeões nunca renderão uma história tão boa quanto a que está prestes a desenrolar."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

– Porque eu estou namorando!

Rose Weasley nunca pensou que uma frase com quatro palavrinhas pudesse fazer o estrago que fez. E, muito menos, que uma pequena mentira pudesse estar trazendo ainda mais complicações para a sua vida.

Ela estava sentada à mesa e encarava o pai furiosamente depois da sua declaração. Uma declaração mentirosa, diga-se de passagem, porque Rose não tinha namorado algum.

Mas aquela havia sido a idéia mais brilhante que ela encontrou para se livrar das tentativas de Ronald Weasley para juntá-la à Lorcan Scamander – um garoto magricela e esquisito, que era afilhado de seu pai.

–Você está o que?! – Ele perguntou meio incrédulo.

–Estou... bem... estou namorando. – Ela respondeu, rezando para que suas orelhas não estivessem ficando vermelhas e a denunciassem pela mentira.

Ronald Weasley passou a andar pela sala de um lado para o outro, afinal, ele não podia acreditar que a sua garotinha tinha um namorado, e que ele não se chamava Lorcan. Aquilo não estava certo para ele.

–Quem é? – Ronald perguntou. – Quanto tempo faz? – Emendou, sentindo suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas novamente.

Rose, por sua vez, sentia as pernas balançarem. Que brilhante idéia, pensou indignada consigo mesma. O que vai fazer agora? Inventar um namorado imaginário?

–Você não conhece. – Ela tentou sustentar a mentira. – E faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos.

–E como é que eu não soube disso Rose Weasley? – Rony perguntou novamente, se aproximando da garota. – Vou chamar seu irmão aqui, ele me contará essa história direito.

–NÃO! – Ela gritou. Rápido demais. Ele a olhou desconfiado. – não adianta. – Ela tentou sorrir. – É que, bem. Ninguém sabe, namoramos escondido.

–ESCONDIDO, ROSE? Por acaso está namorando algum bandido? – Ele perguntou, ficando ainda mais irritado.

–É claro que não! – Ela se apressou em dizer. – Nós íamos contar amanhã, na ceia de Natal. – Ela mentiu novamente, se odiando um pouco mais por ser tão idiota. – Mas vejo que não é uma boa idéia, você não quer vê-lo. – Ela falou, tentando induzir o pai a não fazer o que ela achava que ele ia fazer.

–Eu quero conhecê-lo sim, senhorita. Trate de trazê-lo aqui amanhã à noite para irmos à toca. Vamos ver com que tipo de gente você está se metendo.

Rose sustentou o olhar do pai por mais alguns instantes antes de correr escada acima. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama tentando absorver a burrada que havia feito.

O que ela iria fazer? A única coisa que sabia era que teria que apresentar alguém ao seu pai, ou Lorcan Scamander grudaria na sola de seu sapato ainda mais e não sairia tão facilmente.

Foi então que ela teve uma idéia, que naquele momento pareceu a mais brilhante do século: Ela contrataria um namorado de aluguel! Era perfeito, ela daria ao garoto alguns galeões e, em troca, ele se passaria por seu namorado durante alguns dias. Não era uma proposta tão ruim.

Mas a questão era quem ela contrataria.

E então ela lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com Albus Potter há alguns dias. Ele contou que Scorpius Malfoy – o sonserino mais irritante e estúpido de todos os tempos – precisava de uma vassoura nova. E que Draco Malfoy não daria esse luxo ao filho devido ao péssimo desempenho escolar do garoto.

Rose Weasley sorriu com a lembrança. Era perfeito! Não que ela e Scorpius se dessem bem, pelo contrário, ela o detestava e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Mas ela precisava de um namorado por alguns dias, e ele precisava de uma vassoura boa para a temporada de quadribol. Por que não fazer uma troca de favores?

Animada com a idéia, ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e o endereçou à mansão Malfoy, combinando com Scorpius um encontro naquela mesma tarde no Três Vassouras.

Se ele aceitasse sua proposta, o que vinha a seguir era bem simples: Ela daria a ele 300 galeões, eles fingiriam um namoro durante o recesso escolar, ou seja, durante a semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, e, depois, eles terminariam o romance antes de voltarem para a escola. Era perfeito, e, com um pouco de sorte, Lorcan a esqueceria.

A resposta do Malfoy não tardou a chegar. Rose revirou os olhos assim que leu o pergaminho – “Espero que não ache que é um encontro, Weasley. As 14h00min” – mas resolveu ignorar. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar.

Rose Weasley cantarolava enquanto se arrumava. Em sua cabeça tudo estava certo.

O que ela não fazia idéia era que seu plano não estava isento de falhas. E que, talvez o destino quisesse mudar um pouquinho o rumo das coisas.

300 Galeões nunca renderão uma história tão boa como a que está prestes a se desenrolar.


	2. Capítulo 1

As ruas de Hogsmead estavam lotadas devido ao feriado de Natal. As pessoas iam e vinham com suas sacolas batendo nas outras pessoas e com sorrisos no rosto. A alegria parecia contagiar a todos, menos a uma única garota que andava a passos rápidos em direção ao pub Três Vassouras.

Rose Weasley, no auge dos seus dezesseis anos estava com um problema, e dos grandes. E, na vã tentativa de tentar resolve-lo de uma forma rápida e indolor, acabou por ferrar com a sua vida. Agora ela sabia que havia se metido em um problema maior do que o anterior. Talvez se tivesse dito a verdade ao seu pai – que Lorcan Scamander é um babaca e que ela nunca o namoraria – ela não estaria pronta para pedir ajuda a pessoa mais improvável do mundo.

Mas era como dizia sua avó: Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas drásticas.

E agora ela se encontrava dentro de um pub bruxo procurando pela única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar naquele momento: ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

Ela o encontrou bem ao fundo do estabelecimento, parecia bebericar uma bebida fumegante, talvez uísque de Fogo. Ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem para caminhar até o garoto, que até dias atrás ela procurava manter distância.

Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy nunca foram melhores amigos, mas também não eram competitivos um com o outro, embora ela o achasse completamente esnobe e galinha. Mas não pense que Scorpius tinha uma visão melhor de Rose. Porque definitivamente ele não tinha. Na opinião dele, Rose era uma rata de biblioteca irritante e, ainda por cima, metida. Enfim, eles não costumavam se provocar, apenas mantinham uma certa distância um do outro, o que não evitava eventuais discussões nas aulas que compartilhavam ou nos corredores, quando se encontravam.

—Ora, ora Weasley! A que devo a honra do seu convite? – Scorpius perguntou destilando sua ironia assim que viu Rose se aproximar.

A Weasley por sua vez o encarou com indiferença, sentando-se a sua frente e adquirindo uma postura completamente diplomática.

—Vim lhe propor um negócio. – Ela falou olhando rapidamente para os lados e garantindo que ninguém pudesse os ouvir.

O Malfoy a encarou com interesse. Uma proposta de negócios feita pela Weasley era, no mínimo, curiosa.

—Pois bem – falou ele, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira e sorrindo. – sou todo ouvidos Srta. Weasley.

Foi inevitável para ela revirar os olhos. Malfoy, definitivamente, tinha muita dificuldade de levar as coisas a sério e era, na maior parte do tempo, um perfeito idiota. Chegou a se perguntar quem seria pior, se ele ou Lorcan. Mas desistiu da idéia rapidamente ao imaginar a possibilidade de ter Lorcan no pé dela para cima e para baixo – Mais do que já fazia habitualmente, é óbvio -. No final das contas, qualquer coisa era melhor do que Lorcan.

—Quero que namore comigo. – Rose respondeu de uma vez só no exato momento em que Scorpius levava um gole de sua bebida à boca, cuspindo o conteúdo logo em seguida.

O Malfoy poderia imaginar qualquer negócio, até tráfico de objetos mágicos, menos aquilo. A Weasley havia enlouquecido de vez! Pensou.

—Fala sério, Weasley! ‘Tá maluca?! – Ele perguntou, enquanto limpava a sujeira das vestes com a varinha. – Por que eu, logo eu, Scorpius Malfoy, vou namorar você?

Rose respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta do sonserino calmamente.

—Ontem a noite durante o jantar eu tive uma discussão com o meu pai. Não sei se você percebeu, mas Lorcan Scamander vive correndo atrás de mim. – Scorpius a olhou sem entender, como se uma coisa não tivesse nada a ver com a outra. – Veja bem, meu pai é padrinho do Scamander e colocou na cabeça a estúpida idéia de que ele seria o meu namorado perfeito!

—Casal perfeito – Scorpius comentou debochado. – A rata de biblioteca e o estranho Scamander! Não consigo ver nada melhor que isso.

—Acontece que eu odeio o Scamander. – Ela o interrompeu. – E ontem à noite, durante o jantar, papai começou a me incomodar novamente. E eu tive a brilhante idéia de gritar que eu tinha um namorado.

O Malfoy a olhou como se ela fosse demente. Por que as mulheres sentiam a necessidade de complicar tanto as coisas? Por que elas não podiam simplesmente resolver seus problemas de forma racional? Ele já tinha feito e dito muitas loucuras, mas a Weasley o tinha superado daquela vez. A história que ela queria inventar era uma loucura completa. E, sem contar, que seu pai o mataria se soubesse que ele estaria namorando Rose Weasley, mesmo que fosse de mentira. Albus Potter ser seu melhor amigo já não era bem visto, agora imagine se ele aparece com essa história? Draco Malfoy não deixaria sobrar nada do filho.

—Esqueça, isso não é problema meu. – Ele falou se levantando e deixando o dinheiro da bebida na mesa. – Até mais ver Weasley.

E então o Malfoy se afastou na intenção de ir embora. Mas parou assim que viu a garota puxar das vestes pesadas um saco com moedas e depositá-los sobre a mesa. Em seguida, ela olhou debochada para o Malfoy e comentou:

—Eu pago bem, Malfoy. Tenho certeza de que será um ótimo negócio. – Vendo que ele não se movia ela prosseguiu. – Ótimo. Está vendo esse saco? – Ela perguntou se levantando e segurando o saco na frente de Malfoy. – Aqui dentro eu tenho 150 galões para começarmos a negociar. – Imediatamente o rosto do Malfoy mostrou interesse. – E, para depois que você terminar o trabalho, tenho outro igual a esse lhe esperando.

Ligeiramente atordoado, Scorpius se sentou novamente, tentando absorver aquela situação toda.

—Deixe-me ver se eu entendi, você vai me pagar 300 galeões para fingir namorar você? – Ele pediu, completamente incrédulo.

—Exatamente! – Ela falou.

Ele parou para pensar. Aquilo era loucura demais, nunca precisou ser pago para sair com garotas. Mas, por outro lado, eram 300 galeões! Ele poderia comprar uma vassoura nova com aquele dinheiro! E também seria morto quando seu pai descobrisse.

—Aviventando a possibilidade de eu aceitar esse seu plano maluco, quanto tempo duraria a farsa?

—Apenas a semana de Natal e Ano Novo, ou seja, quando retornarmos à Hogwarts, vai ser como se essa loucura nunca tivesse acontecido.

—Ótimo. Quais são as suas condições? – Ele perguntou, não se importando mais com seu pai ou qualquer outra besteira. Eram 300 galeões! Seu cérebro gritava.

A Weasley, por sua vez, estava salva e sorriu aliviada. Fingiria namorar Scorpius por uma semana e, depois, ambos “terminariam o relacionamento” alegando que não davam certo. Era perfeito!

—Minhas condições são bem básicas: nº 1 metade do pagamento hoje e a outra metade do quando concluir o trabalho. – Vendo Scorpius assentir, ela prosseguiu – nº 2 a farsa durará uma semana e nós “terminaremos” no dia primeiro de janeiro logo após o almoço, alegando que nunca daríamos certo. E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, deverá saber do nosso segredo.

—Nem mesmo o Albus? – Ele perguntou, se sentindo mal em não compartilhar aquela situação com o melhor amigo.

A Weasley pareceu refletir. Seria bom contarem a uma ou duas pessoas. Precisarão de algum álibi quando perguntarem sobre o namoro que, supostamente, tiveram escondido.

—Acho que podemos contar ao Albus e a Lily. – Ela pareceu refletir. – Sim! Albus e Lily estariam de bom tamanho, eles poderão dizer que nos encobriam sempre que saiamos para nos encontrar às escondidas.

—Weasley, você é completamente maluca. – Ele comentou enquanto observava um sorriso débil brincar nos lábios da garota. – Mais alguma exigência?

—É claro! – Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – A exigência nº 3 é a mais importante. Como você deve saber, namorados devem... bem você sabe. – Ela começou, ficando extremamente vermelha e fazendo com que Scorpius prendesse uma risada.

—Você quer dizer que namorados se beijam? – Scorpius perguntou, segurando uma gargalhada.

—Isso mesmo! – Ela falou e olhou ameaçadoramente para ele. – E nós vamos ter que nos beijar em público se quisermos ser convincentes, então vamos estabelecer alguns limites aqui! – Ela continuou e se aproximou dele, fazendo com que Scorpius levantasse uma sobrancelha. – Você não vai me beijar de verdade, entendeu? Você vai manter essa sua língua pegajosa e nojenta dentro da sua boca durante o tempo em que tivermos que manter as aparências, ou seja, nossos lábios grudados.

—Weasley, eu nunca beijaria você de verdade. – Ele comentou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

—Então temos um acordo, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou lhe estendendo a mão.

Scorpius pensou por alguns instantes antes de responder convictamente.

—Negócio fechado, Weasley.

Naquele mesmo instante Rose sorriu e lhe passou os primeiros 150 galeões do combinado. Quanto ao restante da tarde, eles passaram tomando cerveja amanteigada e combinando os detalhes do plano.

Rose Weasley achou que seu plano era isento de falhas – o que seria, se ela não tivesse esquecido um detalhe – e estava feliz em pensar que finalmente se livraria do Scamander e das picuinhas de seu pai. E quanto a Scorpius, bem, ele ganharia 300 galeões para sair com uma garota e aquilo, nem de longe, era um mau negócio.

Mas enquanto eles detalhavam suas ações naquele plano completamente insano, o destino ria as suas costas e preparava uma pequena armadilha para Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.

Eles haviam combinado tudo, apenas esqueceram que o destino adorava brincar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Lilian Luna Potter andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, enquanto tentava absorver a história completamente pirada que sua prima havia acabado de lhe contar. Rose Weasley, por sua vez, mordia o lábio inferior aguardando a prima lhe falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

– Lily, por Merlin! Me diz alguma coisa! – Rose implorou, se levantando de onde estava e ficando de pé, na frente da prima, impedindo-a de continuar a andar como uma barata tonta.

–Rose, o que você quer que eu diga? – Lilian perguntou completamente revoltada. – Que a sua idéia foi brilhante? Porque se é isso o que espera, esqueça!

Rose bufou e voltou a sentar na cama da prima. Já passava das dez da noite e ela, Rose Weasley, havia resolvido vir dormir na casa da prima e melhor amiga, a fim de lhe contar os últimos acontecimentos.

Mas, ao que tudo indicava Lilian ainda estava atordoada com a idéia maluca de ela inventar um namorado. E de esse namorado ser Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose sabia que parecia loucura, mas era sua única chance. Ela estava cansada de ter o Scamander e seu pai no seu pé, e estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-los parar de persegui-la. Até mesmo fingir um namoro com o Malfoy, por mais que isso lhe causasse certo asco cada vez que se lembrava do acordo que fizeram à tarde.

–Lilian, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Pensa pelo lado positivo, eu vou me livrar do Scamander e das invenções sem sentido do meu pai. – Implorou Rose. Se fosse preciso, ela se ajoelharia na frente da prima e clamaria por piedade. – Vamos lá, Lilian! É só você dizer que encobria os meus supostos encontros com o Malfoy!

Lilian respirou pesadamente e sentou-se na cama com as mãos na cabeça, acreditando que sua prima havia perdido o juízo. Não era possível que Rose Weasley, a garota mais inteligente que ela conhecia, podia acreditar que aquela idéia idiota podia dar certo.

–Isso é insano! – Lilian bradou. – Pelas cuecas de Merlin, será que só vocês dois não se dão conta de que essa história, de uma forma ou outra, não vai acabar bem?

–Não seja tão dramática Lilian! – Rose revirou os olhos. – E, além do mais, vai ser só uma semana de encenação. Depois disso, eu e o Malfoy voltamos a ser aquilo que sempre fomos.

–Qual é, Rose? – Lilian a olhou, incrédula. – Você acredita mesmo que vocês dois vão voltar a ser o que eram antes depois de fingirem que namoravam?

–É óbvio que sim! – Rose disse passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. – Não há perigo algum. Malfoy e eu planejamos todos os nossos passos essa tarde. Meu plano é perfeito.

–Rose, eu vou ser mais direta. – Lilian falou, se levantando balançando os braços agitada. – Por mais que não descubram essa mentirinha de vocês - o que eu duvido muito, já que meu pai, minha mãe e a sua mãe são mais espertos do que imagina – você não parou pra pensar que pode acabar apaixonada pela doninha albina? – Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto observava os traços de Lilian, que indicavam que ela estava irritada e com certo nojo ao pensar que sua prima poderia vir a se apaixonar pelo Malfoy.

Ela e o Malfoy? Pensou Rose. Era muito mais fácil Dumbledore voltar do mundo dos mortos para se casar com Minerva Macgonagal!

–Fala sério, Lilian, você tem visto filmes demais! – Rose comentou, fazendo uma careta ao se imaginar junto com o Malfoy. Já era estranho pensar em um namoro ficcional, imagine então um namoro real. – O dia em que eu me apaixonar pelo Malfoy, você pode me internar no St. Mungus, porque eu vou ter enlouquecido!

–Correção, você já enlouqueceu! – Lilian comentou, deitando na cama e encarando o teto. – Mas guarde bem as minhas palavras: essa idéia de vocês tem tudo pra dar errado!

–Tá, tá. Já guardei suas preciosas palavras. – Rose respondeu se jogando ao lado da prima. – Agora que tal ajudar sua melhor amiga, hein? – Ela pediu suplicante. – Por favor! – Ela completou, fazendo o bico que ela sabia que Lilian não resistiria.

–Como vou dizer que não com essa sua cara de Hipogrifo na chuva? – Lilian pediu rindo, o que fez com que Rose se jogasse sobre a prima agradecendo.

–Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – Ela repetia incessantes vezes. – Você acaba de salvar a minha vida!

Lilian empurrou Rose para fora da cama, na esperança de poder respirar. Era incrível como Rose, apesar de tão inteligente, conseguia ser tão inocente. Veja bem, até ela, que era uma negação quanto ao quesito lógica e perspicácia, sabia que aquela história não ia terminar da forma como Rose estava imaginando. Mas mesmo assim, não podia abandoná-la. Apenas ficava indignada por ela não ter encontrado ninguém melhor.

–Fala sério, Rose! Por que você teve que escolher logo o Malfoy para esse papel? – Lilian perguntou sem se conter e esconder o nojo na voz. – Poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor, por Merlin!

Rose riu da reação da prima. Ela sabia muito bem o que significava melhor para Lilian Luna Potter.

–É exatamente por o Malfoy ser do jeito que é que vai funcionar! – Rose respondeu empolgada. – É o perfeito conto de fadas. A filha do Weasley com o filho do Malfoy! Os opostos, aqueles que vivem brigando! – Ela prosseguiu, como se sua explicação tivesse muita lógica. – Nunca ouviu aquela história de que quem muito odeia, esconde outra coisa?

–Você é maluca, prima. – Lilian disse por fim, desistindo de tentar convencer Rose do contrário.

Elas ficaram em silencio alguns instantes, apenas observando o teto.

–Obrigada por me ajudar. – Rose sorriu. – Não sei o que faria sem você.

–Eu acho que eu acabei de te ajudar a ferrar com a sua vida, mas tudo bem. – Lilian suspirou. – vamos lá, me diga o que eu tenho que fazer amanhã...

Rose sorriu e começou a contar os detalhes do plano à prima que, a cada palavra de Rose, tinha mais certeza de que o que eles achavam perfeito era uma completa insanidade que tinha tudo para dar errado.

Mas Lilian Luna era muito pessimista e insegura. Não deveria ser levada tão a sério. Pelo menos era isso o que Rose pensava cada vez que via o olhar da prima sobre si.

**

–Vocês são dois malucos, isso sim! – O garoto moreno de olhos incrivelmente verdes bradou, indignado com a falta de capacidade pensante do melhor amigo e da prima.

Naquele exato momento, após uma coruja de Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter se encontrava no quarto do melhor amigo tentando digerir a confusão toda que aquela história poderia gerar.

–Qual é Albus? – Scorpius perguntou, enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona e encarava o amigo com um olhar presunçoso. – São 300 galeões para sair com uma garota, cara! O que você faria no meu lugar?

Albus estreitou os olhos violentamente em direção a ele. Scorpius só poderia ter perdido o juízo para estar compactuando da loucura que sua prima Rose havia inventado, aliás, acreditava que Rose estava sofrendo de sérios problemas mentais para ter tido uma idéia ridícula dessas.

– O que eu faria no seu lugar? – Ele perguntou irritado. – Eu teria internado a minha prima em um hospício! Isso é loucura Scorpius, escreve o que eu estou te dizendo. – Avisou.

Scorpius se limitou a continuar brincando com a mini vassoura de sua coleção que estava em suas mãos. Na realidade, ele não achava a idéia da Weasley tão ruim assim, ela até que fora bem inteligente, admitiu. Mas, devia concordar que o lucro maior seria dele, afinal poderia comprar a sua tão sonhada vassoura e ainda sobraria algum fundo para chamar uma garota de verdade – porque não, ele não acreditava que Rose Weasley representasse bem o sexo oposto – para sair.

Os prós eram muitos, afinal, ele considerava que tinha 300 motivos para achar que o acordo entre os dois viera em boa hora. Em sua opinião, só havia um contra nessa história toda, e esse contra era o fato de ele ter que conviver com a Weasley mais tempo do que gostaria.

–Sabe, Al. O único ponto negativo dessa história é de a garota em questão ser a Weasley sabe-tudo.

Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que travavam, que não se deram conta de que a porta foi aberta e por ela Draco Malfoy adentrava para chamar os garotos para o jantar pessoalmente. Apesar de Albus e Scorpius serem amigos desde o primeiro ano, ele ainda gostava de se fazer presente e mostrar ao filho do Potter quem mandava naquela casa.

–Sério que você ‘tá preocupado com isso? – Albus perguntou incrédulo, sem perceber que Draco passava a ouvir tudo de onde estava. – E o seu pai? Como e quando você pretende contar ao seu pai que está namorando Rose Weasley, a minha prima? – Albus perguntou, completamente irritado com aquela situação. E o pior de tudo é que ele sabia que não poderia ir contra Scorpius. Conhecia seu melhor amigo bem o suficiente para saber que ele não voltaria atrás.

–Que história é essa, Hyperion? – A voz de Draco se fez presente no quarto, assustando os dois garotos.

Draco Malfoy, por sua vez, continuava na porta do quarto apenas aguardando a sua resposta. Como se já não bastasse ter o Potter enfiado na sua casa todos esses anos – Não que ele detestasse Albus, ele até gostava do garoto, mas precisava manter as aparências – seu filho estava namorando uma Weasley. Realmente Merlin estava disposto a fazê-lo pagar pelos seus pecados.

E quanto a Scorpius Malfoy. Bem, ele se limitava a respirar e tentar pensar por onde começar. Tinha que ser convincente e fazê-lo acreditar que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Rose Weasley. Apenas esperava que seu pai não enfartasse.

“Confusão – ato I – AÇÃO!” pensou Albus enquanto maneava a cabeça. Pelo menos, depois de um ataque de Draco Malfoy, ele teria uma noção da reação de seu tio ao conhecer o suposto namorado de Rose.


	4. Capítulo 3

Draco Malfoy estava atordoado demais para esboçar qualquer reação. A informação de que seu filho estava namorando a Weasley, a filha da Sabe-Tudo Irritante com o Sombra do Santo Potter, estava entalada em sua garganta, quase impossível de digerir. Scorpius, por sua vez, não sabia se comemorava por seu pai estar acreditando em sua história, ou se socorria o pai, por desconfiar que ele estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco.

–Sr. Malfoy. Está tudo bem? – Albus perguntou notando que Scorpius não se movia. Se não soubesse da situação que se desenrolava, juraria que o amigo estava petrificado.

–Como você acha que eu estou, moleque?! – Draco explodiu, começando a andar de um lado a outro do quarto. Albus se limitou a encolher-se na poltrona onde se encontrava, definitivamente, não encararia uma briga que não era sua. – E você, Hyperion? Como pode fazer isso?

Scorpius engoliu em seco, desejando profundamente que seu pai não morresse. Ou pior, rezou para que Draco Malfoy não fizesse picadinho dele. Mas precisava seguir adiante com o plano, sabia que se desse para trás e contasse ao pai que tudo havia sido uma grande e estúpida piada, ele seria morto da pior maneira possível, provavelmente cortado em pedaços por ter ousado deixar Draco Malfoy irritado.

– Eu gosto dela, pai. – Ele explicou, sentindo uma dificuldade imensa em prosseguir. – Eu realmente gosto dela.

Draco olhou para o filho sem acreditar no que ouvia e, em seguida levantou as mãos para o teto,em um gesto de completo desespero.

–Por quê? Merlin, eu sei que fiz um trilhão de coisas erradas, mas não precisava me castigar dessa maneira! – Ele falava. Tinha a indignação se apoderando do seu corpo. – Porque me deu um filho tão ingrato, hein?

–Hey! – Scorpius protestou visivelmente indignado. Mas calou-se ao ver o olhar rancoroso do pai sobre ele.

–Você não está em posição de se defender Scorpius! – Ele falou enquanto se aproximava perigosamente do filho. – Com tantas garotas em Hogwarts, por que logo uma Weasley? – E ouvindo um barulho estranho que Albus fez com a garganta, Draco remendou. – Nada contra a família de sua mãe, é claro Potter. – Virou-se para Scorpius novamente. – Me diga, o que você viu na filha do Weasley? Por Merlin! Vocês brigam feito cão e gato!

E mais uma vez foi pego de surpresa. Poderia dizer que não sabia explicar, que o sentimento era forte demais. Mas aí se lembrou de que aquela farsa não duraria muito tempo e, se dissesse aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde seu pai descobriria. Olhou para Albus em busca de socorro, mas este apenas lhe lançou um olhar que claramente dizia “Saia dessa se puder, espertalhão”.

–Ela tem uma pele legal. – Scorpius largou a primeira frase que veio em mente.

É desnecessário dizer que Albus Potter quase não conseguiu prender a risada, mas obrigou-se a se calar assim que viu o olhar do melhor amigo sobre ele.

–Você está querendo me dizer que você e a Weasley infernizaram a todos nós durante quase sete anos para terminarem namorando? – Draco perguntou completamente indignado. Se pudesse, esganava o filho ali mesmo. – E você ainda me diz que o motivo de estar namorando essa garota está ligado ao fato de você achar a pele dela legal? – Ele perguntou ainda mais irritado. – Você ficou maluco?

Scorpius estava nervoso, não estava dando certo. Ele precisava ser mais convincente. Teria que apelar.

– Eu a amo pai. – Ele forçou a frase a sair e, embora ela fosse completamente mentirosa, soou convincente. – E nada que o senhor disser irá me separar dela. – Scorpius deu uma pausada dramática e sorriu internamente ao ver o rosto do pai mudar de expressão. – Eu agradeceria muito se você e a mamãe nos apoiassem. Não era o senhor mesmo que dizia que o amor é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa? – Ele perguntou, se fazendo de ofendido. – Por Merlin, você mesmo sabe disso. Casou-se com a mamãe mesmo sabendo que sua família estava na ruína! E ela se casou com você mesmo sabendo que o senhor era um ex-comensal da morte, sem ofensas, é claro. – Scorpius concluiu.

Albus se encontrava impressionado com a atuação do amigo. Fora até bem convincente e ele sentiu vontade de aplaudir, mas sabia que seria morto se fizesse isso, então guardou seus comentários irônicos para outro momento.

–Eu só peço que você me apóie, nada mais. – Scorpius concluiu e sorriu ao ver o pai manear a cabeça.

–Okay, okay. – Draco falou enquanto andava para o outro lado do quarto. – Traga a garota para o jantar de domingo, já que eu acho que você irá usar a educação que lhe dei, e se apresentará ao Weasley amanhã. – Draco parou e acabou sorrindo com ironia. Apesar de querer matar o filho, não o faria. – Mas saiba que apenas não corto os seus membros fora porque tenho certeza de que o Weasley fará isso. – Draco comentou maldoso e, em seguida se virou para Albus. – Seu tio continua ciumento, não é garoto?

–Claro que sim! – Albus respondeu sorrindo. Sentiria prazer em atormentar o melhor amigo. – Meu tio continua muito ciumento, tenho certeza que ele tentará arrancar todos os membros do Scorpius. E o melhor, sem magia! Será um belo espetáculo!

–Ótimo! – Draco respondeu enquanto abria a porta e saia do quarto. – O jantar estará sendo servido em cinco minutos. – Avisou e, depois de uma última olhada em Scorpius, saiu dos aposentos, visivelmente atordoado.

Quanto a Scorpius, ele apenas respirou fundo. A primeira parte havia sido concluída com sucesso. Agora faltava o principal: convencer Ronald Weasley de suas intenções para com a sua filha. Se já era difícil fazer isso em uma situação real, imagine, então, fazer isso quando se está mentindo!

Scorpius Malfoy estava quase se arrependendo daquela loucura.

Mas eram 300 galeões! Ele poderia comprar a sua sonhada vassoura do ano com esse dinheiro. E aquele era um motivo suficientemente bom para continuar com o plano da Weasley.

**

– Feliz Natal, queridas! – Gina Weasley as saudou, assim que desceram as escadas naquela manhã nada promissora de inverno.

Rose suspirou. Aquele Natal poderia ser tudo, menos feliz. Na realidade, ela tinha certeza de que a noite de Natal daquele ano estava predestinada ao desastre. Simples assim, sem sorrisos, presentes ou biscoitos da vovó. Aquela data festiva seria marcada por gritos e discussões e, provavelmente, algumas ameaças e ataques de seu pai.

– Ainda não é Natal, mamãe. – Lilian resmungou mal humorada, enquanto se sentava a mesa e mordia uma torrada com mais força do que o necessário.

Às vezes Rose se assustava com Lilian, logo que ela acordava. Definitivamente, o humor de sua prima alterava potencialmente nas primeiras horas da manhã. E as chances de ela gritar com o primeiro ser vivo que se opusesse à suas opiniões ou ordens – Lê-se: James Sirius Potter – também eram bem elevadas. E então, conhecendo a filha como Gina conhecia, limitou-se a sorrir debochada.

Rose sentou-se ao lado da prima e passou a tomar o desjejum em silêncio. Estava repassando mentalmente todos os detalhes minuciosos que havia combinado com o Malfoy. Tudo ia dar certo. Tudo tinha que dar certo.

Ela estava distraída e preferia não puxar muito assunto com Lilian Luna, já que ela continuava com uma expressão não muito receptiva. Apesar de ser absolutamente normal sua prima acordar de mal com a vida, ela sabia que hoje era diferente. Lilian não estava irritada por ter que abandonar a cama em uma manhã de inverno. Pra começo de conversa Lilian não estava nem irritada, estava ferida. O que tornava as coisas bem piores.

Mas Rose sabia que havia sido melhor assim. Era preferível que Lilian descobrisse que Hugo Weasley – seu estúpido irmão – apresentaria a namorada à família por ela, sua prima e melhor amiga, do que no meio da ceia de Natal.

– E então Rose? – A voz de seu tio a tirou de seus devaneios. – Ansiosa para hoje à noite? – Rose, com um pouco de dificuldade levantou os olhos e encarou o tio, que a observava por cima do exemplar d’O Profeta Diário, na cabeceira da mesa. E ela notou o quanto os olhos de Harry Potter estavam curiosos. – Espero que ele seja um bom rapaz!

– Ele é. – Ela forçou as palavras a saírem, enquanto tentava estampar um sorriso no rosto e se perguntava de que maneira as notícias naquela família corriam tão rápido. – Papai vai ter um ataque, mas acho que no final tudo vai dar certo. – Ela completou apesar de mentalmente acrescentar um “pelo menos eu espero”.

– É claro que vai querida! – Harry respondeu enquanto sorria para a sobrinha. – Ronald pode ser muito cabeça-dura, mas ele irá aceitar. E caso ele não aceite, não se preocupe, pois sua mãe dará um jeito nele. – Ele concluiu piscando para a sobrinha e voltando a sua leitura.

Mas um pio alto fez com que todos os presentes olhassem para os lados em busca da origem do barulho, que era uma coruja. E a Weasley teve vontade de fazer um buraco e colocar a cabeça dentro ao constatar que a coruja vinha em sua direção. Mas resistindo bravamente a esse impulso, ela bancou uma pessoa sociável e normal, e desprendeu a carta, enquanto ouvia os suspiros altos de sua tia Gina.

“Bom dia, Weasley

Estou escrevendo apenas para confirmar que aparatarei na casa de sua avó próximo das 19h00min (e não se atrase) junto com o ser irritante que está do meu lado (Albus).

Outra coisa, meus pais marcaram um jantar para domingo, pois querem conhecer a “doce” garota que roubou meu coração – Espero que minha mãe não morra de desgosto ao vê-la – então, seja uma garota uma vez na vida, e se comporte de forma adequada.

Até mais tarde,

S. Malfoy.”

Rose lutou com todas as suas forças para não amassar aquela carta patética e gritar, afinal, quem o Malfoy pensava que era para dizer aquelas coisas a ela? Garoto ridículo, prepotente e egocêntrico, sua mente bradava. Ele ia ver só. Ela mostraria a ele do que era capaz.

– E então querida, era ele? – Ela ouviu a voz de sua tia, que tinha agora uma expressão de arrependida por não ter conseguido se conter. – Me desculpe, mas você sabe como sou curiosa.

Rose respirou fundo, antes de contar mais uma de suas mentiras.

– Era sim, tia. – Ela respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso, o que fez Lilian revirar os olhos. – Apenas estava confirmando o horário na casa da vovó.

Sabia que Lilian a olhava de cara feia, mas resolveu ignorar.

Rose observou a tia se afastar sonhadora, provavelmente pensando no “príncipe encantado” que ela estava namorando e acabou sentindo asco de si mesma por estar mentindo de uma maneira tão descarada para a sua família. Era inevitável se sentir mal e se considerar um lixo humano por estar tomando esse tipo de atitude.

Mas lembrou-se de um ditado trouxa, que ultimamente ela repetia como um mantra, “os fins justificam os meios”. E era isso. Essa pequena mentirinha era necessária, afinal, ela não agüentava mais seu pai e Lorcan Scamander no seu pé. Ela precisava se livrar deles.

E Rose Weasley não via outra solução a não ser continuar com o plano.

***

No Próximo capítulo de 300 Galeões:

“- O Natal da nossa família promete esse ano! Estou vendo que vou me divertir como há muito tempo não me divertia!”

“- Tudo isso é saudades, Weasley? Eu já cheguei, não precisa se preocupar”

“- É agora Malfoy (...). Me dê a sua mão.”

“- Merlin amado, isso não pode ser verdade! (...) Por que você me trocou por esse ser tão inferior, minha rosa?”

“- Hermione me diga que isso é um pesadelo! Ela não pode estar namorando o filho do Malfoy!”

“- RONALD WEASLEY! Se contenha agora mesmo!”

“- Molly, querida, você fez aquele seu pudim maravilhoso de sobremesa?”

“- Eu disse que ia ser divertido, não disse?”


	5. Capítulo 4

Aquela tarde de 24 de dezembro foi agitada para a família Weasley. Eles se encontrariam apenas por volta das 19h: 00min, na casa de Molly e Arthur, mas isso não significava que as mulheres da família estavam de folga – e que Hermione Weasley não se aventuraria em mais um desastre culinário.

Assim que Rose Weasley apareceu na lareira da sala de sua casa, sentiu o cheiro vindo da cozinha. Vacilante, andou até lá. Normalmente, Hermione sempre encomendava a comida para eles, segundo ela, devido a sua falta de tempo para cozinhar. Mas Rose sabia que não era esse o motivo. Sua mãe encomendava a comida porque era uma negação na cozinha e não por trabalhar de mais.

Apesar de ser uma bruxa de talentos incríveis e inegáveis, Hermione Weasley era o que as pessoas chamavam de “zero a esquerda” no comando de um fogão. Nos casos em que se saía melhor, ela explodia alguma coisa. Rose acabou se lembrando da vez em que ela quase colocou fogo na cozinha, por ter incendiado as cortinas da janela sem querer e riu sozinha.

Ela entrou no recinto e não encontrou nada diferente do que ela imaginava – nada além de farinha por todos os cantos e fumaça. – Porém não viu a mãe. Resolveu entrar para verificar qual era a “experiência” da vez. E não ficou surpresa ao encontrar uma ave, que parecia um peru, queimando dentro do forno.

– Mamãe! – Ela gritou.

Notando que a mãe não havia a ouvido, Rose deu de ombros e, com um pano, abriu o forno, se arrependendo logo em seguida, já que a fumaça aumentou consideravelmente, fazendo com que ela se afogasse. Rapidamente ela colocou a ave, que estava completamente queimada, sobre o balcão.

– Mamãe! – Rose gritou novamente enquanto agitava as mãos tentando, inutilmente afastar a fumaça. – Mamãe!

– O que foi Rose? – Ela ouviu a voz da mãe e os passos dela descendo as escadas. – Por Merlin! – Ela ouviu o grito da mãe.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi bem rápido. Rose olhou para o peru e notou algo de estranho, mas que ela não pode distinguir o que era, já que a ave explodiu, fazendo com que a farofa e os pedaços da ave tostada se espalhassem por todo o cômodo. E com que Hermione Weasley executasse um feitiço para que a fumaça diminuísse e olhasse para a bagunça completamente desolada.

– Eu não acredito que esqueci o peru no forno! – Hermione comentou enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira e limpava o suor que escorria de sua face devido ao calor.

– Mamãe, não foi nada. – Rose tentou ajudar. – E além do mais, tenho certeza de que a vovó fará peru suficiente para todos.

Hermione sorriu e olhou com carinho para a filha, que tinha um pedaço de peru no cabelo e estava com o rosto sujo devido à fumaça.

– Querida, vá tomar um banho e se ajeitar. – Hermione exigiu. – Ou quer que seu namorado a veja desse jeito? – Ela perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Rose soltou um gemido quase inaudível. Odiava mentir, e mais que isso, odiava mentir para sua mãe.

– Ele vai aparatar direto na casa da vovó. – Rose respondeu enquanto tirava o pedaço de peru que estava pendurado em seus cabelos.

– Maior de idade, então? – Hermione perguntou.

– Pois é. – Rose respondeu, tentado esconder a pontinha de inveja que sentiu do Malfoy.

Hermione, por sua vez encarou a filha com seriedade. Não que tivesse ficado brava por a filha não ter lhe contado sobre o suposto romance, mas estava chateada. Estava magoada por a filha não ter confiado nela.

–Por que não me contou, Rose? – Hermione pediu finalmente. – Achei que confiava em mim, querida.

E Rose, mais uma vez naquele dia, se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Sua mãe achava que não era digna da confiança da própria filha,e Rose, por sua vez, não podia nem desmentir. Sabia que se o fizesse, acabaria por expor seu plano.

– Mamãe, eu confio. E muito. – Rose respondeu. – Mas as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas do que parecem. Você verá do que estou falando quando o conhecer. – Ela concluiu, dando-se conta de que não estava verdadeiramente mentindo. Hermione apenas não saberia oporquêde aquela história ser complexa demais, e Rose, bem, ela não contava tudo a mãe porque não queria levar uma bronca por ter inventado um namoro falso e estar mentindo para meio mundo mágico.

– Tudo bem, Rosie. – Hermione sorriu bondosa e limpou a bochecha da filha. – Agora suba e, de preferência, vá para a casa de sua avó antes de seu pai chegar do Beco Diagonal. – Ela alertou – Ele está inconsolável por sua garotinha ter um namorado.

Rose revirou os olhos, incapaz de conter a insatisfação e o comentário irônico que veio a seguir.

– Você quer dizer que ele está inconsolável por eu não estar namorando o esquisito do Scamander, isso sim.

– Rose! –Hermione a repreendeu, mas sem conseguir conter o riso. – Você sabe do carinho especial que seu pai tem por Lorcan. – Hermione tentou ajudar. – E ele não esquisito... Talvez um pouco excêntrico. – Hermione comentou tentando apaziguar a situação. Na realidade, até ela achava que Lorcan era ligeiramente estranho.

– ‘Tá legal, mamãe, vou subir pro meu quarto então. – Rose disse, sapecando um beijo no rosto da mãe, mas se lembrando momentaneamente de um assunto. – Ah! Mãe, você sabe quem é a namorada do Hugo?

Ela notou que a mãe atingiu um tom rubro, característico de quando ela sente ciúmes, o que não deixava de ser verdade, já que Hermione não estava gostando muito da idéia de saber que o seu garotinho já tinha uma namorada.

– Nem me fale, Rose. – Hermione comentou enquanto se levantava e limpava a bagunça da cozinha com acenos de varinhas. – Eu ainda acho seu irmão muito novo para essas coisas! Ele devia se concentrar nos estudos, não em garotas.

Rose balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria. Sua família era incorrigível, afinal, se Ronald Weasley mataria qualquer garoto que ousasse encostar nela, sua mãe seria capaz de virar uma leoa para defender Hugo das ameaças que, segundo ela, as garotas da idade dele representavam.

– Então você não sabe quem é? – Rose repetiu a pergunta, se preparando para subir e toar um banho.

– Não. – Hermione respondeu resignada. – Ele disse que era surpresa.

Rose revirou os olhos e correu em direção as escadas. Se arrumaria e seguiria o conselho de sua mãe, afinal, Ronald Weasley não deveria estar muito feliz, de qualquer maneira.

**

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde ela apareceu na lareira da casa dos avós. Observou a sala e notou que, aparentemente, ninguém havia chegado ainda. Limpou as cinzas do vestido rodado de cetim verde resignada. Nessas horas gostaria de ser maior de idade apenas para poder aparatar.

Largou a bolsa em cima da mesa de centro e olhou em volta suspirando. Definitivamente, ela adorava o Natal. Era a sua época do ano preferida, gostava da neve, dos presentes, dos biscoitos da vovó e, acima de qualquer outra coisa, gostava de ver a família toda reunida. Ao ver as agulhas de Molly tricotando sozinha, Rose deduziu que a avódeveria estar no Beco Diagonal comprando alguma coisa que tenha faltado para a ceia de mais tarde. Sendo assim, resolveu sair para os jardins, mais aos fundos da casa.

Não pode deixar de ficar surpresa ao ver que seu irmão e alguns de seus primos já estavam lá, sentados embaixo da mesma árvore de sempre observando lago.

Assim que a viu, Lilian Luna Potter veio correndo ao seu encontro e a abraçou. Rose sentiu as lágrimas da prima caindo em seu ombro descoberto e passou a observar Hugo, notando, assim, que uma garota estava abraçada a ele. A namorada misteriosa, pensou Rose. Mas a menina estava de costas, e Lilian Luna chorava baixinho em seu ombro, então, rezando para que tudo acabasse logo, ela puxou a prima para a cozinha, afinal, não teriam o que dizer se alguém perguntasse o porquê de a garota estar chorando.

Enquanto Rose procurava alguma coisa nos armários e colocava um pouco de água para aquecer, Lilian Luna sentou-se em uma das cadeiras rústicas da casa da avó completamente desolada. Se apaixonar já não era uma coisa muito legal, mas agora estar apaixonada pelo primo, não ser correspondida e, ainda por cima, descobrir que a namorada dele é uma vadia que não vale nada, era de mais para qualquer pessoa. E para Lilian, que ainda acreditava em contos de fadas, aquilo significava o fim do mundo.

– Você viu quem é a namorada dele, Rosie? – Lilian perguntou.

Rose olhou para a janela a fim de tentar enxergar melhor e, como se tivesse sido programado, a garota trocou de lado com Hugo. E, instintivamente Rose levou as mãos à boca em sinal de choque. Aquilo parecia impossível!

– Está de brincadeira. – Rose falou para si mesma não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. – Meu irmão está namorando Lysander Scamander? Aquela que se fazia de sua amiga? – Rose perguntou incrédula. – A irmã do pretendente número umà meu namorado, segundo meu pai?

Lilian, por sua vez, só conseguiu chorar ainda mais. Hugo era um idiota por estar namorando uma garota que já saiu com meia Hogwarts.

– Aqui Lilian, beba esse chá. – Rose lhe disse enquanto entregava para a prima uma caneca fumegante. – Eu até faria uma poção, mas eu precisaria usar magia para a única poção calmante que eu sei fazer e, por infelicidade do destino, eu ainda sou menor de idade.

– E você não suporta isso, não é? – Lilian perguntou enquanto bebericava a bebida e fazia uma careta. Detestava qualquer tipo de chá ou medicação.

–Ser menor de idade? – Rose perguntou retoricamente. – Quando você é uma das poucas alunas do sétimo ano que ainda não completaram 17 anos, sim, ser menor de idade se torna insuportável.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Enquanto Lilian se lamentava por, supostamente, ter perdido o amor de sua vida, Rose repassava pela milionésima vez naquele dia tudo o que faria mais tarde. Ainda tinha tempo o suficiente para decorar todas as suas falas e reações para quando o Malfoy chegasse, mas, definitivamente, nunca se sentiria pronta psicologicamente para admitir qualquer tipo de afeição por ele – mesmo que a afeição em questão seja totalmente falsa.

Scorpius Malfoy era o garoto mais irritante, egocêntrico e mulherengo da face da Terra. Achava que todas as garotas deveriam se jogar aos seus pés e que elas eram descartáveis. O Malfoy não era o garoto dos contos de fadas, não era o mocinho. Ele era o vilão, o lobo mal. Scorpius Malfoy era o tipo de garoto que sentia prazer em brincar com os sentimentos dos outros e fazia coleção de ex-namoradas – ou melhor, de garotas que se auto intitulavam suas ex-namoradas, afinal, ele nunca assumiu nada sério com nenhuma delas.

E foi ao lembrar das garotas psicóticas que viviam se jogando em cima dele, que ela se lembrou de um fato.

– O Malfoy já saiu com a Lysander, não saiu? – Ela perguntou para Lilian, que parecia mais calma. Ao menos não chorava mais.

– Por favor, Rose, me diga com quem o Malfoy não saiu? – Lilian devolveu a pergunta incrédula, embora sua voz ainda estivesse meio embargada.

– Eu nunca saí com ele. – Rose respondeu sentindo uma ponta de orgulho de si mesma.

–Correção amiga, você nunca tinha saído com ele. – Lilia falou, cortando a onda que Rose estava tirando. – tecnicamente vocês são namorados, então você saiu com ele.

Rose bufou indignada. Nunca mais poderia se gabar para ninguém por ter sido imune ao charme Malfoy. Não que ele tenha algum charme, é claro, pensou ela.

Ficou mais alguns segundos apenas observando o nada, até que ouviu um soluço vindo de Lilian Luna.

– Por que eles são tão estúpidos? – Ela perguntou à Rose, que olhava com pena para a prima. – por que eles sempre escolhem a outra opção? Eu sou tão feia assim?

Rose revirou os olhos. Como poderia explicar aquelas coisas para Lilian Luna Potter? Como poderia explicar que a maioria dos garotos na idade de Hugo são idiotas e que só estão interessados em uma gostosa para exibir aos amigos? Como poderia explicar issoa uma garota que ainda acredita que o príncipe encantado virá buscá-la em um cavalo branco?

– Lilian, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer. – Rose disse se sentando de frente para a prima e a encarando de forma séria. – Você precisa entender que os garotos são estúpidos, e que eles não se importam com o que você sente. Pelo menos não quando eles têm 15 anos.

– Mas Rose...

– Quieta Lilian Luna! – Rose interferiu de forma brusca. – Essa cena toda que você está fazendo só a fará parecer ridícula na frente dele!

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – Lilian perguntou indignada. – Que eu finja que não estou sentindo nada?

–É óbvio! – Rose respondeu. – Você precisa se mostrar superior. – Rose respirou fundo ao ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos da prima. – Lilian, entenda uma coisa, as fraquezas que nós, garotas, temos não precisam ser expostas a eles. Hugo precisa ficar com você porque gosta de você, e não por pena.

Lilian respirou fundo e engoliu as lágrimas. Bem no fundo ela sabia que Rose tinha razão.

– Então você sugere que eu me levante, lave o meu rosto e volte para lá como se nada tivesse acontecido, não é?

– Se achar que está pronta, sim, é isso que eu sugiro.

Lilian sorriu para a prima, mas não era um sorriso qualquer, era aquele tipo de sorriso cúmplice. Elas eram melhores amigas, tinham seus próprios códigos, e Rose soube por aquele sorriso que Lilian Luna ia fazer o que ela tinha sugerido.

– Obrigada Rose. – Lilian agradeceu depois de lavar o rosto na pia da cozinha. – Como eu estou? – Ela pediu insegura.

– Somos amigas, não precisa agradecer. – Rose respondeu enquanto analisava o rosto da prima. – Você parece que não dorme há séculos, mas está bem!

Lilian a olhou horrorizada.

–Eu estou muito feia?

Rose gargalhou e puxou a prima pelo braço para fora da cozinha e em direção ao jardim.

– É claro que não, monstrinha. – Rose respondeu, arrancando uma gargalhada da prima. – vamos logo.

E juntas elas andaram em direção aos outros. Rose sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para Lilian, mas ela a apoiaria incondicionalmente e a ajudaria a se levantar quantas vezes fossem precisas. Afinal, elas não eram só primas ou amigas. Elas eram melhores amigas. E era isso que melhores amigas faziam.

**

Na mansão Malfoy, a tensão continuava no ar. Já passava das 18h30min do dia 24 de dezembro e lá estava o Malfoy tentando mentir novamente. No fundo, ele estava se detestando por estar fazendo isso com Anthony Zabine, seu amigo de infância.

– Você só pode estar me zoando. – Anthony comentou. – Está namorando a Weasley, a garota com quem você implicou a vida toda? – Ele perguntou incrédulo, enquanto se jogava em uma poltrona, completamente chocado.

– É, eu estou. – O Malfoy respondeu pela milésima vez. – Nunca ouviu falar que a linha que separa o amor do ódio é tênue?

Albus Potter, que desde o início daquela conversa – há aproximadamente dez minutos –estava em silêncio soltou uma risada de escárnio. Aquela situação estava ficando ridícula.

– Qual é a graça, Potter? – Anthony perguntou sem entender muito bem o que se passava.

Albus notou o olhar do melhor amigo sobre ele. Scorpius estava tenso, rezando internamente para que Albus não abrisse sua boca grande e fofoqueira.

– Nada não, Zabine. – Albus falou ao mesmo tempo em que via o Malfoy o olhar apelativamente. – mas é que se essa teoria do meu amigo pirado estiver correta, você e a minha irmã terminarão namorando, que nem Rose e ele. – Ele comentou, enquanto brincava com a varinha – E eu serei obrigado a lhe azarar.

Scorpius soltou ar e sentiu como se um peso estivesse se soltando de suas costas. Por um breve instante pensou que Albus acabaria com tudo o plano e ele teria que dizer adeus a sua maravilhosa vassoura. Em sua opinião, Albus era um exagerado. Esgotou a sua paciência até a madrugada da noite anterior para que desistisse do acordo com a Weasley, que na opinião do Potter era um plano patético, que tinha tudo para dar errado.

– Muito engraçado Potter. – o Zabine comentou mal humorado. – O dia em que eu namorar a sua irmã, vou me jogar no lago negro apenas de calção em pleno inverno, escreva o que eu estou dizendo! – disse irritado. – Sua irmã é ridícula e eu, de fato, a odeio.

Albus riu e, em seguida, conjurou uma pena e um pergaminho.

– Por favor, pode repetir suas palavras, caro amigo? – Ele perguntou enquanto escrevia algo – Quero ter uma prova disso que você falou.

– Como você consegue ser tão idiota? – Anthony perguntou, enquanto olhava para Albus imaginando de que planeta ou galáxia ele poderia ter vindo.

Notando que a discussão dos dois amigos levaria algum tempo, o Malfoy entrou no closet para pegar um casaco e repassar os passos do plano. Sentiu náuseas ao imaginar que dentro de poucos minutos estaria na “toca dos Weasley” pronto para declarar amor eterno à ruiva bipolar e completamente maluca que, por pura coincidência, era a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo.

Resignado, ele vestiu o casaco e respirou fundo algumas vezes, se preparando psicologicamente para a noite que, talvez, fosse a pior noite de toda a sua vida. E, depois de alguns minutos, saiu para o quarto, onde Albus e Anthony continuavam discutindo.

– Eu ainda acho que toda essa raiva entre vocês é amor reprimido. - Albus comentou dando de ombros.

– E eu acho que você enlouqueceu! – Anthony devolveu.

Scorpius revirou os olhos, impaciente, e olhou o relógio de ouro que havia ganhado no seu aniversário de dezessete anos, que marcava 19h00min em ponto.

– Já chega vocês dois. – Ele falou enquanto sentia o estomago revirar ao se dar conta de que a hora havia chegado. – Não sei quanto à vocês, mas eu tenho um sogro louco para me matar esperando. – Scorpius falou ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a gola do longo casaco preto. – Que tal vocês pouparem os meus ouvidos? Está na hora de aparatar.

– Tudo bem, mas eu ainda acho que o Zabine terminará casado com a minha irmã. – Albus comentou enquanto andava para o lado de Scorpius.

– Não enche, Potter. – Zabine comentou completamente mal humorado. – Vou esperar você aqui, Scorpius. Quero garantir que voltará inteiro.

– Você não vai? – Scorpius perguntou, estranhando a reação do amigo.

– Não, é melhor eu ficar. – Ele respondeu. Na realidade, Anthony era orgulhoso demais para comparecer a um lugar em que não tinha sido convidado.

– ‘Tá de brincadeira! – Albus bradou. – Você vai perder o espetáculo que o meu tio irá dar enquanto arranca os membros do Scorpius?

– Não costumo comparecer à locais em que não fui chamado. – Anthony respondeu de forma simples.

– Não seja por isso. – Albus respondeu. – Meu pai sempre permitiu que eu levasse um amigo para a ceia de Natal. – Ele explicou. – Normalmente eu levo o Scorpius, mas como hoje ele não está indo na qualidade de “amigo do Albus” e sim como “o namorado da Rose”, eu faço um esforço e levo você.

Anthony olhou para os dois na dúvida, não sabia se devia ir verdadeiramente.

– Fala sério, Anthony! – Scorpius bradou. – Seu pai vai passar a noite falando de negócios com o meu pai, porque não vem conosco?

– O Malfoy tem razão. – Albus concordou enquanto olhava para o melhor amigo de forma irônica. – E além do mais, vou precisar de alguém para juntar os pedaços do meu amigão aqui. – Ele completou enquanto dava suaves tapas nos ombros de Scorpius.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Anthony se deu por vencido e andou em direção aos dois amigos. – Eu vou com vocês.

– Sabe, Albus, você me deixa bem tranquilo falando essas coisas a respeito do meu “sogro”. – Scorpius comentou enquanto colocava as luvas e pegava a varinha.

– Fico feliz que fique. – o Potter comentou de forma irônica. – Sabe, ainda está em tempo de desistir. – Ele concluiu enquanto olhava para Scorpius, claramente passando a mensagem.

– Nunca. – Scorpius devolveu, olhando de forma desafiadora para o Potter. – Vou até o fim.

– Okay, eu prometo que trago seus pedaços para a tia Astória. – Anthony disse sarcástico.

Scorpius revirou os olhos de forma impaciente e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Havia chegado a hora. E tudo tinha que dar certo.

– Vamos logo. – Scorpius falou, aparatando logo em seguida antes que perdesse a coragem.

Anthony e Albus sorriram irônicos um para o outro e aparataram também. Aquela noite prometia.

**

19h12min. Rose estava começando a ficar nervosa e andava em círculos na sala da casa dos avós, olhando vez ou outra para fora. Ele estava atrasado e ela tentava a todo custo acreditar que ele não havia desistido. Scorpius não seria louco de dar para trás, ela tentava se convencer.

– Por Merlin Rose! – Ela ouviu a voz de Dominique, sua prima. – Você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão se não parar de andar!

Rose, porém, parecia não ouvir. Sua mente vagava e pensava em segundo plano. Começava a acreditar que o Malfoy havia se dado conta daquela loucura e que havia achado melhor desistir. Sonserino desgraçado! Sua mente gritava.

Naquela sala, toda a família, juntamente com Luna e seus filhos – que passavam o Natal com eles desde a morte de Rolf Scamanderhá alguns anos atrás –esperava ansiosamente pela visita do ano. As mulheres fantasiavam a respeito do jovem cavalheiro que havia conquistado Rose, enquanto os homens pensavam nas diversas em diversas maneiras e métodos para trucida-lo.

Apenas uma pessoa no recinto não estava acreditando muito naquela história, e não fez questão de esconder a sua opinião.

– Começo a duvidar que ela tenha um namorado. – Rose parou abruptamente de andar ao ouvir essa frase. – Olha só a cara dela, Hugo. Acho que ela inventou isso para fugir do meu irmão.

Rose sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir a declaração quase silenciosa de Lysander. Ela já não suportava a garota – que, completamente ao contrário da mãe, se mostrava metida e venenosa, além, obviamente, de vadia – e ela ainda se atrevia a falar uma coisa dessas? Apesar de a declaração de Lysander ser totalmente verdadeira, Rose se sentiu tentada a arrancar todos os fios de cabelo loiros da garota. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, Lilian também queria um pouco de diversão naquela noite.

– Não fale daquilo que não é do seu conhecimento, Scamander. – A ruiva Potter falou enquanto seus olhos faiscavam na direção da garota. – Se você ousar falar mais alguma coisa da Rose, eu juro que esqueço minhas boas maneiras e arrebento seu rostinho de boneca!

Todos olharam alarmados para Lilian, que normalmente se comportava como uma dama e não costumava se indispor com ninguém. Mas a princesinha Potter estava em seu limite e falar aquelas coisas para a garota que, supostamente, usurpou seu lugar ao lado de Hugo a fez se sentir relativamente melhor.

– Lilian! – Gina bradou com a filha. – Que modos são esses?

– Qual é mãe? –Lilian deu de ombros. – Eu só dei um aviso. Falta de modos seria se eu resolvesse partir pra cima dela do nada.

Gina estava preparada para dar uma bronca na filha, mas sua boca se mexeu diversas vezes, incapaz de emitir qualquer som. Ela estava chocada com o comportamento da filha e, quando finalmente sua mente conseguiu elaborar uma frase coerente, um barulho nos jardins chamou a atenção de todos.

Alguém havia acabado de aparatar nos jardins. E de instalar o caos completo naquela sala.

Rose, quase que imediatamente, marchou a passos rápidos para fora, mais tarde acertaria as contas com Lysander Scamander, por hora, não tinha tempo para aquilo. Quanto às mulheres, especialmente Hermione, sorriam bobas e aguardavam ansiosamente para a entrada do convidado da noite, enquanto os homens fechavam a cara, visivelmente incomodados com aquela situação.

Ronald Weasley passou a andar de um lado para outro completamente nervoso. Sua filha estava falando sério, não podia mais negar. Até aquele momento permitiu que sua mente imaginasse o momento em que Rose iria gargalhar e olharia para ele dizendo que aquela história de namorado havia sido apenas uma brincadeira. Mas, infelizmente, aquela fantasia não seria real, afinal, o aspirante a namorado – e futura experiência para uso de feitiços não testados – estava lá fora, pronto para entrar.

Quanto aos mais jovens, estavam todos nas janelas, incapazes de conter a curiosidade. Poucos segundos depois, se ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, e por ela todos visualizaram Albus Potter, acompanhando de Anthony Zabine, entrando sorridente. Um sorriso que seu irmão, James Sirius Potter conhecia muito bem. Era o sorriso que indicava que algo muito divertido estava acontecendo – ou naquele caso, que estava prestes a acontecer.

Harry Potter observou a cena intrigado, afinal, seu filho costumava trazer o Malfoy para o Natal, e não o Zabine.

– Filho, nada contra você Zabine, mas e o Malfoy?

Albus sorriu irônico, mas antes de responder James Sirius Potter estreitou os olhos pela janela e gargalhou, não sabendo se acreditava no que seus olhos viam, ou se começava a imaginar como se divertiria ao ver seu tio ter um colapso.

– O Natal da nossa família promete esse ano! – Ele falou enquanto observava a prima se aproximar daquele garoto tão improvável – Estou vendo que vou me divertir como há muito tempo não me divertia!

– Respondendo a sua pergunta, pai – Albus falou enquanto observava o irmão rir descontroladamente daquela situação. – digamos que Scorpius comparecerá, mas não na condição de meu melhor amigo, se é que me entende. – Ele concluiu, dando mandando uma piscadela para Harry.

Os adultos demoraram um pouco a perceber o que Albus estava tentando dizer. Foi apenas quando Ronald Weasley andou bruscamente até a janela e arregalou consideravelmente, que todos atingiram o patamar da situação.

– Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. – Viram Ronald falar e voltar cambaleando para o sofá. – EU JURO QUE VOU MATÁ-LA! – Ele bradou.

**

Rose olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava escuro o suficiente para que quem estivesse dentro de casa percebesse a sua expressão que, devemos salientar, não estava nada receptiva.

– Onde é que você esteve, Malfoy? – Ela sussurrou de forma agressiva para ele.

O riso de Scorpius foi de puro escárnio e comentário irônico incapaz de ser contido.

– Tudo isso é saudades, Weasley? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo daquele jeito que ele sabia que ela de testava. –Eu já cheguei, não precisa se preocupar.

Rose sentiu vontade esganá-lo ali mesmo, afinal, aquele sorriso era irritante e ela o detestava. Sentiu as veias de seu corpo pulsarem e seu cérebro mandar os comandos para que suas mãos estrangulassem aquele pescoço branco. Mas congelou quando ouviu o grito potente de seu pai de dentro da casa.

– EU JURO QUE VOU MATÁ-LA!

Ela gelou, sabendo que não poderia voltar atrás, e que todos haviam descoberto quem era o seu namorado misterioso. E infelizmente, ela não teria tempo para cuidar de Malfoy do jeito que ela gostaria. Precisavam começar a encenação.

Então ela suspirou e se aproximou vacilante do Malfoy e envolveu seus braços no pescoço do Malfoy, tentando não se sentir enjoada. E, em seguida, aproximou seu rosto do dele, apenas o suficiente para que pensassem que ela o tinha beijado.

– Só tente não se apaixonar Weasley. – Ele falou com seu tom tipicamente sarcástico enquanto retribuía o abraço.

– Cale a boca. – Ela sussurrou raivosa para ele. – É agora Malfoy. Me dê a sua mão. – Rose pediu.

Scorpius demorou um certo tempo até entender o que ela queria e, se esforçando para aquilo terminar logo, colocou sua mão sobre a dela, sentindo um tipo de descarga elétrica perpassar seu corpo. Uma sensação diferente de tudo o que havia experimentado, mas que, por algum motivo, não conseguia explicar.

Respiraram profundamente e,movidos por um mesmo objetivo pela primeira vez na vida, eles marcharam de mãos dadas na direção da casa, rezando para que não fossem recebidos por feitiços e maldições. Ou, no caso de Scorpius, apenas para que pudesse voltar para casa com o máximo de ossos inteiros possível.

Se eles achavam que as coisas não estavam boas, que aguardassem o final daquela noite.

Nada é tão ruim, que a vida não possa cuidar para que fique pior.


	6. Capítulo 5

Enquanto seus pés tocavam a grama seca dos jardins da Toca, eles perceberam que aquele havia sido o percurso mais longo e tortuoso que ambos já tinham feito. E o mais estranho também, principalmente se eles fossem avaliar o fato de estarem de mãos dadas. Eles andavam devagar em direção a casa e com a cabeça baixa, ambos sentindo o coração acelerar, as emoções ficarem descontroladas e os olhos desfocados da realidade. Estavam nervosos, muito mais nervosos do que esperavam.

Mas sabiam que o plano dependia daquela fase. Dependia que Ronald Weasley acreditasse que eles estavam irremediavelmente apaixonados um pelo outro. E aquela tarefa estava parecendo cada vez mais difícil, na medida em que se aproximavam da porta e percebiam o silêncio quase perturbador.

Scorpius Malfoy sentia a cabeça rodar cada vez mais, pensando que, talvez, ficar sem a sua vassoura nova fosse uma opção viável naquele momento. E quanto a Weasley? Bem, ela parecia prestes a vomitar devido ao nojo que sentia de si mesma por estar mentindo daquela maneira. As emoções estavam tão desnorteadas, que se permitiram trocar uma conversa rápida. E quase civilizada.

– Quem fala primeiro? – A Weasley perguntou – Não estou me lembrando do plano! – Ela comentou, sentindo uma pontada de desespero tentando dominá-la.

– Você irá me apresentar. – Malfoy sussurrou, sentindo-se incapaz de fazer qualquer comentário irônico ou ácido. – Você irá dizer que eu sou seu namorado e, depois disso, vou dizer a todos que é um grande prazer conhecê-los. – “E rezar para que Ronald Weasley não queira me assassinar”, ele completou mentalmente. – E não se esqueça de ser atenciosa comigo e de me defender dos eventuais feitiços que me lançarem.

– Okay. – Ela sussurrou, começando a falar palavras isoladas em voz alta, a fim de decorar a ordem dos acontecimentos. – Apresentar, grande prazer, atenciosa e... – Ela parou pra refletir e, em seguida encarou o Malfoy com os olhos semi serrados. – Por que eu defenderia você? – Ela perguntou com a voz levemente irritadiça.

Scorpius limitou-se a revirar os olhos, incapaz de acreditar que a autora daquela pergunta fosse a garota mais inteligente de toda a escola.

– Ficaria demasiadamente estranho se você não me defendesse. – Ele comentou. – Não esqueça que você está apaixonada por mim, Weasley. – Ele acrescentou, não conseguindo conter o seu sorriso presunçoso.

– E você não esqueça que está apaixonado por mim, Malfoy. – Ela rebateu. – Insuportável.

Seguiram o restante daqueles vinte metros em silêncio. Vez ou outra Scorpius percebia que Rose apertava seus dedos suavemente entre os dela, lhe provocando uma espécie de descarga elétrica. E aquela sensação era – de uma forma estranha – gostosa. Mas ele não sabia se sentir esse tipo de frisson poderia ser considerado uma coisa boa ou não.

Rose Weasley não se sentia diferente, mas tentava repreender sua mente por estar gostando da suave pressão que os dedos do Malfoy faziam sobre os dela.

– Chegamos. – Ela sussurrou quando eles encararam a porta de madeira escura. A única barreira que separava os dois da família dela. A única barreira que separava Scorpius Malfoy de Ronald Weasley. A única barreira que separava o seguro do altamente perigoso.

– Está pronta? – Scorpius perguntou engolindo em seco.

Se Rose resolvesse desistir, ele devolveria os 150 Galeões já pagos por ela numa boa e fugiria dali o mais rápido possível. Mas percebeu que ela não desistiria. No final das contas, a Weasley honrava a casa de Grifinória e, aos poucos, a coragem para enfrentar aquela situação ia surgindo.

– Estou. – Ela respondeu, mas não tão confiante quanto gostaria. – E você? – Ela se virou para encarar o Malfoy nos olhos.

Scorpius Malfoy, rapidamente, desviou do olhar dela e encarou a porta. Coragem não era seu forte, afinal, ele não era de Grifinória, ele era de Sonserina. Mas a sua casa havia lhe ensinado a nunca desistir de seus objetivos e fazer qualquer coisa – como fingir namorar Rose Weasley – para atingi-los. E foi por isso que a sua resposta soou com convicção. Com uma convicção que nem ele mesmo esperava.

– Vamos lá Weasley – Ele sussurrou. – É hora de o jogo começar. – Um sorriso irônico brincou no rosto de Scorpius, fazendo com que Rose revirasse os olhos, incomodada.

Ela encarou a porta e prendeu a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos com força. Sentindo o vento gelado de inverno lhe arrepiar a nuca, ela segurou a mão de Scorpius com um pouco mais de força e, então soltou o ar, e abriu os olhos.

– Tudo bem, vamos lá. – Ela sussurrou. – E lembre-se de não me chamar de Weasley, Scorpius. – Ela falou, sorrindo marota para ele.

– Só se você não me chamar de Malfoy, Rose. – Ele respondeu para ela, piscando em seguida. – Temos que descolar alguns apelidinhos carinhosos também? – Rose o olhou sem entender. – Porque se precisarmos, eu posso te chamar de “meu docinho de abóbora”, que tal? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sentir espasmos por todo o corpo – Tipo, seu cabelo é meio laranja, então ficaria legal – Scorpius concluiu, visivelmente, tirando sarro da situação.

A ruiva achou melhor ignorar o comentário do Malfoy. Realmente, ele não levava nada a sério, pensou ela.

Lentamente, suas mãos giraram a maçaneta gasta da porta. Seu coração descompassou violentamente na medida em que a porta se abria e revelava a sala – e as pessoas que lá estavam. Paralisou. “Como é que se fala mesmo?” ela se questionou enquanto observava os semblantes de seus familiares.

Eles encaram a família da ruiva por alguns segundos. Ninguém parecia muito disposto a falar alguma coisa, estavam embaraçados demais. Ao menos os adultos, afinal, os primos de Rose olhavam para os dois visivelmente empolgados e achando a situação bastante divertida, a julgar pela quantidade de risos mal contidos que seus lábios escondiam.

Scorpius começou a se sentir pressionado com todos aqueles olhares pousados sobre ele. Sabia que todos os homens da família estavam pensando a mesma coisa, provavelmente algo parecido com “ele não é o suficiente para ela”.

Visivelmente constrangido, e notando que Rose permanecia parada, Scorpius, estrategicamente, soltou suas mãos da dela, e enlaçou a cintura da ruiva delicadamente, na esperança de que com o toque, ela resolvesse falar alguma coisa.

E Rose, de fato, acordou do transe em que se encontrava. O toque de Scorpius lhe causou uma série de arrepios involuntários. E fez com que seu coração palpitasse de uma maneira nunca sentida antes.

Decidida a ignorar aquele fato, ela encarou Scorpius e, depois, todos os familiares. Seus tios lhe encaravam como se perguntassem se ela havia enlouquecido, ao mesmo tempo em que as mulheres mais velhas sorriam carinhosas para ela e seus primos deixavam vez ou outra, os risinhos debochados escaparem. Para eles, a situação bastante constrangedora parecia bastante divertida.

Por fim, seus olhos cruzaram com os do irmão, que sorriu para ela de uma forma tão estranha que ela achou melhor ignorar, e com o da mãe, que parecia se sentir orgulhosa e encorajava a filha com o olhar. Encarou o pai por último. Ronald Weasley estava sentado em uma poltrona, próximo a porta da cozinha, com a expressão visivelmente fechada. Rose sabia que ele estava zangado, mas sorriu internamente, sem se importar verdadeiramente com o fato. Na realidade, ela sentia uma espécie de prazer sempre que desafiava o pai.

– Gente. – Ela forçou sua a voz a sair, notando que não teria como prolongar aquele contato visual por mais tempo. – Esse é Scorpius Malfoy, meu namorado. – Ela disse, se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Scorpius, assim que viu seu pai cerrar os olhos na sua direção.

Scorpius, por sua vez, nunca se sentiu tão perto da morte como naquele momento. O olhar de Ronald Weasley o avaliava de cima a baixo e, sem suporta aquilo, desviou seu olhar para a Hermione Weasley, que lhe sorriu de forma quase materna.

– Boa noite. – A voz de Scorpius ressonou. – É um prazer conhecer todos vocês.

Todos os homens, especialmente Harry Potter e George Weasley, se remexeram nas cadeiras em que estavam sentados, desconfortáveis, ao ouvir a voz fria e arrastada de Scorpius.

Apenas Albus Potter sorriu debochado e fez um comentário sem necessidade com o irmão:

–Fala sério! É um prazer conhecê-los? – Albus repetiu a pergunta para o irmão – Ele já conhece todos aqui!

Scorpius descobriu na mesma hora que não havia sido uma boa idéia abrir a boca. Ronald Weasley fechou ainda mais a cara – como se isso fosse possível – e se levantou, andando lentamente de encontro ao Malfoy, que permaneceu com o mesmo sorriso amistoso no rosto, embora tivesse vontade de se ajoelhar e implorar pela piedade do “sogro”.

No exato momento em que Ronald levantou o dedo e abriu a boca para começar uma série de xingamentos intermináveis, foi interrompido por um barulho de mais alguém aparatando nos jardins.

– Oh! Não se preocupem! – A voz de Luna se fez presente pela primeira vez aquela noite. – É apenas o Lorcan chegando.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu fã número um, Rose murchou nos braços de Scorpius. Luna e os filhos sempre passavam o Natal com eles, desde a morte de Rolf em uma de suas expedições pela África do Sul, mas mesmo assim ela não havia se lembrado dele. Não havia se lembrado de que Lorcan estaria ali e que, provavelmente, teria um ataque ao vê-la com o Malfoy.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, Scorpius envolveu a cintura de Rose com mais força. Apesar de estar fingindo um relacionamento, a Weasley – infelizmente – era a sua garota aquela noite. E quando ele estava com uma garota, não apreciava dividir a atenção dela com ninguém.

James Sirius Potter fez um barulho engraçado quando prendeu a risada pela milionésima vez naquela noite, assim que avistou Lorcan, sendo seguido pelo restante de seus primos. Quanto a Scorpius, se limitou a levantar a sobrancelha quando enxergou o garoto que se vestia de forma, no mínimo excêntrica.

Com uma calça em verde limão e branco xadrez e um casaco laranja berrante, Lorcan Scamander encarou a todos por cima de seus óculos extravagantemente grandes e sorriu aquele sorriso débil que deixava Rose completamente irritada, afinal, ele parecia doente quando sorria daquele jeito.

– Boa noite. – Ele disse com a voz levemente empolgada – Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas e... – Seus olhos que até aquele momento procuravam o padrinho, pararam em Rose. – E... E... – Ele gaguejou, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos da menina – Olá Rose! – Ele cumprimentou sorridente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao notar as mãos de alguém enlaçadas nas delas. E enfezou o rosto ao ver Scorpius Malfoy ao lado da garota. – Ah! Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou, tentando parecer inocente, mas sua voz saiu extremamente esganiçada.

E Rose Weasley quis morrer naquele momento. Sim, ela queria se ver livre do Scamander, mas isso não significava que queria vê-lo magoado e com seus sentimentos destruídos.

Mas Scorpius não parecia compartilhar muito da opinião da ruiva, pois acariciou uma das bochechas da ruiva, a abraçou carinhosamente e sorriu irônico na direção de Lorcan, que permanecia impassível na frente dos dois.

– Vim passar o Natal ao lado de minha namorada, Scamander.

Rose sentiu suas bochechas corarem violentamente e escondeu o rosto no peito do Malfoy que, ao sentir a respiração da ruiva tão próxima, sentiu-se levemente extasiado.

Lorcan Scamander permaneceu encarando o casal sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Rose Weasley, a sua Rosa, não poderia estar namorando o desprezível do Malfoy, poderia? Ele se perguntava.

– Oh. Deve estar havendo algum engano por aqui. – Ele começou. – Minha rosa, me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor. – Scamander pediu, rezando para que Rose desmentisse o Malfoy e corresse para os seus braços.

Vencendo todas as barreiras da vergonha que sentia, Rose Weasley se desprendeu dos braços de Scorpius, e caminhou alguns passos na direção de Lorcan.

– Ele falou a verdade. – Rose sorriu amarelo. – Estamos namorando.

– Merlin amado, isso não pode ser verdade! – Ele falou, começando a andar de um lado a outro, permitindo-se encarar Rose para a pergunta óbvia que rondava sua mente. – Como você pode me trocar por um ser tão inferior, minha Rosa?

– Eu não troquei você, Lorcan – Ela murmurou indignada. – Nós nunca tivemos nada.

– Oh. É claro. Meus sentimentos nunca foram nada pra você, não é?

E mais uma vez Rose Weasley sentiu vontade fugir e nunca mais voltar. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de encarar o Scamander uma última vez e jogar as cartas na mesa.

– Eu nunca lhe dei esperanças. – Ela falou. – Quem lhe deu foi meu pai, não eu. – Rose concluiu, lançando um olhar irritado ao pai.

– Você não pode me trocar por esse filhote de comensal, Rose! – Lorcan exclamou exasperado. – olha pra ele! Por Merlin!

– Eu o amo. – A frases escapou com tanta facilidade que até ela mesma se surpreendeu momentaneamente. – E não o chame assim. Scorpius não tem culpa das escolhas do pai. - A última parte, de fato, pensou ela, não era uma mentira.

– Mas tem o sangue imundo! – Lorcan bradou a segurando repentinamente pelo braço. – É comigo que você deve ficar, tenho certeza de que é a mim que seu pai aprova, não a ele.

Scorpius Malfoy revirou os olhos e andou alguns passos até os alcançar. Em seguida, segurou a mão que Scamander usou para prender o braço de Rose e o encarou.

– Você irá soltar o braço dela por bem ou por mal? – O Malfoy perguntou enquanto apertava os dedos de Lorcan.

Sentindo que não venceria na força, Scamander se afastou e lançou um olhar irritado a ele e, em seguida, encarou Rose suplicante.

– Está vendo? – Lorcan perguntou. – Ele só sabe usar a força! Tenha juízo Rose! – Ele gritou.

Rose sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. A situação estava saindo de seu controle e, se continuasse daquela maneira, ela não agüentaria muito tempo. E Scorpius, notando a fraqueza dela, a amparou nos braços.

– Não. Grite. Com. A. Minha. Garota. – Ele pontuou. – Se fizer isso de novo, não vou me responsabilizar por seus ossos quebrados, Scamander.

Sem se importar com as expressões faciais ou os eventuais xingamentos de Lorcan, Scorpius andou com Rose até um dos estofados e a colocou sentada. Em seguida, se ajoelhou, a fim de ficar da mesma altura dela. Rose sentiu um estranho calafrio ao encarar as orbes azul-cinzentas do Malfoy.

– Você está bem. – Ele sussurrou. – Pode continuar com isso? – Ele a encarou de forma intensa. Incapaz de responder, ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Scorpius respirou fundo algumas vezes e, sentindo que seus joelhos iriam ceder, levantou-se, mas ainda a encarava.

– Tem certeza que você ‘tá legal? – Ele perguntou novamente, avisando seu cérebro de que aquela eventual preocupação fazia parte do plano. Notou que Rose assentiu vagamente com a cabeça e, em seguida, viu-a arregalar os olhos de forma absurdamente grotesca.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo, então se virou lentamente, a tempo de observar Ronald Weasley se aproximando.

– Quem você pensa que é para namorar a minha anãzinha, Malfoy? – Ele perguntou, ignorando os protestos de Rose pelo apelido.

– Senhor eu e sua filha... – Scorpius tentou falar, sendo impedido pela voz – e pelo dedo apontado em sua direção – de Ron Weasley.

– Eu não gosto de você, Malfoy. Devia saber disso.

– Eu sei, Senhor Weasley, mas é que eu...

– Sua família quase acabou com a minha há alguns anos atrás. – Ronald prossegui, sem dar ao garoto a chance de se defender. – Por que acha que vou deixar você namorar a minha filha?

– Mas senhor Weasley, Rose e eu...

– Me responda apenas uma coisa. – Ronald o interrompeu mais uma vez, se aproximando e deixando seu rosto há poucos centímetros do de Scorpius. – por que está namorando minha filha? Com tantas garotas, por que ela, Malfoy? – Ele perguntou, encarando Scorpius de forma intensa.

O Malfoy, por sua vez esperou alguns segundos. Vendo que não seria interrompido e motivado por um olhar nada amigável de Ronald, ele deu a resposta mais óbvia e aceitável que seu cérebro conseguia processar naquele momento de tensão.

– Eu a amo senhor Weasley. – Ele respondeu de maneira não tão firme quanto gostaria.

Scorpius fechou os olhos instintivamente quando viu que Ronald estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

– Você a ama? – Ele devolveu a pergunta. – O que faz você pensar que a ama? O que você sabe sobre o amor, Malfoy?

– Senhor Weasley eu...

– Ande garoto! Me diga porque acha que está apaixonado pela minha filha! – Ronald bradou irritado, ignorando os olhares de Hermione sobre ele. – O que o faz acreditar que é bom o suficiente para ela?

– Senhor Weasley eu...

– Você não é bom o suficiente para ela! – Ele gritou exasperado.

Rose Weasley ao perceber que as coisas estavam saindo de controle – e que Scorpius Malfoy parecia petrificado – andou até os dois e se colocou entre o pai e o suposto namorado.

– Papai, por favor. – Ela pediu. – Não o trate dessa maneira!

– Não se meta Rose! – Ele gritou. – Você já me decepcionou demais.

As pessoas na sala pareciam estar se divertindo, principalmente os mais jovens, que não escondiam mais as risadas. Apenas Hermione revirou os olhos. Não conseguia entender como, depois de todos esses anos, Ronald ainda conseguia ser tão infantil. Achava que as crises de ciúmes dele estavam limitadas ao tempo em que eles estudaram em Hogwarts.

– Ronald, por favor, se contenha. – Ela pediu de onde estava, apenas lhe lançando o famoso olhar Hermione Granger que dizia claramente: “Me contrarie e você verá seu pior pesadelo se realizar”.

– Senhor Weasley eu gostaria que...

– Você não gostaria nada! – Ele bradou. – Eu não gosto de você. – Falou de maneira quase ameaçadora, virando de costas e andando um ou dois passos na direção de sua poltrona.

Rose estava prestes a desprender o ar dos pulmões quando viu que seu pai ia dar as costas. E Scorpius estava se sentindo quase aliviado por não ter sofrido nenhuma escoriação. Mas todos prenderam as exclamações de espanto quando Ronald sorriu debochado e, repentinamente, virou-se e acertou um belo soco no rosto do garoto, o fazendo cair no chão.

– Como eu disse, Malfoy. – Ron falou, se permitindo sorrir de forma maldosa para ele. – Eu não gosto de você.

– RONALD WEASLEY! – Hermione bradou completamente indignada, enquanto andava até o marido. – Você enlouqueceu?

Ron apenas deu de ombros enquanto se dirigia para sua poltrona e era cumprimentado pelos irmãos – e xingado pelas mulheres da família.

Rose estava abaixada e tentava ajudar Scorpius, que não parava de gemer.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou enquanto o ajudava a sentar no chão.

– Acho que sim. – Ele murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelo lugar em que o soco de Ronald o tinha acertado em cheio.

Meio atordoado, ele olhou em volta. Os homens da família olhavam para ele completamente debochados, afinal, o soco de Ron parecia tê-los vingado. Quanto às mulheres, essas o olhavam com tamanha pena, que ele estava começando a se sentir mal. Deixou para encarar Albus e Anthony por último, mas eles também tinham sorrisos irônicos nos rostos, especialmente o Potter.

Sentiu algo queimar no rosto e, só então percebeu que Rose pressionava suavemente uma compressa com gelo no machucado. Gemeu mais uma vez. Aquilo iria ficar inchado.

E aquele era apenas o começo daquela noite desastrada.


	7. Capítulo 6

– Será que você não consegue parar de gemer, Scorpius? – Rose perguntou, irritada, enquanto pressionava a compressa de gelo sobre o machucado dele. – Já faz mais de meia hora que você levou esse soco, se recomponha, por favor!

– Pra você é fácil falar. – Ele murmurou mal humorado, enquanto sentia o rosto queimar.

Eles estavam sentados em um dos sofás da sala de estar. Aparentemente, todos os adultos encontraram alguma atividade para fazer, deixando os adolescentes sozinhos no cômodo. Rose e Scorpius permaneciam isolados, sentados próximos a lareira, enquanto os demais pareciam estar discutindo algo muito interessante do outro lado da sala, como Rose pode notar ao olhar para lá.

– E aí, casal! – Eles ouviram a voz de Anthony e se viraram abruptamente, sentindo-se levemente desconfortáveis com o apelido. – Qual é a boa? Já ‘tá melhor desse soco, amigão? – Ele perguntou sorrindo cinicamente.

– Como se você se preocupasse muito com isso, Zabine. – Scorpius retrucou. – Parecia ocupado demais rindo com o Potter, enquanto eu apanhava.

Anthony não pode evitar a gargalhada, assim como Rose. Ela não conhecia o lado – quase- emocional de Scorpius. Normalmente, o Malfoy não costumava demonstrar sentimentos ou reações. Ele era praticamente impermeável, impossível de descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Na realidade, Scorpius Malfoy estava se sentindo traído. Ele sabia que Albus e Anthony não poderiam fazer muita coisa por ele, mas esperava – no mínimo – um pouco de solidariedade por parte dos amigos.

– Não me olhe com essa cara, Scorpius. – O Zabine pediu, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Em situações normais, eu defenderia você. Mas estávamos em território inimigo, não pude fazer nada. – Ele completou, erguendo as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

– Sei que não pode. – Ele murmurou, desviando do olhar do amigo.

E foi ao desviar o olhar que Scorpius notou algo, no mínimo, estranho. Lysander Scamander estava aos beijos com Hugo Weasley na outra extremidade do cômodo.

– Hey! – Ele protestou. – Desde quando a Lysander sai com o seu irmão? – Ele perguntou à Rose.

Anthony prendeu a respiração quando notou a pele de Rose adquirir um tom mais avermelhado do que o normal.

– Aparentemente, estão namorando. – Ela respondeu de mau humor, fazendo uma careta enquanto observava Lysander se enroscar no pescoço do irmão no outro lado da sala.

Scorpius pareceu refletir um pouco. Definitivamente, Lysander queria alguma coisa de Hugo. Apesar de vulgar, qualquer um poderia perceber que a garota era demais para o irmão caçula de Rose.

– Ela está aprontando alguma coisa. – Scorpius murmurou. – Ela é muito gata para estar com o Hugo. – Ele pensou em voz alta, sem reparar que a Weasley já estava com as bochechas coradas.

Scorpius gemeu de dor, quando Rose fez mais força do que o necessário com o gelo. Ao ouvir os resmungos do Malfoy, ela apenas revirou os olhos e jogou a compressa com gelo em cima dele.

– Quer saber?! – Ela falou enquanto se levantava. – Você é irritante! – Ela bradou. – Quando terminar de babar pela Scamander, me avise. – Ela sussurrou a última parte e, completamente irritada, girou nos calcanhares e andou em direção às escadas.

– O que foi que eu fiz? – Scorpius perguntou a Anthony, visivelmente perdido na santa ignorância masculina.

– Se você, que é o namorado dela, não sabe, como é que eu vou saber? – Anthony respondeu, dando de ombros.

**

Scorpius Malfoy era o ser mais irritantemente idiota que ela tivera o desprazer de conhecer, fato. Tudo bem, ela concordava que Lysander Scamander tinha o rosto de uma boneca de porcelana e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer modelo da Victoria Secret’s. Rose Weasley, inclusive, duvidava que a garota tivesse acordado um único dia, se olhado no espelho e dito algo como “Nossa! Eu odeio meu cabelo”. Ela não era hipócrita ao ponto de dizer que Lysander era ridiculamente estranha e desengonçada como o irmão. Não. Rose sabia que Lysander era bonita. E bonita até demais.

Caminhava a passos rápidos e duros. Ultrapassou a avó, as tias e a mãe, que, com um simples gesto com varinha carregavam a comida fumegante e cheirosa para a mesa da sala de jantar, e subiu as escadas.

Passeando pelos corredores do andar de cima, Rose suspirou ao notar que Lilian Luna Potter estava sentada na cama, no antigo quarto de Gina. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, solitária. Sem pensar muito, Rose Weasley se jogou ao lado da prima. Assim que sentiu o movimento, Lilian sorriu triste para a prima.

– E aí? – Ela perguntou sem um pingo de emoção. – O que faz aqui?

– Discuti com o Malfoy. – Ela respondeu de forma simples e óbvia. – E você? – perguntou – O que houve com você? – Rose indagou encarando a prima, tendo uma leve idéia da resposta.

Lilian sorriu de forma triste.

– Lysander Scamander. – Ela respondeu em um suspirou. – Ela houve.

Rose sorriu de forma solidária e segurou a mão da prima. Sabia que não estava sendo fácil para ela, mas Lilian iria superar, tinha certeza. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se dar conta do óbvio: Lysander era sinônimo de problemas. Pelo menos para elas duas.

– Me desentendi com o Malfoy por causa dela. – Rose declarou. – Ele disse que meu irmão é pouco para ela. – Deu um sorriso debochado antes de continuar. – E me lembrou do quanto essa garota é odiosamente bonita.

– E você ficou completamente mordida de ciúmes, certo? – Lilian perguntou divertida.

– Errado. – Rose respondeu mal humorada. – Você sabe o quanto eu não gosto de Lysander, e ver as pessoas a tratarem como se ela fosse o último sapinho de chocolate do pacote, me deixa frustrada. – Rose afirmou e, depois, franziu a sobrancelha. – E, além do mais, porque eu teria ciúmes do Malfoy? – Ela perguntou intrigada.

– Sei lá. – Lilian deu de ombros, mas sem esconder o sorriso perverso. – Achei a encenação de vocês tão convincente. Você até cuidou do rosto inchado dele! – Lilian riu-se enquanto se lembrava.

– Fica quieta, mosntrinha. – Ela murmurou. – É tudo parte do plano.

Lilian Potter gargalhou enquanto analisava a prima. Ela não havia mentido, o fingimento deles foi muito bom, bom demais. E, de alguma maneira, Lilian parecia ser a única que percebia aonde aquela história iria parar.

– É tudo parte do plano. – Lilian imitou a voz da prima. – Fala sério, Rose! Acha que eu não vi os olhares de vocês? Ou a hora em que ele te abraçou?

Rose Weasley lançou um olhar irritado a prima. Scorpius Malfoy e ela? Juntos? Era praticamente impossível.

– Lilian, não começa. – Ela alertou. – Não queira fazer da minha vida um conto de fadas daqueles que você lê, porque eu e o Malfoy juntos de verdade não vai rolar. Esqueça. – Ela sentenciou. – Quem vive no mundo da fantasia é você, não eu. – Zoou.

A ruiva Potter gargalhou enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Será que era apenas ela conseguia enxergar aonde aquela maluquice iria dar?

– Acredite, eu já li muitos contos de fadas, então sei reconhecer um quando o vejo. – Lilian falou sorrindo de fora irônica para a prima.

– O que quer dizer com isso Lilian? – Rose indagou, enquanto encarava a amiga com os olhos curiosos.

– Estou querendo dizer que você deveria ter escolhido um príncipe encantado melhor. – Lilian respondeu. – Porque quando essa loucura de pseudo namoro acabar, vocês estarão perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Rose bufou indignada. Teria que conversar com sua tia para proibir Lilian Luna de assistir seriados e filmes americanos e de ler livros com alto teor de romances impossíveis. Sem ter muito o que falar – e achando aquela estória mais mirabolante do que a invenção dela sobre o namoro – Rose gargalhou.

– Vai rindo. – Lilian disse mal humorada. – Mas um dia você vai vir até mim para me contar que está apaixonada pelo Malfoy. – Lilian sorriu triunfante. – E aí quem irá rir da sua cara de “Weasley amando o Malfoy” serei eu. – Ela concluiu, empinando o nariz.

– Vai sonhando, Lilian, vai sonhando. – Rose disse em meio as risadas e se levantando. – Vamos descer. A vovó já vai servir a mesa.

Meio emburrada e contra a sua vontade, Lilian obedeceu a prima e, juntas, elas caminharam em direção as escadas rindo.

Rose poderia negar o quanto ela quisesse, mas na mente fantasiosa de Lilian Luna Potter, um romance de verdade entre os dois seria inevitável.

**

Scorpius Malfoy sentia o suor escorrer por baixo das pesadas roupas de inverno. Naquele exato momento, toda a família estava sentada à mesa. E ele, por infelicidade do destino, foi colocado de frente para Ronald Weasley, que não parava de encará-lo.

– Hey, cara. – A voz de Albus Potter se fez presente. – Não se preocupe, meu tio não irá te socar de novo. – Ele sussurrou enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo. – E se ele tentar, eu prometo que dessa vez eu te defendo.

– Sei, Potter. – Scorpius respondeu duvidoso. – Você demonstrou isso hoje mais cedo.

– Ah! Meu tio precisava extravasar a emoção de ter você como genro, Scorpius. – Albus explicou de forma tão séria, que fez Scorpius rir involuntariamente. – E agora que ele se sente vingado, duvido que faça mais alguma coisa. – Albus comentou e se aproximou um pouco mais do ouvido do Malfoy. – Talvez rolem alguns feitiços puramente acidentais, mas nada demais. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo Scorpius engolir em seco.

– Fiquei muito mais tranqüilo agora. – O Malfoy respondeu, visivelmente inseguro. – Mas onde é que a Rose se meteu? – Ele se questionou em voz alta, irritado com o fato de estar sendo alvo dos olhares nada amigáveis de Ron Weasley.

– Estou aqui, Scorpius. – Ele ouviu a voz dela e se virou para encará-la. – estava com saudades, amor? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

Para qualquer um naquela mesa, Rose estava se mostrando a perfeita namorada apaixonada. Exceto para ele. Conhecia Rose Weasley bem demais para não saber reconhecer cada um de seus gestos de cor. E aquele sorriso, definitivamente, era um sorriso desdenhoso e levemente perverso. E com um toque de inocência que só ela sabia dar, e que poderia enganar qualquer um.

– É claro que sim. – Ele respondeu devolvendo o sorriso e, sem conter o impulso de irritá-la, dando um leve beijo na bochecha, quase no canto dos lábios.

Sorriu internamente ao notar o olhar dela, que claramente o chamava de idiota.

**

O jantar transcorreu de forma normal para os Weasley.

Mas Scorpius Malfoy achou tudo ligeiramente estranho. Não que não tivesse gostado, é claro, apenas não estava acostumado a comemorar datas festivas com tanta gente. As refeições da família Malfoy sempre eram solitárias e caladas, e ver todas aquelas pessoas rindo e conversando de uma forma tão espontânea e descontraída fez com que Scorpius desejasse algo que ele sempre evitava pensar: irmãos. – ou primos mais próximos, já que sua tia Dafne morava na Austrália.

E era por isso que desde muito cedo – mais precisamente, desde os sete anos – Scorpius Malfoy havia decidido que não seguiria a tradição da família. Ele não teria um único herdeiro, não queria que seu filho passasse pelas angústias de não ter um irmão, de não ter ninguém pra conversar e brincar durante as férias. Scorpius queria uma família grande e barulhenta e, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse soar, queria que ela fosse exatamente como aquela.

–Hey, posso saber por que está sorrindo dessa forma tão idiota? – Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz de sua acompanhante.

– Estou só pensando em algumas coisas. – Ele respondeu, apertando de forma suave e quase imperceptível, a mão de Rose.

Rose pensou em perguntar sobre o que o rapaz pensava, mas seus olhos apenas o fitavam se forma curiosa e sua boca parecia-se incapaz de produzir qualquer som. Ela não sabia o porquê, apenas sabia que Scorpius Malfoy estava sorrindo de verdade e, independente do motivo, aquilo deveria ser uma coisa boa, pensou ela, ou será que não?

Depois do jantar – onde Scorpius não parava de pensar no quão bom a comida estava – todos se dirigiram para a sala de visitas, onde os adultos sentavam-se nas poltronas e os adolescentes pelo chão, formando um único grupo no centro do cômodo.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam amenidades, Scorpius, Rose e os outros se divertiam com as histórias de James Sirius Potter, que, naquele momento, explicava aos primos que ainda estavam em Hogwarts algumas outras –possíveis – utilidades para a Sala precisa. Como dar amassos em alguma garota durante a madrugada.

– Eu estou falando sério! – Ele disse. – Ninguém nunca vai descobrir!

– Fala sério, James! – Dominique retrucou. – É impossível. O zelador passa a noite na frente daquela entrada desde que soube onde a sala precisa estava localizada.

– Domizinha, Domizinha. – James ironizou. – Engane o zelador! – Ele afirmou o óbvio. – Nem parece que vocês são meus primos.

– Só porque você era um inconseqüente que vivia quebrando as regras e levando vadias para o seu “antro de perdição” não significa que nós também sejamos. – Rose declarou estreitando os olhos na direção do primo.

James sorriu enviesado. E Rose, de alguma maneira, soube que ele faria um comentário inapropriado que a deixaria embaraçada.

– Vai me dizer que o Scorzinho ainda não levou você pra lá? – James perguntou, fazendo Rose avermelhar e Scorpius cuspir o suco de abobora que tomava. – Ah não! Vocês não estão querendo me dizer que ainda não fizeram nada, estão? – James perguntou incrédulo.

– É claro que não! – Rose respondeu, visivelmente alterada. – Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou? – Ela perguntou, não contendo o olhar discriminador para cima de Lysander.

– Do tipo que não sabe se divertir. – James respondeu lançando um olhar de pena para o Malfoy. – Cara, tenho pena de você. – Ele declarou. – Tipo, não rolou nada? – Ele perguntou de novo. – Nenhum uma passadinha de mão ou um amasso no armário vassouras?

–JAMES! – As garotas gritaram juntas, completamente enojadas com o rumo daquela conversa.

Scorpius gargalhou enquanto via Rose se enfurecer com os comentários nada cavalheiros de James.

– Não, não fizemos nada. – Ele respondeu.

– Você é gay? – Fred Weasley – um garoto alto, ruivo e que, aparentemente, adorava fazer piadas – perguntou parecendo bastante interessado.

Que ótimo, pensou Scorpius. Como se não bastasse colocar a sua vida em risco, ele havia conseguido colocar a sua masculinidade em jogo também.

–É claro que não. – Scorpius respondeu, sorrindo internamente. Talvez, com a declaração a seguir, ganhasse um pouco mais de credibilidade com todos. – Só o fato de estar com Rose já me deixa completamente satisfeito. Não preciso de mais nada. – Ele declarou, enquanto os olhares de admiração de Dominique, Lucy e Roxanne o perfuravam – e um de incredulidade vindo de Rose, obviamente.

– Você é louco. – James ergueu as mãos para cima dando de ombros.

Estavam tão distraídos com a conversa, que nem haviam notado que os adultos os observavam. E que Ronald Weasley tinha o rosto avermelhado.

– Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar sobre a vida sexual inexistente da minha filha? – Ele perguntou, não conseguindo se conter.

Scorpius sentiu o sangue ferver em todas as suas veias. Era agora, pensou, era agora que Ron Weasley faria dele um experimento parar teste de feitiços.

– Sr. Malfoy. – Ronald o chamou, rindo internamente ao notar o desespero aparente do garoto. – Fico feliz em saber que não bulina a minha filha pelas minhas costas. – Ele comentou, sorrindo de forma quase débil. – Continue assim garoto, e pode ser que eu resolva não torturar você.

– Claro, Sr. Weasley. – Scorpius respondeu da melhor forma que pode, mas sem obter sucesso, já que sua voz havia saído mais tensa e instável do que desejava.

Achando que ele poderia se divertir um pouco mais aquela noite, Ronald Weasley resolveu se sentar junto com os garotos, mais precisamente ao lado de Lorcan.

– E então, como andam suas notas garoto? – Ele pediu encarando Scorpius. – Sabe, Lorcan esteve me contando que conseguiu tirar nota máxima em Poções, DCAT, Herbologia e Feitiços. – Comentou orgulhoso, enquanto passava o braço sobre os ombros de Lorcan.

Scorpius Malfoy gelou. O que poderia dizer? Que estava naquela situação exatamente porque suas notas não eram exemplares? Pois é, pensou resignado, se tivesse estudado um pouco mais, seu pai teria lhe dado uma vassoura nova e, conseqüentemente, ele não estaria naquela situação.

– Não são tão boas quanto as de Rose. – Ele disse, sentindo o rosto avermelhar. – Mas estou razoável.

– Razoavelmente mal. – Ele ouviu Anthony sussurrar para Albus, que riu. Por sorte, Ronald não havia ouvido.

– Muito bem. – Ronald o avaliou. – Rose é a garota mais inteligente do seu ano, não seria prudente andar com alguém com o cérebro de um trasgo, concorda?

Scorpius engoliu em seco, tentando não se sentir ofendido com aquilo, final, não era o namorado de Rose – pelo menos não de verdade – e, conseqüentemente, não precisava agradar Ron. Mas por que ele sentia a necessidade de que o sogro gostasse dele? Orgulho, talvez? Ele se perguntou.

– Ronald, não importune o garoto. – Hermione intercedeu, ralhando com o marido.

– É Roniquinho. – A voz de mais alguém foi ouvida, fazendo com que Scorpius se virasse para encarar o homem que falara. – E, além do mais, inteligência não serve de padrão aqui. – O homem, que ele reconheceu por George Weasley comentou. – Hermione é a bruxa mais inteligente do mundo, e mesmo assim se casou com você. – Completou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

– Apenas estou testando o moleque, me deixem fazer isso, okay? – Ron pediu e fez com que Scorpius se sentisse como uma experiência de laboratório. – E o quadribol, você joga ao menos? – Ron perguntou visivelmente irônico.

– Jogo sim. – Scorpius respondeu, começando a aparentar mais confiança. – Sou artilheiro do time de Sonserina. O melhor artilheiro da história de Hogwarts, segundo Minerva. – Ele acrescentou, totalmente orgulhoso do feito.

Para Ron, foi inevitável o asco ao ouvir o nome da casa. Apesar de Albus, seu sobrinho, ser de lá, ele ainda tinha dificuldades de aceitar que a sonserina poderia formar bruxos bons algum dia.

– Hey! – O protesto de James Sirius foi ouvido. – Eu sou o melhor artilheiro da história. – Ele comentou, se fingindo de ofendido.

– Pelo visto você era, Jay Jay. – Lilian comentou enquanto dava a língua para o irmão mais velho, que devolveu o gesto em um ato de pura maturidade.

– Já que estamos falando em quadribol. – Ron começou novamente. – para que time você torce, Malfoy? – Perguntou presunçoso. – Sabe, o time para quem um homem torce, diz muito de si mesmo.

Scorpius se sentiu ligeiramente constrangido. Por mais que amasse o seu time de todo o coração, não era de muito bom tom assumir essa paixão, afinal, torcer para alguém que há séculos está em último lugar não é um feito para se gabar.

– Oh, nenhum em especial, Sr. Weasley. – Ele respondeu, avermelhando.

– Como nenhum em especial?! – Albus Potter questionou indignado. – E o seu amor incondicional pelo Chuddley Cannos? – Denunciou.

– Foi só uma fase. – Scorpius sussurrou mal humorado.

– Uma fase? – Albus repetiu a pergunta incrédulo. – Quem é que vive defendendo o time pela escola, Scorpius? – O Potter perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda levemente.

O Malfoy, por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça, constrangido – tentando a todo o custo, não ser vítima de gozação.

– Parece que você ganhou companhia para assistir aos jogos, Ronald. – Ele ouviu a voz risonha de Harry Potter. – Não tenha vergonha, Scorpius. Seu excelentíssimo sogro é, inclusive, sócio desse time de meia tigela.

– Não é um time de meia tigela! – A voz de Ronald foi ouvida. Juntamente com a de Scorpius. O que, sem sombra de dúvidas causou uma série de risos pela sala.

Sabendo que a situação não poderia ficar mais constrangedora, Scorpius virou-se parar encarar Rose, claramente dizendo que era ora de ir embora. Entre os risos, a garota assentiu.

–Bem, foi muito bom conhecê-los – Scorpius disse enquanto se levantava. – Mas eu preciso ir. Meus pais devem estar a minha espera.

Rose se levantou junto com o namorado e depois de uma rápida despedida – com direito ao um abraço emocionado de Hermione – os dois saíram para fora, sentindo pela primeira vez naquela noite que poderiam respirar um pouco mais aliviados, afinal, tudo havia terminado bem.

Andaram em silêncio para o mais distante da casa possível. Sabiam que estavam sendo observados, e que teriam que se despedir de outra forma, e era por isso que estavam tentando evitar esse momento de toda e qualquer maneira.

– Anthony já deve estar descendo parar aparatar na minha casa. – Scorpius comentou e, notando que a Weasley não havia compreendido, completou. – Vamos ter que nos beijar. Ele não sabe de nada.

Ela ruborizou enquanto se aproximava dele. Scorpius a enlaçou pela cintura e aproximou seu corpo do dela, sentindo um tipo de sensação que ele não estava gostando de sentir. Ficar com Rose tão próxima dele o deixava intrigado. E com uma sensação estranha no estômago.

Rose se deixou ser abraçada, mas tentando evitar os espasmos que se espalhavam por seu corpo. Aquilo, com toda certeza, era a coisa mais estranha que ela já tinha sentido na vida. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, aproximou seu rosto do de Scorpius suavemente, sentindo a respiração irregular e o hálito morno do rapaz.

– Você se lembra do nosso combinado, não é? – Rose perguntou insegura. – Não ouse colocar essa língua nojenta dentro da minha boca.

Scorpius sorriu sarcástico e, há centímetros de distância, sussurrou.

– Por que acha que eu beijaria você de verdade Weasley? – Roçou seus lábios no dela.

– Porque você é um idiota – Ela respondeu.

Scorpius sorriu irônico e, por fim, quebrou os milímetros que os separavam, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela de forma suave.

E Rose Weasley, de uma maneira completamente insana, queria que ele aprofundasse a porcaria daquele beijo, mas, ao que parecia, Scorpius estava empenhado em cumprir o que havia prometido.

– SOCOOORROOO!! – Separaram-se abruptamente ao ouvirem o grito de Anthony que, naquele momento descia em direção a eles. – Ela vai me matar! Saiam da frente!

E, só então, Rose reparou que Lilian corria atrás dele com a expressão completamente enfurecida.

–Quando eu pegar você, irei fazê-lo em picadinhos Zabine! – Lilian gritava.

– Mas que diabos você fez a ela, Zabine? – Rose perguntou irritada, quando ele parou ao seu lado.

Anthony por sua vez, sorriu de lado, visivelmente cafajeste.

– Só segui uma tradição de Natal. – Ele respondeu. – Eu a beijei.

Rose olhou para ele incrédula e, quando seu corpo conseguiu esboçar uma reação – que foi avançar alguns passos para alcançá-lo – já era tarde demais.

– Não acredito que ele aparatou. – Ela ouviu a voz de Lilian Luna. – Avise o seu amigo que isso não acabou. E que quando eu o achar, eu vou matá-lo. – Ela falou a Scorpius, girando nos calcanhares e marchando furiosa para dentro.

Rose estava prestes a seguir a prima quando foi puxada pelo pulso por Scorpius.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela sussurrou para ele.

– Só não esqueça do jantar de amanhã. – Ele sussurrou, de uma forma quase sedutora.

Scorpius se aproximou dela e, mais uma vez naquela noite, pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, mas sem invadir os limites que ela havia imposto. Quando afastou seus rostos, sorriu ao ver que Rose tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

– Vou cumprir com o que eu disse, Weasley. – Ele sussurrou para ela, enquanto acariciava suas bochechas coradas. – Mas você ainda irá implorar por um beijo de verdade meu. – Ele riu.

Rose abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguia formar uma resposta aceitável em seu cérebro. Quanto à Scorpius, ele nem sabia o porquê de estar provocando a garota daquela maneira, apenas sabia que era divertido. E que ele estava gostando.

Quando Rose finalmente conseguiu voltar a realidade e controlar a pulsação exagerada de seu coração, já era tarde.

Scorpius havia aparatado. Com um sorriso triunfante no rosto e sensações que ele não conseguia entender.

Rose Weasley levou os dedos aos lábios, revivendo a sensação estranha de ter a boca de Scorpius grudada na sua. Assustou-se com tal pensamento e, visivelmente perturbada, girou nos calcanhares e caminhou endurecida na direção da casa dos avós.

Aquela noite havia sido estranha demais.

E por que diabos seu coração não parava de palpitar?

Maldito acordo. Malditos 300 Galeões.

E aquele havia sido apenas o primeiro dia.


	8. Capítulo 7

Ódio. Esse era o único sentimento capaz de brotar entre um Malfoy e um Weasley. Duas famílias tão tradicionais no mundo bruxo que estavam fadadas a se detestarem. Ninguém saberia dizer como, quando ou porque essa rixa surgiu, as pessoas apenas sabiam que ela existia. E que nada poderia alterar aquela situação.

Pelo menos era nisso que Ron Weasley acreditava até aquela noite, onde todos os seus conceitos caíram por terra. Ele sempre havia fantasiado um romance entre sua filha e Lorcan Scamander, mas Rose pareceu não compactuar de suas opiniões e, não satisfeita com a pressão, arranjou um namorado. Mas não era um namorado qualquer, não. Rose Weasley decidiu chocar a família inteira assumindo um namoro – muito mal explicado, em sua opinião – com Scorpius Malfoy, filho de seu maior desafeto pessoal da escola.

E aquilo o fez se arrepender de imediato por ter tentado forçar sua filha a dar uma chance a Lorcan. Porque sim, ele sabia que havia alguma coisa de estranho naquele namoro repentino. Ele só não sabia o que era.

Controlou-se o jantar inteiro, por respeito a sua filha – e porque o soco que dera no garoto já tinha o feito se sentir melhor –. E não se importava nenhum um pouco com o fato de sua família ter adorado o garoto. Não. Scorpius Malfoy carregava um sobrenome que falava muito por si só e que não demonstrava ser muito digno de confiança. E foi por essa razão Ron Weasley decidiu que manteria a vigilância acirrada para cima dele.

O Malfoy gostava de sua garotinha? Pois bem, teria que provar a ele primeiro.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois de ver o casal sair pela porta da sala, Ron soltou o ar dos pulmões e se adiantou como um balaço desgovernado em direção a janela. Sentiu náuseas ao ver as mãos pegajosas do Malfoy em cima de sua filha nos jardins escuros da Toca.

– Hugo. – Ele chamou o filho. – Mande sua irmã entrar. – Ele ordenou.

O Weasley mais novo – que aparentemente estava com dificuldades para desgrudar os seus lábios da boca de Lysander – resmungou. Não iria fazer um papel ridículo daqueles. Rose já era grandinha o suficiente para ter um namorado sem ser importunada pelo irmão mais novo.

– Deixa ela pai. – Hugo falou. – Eles demoraram tempo demais para se acertar.

Ron Weasley o olhou de forma interrogadora.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou.

– Estou querendo dizer que eles demoraram sete anos para ficarem juntos e não vou ser eu quem vai estragar a felicidade alheia. – Ele explicou, fazendo com que Hermione sentisse uma pontada de orgulho do filho menor. – Eles enlouqueceram todo mundo em Hogwarts com seus gritos e desavenças. E eu acredito que esse namoro foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para os dois e para a minha sanidade. – Completou sendo apoiado por Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy e Fred.

Mas apesar do surto de coragem, Hugo se encolheu nos braços de Lysander ao sentir o olhar estreito e ameaçador do pai sobre ele. Porém, esqueceu-se de seu pai ao desviar sua atenção para outro lugar, mais precisamente para o outro extremo da sala, onde sua prima, Lilian Luna Potter, estava discutindo ferrenhamente com Anthony Zabine – algo tão natural quanto suco de abóbora no café da manhã.

Mas o que lhe prendeu à cena não foi a discussão em si, mas sim o que estava prestes a se desencadear diante de seus olhos. Um pouco atrás dos dois, seu tio George enfeitiçava um visgo, o levando na direção de Lilian e Zabine.

– Hey! Olhem só, um visgo! – George, tentando aparentar seriedade, mas sem sucesso. – Sabem o que um casal embaixo de um visgo no natal devem fazer, não sabem? – Ele perguntou.

Lilian imediatamente sentiu as bochechas corarem apenas ao imaginar tal situação. Completamente envergonhada, desviou seu olhar de Anthony e acabou encarando o pai, mas o olhar que Harry Potter lhe lançava era muito estranho. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquela situação. Incomodada, lançou o olhar para outro ponto da sala, fazendo com que seus olhos se demorassem em Hugo, que observava a cena extremamente atento, mas sem esboçar nenhuma emoção.

Será que ele sentiria alguma coisa se ela resolvesse beijar o Zabine? Será que ele sentiria um pouco de ciúmes? Arregalou os olhos em espanto consigo mesma. Não. Definitivamente beijar Anthony Zabine não era uma opção.

Mas o Zabine não parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião que ela. Um sorriso sacana se abriu nos lábios do garoto ao ver que Lilian e Hugo se encaravam de uma forma, no mínimo, suspeita. Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências, ele a puxou pelo braço, colando seus corpos. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver os olhos de Lilian faiscarem em sua direção. Adorava vê-la irritada.

– Mas que diabos você acha que vai... – O protesto dela foi interrompido bruscamente pela boca de Anthony.

E Lilian nada fez além de se render. Não viu as gargalhadas incrédulas de seu tio George e nem o levantar de sobrancelhas curioso de Harry. Não ouviu os suspiros de sua mãe e, muito menos, as piadas nojentas e sem graça dos seus irmãos. Ela apenas correspondeu, e com um entusiasmo que até Anthony Zabine se surpreendeu.

Estava perdida em emoções e algum lugar da sua mente implorava para que ela interrompesse aquela loucura. Porém, ela estava gostando do beijo – algo que ela não admitiria nem sob tortura.

Estava completamente entregue e sem reação, assim como Anthony, que não conseguia entender o porquê de estar beijando a Potter. E de estar gostando da sensação. Porém, a magia do momento acabou e a razão voltou a eles quando ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando. Afastaram-se abruptamente, procurando pela origem do som.

– Hey, Hugo! – Ouviram a voz de Lysander. – Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou, sem esconder a indignação e o olhar de repulsa na direção da Potter.

O olhar de Lilian mais uma vez encontrou o de Hugo, que naquele momento a encarava em um misto de raiva e confusão. Se perguntassem a ele o que aconteceu, ele não saberia dizer. Apenas sabia que a imagem de Lilian beijando outro cara não era nada agradável, e fora por isso que ele resolveu se ausentar da sala de forma silenciosa.

Mas era claro que isso era uma missão impossível, visto que era filho de Ronald Weasley. Foi ao se levantar para ir à cozinha – ou a qualquer lugar em que não precisasse encarar aquela situação – que ele acabou derrubando um vaso da mesa de centro, fazendo com que o beijo de Lilian e Zabine cessasse e com que todos voltassem a sua atenção para ele.

Lilian, por sua vez, sentiu a razão voltando a si mesma. Desviou os olhos de Hugo e encarou o Zabine, furiosa.

– Você é o ser mais irritante e idiota que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer! – Ela gritou, avançando em direção ao garoto lhe dando tapas e socos.

– Hey, vai com calma baixinha! – Anthony falou entre risos, enquanto tentava se desviar das agressões dela.

– Baixinha é a senhora sua avó! – Ela disse. – Porque me beijou, seu babaca?! – Ela gritou a pergunta. – Eu odeio você Anthony Zabine! – Cuspiu.

O Zabine apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, em um gesto que sabia que iria irritá-la profundamente. Sem temer a vida, ele soltou o comentário irônico.

– Não parecia que me odiava há alguns minutos. – Sorriu sarcástico. – Sabe, você parecia realmente satisfeita enquanto me beijava.

Lilian sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias e, movida pela raiva e pelo desespero por Hugo tê-la visto com outro, tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para o garoto.

– É melhor você correr imbessil!

Anthony arregalou os olhos, visivelmente perturbado.

– Você não faria isso, Lilizinha.

A Potter estreitou os olhos na direção dele e balançou a varinha, ameaçando um feitiço e fazendo com que Anthony se abaixasse.

– Acredite, eu não vou me importar em levar uma advertência por fazer magia fora da escola, se isso for para desfigurar a sua cara! – Ela bradou.

O Zabine encarou a ruiva a sua frente e, percebendo que ela não estava para brincadeiras, correu em direção à porta.

– Boa noite família do Albus! – Ele gritou, enquanto saia pela porta com Lilian no seu encalço. – SOCOOOORROO! Ela vai me matar! Saiam da frente! – Gritava, enquanto descia a pequena colina em direção à Rose e Scorpius.

Sabia que tinha interrompido o clima entre os dois, mas quem se importa quando a sua vida está em jogo? Sob as ameaças de Lilian, ele chegou ofegante ao lado dos amigos. Estava se preparando para aparatar quando Rose Weasley o encarou, visivelmente incomodada:

– Mas que diabos você fez a ela, Zabine? – Rose perguntou, fazendo com que Anthony estremecesse.

Lilian estava a poucos metros deles e possuía uma expressão ameaçadora demais em sua opinião. Rapidamente lançou seu melhor sorriso irônico a Rose e respondeu.

– Só segui uma tradição de Natal. Eu a beijei.

Rose Weasley abriu a boca diversas vezes e, ao notar que ela havia atingido a situação – e que Lilian Potter estava há menos de dois metros dele. – Ele aparatou sem ouvir respostas.

Anthony Zabine havia beijado Lilian Potter. E não poderia estar mais feliz por tê-la feita sair do sério mais uma vez.

**

– EU ODEIO ANTHONY ZABINE! – Lilian socou o travesseiro mais uma vez. – Fala sério, Rose! Esse garoto irá morrer, é só eu o encontrar.

Rose Weasley apenas revirou os olhos impaciente. Já passava das duas horas da manhã, e Lilian não parava de falar sobre o beijo roubado – ou nem tão roubado assim – de Anthony. Elas estavam no quarto de Rose, já que Gina Potter, depois de muita insistência das duas, autorizou a filha a dormir na casa da prima.

Bem, fazia mais de uma hora que elas haviam chegado da casa da avó, e Lilian parecia incapaz de calar a boca. E, na opinião de Rose, de esquecer os lábios de um certo moreno. O que importa, é que a Weasley estava tentando contar os recentes acontecimentos a prima há, aproximadamente, meia hora, mas sem ter espaço para isso, já que Lilian parecia perturbada demais enquanto repetia e repetia o fato de Hugo tê-la visto beijando outro cara.

– O que o Hugo deve estar pensando de mim? – Ela repetia essa pergunta incessantemente.

– Lilian, por favor cale a boca. – Rose pediu, controlando seu tom de voz.

A Weasley massageou as têmporas, sentindo uma forte enxaqueca. Como se não bastassem seus problemas com o Malfoy, Lilian não parecia disposta a ouvi-la.

– Eu não vou calar a boca. – Lilian devolveu ofendida. – E sabe por quê? Porque Anthony Zabine é um idiota, e porque seu irmão me viu beijando esse idiota. – Ela explicou. – Gente! Hugo deve estar pensando que eu estava fazendo ciúmes pra ele! O que eu vou fazer?

– Lilian, o Hugo nem sabe que você gosta dele. – Rose observou, fazendo com que Lilian abrisse a boca diversas vezes, e desistisse de falar.

Rose Weasley soltou a respiração assim que Lilian pareceu ter perdido a voz. Quem sabe agora, ela tivesse a oportunidade de contar o que aconteceu entre Scorpius e ela, enquanto Lilian era beijada “forçadamente” dentro da casa da avó.

– Acabou? – Rose perguntou levemente entediada. – ótimo, será que agora eu posso contar o que aconteceu entre o Malfoy e eu, ou você ficará me interrompendo com essa história de “O Zabine me beijou, o que eu faço?”?

Lilian sentou-se ao lado da prima visivelmente interessada. Estava tão preocupada com os pensamentos de Hugo em relação a ela que se esqueceu de perguntar à prima como havia sido a despedida com o Malfoy.

– E aí? – Lilian pediu curiosa. – Já está apaixonada por ele?

Rose Weasley a encarou pensando de que hospício a sua prima poderia ter fugido. Ela não se apaixonaria pelo Malfoy, definitivamente, não daria o gostinho da vitória a ele, porque obviamente o objetivo do garoto ficou bastante claro ao final daquela noite. Scorpius Malfoy não se contentaria apenas com os 300 Galeões, ele a queria aos pés dele como um troféu para exibir aos amigos. E ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer.

– É obvio que não Lilian. – Rose respondeu. – Mas ele me beijou. – Vendo o olhar animado da prima ela completou. – Não foi nada demais Lilian, foi apenas um selinho.

– E porque seria? – Lilian perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. – Não era esse o acordo? – Comprimiu a boca em um meio sorriso.

– Se você está insinuando que eu preferiria que ele tivesse colocado aquela língua gosmenta para dentro da minha boca, esqueça. – Rose comentou de mal humor. – A única coisa que tem me incomodado é o fato de Scorpius ser completamente irritante! – Ela bradou. – Você acredita que ele me disse que eu ainda vou implorar por um beijo dele? – Ela perguntou, completamente incrédula. – A lábia dele pode enganar todos, menos a mim. – Ela falou. – Eu não vou me apaixonar por Scorpius Malfoy, não importa o quanto ele tente.

Lilian respirou fundo e tentou esconder o sorriso. Pelo menos o Malfoy parecia ser mais esperto que sua prima.

– Você está com medo. – Sentenciou.

–Sim, eu estou com medo. – Rose disse. – mas com medo de ir para Azkaban por cometer um assassinato!

Lilian revirou os olhos. E as pessoas ainda diziam que ela era a dramática.

– É melhor você dormir, não vou expor meus pontos de vista para você ridicularizá-los mais uma vez. – Lilian comentou enquanto se deitava no colchonete ao lado da cama da prima.

– É, você tem razão. – Rose disse enquanto se cobria. – Amanhã será um longo dia, ainda mais se levarmos em conta que eu tenho um jantar na mansão Malfoy. – Completou, incapaz de conter o desânimo na voz.

Lilian nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Rose já tinha sido alertada, agora, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Era apenas esperar para ver como aquela história iria acabar.

E quanto a Rose Weasley, ela apenas fechou os olhos. Uma boa noite de sono seria o suficiente para colocar a cabeça no lugar e para convencer a sua mente traiçoeira de que aquele beijo não havia significado nada. E que as palavras do Malfoy não a tinham afetado.

Pelo menos era isso o que ela esperava.

**

Não conseguia fechar os olhos, ou sequer tirar um cochilo. Sua mente estava funcionando rápido demais e os pensamentos vinham em cascata, como se quisessem o enlouquecer. Passava das três horas da manhã, e Scorpius Malfoy ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Sua mente vagava e o coração acelerava de uma forma estranha cada vez que ele se lembrava de Rose Weasley.

Sempre que fechava os olhos, sua mente o fazia se lembrar da sensação de ter os lábios quentes da Weasley grudados em sua boca. Aquela garota era completamente irritante, mas havia algo nela que o deixava curioso. Rose Weasley emanava mistério, e ele, como bom aventureiro que era, se sentia tentado a descobrir o que era.

300 Galeões eram uma boa quantia para o trabalho que vinha desempenhando, mas ter a Weasley aos seus pés seria como uma espécie de bônus. Será que ela se importaria caso ele resolvesse jogar um pouquinho? Ele acreditava que não.

**

Ela conseguia ouvir o sono suave de sua prima na cama ao lado e sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Tudo o que ela queria era dormir para tentar esquecer aquele dia estranho e irritante, mas a razão a torturava.

Scorpius Malfoy não valia o ar que respirava, ela deveria ter imaginado que ele iria tentar algo a mais, além dos 300 Galeões. Mas o que fazer quando já se está no olho do furacão? Rose sabia que a única opção que restava era resistir, ela só não sabia como.

Ela queria acreditar que tudo o que viveu naquela noite confusa e maluca era apenas parte do acordo. Tudo o que Rose Weasley queria era poder ter certeza de que seu mundo voltaria ao normal quando aquela farsa terminasse. Mas, de uma forma assustadora, ela sabia que não aconteceria.

Rose não conseguia acreditar que aquele ridículo toque de lábios trouxe toda aquela confusão para a sua cabeça. Por um breve instante, ela desejou que o Malfoy aprofundasse o beijo, desejou se entregar àquele turbilhão de sentimentos que a assombravam e fazia seu estômago dar saltos, como se incomodas borboletas voassem dentro dele.

Mas que droga! Sua mente bradava. Era só o Malfoy, tentava se convencer. Aquilo era totalmente errado e insano, ela o conhecia há exatos sete anos e nunca havia sentido nada além de raiva e repulsa por ele. Sentia prazer em gritar com ele, mas acreditava que era só isso.

Scorpius Malfoy não era o modelo de garoto para ela. Ele era tudo aquilo que Rose sempre negou. Definitivamente, não permitiria se apaixonar por ele.

**

Continuava rolando na cama, de um lado a outro, sem conseguir relaxar. A cada vez que fechava os olhos, sua mente lhe pregava a mesma peça. Scorpius Malfoy não conseguia parar de pensar em Rose Weasley, e cada vez que se lembrava dela, sentia seu estômago se agitar.

Acabou se lembrando de um comentário de sua mãe que, uma vez, lhe disse que a sensação de estar apaixonado era semelhante a ter borboletas brincando em seu estômago. Paralisou. Não, definitivamente não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele era um bom sonserino, sabia separar negócios da vida pessoal muito bem. Ele não iria se apaixonar pela garota mais sem sal que ele conhecia.

Aquilo era totalmente estranho e vergonhoso para ele. Sempre detestou aquela garota, a única coisa que sentiu por ela nesses sete anos foi raiva. Sentia-se bem em vê-la irritada, e era apenas isso.

Rose Weasley não correspondia aos seus padrões. Ela era tudo aquilo que ele sempre negou. Definitivamente, não se permitira se apaixonar por ela.

**

Passava das quatro horas da manhã quando Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy conseguiram pegar no sono. O que eles não faziam nem idéia, é que haviam adormecido com a mesma certeza e o mesmo objetivo: Aquelas malditas borboletas precisavam morrer.

Só que mais uma vez eles se esqueceram de que algumas coisas acontecem porque precisam acontecer. Quando vidas estão cruzadas, raramente se consegue escapar dos caminhos que já foram traçados. Ambos estavam determinados a não se apaixonarem, mas o destino costumava ser impiedoso com as questões do coração.


	9. Capítulo 8

Ela sabia que havia dormido demais, mas mesmo assim era tentador continuar com os olhos fechados. Rose Weasley havia demorado tempo demais para conseguir dormir, portanto, pensou, era mais do que justo que ela continuasse na cama por mais alguns minutos.

E ela realmente dormiria se não fosse pela brisa gelada que entrava pela janela – que ela sabia ter esquecido aberta – e por um barulho irritante. Rose estava acordada, mas seus olhos permaneciam bem cerrados, tentando descobrir o que era aquele ruído irritante. Ela ouviu alguma coisa batendo, como se tivesse sido jogada contra a parede, e de novo, e mais uma vez. E então ela ouviu algo diferente, um ruído baixo. Como o pio de uma coruja.

Assim que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, ela abriu os olhos abruptamente, sentando-se na cama sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Não era uma bagunça completa, mas aos olhos de Rose, ver um amontoado de penas sobre suas cobertas, aliado a diversas coisas quebradas no chão e uma coruja psicótica se jogando contra suas paredes era, no mínimo, um alerta sobre o apocalipse.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Lilian Luna Potter ainda dormia, alheia a toda aquela confusão. Sendo assim, Rose se levantou e andou o mais rápido possível em direção a coruja suicida que permanecia se jogando pelas paredes, completamente perdida. Assim que se aproximou do animal, viu que ela tinha uma correspondência em suas patas e reconheceu o símbolo do envelope quase que automaticamente.

– Maldito Malfoy. – Ela sibilou enquanto tentava agarrar a coruja que permanecia voar pelo quarto sem ter a mínima noção de direção. Após algumas tentativas, ela conseguiu segurar a ave pelas asas, arrancando rapidamente a carta endereçada a ela.

Em seguida, sentou-se na beira da cama, com a coruja no colo, fazendo-a ficar quieta, para, logo depois, rasgar o envelope e abrir a carta com uma violência desnecessária.

“E aí, Weasley?

Bem, se você está lendo essa carta, é porque Star conseguiu chegar até você, então, posso comemorar. Acontece que a coruja oficial da família está fazendo uma entrega ao meu avô, na Alemanha, então, precisei pegar a coruja velha de estimação da minha mãe emprestada. Cuide bem dela, ou Astória Malfoy não ficará nada satisfeita.

Sem mais rodeios, estou escrevendo apenas para avisar que o jantar será servido às 20h00min em ponto, portanto, as 19h00min eu vou estar na porta de sua casa, e é bom que esteja pronta e aceitável. Por mais que eu goste de verde, aquele seu vestido de ontem lhe deixou gorda, então, escolha outra cor (mas isso é só uma dica, não se ofenda okay?)

Mamãe está ansiosa para conhecê-la, então tente ser simpática, porque pedir para você ser agradável é um pouco demais.

Certo. Acho que era isso, Weasley. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. E aí? Gostou do beijo, docinho? Já sabe a regra, se quiser mais, é você quem terá que pedir.

Bem, agora era só.

Tenha um ótimo dia, Weasleyzinha.

P.S. Star está meio cega e com pouco senso de direção, então não a deixe sozinha por muito tempo, a menos, é claro, que você queira sua casa destruída.

S. Malfoy”

A cada linha lida, o pedaço de pergaminho era amassado nas mãos de Rose. Ela estava furiosa. Não, espere um pouco, ela não estava apenas furiosa. Ela estava espumando de ódio. Scorpius Malfoy era o ser mais desprezível que ela tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. E havia lhe chamado de gorda! Oras, ela iria mostrar a ele quem era gorda, ele que a aguardasse. E, como se não bastasse o monólogo chato e irritante, ele resolveu mandar uma coruja cega para destruir seu quarto. Perfeito.

Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de andar até o colchonete de Lílian, para acordá-la. Estava decidido: ela iria às compras – embora não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios pensamentos.

Scorpius Malfoy merecia a morte. Mas Rose estava disposta a dar a ele algo muito pior. Ela faria com que ele engolisse todas as suas palavras.

**

– Cara, eu não acredito que esquecemos que o beco diagonal estaria fechado! – Murmurou Anthony enquanto chutava algumas pedras e andava pelas ruas praticamente desertas do beco.

– Nem eu Zabine, nem eu. – Scorpius murmurou de volta.

Scorpius Malfoy e Anthony Zabine acordaram entediados naquela manhã nada promissora de inverno, o que os levou a virem ao beco diagonal em busca de um bom café para fazer o desjejum. Mas, aparentemente, esqueceram-se de que aquela era a manhã de Natal, e que nenhum estabelecimento decente estaria aberto.

Eles andaram em silêncio pelas ruas geladas e vazias, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Enquanto Anthony Zabine não conseguia tirar Lílian Luna da cabeça, Scorpius Malfoy estava pensando em alguma maneira segura de irritar a Weasley. Tinha certeza de que a carta e a coruja cega a tinham tirado do sério, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Embora irritá-la fosse algo extremamente divertido, Scorpius também queria fazer outra coisa. Ele queria a Weasley caída aos seus pés como a maioria das garotas. Embora não soubesse muito bem o porquê, ele queria que Rose Weasley implorasse por um beijo seu, e que ela se visse perdidamente apaixonada por ele como jamais esteve por outro garoto.

– Hey, Scorpius! – Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz do amigo. – Aquele bar ali está aberto, o que acha de tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada?

O Malfoy encarou o estabelecimento precário por alguns instantes enquanto avaliava a possibilidade de encontrar outro pub aberto. Suspirou pesadamente e acabou dando de ombros. Sabia que nenhum outro local estaria aberto, então seus pés se movimentaram na direção do local, que possuía a fachada suja e mal encarada.

Anthony Zabine se arrependeu da sugestão assim que seus pés adentraram no local, fazendo com que uma sineta tocasse, avisando que clientes haviam chegado. Malfoy e ele andaram devagar, tentando não encostar nas paredes, que tinham uma grossa camada de sujeira.

Escolheram uma mesa bem ao fundo e próximo a uma janela – que eles não hesitaram em abrir para espantar o cheiro podre que emanava do local. Assim que viu o garçom se aproximar com um sorriso desdentado, Scorpius se aproximou de Anthony e murmurou.

– Nunca mais entro em locais sugeridos por você.

– Que outra idéia você tem, Scorpius? – Anthony sussurrou de volta. – É uma cerveja amanteigada nesse bar esquisito ou a comida da sua mãe. O que você prefere?

Scorpius gemeu, afinal, nenhuma das opções era agradável. Maldita hora em que o movimento “liberte os elfos” cegou seu pai. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, todos os elfos da família Malfoy recebiam seus direitos trabalhistas, o que significava que hoje, no dia de Natal, eles estavam de folga. E que quem se aventuraria no fogão seria sua mãe. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu pena de Rose, que teria que provar um jantar todo ele elaborado por Astória Malfoy.

– E então senhores? – Eles ouviram a voz fanha do garçom perguntar. – O que vão querer?

Vendo que Scorpius permanecia em silêncio, Anthony respondeu.

– Duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, por favor.

O homem, que era alto, gordo e possuía o avental sujo anotou alguma coisa num canhoto e, após grunhir de forma estranha, se afastou, aparentemente feliz por ter clientes.

– E então? – a voz de Anthony se fez presente mais uma vez. – Você gosta realmente da Weasley?

Scorpius gemeu de forma quase imperceptível. Odiava quando o amigo era tão direto em seus questionamentos. O que poderia dizer? Não poderia mentir descaradamente a seu melhor amigo e lhe dizer que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Rose Weasley. Incapaz de inventar outra história, ele lançou ao Zabine um olhar maroto e respondeu a sua pergunta com outra.

– E você, gosta realmente da Potter? – Scorpius pediu, enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas.

A expressão de Anthony endureceu imediatamente. Gostar daquela ruiva encrenqueira? Perguntou-se. Nunca! Afinal, ele era Anthony Zabine, aquele que nunca se apaixonava.

– Enlouqueceu? – Ele perguntou. – Já disse a você que eu detesto aquela pirralha. – concluiu.

Scorpius sorriu antes de ironizar mais uma vez.

– Oh, sim, claro. – ele disse. – Quer dizer, então, que você a detesta tanto a ponto de murmurar o nome dela enquanto dorme? – Testou.

O efeito da frase foi imediato, já que Anthony Zabine se engasgou com a própria saliva e passou a tossir. Era óbvio que o Malfoy não o tinha ouvido gemer o nome de Lílian durante a noite, mas, aparentemente, a ruiva Potter andou habitando os sonhos de seu melhor amigo durante aquela noite.

– ‘Tá de brincadeira! – Scorpius disse surpreso. – Você sonhou mesmo com ela?

Anthony sentiu a pele do rosto esquentar e seus olhos esbugalharam tanto que Scorpius pensou que eles fossem saltar e dançar tango em cima da mesa. Então era verdade, ele havia sonhado com Lílian Luna Potter.

Zabine estava pronto para se defender – e colocar a culpa do sonho em cima do beijo estúpido que havia roubado dela – quando ouviu a sineta tocar, anunciando mais clientes. Curiosos, eles se viraram para ver quem poderia ser o maluco a entrar naquela espelunca. E a surpresa não poderia ser maior ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida da garota.

– Não, para mim já chega. – Lílian Luna Potter disse de forma exaltada enquanto entrava no pub e se dirigia para as mesas do outro lado. – Está tudo fechado, não vamos encontrar uma única loja aberta hoje, Rose.

Logo atrás, outra garota ruiva vinha a passos rápidos. Tinha a cara enfezada e olhava o local com certo nojo.

– Está certo, Lil’s. – Ela disse sentando-se ao lado da prima. – Mas será que não podíamos ter ido para casa, não?

– Não, não poderíamos. – Lílian respondeu enquanto empinava o nariz, fazendo Anthony sorrir de canto. – Caso tenha se esquecido, seu pai virá nos buscar apenas na hora do almoço, já que não podemos aparatar.

De Longe, Scorpius viu Rose resmungar algo quase inaudível e fechar a cara ainda mais. E ele tinha certeza que era pelo fato de ela ainda ser menor de idade. Logo depois, viu o mesmo garçom que os atendeu, ir até as duas. O homem gordo e sujo sorria para as garotas de uma maneira que fez Anthony e Scorpius ficarem em estado de alerta.

– Acho que eu vou lá. – Scorpius disse enquanto se levantava, tentando se convencer de que faria aquilo apenas para provocar a Weasley e não por estar preocupado.

– E então, bonecas? – Scorpius ouviu a voz fanha do garçom chamar. – O que vão pedir?

Anthony cerrou os punhos assim que reconheceu o sorriso que o homem sustentava. Aquele era um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, era o tipo de sorriso que ele usava para conquistar garotas. Sem muita paciência para ver Lílian desviar do cheiro terrível que exalava da boca do atendente, o Zabine se adiantou, ficando entre Lílian e o garçom folgado.

– Elas vão querer o mesmo que nós. – o Zabine disse de forma dura, com a expressão fria e desafiadora que só um sonserino sabia fazer.

Sem ter tempo de se prevenir para o contato, Rose sentiu duas mãos por cima de seus ombros de forma protetora. Lentamente, ergueu a cabeça até encontrar os olhos frios e inexpressivos de Scorpius, que também encarava o atendente do bar de forma nada gentil.

– Elas estão com a gente. – Scorpius afirmou. – E traga essas cervejas logo.

O homem corpulento os encarou alguns segundos:

– Não gosto de garotos intrometidos no meu bar. – ele proferiu. – Dêem o fora daqui.

Anthony soltou o ar dos pulmões e encarou Lílian, que cerrou os olhos na sua direção. Dando de ombros, o Zabine apenas a puxou pela mão na direção da saída do bar, sorrindo de forma debochada.

Quanto a Scorpius, ele beijou a curva do pescoço de Rose, distribuindo espasmos por todo o corpo da garota, para, em seguida, fazer o mesmo que o amigo. Assim que chegaram à rua, Rose encarou Scorpius demoradamente, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.

– O que vocês estavam pensando quando entraram ali? – Anthony foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

Lílian fechou a cara imediatamente. Sabia que tinham se arriscado ao entrar em lugar de aparência tão duvidosa, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

– Não é da sua conta, Zabine. – Ela sibilou, enquanto soltava sua mão da dele de forma brusca.

Scorpius, por sua vez, sorriu internamente. Lílian não devia satisfações a seu amigo, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Rose que, tecnicamente, era sua namorada.

– Mas é da minha. – ele se viu falando. – O que deu em você para se arriscar assim, Rose? – Ele perguntou, tentando esconder o sorriso presunçoso.

Rose sentiu suas veias pulsarem de raiva. Não bastava esquecer que o beco diagonal estava fechado, ela tinha que entrar em um bar esquisito, quase ser atacada por um atendente e, de quebra ouvir desaforos de Scorpius Malfoy.

– Estávamos com sede. – Rose respondeu de forma curta e, quase grossa.

Caminharam algumas quadras, mergulhados no silêncio e em seus devaneios. Scorpius e Rose permaneciam com as mãos entrelaçadas – embora jurassem que era pelo fato de Anthony não saber sobre o acordo – enquanto Lílian e Anthony andavam isolados um do outro.

Lílian Luna Potter não estava satisfeita, de maneira nenhuma. Anthony Zabine havia acabado com todas as suas chances de ficar com Hugo, ele simplesmente não tinha o direito de bancar o herói pra cima dela. Quanto a Anthony, ele sentia a sua cabeça latejar sem entender o porquê de ele ter se preocupado com aquela garota irritante.

– Hey Lílian. – Scorpius resolveu quebrar o gelo. – Onde o babaca do seu irmão se meteu?

– Depende. – Ela respondeu mal humorada. – eu tenho dois irmãos babacas. De qual deles você quer saber?

Scorpius revirou os olhos ao perceber que Lílian conseguia ser ainda mais irritante do que Rose.

– É óbvio que ele está falando do Albus. – Anthony se meteu.

– Ninguém aqui falou com você Zabine. – Lílian devolveu azeda. – Que tal você calar a sua boca?

– E que tal se você calasse a sua? – Anthony soltou. – Garota irritante. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, mas não sem ser ouvido por Lílian.

– E você que não passa de um metido a espertalhão?

– Pirralha.

– Idiota.

– Infantil.

– Irritante.

–insuportável.

– Noj...

–JÁ CHEGA! – A voz de Rose foi ouvida, assustando até mesmo Scorpius que estava ao seu lado. – Será que vocês podem ter a bondade de poupar os meus ouvidos dessa ladainha toda?

Depois do ataque de Rose, o silêncio permaneceu. Weasley e Potter não viam a hora de irem para a Toca, onde ocorreria o almoço de Natal, mas precisariam esperar um maior de idade vir buscá-las, já que eram incapazes de aparatar. E, mais uma vez naquele dia, Scorpius resolveu provocar.

– Amor, Anthony e eu podemos levar vocês para casa. – Anunciou ele.

– Podemos? – Anthony perguntou, visivelmente incomodado com aquela idéia.

– É claro que sim. – Scorpius respondeu. – Vocês estão cansadas e não podem aparatar porque você ainda é menor de idade. – alfinetou, fazendo Rose borbulhar de raiva. – Fizemos assim, se quiser, eu levo você, e Anthony leva sua prima.

A proposta era tentadora, mas ficar devendo um favor ao Malfoy parecia errado demais para ela. Mas ela precisava aceitar para que Anthony não desconfiasse da farsa e colocasse o plano todo a perder. Mas, aparentemente, Lílian também parecia ansiosa para ir para casa.

– Ótima idéia, eu aceito! – Ela disse, enquanto se encaminhava para o lado da prima. – Mas eu me nego a ir com esse ser irritante ali. – Lílian completou apontando para Anthony.

– Pois bem, então fique aí. – O Zabine cruzou os braços, encarando-a de forma debochada.

Rose tinha pensado em ceder Scorpius a Lílian apenas para se livrar do Malfoy, mas se chegasse a casa dos avós com Anthony, sabia que as pessoas poderiam achar estranho.

– Não faça essa cara Lílian. – Rose disse enquanto seu braço enlaçava as costas de Scorpius. – O loiro é meu. – Ela sussurrou a última parte no ouvido de Scorpius, que fez com que ele arfasse.

Lílian olhou de Rose para Scorpius e de Scorpius para Anthony e, em seguida, aviventou a possibilidade de ficar por ali até alguém aparecer para buscá-la. Mas sabia que era loucura ficar ali, sozinha. E foi por isso, apenas por isso, que ela andou relutante até Anthony.

– Ótimo. – Ela resmungou enquanto se aproximava. – Apenas não reclamem caso eu chegue morta.

– Sem dramas, Lil’s. – Rose revirou os olhos. – Nós vamos para a Toca, okay? – Ela comunicou aos garotos, que apenas assentiram.

Em seguida, Anthony entrelaçou a cintura de Lílian, aproximando seus corpos.

– Ele tem mesmo que fazer isso? – Ela perguntou a Scorpius, visivelmente incomodada com o excesso de contato.

– A menos que você queira ser destrunxada, sim, ele precisa. – Scorpius respondeu, fazendo com que Rose reprimisse o riso.

Lílian protestou mais uma vez, mas nem Rose e nem Scorpius puderam ouvir o que ela disse, já que naquele exato momento Anthony aparatou com ela.

Logo após isso, Scorpius se aproximou provocativamente de Rose, enlaçando sua cintura e puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu.

– Sua vez, docinho. – Ele sussurrou a ela.

– Vamos logo, Malfoy. – Ela pediu, tentando ignorar os arrepios que tomavam conta de seu corpo enquanto as mãos do garoto dançavam em suas costas e o fato de seus rostos estarem a milímetros um do outro.

– Não vai me implorar um beijo? – Scorpius pediu, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

E mais uma vez, Rose se viu desejando um contato mais profundo. Mas não daria o gostinho da vitoria a ele que, afinal, era um jogador. E ela não seria apenas um peão no jogo dele. Bem, Scorpius Malfoy estava jogando, certo? Talvez não se importasse se ela quisesse tornar as coisas mais interessantes.

– Talvez outro dia. – Ela sussurrou, sentindo um desconforto enorme enquanto afastava seu rosto do de Scorpius.

Incrédulo, Scorpius afundou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da ruiva e riu, levantando o rosto logo depois para, em seguida, aparatar com a ruiva. Era inacreditável, absolutamente nenhuma garota havia resistido a ele da maneira como aquela garota estava fazendo. Agora havia se tornado questão de honra. Rose Weasley cairia a seus pés até o final de semana, ou ele deixaria de se chamar Scorpius Malfoy e devolveria a ela os 300 Galeões do acordo.

Ele não precisava de uma vassoura nova, caso não tivesse nem a honra.

**

Devido à um pouco de sorte, ninguém a viu aparatando com Scorpius, o que evitou os convites constrangedores para o almoço que – ela tinha certeza – sua mãe faria. Mas Rose Weasley não estava feliz, de maneira alguma. Ainda não fazia idéia do que vestir ou do que fazer para impressionar o Malfoy.

Desolada, ela entrou em casa sozinha, já que Lílian havia desaparecido. Encontrou as agulhas de sua avó tricotando e avistou no jardim dos fundos alguns de seus primos jogando quadribol. Os observou alguns instantes antes de ouvir vozes levemente alteradas. Intrigada, ela procurou a origem do barulho e se surpreendeu ao ver Lysander Scamander e se irmão, Hugo, discutindo na sala de estar, próximo a lareira.

– Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo Hugo. – Ela ouviu a voz esganiçada de Lysander e, não contendo a curiosidade, ficou na porta, observando.

– Eu não sei o que estou sentindo Lys, não quero te magoar. – Ela ouviu a voz sofrida do irmão e o observou tentar se aproximar.

– Mas já magoou! – Ela berrou.

– Me desculpa, ‘tá legal! – Hugo disse irritado. – Mas eu não vou continuar com você sem saber se eu a amo! – Em seguida, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Eu estou sendo sincero com você, é melhor darmos um tempo.

– Ótimo! Então acabamos aqui! – Ela disse e Rose podia jurar que ela estava chorando. – Mas saiba que a sua amada Lílian nunca vai fazer você feliz! Ela gosta do Zabine, está na cara!

– Não fale assim, Lys. – Hugo pediu de novo, tentando ignorar o fato de Lysander provavelmente ter razão quando ao Zabine. – Eu não sei de quem eu gosto! Não é justo com você, não é justo com ela e não é justo comigo!

– Quer saber Hugo? – Ela viu Lysander entrar na lareira visivelmente transtornada. – Vai pro inferno.

E então sumiu nas cinzas. Havia voltado para casa. Rose observou seu irmão sentar completamente frustrado no sofá, mas, infelizmente, ela não podia ficar triste. Lysander era uma vaca, estava satisfeita por terem terminado. A única coisa que não a deixou contente foi por saber que Hugo tem uma queda por Lílian. Esse tipo de paixonite sempre acaba machucando alguém.

Pensou em ir falar com o irmão, mas ela já tinha problemas o suficiente, mais tarde falaria com ele. Por hora, ela se concentraria no jantar com a família Malfoy. Aquela era a chance perfeita para fazer o Malfoy ficar totalmente abobalhado. Se ele estava pensando que ela se deixaria conquistar, estava muito enganado. Ele queria brincar, pois bem, ela também conhecia alguns joguinhos de sedução.

Estava pendurada em uma das janelas quando viu seu tio Gui, junto com a família chegarem. E então ela teve a idéia do século. Havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar a se preparar para o jantar de Astoria Malfoy e, de quebra, deixar Scorpius de boca aberta. E essa pessoa era Dominique Weasley.


	10. Capítulo 9

O som da porta batendo chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Assim que Lílian se tornou visível na sala, todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, mas, pelo menos aparentemente, a garota não pareceu se importar muito com aquilo. A conversa que tivera com Anthony nos jardins há poucos minutos mexera com ela.

Decidida a ignorar todas as perguntas que seu pai e tios faziam, Lílian rumou para o andar de cima, onde tinha certeza que encontraria Rose. Seus passos ritmados ecoavam na madeira gasta enquanto ela caminhava de cabeça baixa, tentando colocar seus pensamentos no lugar.

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que na direção oposta do corredor alguém também caminhava, fazendo do encontro algo inevitável. Assim que sentiu o choque, Lílian levantou os olhos, realmente tentada a gritar com a pessoa em quem esbarrou. Porém, sua voz se perdeu ao encarar os orbes azuis do garoto que a fitava de forma divertida.

– Hey Lil’s, aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera há alguns minutos com Anthony. Talvez ele estivesse certo, ela pensou enquanto relaxava os ombros e, por fim, deixava um sorriso tímido brincar em seus lábios.

– Oh. Me desculpe, Hugo. – Ela disse, enquanto tirava uma mecha teimosa de cabelo do olho. – Estava com pressa porque preciso falar com Rose.

– Ela está no antigo quarto de sua mãe com Dominique. – Ele explicou, fazendo com que a garota franzisse as sobrancelhas intrigada. – Parece que a Rose quer impressionar o Malfoy, ou algo do gênero. – Ele deu de ombros.

Uma onda de compreensão atingiu Lílian e, momentaneamente, ela se sentiu mais animada.

– Okay, eu vou lá então. – Ela respondeu. – Ainda tenho que ensaiar uma boa desculpa para minha mãe devido à demora de eu chegar.

A risada suave de Hugo ecoou fazendo com que ela sentisse uma espécie de frisson.

– É uma boa, sabe, seu pai estava quase chamando o grupo especial de aurores. – Ele contou entre risos. – Principalmente quando ele encontrou Rose em um dos corredores e ela disse que você tinha saído do beco antes dela.

– Meu pai é um exagerado. – Ela murmurou, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável.

– Ele só se preocupa com você. – Hugo respondeu. – Não quero ser intrometido, nem nada, mas onde é que você estava? – Perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha direita e fazendo com Lílian demorasse alguns segundos até se estabilizar emocionalmente.

– Oh. Rose e eu havíamos saído, mas esquecemos que o Beco estaria fechado hoje. – Ela explicou. – Então acabamos por encontrar o Malfoy e o Zabine, que aparatou comigo em casa. – contou, omitindo o fato de ter ficado conversando com Anthony nos jardins por quase meia hora.

As expressões de Hugo endureceram assim que ele ouviu o nome do garoto Zabine.

– Sabe, não acho o Zabine uma boa companhia pra você.

– Como é? – Lílian perguntou ligeiramente confusa.

– Não o acho confiável. Você deveria se afastar, só isso. – Ele explicou enquanto Lílian estreitava os olhos violentamente na direção dele.

– E por que eu deveria me afastar? – Lílian perguntou elevando a voz levemente. – Porque você não gosta dele? É isso?

– Não, não é isso. – Hugo respondeu igualmente alto. – Eu só acho que você não deveria andar com garotos desse tipo. Ele não é pra vocês Lil’s!

Lílian se afastou levemente ofendida com a última frase do primo. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que Anthony não era confiável, ou que ela não era boa o suficiente?

– Em primeiro lugar, eu não devo satisfações da minha vida pra você. – Ela murmurou. – Em segundo lugar, Anthony e eu não temos nada, nem amigos nós somos. E em terceiro lugar, você deveria ocupar seu tempo dando lições de moral para a sua namoradinha, e não para mim. – Ela bradou irritada, fazendo com que Hugo a olhasse frustrado.

– Olha Lil’s, me desculpe. – Ele tentou. – Você é como uma irmã mais nova, eu sinto a necessidade de te proteger. – Ele falou, embora não fosse exatamente aquilo que Lílian significava para ele.

Ao ouvir as palavras do primo, ela se afastou bruscamente dele, sentindo como se tivesse sido arrancado um pedaço dela. Não era muito agradável descobrir que o garoto que você gosta a trata como uma irmã.

– Eu não pedi a sua preocupação. – Ela sibilou. – A guarde para a Lysander, okay?

Hugo suspirou pesadamente enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos em um sinal de nervosismo.

– Eu terminei com a Lysander. – Ele soltou fazendo com que ela ficasse levemente surpresa. Porém, ela mascarou sua reação, afinal, Hugo era um idiota.

– Isso não é problema meu. – Ela sentencia enquanto dava as costas para o primo e começava a andar pelo corredor com um grito estranho de vitória preso na sua garganta.

Completamente frustrado consigo mesmo, Hugo segue na direção oposta, resmungando vez ou outra alguma palavra de baixo calão, a fim de afugentar as sensações que aquela discussão ridícula havia deixado dentro dele. É. Descobrir sentimentos por sua prima era uma droga.

**

– Espere aí, me deixa ver se eu entendi. – Dominique falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Você inventou para o seu pai que tinha um namorado e pagou ao Malfoy para sair com você? – Ela perguntou incrédula, enquanto Rose acenava afirmativamente com o rosto levemente avermelhado.

Ambas estavam no antigo quarto de Gina Weasley, onde Rose tentava levar seu plano adiante. Inevitavelmente, acabou tendo de contar a história toda a Dominique, já que ela se mostrou mais esperta do que aparentava ser.

– É mais ou menos por aí. – Rose murmurou ainda corada pelo olhar indignado que a prima lhe lançava.

– Okay. – Dominique murmurou consigo mesma. – Okay. Okay. Okay. E agora, por que você quer impressioná-lo?

– Você ouviu a parte em que eu contei que ele me chamou de gorda? – Dominique revirou os olhos impaciente. – Domi! Ele disse que eu não saberia me comportar diante dos pais dele! – Ela tentou de novo.

– Qual é Rose, você tem certeza que é só isso? – Vendo o olhar de incompreensão da prima, Dominique tentou ser mais objetiva. – Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso só para calar a boca dele? Ou é porque você realmente quer que ele note você de verdade?

Rose arregalou os olhos verdadeiramente. Não, já bastava Lílian resmungando no seu ouvido que ela terminaria apaixonada pelo Malfoy, não precisava de Dominique também. Maldita hora em que resolveu contar a ela sobre o acordo.

– Nem vem Dominique. – Rose resmungou. – Já basta a Lílian me enchendo com essas besteiras, você também não, okay?

– A Lil’s também sabe? – Dominique perguntou levemente confusa.

– Oh. Sim. – Rose disse sorrindo levemente. – Achamos que seria mais fácil caso contássemos a alguém. – Ela explicou. – Então eu contei a Lílian e o Malfoy contou ao Albus.

Elas iam comentar alguma coisa a mais quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela entrou uma sorridente Lílian. As duas primas se encaram e, em seguida, olharam para Lílian sem entender muito bem o que se passava.

– Hey. Onde é que você estava? – Rose resolveu perguntar, já que Lílian parecia ocupada demais sorrindo. – Seu pai ficou quase louco quando eu disse que não sabia onde você estava.

– Eu estava conversando com Anthony nos jardins. – Lílian respondeu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Rose a encarou ainda mais intrigada. Desde quando a ruiva Potter ficava de bom humor após uma conversa com o Zabine? E desde quando ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome?

– E é por isso que você está sorrindo feito uma demente? – Dessa vez a voz de Dominique foi ouvida.

– É claro que não. – Lílian respondeu com a voz ainda embargada de felicidade. – Cruzei com o Hugo quando estava vindo para cá.

A compreensão atingiu Rose em cheio, fazendo com que ela revirasse os olhos. Apenas Dominique parecia não entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

– E o que Hugo tem haver com a sua felicidade, Lílian? – Dominique perguntou, mas foi completamente ignorada pela prima que apenas suspirou.

– Vocês sabiam que ele e a Lysander terminaram? – Lílian pediu ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava uma almofada e se jogava em cima da velha cama de sua mãe.

Rose murmurou alguma coisa inaudível, enquanto Dominique levou as mãos à boca, em um típico sinal de quem tinha entendido a situação. Enquanto Lílian sonhava acordada e Dominique tentava processar as informações, Rose era a única que não estava muito satisfeita. Ela sabia que Hugo havia terminado o namoro com Lysander por causa da prima, e, portanto, era óbvio que seu irmão estava confuso. Não podia dar esperanças à prima. Era perigoso demais, ainda mais se, de uma hora para outra, Hugo resolvesse reatar com Lysander. Lílian ficaria destruída, ela tinha certeza.

– Cara, eu não acredito que você é apaixonada pelo Hugo! – Dominique soltou o comentário, incapaz de controlar a língua.

Imediatamente Lílian levantou os olhos e, conseqüentemente, lembrando-se de que Dominique estava no quarto também. Corou instantaneamente, fazendo com a prima loira a olhasse incrédula.

– Não acredito. – Ela murmurou. – Como você consegue? Tipo, não que ele seja feio, porque não é. Ele é um gatão e tudo o mais. Parecido com um ator trouxa que eu esqueci o nome, sei lá. E aqueles olhos azuis são capazes de fazer qualquer garota enlouquecer. Mas mesmo assim eu o acho tão... Fofo demais. – Ela começou a tagarelar. – É, acho que é isso. O Hugo seria enjoativo demais pra mim. – Ela terminou, arrancando risos das outras duas.

– Eu só te peço que não conte pra ninguém, Domi. – Lílian pediu, praticamente suplicando. – Eu morreria se Hugo soubesse.

– Eu tenho cara de fofoqueira por acaso? – Ela perguntou, fingindo irritação.

– Não. – Lílian se apressou em dizer. – É claro que não. È só que...

– Relaxa baixinha. – Dominique sorriu. – O segredo de vocês está seguro comigo. – Ela piscou. – Agora vamos trabalhar. Rose, querida, seu namorado de aluguel ficará de queixo caído quando a vir, eu garanto. – Sentenciou enquanto mexia distraidamente na maleta que estava sobre a cama.

– Você contou a ela? – Inquiriu Lílian.

– Contei. – Sussurrou.

Rose suspirou enquanto via Dominique separar alguns vestidos em cima da cama e espalhava vários tipos de maquiagem em cima de uma cômoda velha. Scorpius Malfoy estaria completamente rendido a ela até o final de semana. Ou ela deixaria de se chamar Rose Weasley.

**

– Oh! Eu estou tão ansiosa para conhecê-la querido! – A voz de animada de Astória Malfoy foi ouvida. – Como ela é? Do que ela gosta? Me conte tudo filho!

Scorpius suspirou pesadamente enquanto se desmanchava em elogios – falsos – a sua suposta namorada, fazendo com que sua mãe se derretesse a cada frase. Anthony Zabine, que havia chegado há poucos minutos, estava ao seu lado levemente entediado e não muito disposto a salvá-lo daquele martírio.

– Mãe, nós já falamos sobre ela. – Resmungou. – Tenho certeza que Rose vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você preparar.

– Ela é alérgica a alguma coisa? Gosta de tortinhas de abobóra? Toma vinho? – Ela perguntava incontestáveis vezes, enquanto folheava livros e mexia nos armários da cozinha. – O meu bebê tem uma namorada! Isso é incrível!

– Querida, deixe seu filho respirar. – A voz de Draco foi ouvida, fazendo com que todos olhassem para o batente da porta da cozinha onde ele estava escorado. – Você vai matá-lo desse jeito. – Ele comentou de forma divertida.

Scorpius soltou o ar dos pulmões e, completamente agradecido se levantou, arrastando Anthony consigo.

– Obrigada. – Ele murmurou assim que passou por Draco, que apenas respondeu com um piscar de olhos.

Ambos já estavam no corredor, mas mesmo assim ainda ouviam as exclamações animadas de Astoria a respeito do filho, fazendo com que Scorpius ficasse levemente constrangido. Aquela situação ia ficar complicada caso sua mãe gostasse realmente de Rose, afinal, eles terminariam dentro de uma semana. Era esse o acordo, e não seria ele quem quebraria.

– Você acha que a Weasley vai saber se comportar? – O Malfoy perguntou levemente preocupado. Sabia que a ruiva era vingativa, portanto, seria simplesmente desastroso se ela resolvesse descontar a sua raiva durante o jantar.

– Ela é a sua namorada. – Anthony respondeu levemente confuso. – Por que não deveria?

Imediatamente Scorpius teve vontade de se mutilar. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder a verdade do melhor amigo. A Weasley que o desculpasse, mas ele não poderia seguir em frente sem contar ao Zabine sobre a farsa.

– Na verdade ela não é. – Scorpius respondeu relativamente baixo, enquanto abria a porta do quarto e entrava, dando espaço para que Anthony fizesse o mesmo.

– Como é que é? – O Zabine perguntou achando não ter escutado direito.

Scorpius suspirou e se jogou em uma poltrona de frente para janela, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a cama para o amigo.

– Eu acho melhor você sentar, porque a história é longa e complicada.

**

O Almoço na Toca ocorreu sem nenhuma surpresa, exceto, talvez, pelo choque de todos ao saberem que o namoro relâmpago de Hugo com Lysander não durou muito tempo. Hermione Weasley, obviamente, não consiga conter a felicidade, enquanto Lílian apenas se deixava sorrir internamente. Não demonstraria nenhuma reação a Hugo, que a encarou descaradamente durante o almoço inteiro, mas sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra com a garota pelo resto do dia.

Logo após a refeição, as três subiram para o antigo quarto de Gina a fim de preparem Rose para o jantar daquela noite.

– Eu não vou deixar você artificial Rose. – Dominique sentenciou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo da prima em uma trança. – Se você aparecer com um vestido curto demais, ou colado demais, vai ficar na cara que você quer impressioná-lo. – Explicou. – E o mesmo vale para a maquiagem.

Entre risos e lágrimas, Lílian e Dominique obrigaram Rose a provar vestidos e testar sombras a tarde toda. Mas quando a noite chegou e ela se encarou no espelho, percebeu que todo aquele tempo havia valido a pena.

Agora, estavam de frente para lareira, onde Dominique estava dando os últimos retoques no cabelo e algumas últimas dicas.

– Pelo amor de Deus, coloca isso. – Dominique disse enquanto a vestia com uma longa capa de tecido fino que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. – Não queremos que esse vestido esteja chamuscado quando você aparecer na lareira da sua casa, não é?

– Okay Domi. – Rose respondeu, enquanto encarava Lílian que tinha os olhos lacrimejando – O que foi Lílian? – Rose perguntou levemente confusa.

– Nada não. – Lílian respondeu enxugando as lágrimas. – É que você está linda, Dominique foi a sua fada madrinha hoje. – Ela murmurou fazendo com que a loira sorrisse e com que Rose revirasse os olhos. Lílian nunca perderia a mania de comparar a vida com contos de fada.

– Corta essa Lil’s. – Ela disse enquanto entrava na lareira. – Eu tenho que ir, me desejem sorte.

Elas sorriram e, em seguida, Rose jogou o pó sobre si. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, agora, tudo dependia dela, que estava louca para ver a cara do Malfoy quando a enxergasse.

Lílian e Dominique apenas se encararam com sorrisos nos rostos depois que ela sumiu na lareira.

– E aí? O que você acha dessa história toda? – Lílian pediu enquanto caminhava pela sala, se jogando no sofá mais próximo.

Dominique soltou o ar em uma estranha risada enquanto se sentava em um dos sofás ao lado dela.

–Eu acho que esses dois sempre estiveram apaixonados, mesmo sem admitir para eles próprios.

**

Conforme o combinado, às 19h00min em ponto Scorpius estava em frente à casa da garota. A tarde passou voando e a conversa com Anthony não foi nada fácil, já que ele se sentiu ofendido por Scorpius não ter confiado nele.

– Achei que fossemos melhores amigos. – Ele se lembrou da voz de Anthony. – E melhores amigos não escondem esse tipo de coisa, cara.

O Malfoy sabia que eles não ficariam de mal por muito tempo, mas mesmo ele se sentia péssimo. Tentando ignorar aquela sensação de culpa, ele se viu batendo na porta da frente, rezando para que a Weasley estivesse pronta e, de certa forma, apresentável o suficiente para não fazê-lo de ridículo na frente dos pais.

Quem abriu a porta foi Hermione, que sorriu assim que o encontrou:

– Olá querido! Como você está?

– Muito bem Senhora Weasley. – Scorpius respondeu educado. – Vim buscar a Rose para o jantar.

– Oh. É claro. – Ela responde abrindo espaço para ele. – Entre, vou chamá-la.

Scorpius não queria entrar, ele apenas queria que a Weasley saísse de onde ela estivesse para que, juntos, pudessem se livrar daquela situação esquisita o mais rápido possível. Mas era impossível ignorar o olhar acolhedor de Hermione, sendo assim, ele entrou.

A sogra lhe sorriu e, após ele afirmar que não precisava de nada, gritou para que a filha descesse. Quanto a Ron Weasley, o Malfoy percebeu que ele lia o jornal em uma poltrona na sala, lhe lançando olhares nada amigáveis regularmente.

Estava quase sufocando com o silencio e os olhares intimidadores de Ron quando ouviu os passos ecoando no andar de cima. Tentou relaxar os ombros, visivelmente feliz por ela estar pronta, mas apesar de toda a sua preparação psicológica, nada o preparou para o que ele viu.

Rose Weasley descia escadas calmamente com um sorriso desconcertante. Um sorriso que ele ainda não conhecia. Ela estava fascinante e completamente diferente da garota que ele conhecia. Completamente embasbacado, o Malfoy não previu as palavras que saíram de sua boca e nem as suas conseqüências. Elas simplesmente fluíram formando a única frase que parecia ser capaz de definir a Weasley naquele momento:

– Você está linda.

A surpresa inundou o rosto da Weasley, que corou violentamente. Quanto a Scorpius, ele ficou absurdamente surpreso ao perceber que as palavras que haviam saído de sua boca não tinham sido combinadas. E o pior: foram totalmente verdadeiras.


	11. Capítulo 10

– Nunca mexa com orgulho de uma mulher. – A Weasley sussurrou para si mesma enquanto encarava o espelho sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos de seu reflexo.

A verdade é que Rose Weasley era uma garota razoavelmente bonita, mas que tinha sérios problemas de auto-estima. Porém, agora, enquanto aguardava a chegada de Scorpius, Rose não podia acreditar no ótimo trabalho que suas primas haviam feito. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma vez que tenha se sentido tão bonita como estava se sentindo naquele momento.

Trajando um vestido preto e reto, que, segundo Dominique, era muito elegante, ela observou pelo reflexo a maquiagem suave, onde o lápis de olho e o rímel desenharam o contorno de seus olhos perfeitamente, harmonizando com o batom levemente avermelhado que ela usava nos lábios. No pescoço, uma gargantilha dourada adornava, fazendo conjunto com um par de brincos do mesmo modelo. E nos pés, as primas optaram por a fazerem calçar um scarpin também preto, porém, não muito alto. Ela estava encantadoramente misteriosa e bem vestida. Ousava dizer que poderia ir a uma festa no ministério vestida daquela maneira.

Enquanto observava os detalhes no busto do vestido, Rose deixou que sua mente se desprendesse de seu corpo por alguns momentos. Ela estava nervosa, é claro, e, por um breve instante, se pegou imaginando em como seria se ela estivesse mesmo namorando o Malfoy. Estaria nervosa para conhecer seus pais, como ela estava agora? Balançou a cabeça negativamente na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos insanos e sem sentido algum.

A Weasley não sabia muito bem o porquê de estar tão preocupada com a reação do Malfoy, afinal, eles tinham um acordo, embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele não iria se contentar apenas com os trezentos galeões.

Algum lugar dentro de sua mente a alertava para o fato de que Scorpius Malfoy a queria, mas não como uma garota, e sim como um troféu, como mais uma de suas conquistas. E ela, definitivamente, não se prestaria a ser reconhecida na escola como mais uma das “Damas de Scorpius Malfoy”.

Quando ela ouviu a campainha soar e, segundos depois, o aviso de sua mãe a respeito do fato de Scorpius já estar a aguardando, o acordo estava distante de sua mente. Ela não se importava mais com ele, já que não pareceu ter o efeito esperado – visto que Lorcan Scamander ainda continuava no seu pé e que seu pai continuava com caraminholas na cabeça – A única coisa que ela queria era resistir a todos os encantos e investidas de Scorpius Malfoy. E, se tiver a chance, fazê-lo provar um pouco do próprio veneno.

Encarou o espelho uma última vez, ajeitando alguns cachos do cabelo ruivo que estavam se desmanchando e, em seguida, marchou para fora do quarto. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que levava as escadas, Rose deixou-se sorrir ao imaginar o quão clichê aquela situação era. “O patinho feio, finalmente, transforma-se em cisne” ela pensou, lembrando-se rapidamente de que aquela era uma frase digna de Lílian Luna Potter.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o primeiro degrau da escada, ela o observou. Scorpius Malfoy estava ao lado de sua mãe, e olhava para ela sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa, fazendo com que o seu sorriso se alargasse um pouco mais. Era estranho ter o Malfoy a encarando daquela maneira, embora fosse totalmente satisfatório.

Após descer as escadas, ela andou devagar até Scorpius, que permanecia hipnotizado com a beleza da garota. Assim que se aproximou do namorado, ela olhou de relance para os lados encontrando o sorriso da mãe e o olhar avaliativo de seu pai, que estava se aproximando de onde estavam.

Voltou a encarar Scorpius e não estava preparada quando ele soltou uma frase que, visivelmente, era sincera.

– Você está linda.

Rose corou imediatamente e, constrangida, baixou os olhos. Sabia que estava corada, mas estava ocupada demais punindo seu cérebro pelas reações estranhas que seu corpo sentiu ao ouvir a voz de Scorpius.

– Obrigada. – Ela murmurou enquanto sentia a face esquentar.

Levantou os olhos apenas para encontrar Hermione sorrindo na direção dos dois, como se aquela fosse a cena mais bonita que ela já tinha visto.

– Vão logo, meus amores. – Ela disse empolgada. – Não querem chegar atrasados para o jantar, não é?

Rose sorriu para a mãe e, em seguida encarou Scorpius em expectativa.

– Claro que não. – Ele respondeu enquanto sorria na direção da sogra. – está pronta Rose? – Ele perguntou enquanto beijava castamente os lábios dela, fazendo com que a garota quase se sobressaltasse.

– Oh. Sim. Vamos, então! – Ela exclamou, tentando transparecer empolgação.

Ambos começaram a marchar para fora da sala quando foram interrompidos pela voz de Ron Weasley.

– Não acha que esse vestido está um pouco curto demais, mocinha? – Ele perguntou, fazendo com que Rose corasse e se virasse para encontrar os olhos protetores de seu pai.

– Não seja ridículo, Ron! – Hermione murmurou nervosa, fazendo com que Scorpius prendesse o riso. – Pode ir Rose, seu pai não entende nada sobre vestidos.

Rose sorriu em agradecimento e puxou Scorpius pela mão até o lado de fora da casa rapidamente, não sem antes ouvir alguns resmungos de Ron, seguidos das broncas já conhecidas de Hermione Weasley.

Caminharam em silêncio até um lugar um pouco mais afastado onde pudessem aparatar. Lentamente, Scorpius a enlaçou pela cintura, colando seus corpos muito mais juntos do que era necessário.

– Tente não me apertar tanto Malfoy. – Rose murmurou incomodada com a proximidade.

– Como queira Weasley. – Ele murmurou em seu ouvido, mas sem ter a real intenção de se afastar dela. – Sabe, me surpreendeu. Por incrível que pareça você está bastante elegante e quase a altura para ser minha namorada de verdade. – Ele disse enquanto piscava para ela.

– Ora, não me diga. – Rose murmurou sarcástica. – Quase a sua altura? Por favor, Malfoy. Sou muito mais do que você merece. – Ela retrucou azeda.

– A modéstia mandou lembranças, docinho. – Ele respondeu enquanto sorria irônico.

– Está me deixando irritada. – Ela respondeu enquanto se apoiava melhor no corpo do garoto. – Será que já podemos aparatar.

Scorpius a segurou um pouco mais firme e se aproximou novamente do ouvido da garota.

– Como eu disse querida, seus desejos são uma ordem para mim. – Ele murmurou, beijando-lhe castamente a base do pescoço.

Assim que a Weasley sentiu os lábios do Malfoy na pele nua, um pouco acima de seus ombros, não teve tempo para reclamar e, muito menos, para apreciar aquele momento. Scorpius havia aparatado com ela, substituindo a sensação dos lábios frios dele em sua pele quente, pela desconfortável sensação que a aparatação oferecia.

**

Albus Potter estava exausto. Havia jogado quadribol com os primos a tarde toda, precisava, urgentemente, de um banho para tirar o suor do corpo. Chegou em casa por volta das 18:00 e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar sua irmã sentada no sofá da sala enrolada em um cobertor e com uma caneca de chocolate quente quase vazia nas mãos.

Revirou os olhos quando se aproximou de Lílian e viu que a garota estava com os olhos marejados enquanto sussurrava a frase de um filme que ela já devia ter assistido, no mínimo, umas dez vezes.

– Jamie salvou a minha vida. Ela me ensinou tudo... sobre a vida, esperança, e a longa jornada adiante. Sempre terei saudade dela. Mas o nosso amor, é como o vento, não posso ver, mas posso sentir.*

– Eu não credito que você assistiu a esse filme de novo, Lil’s! – Ele disse enquanto se jogava no sofá ao lado da irmã, que o encarou irritada.

– É o meu filme preferido, o assisto quantas vezes eu quiser. – Ela murmurou enquanto procurava o controle remoto para desligar a televisão, onde os créditos de “A Walk To Remember” já estavam passando.

– Por Merlin, como você consegue chorar todas as vezes em que o vê? – Albus perguntou catatônico. – Preciso apresentar uns filmes mais divertidos pra você. Poderíamos começar com American Pie, que tal?

Lílian imediatamente se sentiu enojada. Ela detestava aquele filme com todas as suas forças.

– Definitivamente não vou assistir a esses filmes nojentos com você. – Ela respondeu enquanto colocava a xícara de chocolate em cima da mesa de centro e encarava o irmão. – Se eu preciso de diversão, você precisa de uma boa dose de romantismo. Que tal assistir algum dos meus filmes? – Ela perguntou apontando para a caixa de DVD’s que repousava no chão ao lado do sofá.

Imaginar-se por duas horas assistindo a um filme em que tivesse que aturar os choros de sua irmã já o deixava entediado.

– Vamos fazer assim: eu ficou com os meus filmes nojentos e você com os seus romances sem graça, pode ser? – Ele perguntou apertando levemente o nariz da irmã a fazendo rir.

– Com toda a certeza. – Ela aprovou enquanto se livrava do cobertor e se dirigia para o aparelho de televisão.

Sob os olhos atentos de Albus, Lílian retirou o DVD do aparelho e o devolveu de volta a sua coleção, pegando a caixa nos braços para guardá-la novamente no quarto. O irmão a observou lembrando-se repentinamente do assunto que tinha para conversar com ela. Talvez aquele fosse o momento oportuno.

– Hey Lil’s! – Albus a chamou enquanto corria ao seu encontro. – Deixa que eu levo pra você. – Ele se ofereceu a brindando com o seu melhor sorriso inocente.

Lílian entregou a caixa ao irmão bastante intrigada. Conhecia Albus bem demais para não saber que ele não distribuía gentilezas por nada. Pensou em retrucar, mas assim que sua boca se abriu, ela ouviu a mãe reclamar alguma coisa na cozinha. Ela sabia que, seja lá o que Albus quisesse, ele não falaria sem terem total liberdade.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto da irmã e entrou visivelmente perdido. Lílian era bastante organizada com suas coisas, e ele, como bom exemplar do sexo masculino, tinha aversão à organização.

– Onde eu deixo? – Albus perguntou apontando para a caixa.

– Pode colocá-la em cima da cômoda mesmo. – Ela disse – Depois eu coloco no lugar.

Obediente, Albus depositou a caixa onde lhe fora pedido e se virou para a irmã, tentando pensar em uma maneira menos constrangedora de tocar naquele assunto.

– E então? – Albus encarou Lílian, que tinha o olhar intrigado.

– Então o que? – Ele retrucou, tentando se fazer de desentendido.

– Por favor, Al! Você não traria minhas coisas até aqui sem querer nada. – Ela disse sorrindo de forma quase doce. – Anda logo, o que você quer? – Ela perguntou enquanto se jogava na cama.

Albus passou as mãos nos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso, e, incapaz de comandar a sua língua, soltou a frase de uma forma nada delicada:

– É verdade que você é a fim do Hugo, Lil’s?

Como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço estuporante, Lílian congelou. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama e encarou o irmão, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. Porém, o olhar penetrante de Albus a fez se sentir desconfortável e a instigou a tagarelar.

– Não seja ridículo, é claro que eu não gosto dele. – Ela murmurou enquanto se levantava e andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Como você ainda acredita nas coisas que essas pessoas falam de mim, Al? – Ela perguntou, tentando aparentar inocência.

– Você está mentindo. – Albus disse de forma simples e, notando que seria retrucado, prosseguiu. – Quando está mentindo, suas orelhas ficam vermelhas e você não consegue controlar a língua. – Ele concluiu e sorriu triunfante ao ver que o olhar derrotado que a irmã lhe lançou.

– Maldita genética Weasley. – Ela murmurou envergonhada enquanto se sentava na cama. – Está bem, eu tenho uma pequena queda pelo meu primo, satisfeito? – Ela admitiu sentindo o rosto formigar. – Quem lhe contou sobre isso?

Albus suspirou e se sentou na cama ao lado da irmã.

– Não importa quem me contou. – Ele sentenciou, não deixando a irmã continuar. – Vocês são primos Lílian, não devia estar sentindo isso.

– Sem lição de moral irmãozinho, por favor. – Lílian murmurou azeda.

– Mas isso é incesto, irmãzinha. – Albus devolveu ácido. – E, além do mais, Hugo estava enrolado com a Lysander e eles ainda podem voltar.

– Qual é, Albus? – Lílian perguntou irritada. – Se vai ficar me colocando pra baixo, dê o fora daqui. – Ela disse enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas.

Sem avisar, ele a envolveu em um abraço apertado, que resultou apenas em mais lágrimas de Lílian que não suportava mais aquela situação ridícula.

– Me desculpe, mas é que o fato de vocês serem primos complica tudo!

– O que complica é o fato de Hugo não enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. – Ela respondeu, arrancando risadas de Albus.

– Se ele não repara em você Lil’s, é porque ele é um idiota. – ele disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos da irmã. – Saiba que existem pessoas que dariam o mundo para estar do seu lado, mesmo que não façam a menor idéia disso. – Ele respondeu, lembrando-se vagamente de Anthony Zabine.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou confusa.

– Que tem um monte de marmanjos que gostariam de namorar a minha doce e ingênua irmãzinha. – Ele desconversou com o discurso dramático, arrancando risada de Lílian.

– Não seja exagerado Albus. – Ela respondeu rindo.

– Não estou sendo! – Ele disse divertido. – Acha que eu gosto de saber que existem garotos atrás de você? Pode não parecer, mas morro de ciúmes.

– Que bonitinho! – Ela disse enquanto enchia o irmão de beijos.

– Tá legal, já pode me soltar. Minha diabetes está atacando depois de toda essa demonstração de afeto. – Ele disse enquanto fingia uma careta e se levantava. – Eu tenho que ir Lílian – Ele disse enquanto afastava em direção a porta. – Se a mamãe me pegar andando por aí sem ter tomado banho ainda, serei um homem morto!

– Com toda a certeza, Al. – Ela respondeu entre risos.

– E não esqueça que incesto não é legal irmãzinha. – Albus disse em tom de brincadeira fazendo a irmã corar. – Mas se você e Hugo se acertarem, pode ser que, um dia, eu venha a abençoar essa união de vocês.

– Como se eu precisasse da sua benção, Al. – Ela devolveu sarcástica. – É uma honra receber um conselho desses do cara que se agarra com a prima no armário de vassouras durante o almoço de Natal. – Sorriu irônica.

Albus, que já estava de costas, virou-se abruptamente para encarar melhor Lílian, na esperança de que, talvez, ela não tenha visto nada do que ele achava que ela tinha visto.

– Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou, tentando se fazer de desentendido.

– Ora, eu reconheceria o cabelo loiro de Dominique mesmo que ele estivesse pintado de preto, Albus! – Ela devolveu. – Quando ia contar a sua irmãzinha que está namorando? – Lílian perguntou inocente.

– Dominique e eu não estamos namorando. – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Digamos que nós somos apenas bons amigos. – Ele respondeu enquanto sorria de forma maliciosa.

– Está querendo me dizer que amigos agora podem se agarrar escondidos? – Ela indagou, fazendo Albus avermelhar.

– Mais ou menos. – Ele respondeu. – Podemos dizer que nós somos amigos com benefícios, se é que me entende. Temos um acordo.

Lílian sorriu ao ouvir a última frase do irmão e, sem resistir alfinetou.

– Já sabe o que eu penso sobre acordos, não é? – Ela perguntou sugestiva.

– Querida, não me chamo Scorpius Malfoy. – Ele respondeu lembrando-se do melhor amigo e da prima que, em uma hora como aquela, deveriam estar indo de encontro ao jantar na mansão Malfoy. – Albus Potter não se apaixona, irmãzinha.

– É o que todos dizem. – Lílian sorriu enigmática.

Albus por sua vez apenas estreitou os olhos na direção da irmã.

– Volte para os seus filmes água com açúcar e não se meta na vida de seu irmão mais velho.

– Com medo Al?

– Nunca. – Ele respondeu de forma firme, mas sem esconder o sorriso. Em seguida fechou a porta deixando a irmã sozinha.

Lílian imediatamente se jogou na cama sem saber o que sentir. Todos estavam se encontrando no amor, apenas ela estava ali, deslocada. Ela devia estar deixando algum detalhe passar, só não conseguia descobrir qual era.

**

Assim que vislumbrou a construção da mansão Malfoy, Rose Weasley sentiu um repentino frio na barriga e se esqueceu de xingar Scorpius pelo beijo recebido no pescoço segundos antes de aparatarem. Não podia se dar ao luxo de desagradar Draco e Astória Malfoy, afinal, apesar de seu namoro ser totalmente falso, eles precisavam que os pais dele também acreditassem na farsa. E ela não se sentia nada bem em estar mentindo de forma tão descarada para tantas pessoas.

– Você está bem? – Scorpius perguntou ao vê-la suspirar mais alto do que o normal.

– Está tudo bem. – Ela respondeu tentando não descontar suas frustrações pessoais em cima do garoto. – Apenas estou me sentindo péssima por estar mentindo pra todo mundo, entende?

Scorpius soltou o ar dos pulmões lembrando-se de algo precisava contar a ela.

– Também não tenho me sentindo bem com essa situação. – Ele admitiu e encarou o chão antes de continuar. – A propósito, precisei contar ao Anthony sobre nós. – Ele murmurou, levantando os olhos para encará-la. – Eu não podia continuar mentindo pro meu melhor amigo.

Rose suspirou também e acabou surpreendendo o Malfoy com a sua reação, afinal, ele esperava socos, chutes e pontapés por ter revelado o segredo deles sem ter a consultado antes.

– Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu levemente constrangida. – Também precisei contar a minha prima Dominique durante a tarde.

Scorpius franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar onde tinha ouvido aquele nome. Sorriu malicioso ao se recordar.

– Dominique Weasley, a prima que Albus Potter pega de vez em quando?

– O que? – Rose perguntou visivelmente confusa. – Você enlouqueceu?

– Ah! Esquece Weasley. – Ele respondeu enquanto oferecia a sua mão a ela.

Relutante em esquecer o assunto, Rose segurou a mão do Malfoy e, juntos, caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta da mansão. Devagar, Scorpius a abriu e deu espaço para que Rose passasse.

A Weasley mal teve tempo de colocar os pés na sala de estar e, muito menos, de observar o ambiente. Segundos após entrar no hall, Rose foi surpreendida por um emaranhado de braços que a apertavam. Quase se afogou com os cabelos negros da mulher que a abraçava como se a sua vida dependesse daquele gesto.

– Por Merlin, finalmente! Não acredito que estou conhecendo a namorada do meu filhinho!


	12. Capítulo 11

Já estavam na metade do jantar, mas Astoria Malfoy permanecia empolgada com a idéia de ter uma nora. Não podia negar, sempre teve medo de que o filho fosse a cópia exata de Draco na adolescência. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem do imã para garotas interesseiras e sem conteúdos que seu marido tinha nos tempos de Hogwarts. Lembrava tanto, que o nome Pansy Parkinson sempre lhe causaria ânsias de vômito quando fosse pronunciado.

Ela estava extremamente feliz por ver seu filho sentado ao lado da filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley e com os dedos firmemente entrelaçados nos dela. Pelo menos agora ela tinha a certeza de que ele estava envolvido com pessoas de bem.

Quanto a Rose Weasley, ela ainda estava um pouco assustada com a receptividade de Draco e Astoria Malfoy. Ela não sabia o que estava esperando, apenas não acreditava que havia sido recebida na mansão Malfoy – a mesma mansão que ouviu os gritos de sua mãe enquanto era torturada – com sorrisos e de forma tão afetuosa. A mais animada, com toda a certeza, era a Sra. Malfoy, que parecia não se caber de tanta alegria. Mas Rose podia notar que Draco já esboçava traços de aceitação quanto à relação entre ela e Scorpius. Uma relação mentirosa e inexistente.

Apesar de todos estarem acreditando no teatro que eles haviam montado, Rose não conseguia se sentir plenamente feliz. Aquilo era perfeito para o plano, não para os seus ideais. Os pais de Scorpius eram pessoas magníficas, e ela jamais teria envolvido o Malfoy em seus planos se soubesse que acabariam em um jantar confraternizando com os pais dele, onde Astoria Malfoy não parava de lhe dizer o quanto ela era uma pessoa adorável. E ela não era uma pessoa adorável. Rose, naquele momento, se sentia uma serpente traidora que daria o bote a qualquer momento.

– A comida estava uma delícia, Sra. Malfoy. – Rose comentou tentando se livrar da culpa que estava sentindo.

– Obrigada, querida. – Ela disse sorrindo e então diminuiu o tom de vós, como se fosse contar um segredo. – Mas terei que confessar que encomendei a comida.

Rose a olhou sem entender muito bem.

– É que eu não cozinho muito bem, não queria que você se assustasse logo na primeira visita que fizesse a minha casa! – Ela se explicou, fazendo com que Rose sorrisse ao recordar que sua mãe também não dominava a cozinha.

– Não precisava ter se incomodado, minha mãe é um perigo eminente cozinhando. – Rose comentou sorrindo. – Qualquer coisa que a senhora fizesse não me assustaria tanto quanto as experiências culinárias de minha mãe.

– Você fala isso porque ainda não viu Astoria na cozinha, Rose. – Ela sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Draco e virou-se para encará-lo. Ele dirigia a Astoria um sorriso de canto divertido, que beirava o sarcasmo. E ela conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso. – Minha esposa pode fazer a cozinha parecer uma guerra nuclear. – Ele concluiu, recebendo um olhar irritado da mulher.

– Quando se casou comigo, você não reclamava. – Ela disse emburrada.

– Mas eu não estou reclamando, só estou dizendo que você é capaz de provocar um pandemônio enquanto cozinha!

Rose surpreendeu-se ao notar que Draco precisou desviar de um garfo que fora jogado em sua direção. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o da matriarca Malfoy, Astoria enrubesceu e pediu desculpas pelo comportamento.

–Sabe como é, Draco tem o dom de me tirar do sério de vez em quando.

Rose virou-se para o lado repentinamente encarando Scorpius de forma intimadora. Era óbvio que, além do sorrisinho irritante, Scorpius havia herdado do pai muitas outras coisas. Como o prazer de infernizar a sua vida.

– Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Scorpius se pronunciou pela primeira vez aquela noite, estranhando aquele sorriso nos lábios de Rose.

–Oras, por nada. – Ela deu de ombros, mas não sem antes olhar para Astoria, que simplesmente riu em sinal de compreensão, deixando Scorpius ainda mais confuso.

– Elas estão falando em códigos Scorpius. – Draco comentou enquanto se equilibrava cadeira. – Não adianta tentar, você nunca vai decifrá-los.

As duas mulheres riram e, em seguida, Astoria convidou Rose para se sentar na sala de estar. Scorpius e Draco, sem outra opção eminente, deram de ombros e seguiram as duas.

As duas horas que se seguiram foram as mais torturantes para Scorpius Malfoy, mas não pelo fato de sua mãe estar mostrando as fotos mais constrangedoras que alguém pode ter e sim por causa dela, por causa de Rose Weasley. Ele sempre havia achado a garota relativamente sem graça, mas definitivamente, ela estava impossível naquela noite.

Rose Weasley estava mexendo com ele de uma forma que Scorpius nunca pensou que pudesse ser real. Ele estava se sentindo atraído pela garota que, há apenas alguns dias, ele detestava e isso era extremamente desconcertante. E impossível de evitar.

Ele estava tão hipnotizado pela garota dos cabelos ruivos, que não reparava nos olhares que Draco Malfoy lhe lançava. Olhares curiosos, de quem um dia já havia passado pela mesma situação.

– E então, Scorpius. Não vai contar a mim e a sua mãe como você e a Weasley resolveram as suas diferenças? – Draco perguntou, olhando discretamente para a esposa como se recordasse algo.

Diferente do que Astoria e Draco esperavam, nem Rose e nem Scorpius sorriram. Pelo contrário, Scorpius estava engasgado e Rose possuía uma expressão que beirava ao terror. Eles não haviam pensado direito nessa pergunta. E Rose xingou-se mentalmente por não ter notado o quão óbvio aquele questionamento era.

Devidamente recuperado do susto, Scorpius notou que Rose não conseguia se mexer. E o pior, parecia apavorada. Antes que seus pais começassem a desconfiar, o Malfoy estampou o seu melhor sorriso e resolveu mostrar a sua versão dos fatos. Lançou mais um olhar a Weasley e, em seguida, seu sorriso aumentou. Não a tinha irritado naquela noite, talvez aquela fosse uma ótima oportunidade.

– Foi logo após o jogo de quadribol entre Sonserina e Corvinal, há três meses. – Scorpius disse sorrindo de forma presunçosa na direção de Rose, que enrubesceu quando percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer. – Rose estava saindo com um babaca que jogava no time adversário e ele ficou bastante irritado com a derrota. Aparentemente, Rose e ele discutiram após o jogo por minha causa. – Ele narrou de forma rápida. – Então ela veio até mim e acabou acontecendo.

Rose imediatamente ficou vermelha, mas por duas razões distintas: a primeira, obviamente, era raiva por Malfoy ter jogado tão baixo, e a segunda e mais importante causa, era porque a história que ele contou tinha um pouco de verdade, sim.

O jogo de quadribol entre Sonserina e Corvinal ocorreu duas semanas antes do recesso de final de ano e ela estava saindo com o capitão do time, o corvino Jimmy Thomas. Como era de se esperar, ele ficou extremamente irritado por perder o jogo e, quando ela chegou ao local, ele e o Malfoy discutiam ferrenhamente. Rose teve a infeliz idéia de se meter, o que resultou em Thomas ainda mais irritado que dirigiu seus gritos para ela, exclamando para quem quisesse ouvir que Rose Weasley tinha uma queda por Scorpius Malfoy e era plenamente correspondida. Ela até tentou se defender, mas Thomas fez questão de chamá-la de burra por não enxergar um palmo à frente de seu nariz. Ela se irritou e mandou ele se ferrar. Fim de história.

Mas era obvio que Scorpius tinha que se utilizar desse fato para atormentá-la. Mas onde se joga um, pode se jogar dois.

– Não tenha vergonha, amor. – Rose disse com voz melodiosa, mas Scorpius não se enganava. O olhar dela denunciava o que vinha pela frente. – Por que não conta direito a sua declaração? Ela pediu, arrancando gritinho de excitação de Astoria.

Scorpius ficou incomodado, mas não foi capaz de formular uma única frase para reverter a situação a seu favor. E para fechar o pacote, sua mãe resolveu ajudar um pouco.

– Oh! Rose me conte o que ele fez. – Astoria implorou. – Meu filho é muito orgulhoso, não irá contar nada.

E Scorpius Malfoy sentiu vontade de escavar um buraco para colocar sua cabeça dentro quando notou o sorriso perverso da Weasley.

–Não foi nada demais, Sra. Malfoy. – Rose disse. – Mas depois que Thomas e eu discutimos, Scorpius veio perguntar como eu estava, visto que o garoto foi um bruto comigo. – Ela disse encarando o Malfoy fulminantemente. – Mas eu estava tão irritada que gritei com ele, e Scorpius, sendo quem ele é, não deixou barato e gritou comigo também.

Ela jogou na mesma moeda, contou mais uma verdade acerca daquele dia, o que deixou Scorpius visivelmente desconfortável com os olhares que recebia.

– Você não é fácil de lidar, Rose. – Scorpius tentou se justificar. – Thomas foi um imbecil com você e, aparentemente, ao invés de descontar nele, preferiu descontar em mim.

– Mas não precisava ter dito que eu era cega demais e que caia nas graças do primeiro que aparecia. – Irritou-se Rose por se lembrar daquele momento. Ela não tinha culpa se Thomas enxergava coisas onde não havia.

– Mas eu não teria dito isso se você não tivesse me chamado de metido primeiro! – Scorpius levantou uma oitava, percebendo que ambos estavam perdendo o foco de toda aquela história. Não era hora de lavar roupa suja, era hora de interpretar. E foi isso o que ele tentou fazer, recompondo-se rapidamente, mas sem conseguir esconder o quão real as palavras a seguir soaram para ele. – Eu só estava preocupado com você.

Depois de alguns instantes, Rose conseguiu recuperar um pouco da noção das coisas e, embora sua raiva continuasse latente, ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso e convencer a Draco e Astoria que tudo havia acabado bem.

– Mas não se preocupem. – Rose disse suavemente. – Durante a minha ronda da monitoria, Scorpius me encontrou com um buquê de flores silvestres e me pediu desculpas, confessando que toda a raiva que ele sentia de mim era apenas amor reprimido. – Ela concluiu fazendo com que Draco olhasse de uma forma esquisita para o filho, e com que Astoria sorrisse em satisfação. Mas o toque irônico que havia na voz de Rose apenas Scorpius conseguiu notar.

– Por que não deu rosas a ela? – Astoria perguntou um tempo depois, parecendo visivelmente interessada. – sabe, o normal é um homem entregar rosas a uma mulher pela primeira vez.

– Flores silvestres são as preferidas dela. – Scorpius respondeu de forma automática, arrependendo-se logo em seguida ao notar o olhar inquisidor de Rose Weasley que claramente lhe perguntava como ele sabia daquilo.

Depois daquele rápido relato, Astoria se levantou e foi até a cozinha para ser vir a sobremesa. Estava tão feliz que seria capaz de flutuar. Porém, assim que retornou a sala notou que o filho estava desconfortável. E logo descobriu o porquê.

– Então Srta. Weasley, o que pretende fazer quando o ano acabar? – Ela ouviu Draco perguntar, fazendo com que fechasse a cara imediatamente.

Rose achou a pergunta levemente estranha, mas optou por responder.

– Pretendo ser jornalista. – Ela respondeu e, ao notar os olhares de Scorpius e Draco completou. – Mas uma jornalista de verdade, não como os do Profeta Diário. Quero fazer algo de bom para a comunidade e, quem sabe, escrever um livro. Mas isso é outra história. – Ela contou levemente ruborizada, mas Scorpius se sentiu terrivelmente encantado ao ver o quanto os olhos dela brilharam ao falar de suas aspirações.

Mas o momento de encanto foi quebrado quando Draco Malfoy tocou em um assunto que o deixava extremamente irritado.

– Com planos tão bons, talvez você possa ajudar meu filho a encontrar carreiras mais dignas para se seguir. – Draco alfinetou.

Astoria permanecia em silêncio – embora tenha dado um olhar duro para o marido quando lhe entregou a sobremesa. – e Rose não era capaz de entender muita coisa. Ela estava com a boca aberta e era capaz de se ouvir pronunciando a frase, mas foi interrompida pela voz arrastada e nada satisfeita de Scorpius.

– Eu já tenho meus planos, e você sabe disso. – Scorpius disse já irritado com o rumo da conversa.

– Planos estúpidos, você quer dizer! – Draco disse de volta, fazendo Rose arregalar os olhos e Astoria largar os talheres em cima da mesa de centro enquanto encarava o marido seriamente.

– Draco, por favor, se recomponha querido. – Astoria pediu calmamente, mas lançando um olhar nervoso ao marido. Rose quase sorriu ao compará-la com sua mãe. – Não é hora para isso. – Ela completou acenando levemente na direção de Rose que ruborizou.

Os dois continuaram trocando olhares raivosos e Rose podia sentir o quanto Scorpius estava nervoso. Havia algo de estranho com ele, ela só não conseguia decifrar o que era.

–Scorpius, querido, por que não leva Rose para conhecer seu quarto? – Astoria pediu de forma suave, mas ficou bastante claro que estava dando uma ordem.

Rose pensou que Scorpius fosse revidar e que talvez gritasse com o pai ou dissesse à mãe que não ia a lugar nenhum, mas ele não o fez. Ele simplesmente se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Rose, que aceitou prontamente. Em seguida eles marcharam para fora da sala, mas Rose percebia que Scorpius estava exaltado e parecia bastante irritado com a atitude do pai. Antes de seguirem para as escadas, ela o viu lançar um olhar estranho ao pai, um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto nele. Era um olhar de mágoa.

Eles fizeram todo o percurso da sala até o quarto do garoto em silêncio. Enquanto Scorpius estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Rose apenas seguia observando a mobilha e os quadros onde os antepassados da família Malfoy estavam pintados e que, vez ou outra, torciam o nariz ao vê-la.

Não demorou muito para pararem em frente a uma porta de alvenaria com detalhes talhados na madeira. Scorpius a abriu sem cerimônias, dando um pouco de espaço para que ela entrasse. Assim que Rose colocou os pés no cômodo, sua expressão beirou a incredulidade. Sabia que ele vinha de uma família sonserina, mas não tinha nem idéia que eles levavam tão a sério essa história ao ponto de os quartos serem decorados em verde e prata.

Scorpius fechou a porta atrás de si e se moveu para um canto especifico do quarto, próximo a janela. Rose o seguiu com o olhar, seus olhos absorvendo cada detalhe estranho daquele cômodo. Era impressão sua, ou a cabeceira da cama tinha uma cobra esculpida?

– Admirada Weasley? – Ela se voltou para ele, que, apesar de ter falado com ela, não desgrudava os olhos de uma pequena estante ao lado da janela, que era coberta por grossas cortinas em um tom de cinza.

Ela andou devagar até ele, pensando nas palavras que usaria.

– Posso dizer que sim. – Ela admitiu com a voz baixa enquanto se aproximava e encarava os objetos da pequena estante com o cenho franzido. – Eu sabia que vocês sangues-puros apreciavam muito a casa de sonserina, mas não sabia que levavam isso tão a sério.

Scorpius soltou uma risada seca e sem humor e, notando que ele não falaria nada, ela voltou seus olhos para os objetos da estante, que agora ela reconhecia como uma coleção de mini-vassouras. Uma coleção que, se não estava completa, deveria estar quase. Ela observou aquilo junto de Scorpius por alguns momentos, antes de notar que pelo quarto estavam espalhadas várias coisas que faziam referência ao quadribol. Desde pôsteres de times, até bolas de jogo e troféus. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Scorpius, ele já a encarava, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria contar o motivo de tudo aquilo ou não.

Ele respirou pesadamente e sentou-se, completamente frustrado, em uma poltrona. Rose o encarou sem entender, mas quando estava prestes a fazer seu questionamento, Scorpius começou a falar.

– Ele não aceita as minhas escolhas. – Começou ele e, de alguma maneira, Rose sabia que ele se referia ao pai. – Ele sempre me contou as histórias da guerra, histórias nada bonitas. E acho, que de alguma maneira, ele esperava que eu conseguisse limpar o nome da família de uma vez por todas me tornando auror. – Desabafou, fazendo Rose o olhar com curiosidade.

– Me deixeeu ver se entendi. – Rose interrompeu fazendo uma careta que Scorpius achou engraçada. – Seu pai quer que você siga a carreira de auror e você não quer isso, certo? – Ela questionou.

– É bem isso. – Scorpius concordou. – Eu sempre gostei muito de quadribol e ano passado depois da final do campeonato das casas, Slughorn veio falar comigo. Me disse que, durante o jogo, haviam olheiros do Puddlemere United e que eles haviam gostado de mim. E que se, ao final do ano, eu estivesse jogando tão bem quanto esse dia, eles tentariam fechar um contrato comigo. – Os lábios de Scorpius se abriram num sorriso com a lembrança, mas logo se contraíram em uma careta. – Mas quando eu voltei para casa e contei ao meu pai...

– Ele não concordou com a sua escolha. – Rose completou, recebendo um aceno positivo da parte de Scorpius. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que aquele era o final da história e o motivo para o desentendimento entre ele e o pai minutos atrás. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos apenas encarando a coleção de vassouras do garoto, quando Scorpius os interrompeu.

– Foi por isso que eu topei o acordo com você. – Ele disse repentinamente, fazendo com que Rose se voltasse para ele levemente confusa. – Minhas notas não estão nada boas, eu nunca estaria apto para o cargo de auror com elas. – Scorpius explicou sem humor. – Então meu pai achou que podia me chantagear.

– Chantagear como? – Ela perguntou, embora tivesse uma leve idéia.

– Bem, ele disse que se eu não melhorasse minhas notas, cortaria meus patrocínios no quadribol. – Scorpius explicou. – E eu acabei quebrando minha vassoura durante as férias.

– E com os 300 galeões do acordo você poderá comprar uma nova. – Rose concluiu.

– É, exatamente. – Ele disse sorrindo na direção dela. – Foi por isso que aceitei fazer parte do seu plano maluco.

Rose riu e, depois, ficaram mais alguns segundos presos em um silencio desconfortável. A mente de Scorpius viajava, sem acreditar que ele havia contado tudo aquilo a Weasley. Ele nunca tinha falado com ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo com Albus e Anthony. Ter confiado em Rose Weasley lhe parecia bastante surreal naquele momento.

Quanto a Rose Weasley, ela apenas sorria bobamente, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.

–Estamos evoluindo. – Ela comentou em voz alta, fazendo Scorpius se voltar para ela. Rose corou brevemente, mas prosseguiu. – Tivemos nossa primeira conversa civilizada em sete anos. – Ela disse quase entusiasmada.

– Quando você não está gritando e dando escândalos, pode ser bem agradável, Weasley. – Ele alfinetou, enquanto se levantava, mas sem esconder o sorriso.

– Quando você não está sendo um completo idiota, também é agradável, Malfoy. – Ela devolveu, levantando-se e o encarando com a expressão de desafio que fez Scorpius arfar.

– Ah! É? – Ele perguntou se aproximando perigosamente dela. – Estou sendo um idiota completo dessa maneira? – Ele pediu enquanto a puxava pela cintura os aproximando. Rose ficou vermelha imediatamente, mas ele não sabia se era vergonha ou raiva.

– Mais ou menos. – Ela sussurrou, se sentindo incapaz de soltar-se. Estava estranhamente confortável nos braços do Malfoy, embora tentasse não transparecer isso a ele.

Sorrindo de forma perversa, ele moveu seu rosto em direção ao dela, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas da garota, acariciando-as levemente. Estavam com os lábios quase colados quando ele se viu sussurrando na direção dela.

– Você tem que pedir Rose. – Ela o encarou sem entender. – Vamos lá Rose, me peça um beijo. – Ele sussurrou de novo, não como uma ordem, mas como um pedido. Ele a beijaria independente de ela pedir ou não.

– Eu não sei Scorpius. – Ela sussurrou completamente extasiada pela sensação de proximidade. Sentiu ele acariciar suas costas suavemente, enrolando os dedos nos cachos de seus cabelos a fazendo arfar.

Eles estavam preparados para o que viria a seguir. Todas as preliminares já haviam sido cumpridas e, definitivamente, Scorpius não parecia interessado em fazê-la implorar por um beijo seu, como havia proposto na noite anterior. A única coisa que ele queria era a sensação de provar aqueles lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados que a garota possuía. E ele estava quase fazendo, quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta, fazendo com que ambos se assustassem e se jogassem um para cada lado do quarto.

– Scorpius, querido, já está... – Astória Malfoy vacilou ao ver que os dois adolescentes a sua frente estavam ofegantes. – tarde. – Ela completou levemente constrangida por ter interrompido alguma coisa.

Rose corou imediatamente ao perceber o que estava prestes a fazer. Ela ia beijar Scorpius Malfoy! Merlin, nunca, em toda a sua vida, poderia imaginar que se deixaria enfeitiçar por Scorpius Malfoy. Céus, se não fosse por Astoria, ela teria colocado tudo a perder. Ela não deveria ter se deixado levar, era ele quem deveria estar encantado, e não ela!

O que estava passando pela sua cabeça, Scorpius Malfoy? Ele se perguntou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo. Não podia mostrar esse tipo de fragilidade na frente da Weasley. Ele quase a tinha beijado depois de ter jurado que a faria implorar por aquilo! Por Merlin, onde estava o valor de sua palavra? Scorpius voltou seus olhos para a mãe que permanecia parada, sem saber o que fazer.

– Nós já estávamos descendo, não é Rose? – Scorpius disse, olhando de canto de olho para Rose, como se temesse de alguma maneira encarar os olhos azuis da Weasley.

– Sim, sim. Já estamos indo Sra. Malfoy. – Ela disse visivelmente transtornada. Porém, para evitar maiores constrangimentos, ela andou até Scorpius e segurou sua mão, mas sem olhar em seus olhos. – Vamos descer junto com a senhora. – Ela disse, tentando mostrar o seu melhor sorriso.

Astoria sorriu para eles de forma terna e saiu para o corredor, sendo seguido pelos dois, que permaneciam em silencio, evitando o olhar um do outro, além de levemente corados.

Ela se despediu levemente de Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado em frente à lareira e prometeu a Astoria que aparecia de novo em uma tarde daquela semana para o chá. E que traria sua mãe com ela. Logo depois, caminharam até o jardim para aparatar. Seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez quando Scorpius enlaçou a cintura de Rose para aparatar. Sentiram o corpo inteiro formigar, mas o garoto achou melhor mascarar aquela sensação com a aparatação.

Assim que surgiram nos jardins da casa dela, o olhar de Rose se voltou para a casa, que tinha a luz do quarto dos pais acesa. Ela sorriu ao pensar em tudo o que Hermione deveria ter passado naquela noite com Ron, que obviamente estava esperando ela chegar.

Eles caminharam até a porta dela e ficaram sem encarando, sem saber o que dizer. Scorpius optou o silêncio, não queria correr o risco de fazer mais burradas do que já havia feito aquele dia. Rose soltou o ar dos pulmões e se voltou para Scorpius. Ela tinha que prosseguir com o plano.

– Olha, é possível que meus primos nos chamem para irmos a Hogsmead amanhã. – Ela disse abaixando os olhos para não encará-lo. – Mas eu falo com você pela lareira se isso acontecer.

Scorpius observou ela abrir a porta e sussurrou um “boa noite” a ela. E Rose, com uma coragem que ela não sabia de onde tinha vindo, andou até ele e lhe beijou a bochecha, correndo em seguida para dentro de casa e fechando a porta para que ele não visse o quanto ela estava corada.

Scorpius permaneceu ali, em frente à porta, por alguns minutos tentando digerir o que havia acontecido. Acariciou levemente a bochecha esquerda, como se não quisesse que o calor dos lábios dela em sua pele se afastasse nunca. Acordou de seus devaneios apenas quando ouviu um barulho dentro da casa, como se alguém estivesse andando no andar superior. Balançou a cabeça negativamente na tentativa de apagar aquelas sensações e aparatou, embora soubesse que aquilo seria inútil, já que, provavelmente, a Weasley habitaria os seus sonhos naquela noite.

Rose se enfiou embaixo das cobertas no mesmo instante em que ouviu o som de Scorpius aparatando e, surpreendentemente, sorriu com as lembranças daquela noite. Sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria arrependida das besteiras que havia feito, mas se permitiu sorrir e mergulhar em um sono tranqüilo. Naquela noite, definitivamente, Rose sonhou com anjos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Levantar na manhã seguinte foi o passo mais difícil para Rose Weasley. Há pouco mais de dez minutos ela estava acordada, mas se recusava a se mexer, esperando que, talvez, a noite passada e o turbilhão de sensações que ela sentiu teriam sido apenas surtos de sua mente potencialmente perturbada.

Por Merlin, se tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada foi real – e, infelizmente, ela tinha quase certeza que sim – Scorpius Malfoy quase conseguiu um beijo seu de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela não sabia o que era pior: o constrangimento por terem sido interrompidos e trazidos a força de volta a realidade ou a raiva por ela quase ter cedido aos encantos de Scorpius Malfoy.

– O que está acontecendo com você, Rose Weasley? – Ela sibilou par si mesma.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e virou o rosto para a janela, onde a luz fraca da manhã entrava. Rose não estava com a menor vontade de levantar e, por tanto, afundou-se um pouco mais no emaranhado de cobertas. Estava decidido, ela tentaria não ver o Malfoy naquele dia. Precisava tentar esquecer a noite anterior, então, nada melhor que passar o dia todo na cama e sofrer uma overdose de açúcar para ignorar os problemas.

Ela estava quase sorrindo com a decisão que havia tomado quando a porta se abriu em um rompante e por ela seu amado irmão entrou sacudindo os cabelos levemente molhados. Hugo Weasley nem se deu ao trabalho de desejar bom dia, estava animado demais para se lembrar de sua educação.

– Estamos indo para Hogsmead em uma hora, maninha. – Ele anunciou fazendo com que Rose gemesse de insatisfação ao se lembrar de que a maioria dos primos estaria reunida no Três Vassouras aquele dia.

Ela não queria levantar da cama, quanto mais ir à Hogsmead.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – A voz dela saiu abafada devido ao fato de ela ter se enfiado ainda mais dentro das cobertas. – Tenha dignidade e me deixe dormir.

– Eu te deixaria dormir, se não fosse o fato de que Lílian me disse pela lareira que se você não fosse, ela viria te buscar pessoalmente. – Hugo falou, abrindo um sorriso ao se lembrar da breve conversa matinal que teve com a prima.

Rose, por sua vez, apenas gemeu ao perceber que seu irmão estava certo. Lílian Luna Potter não descansaria até saber de todos os detalhes da noite anterior e ela sabia tão bem disso que já se via corando diante das prováveis perguntas efusivas da prima.

– Okay, Okay. – Ela se deu por vencida enquanto jogava as cobertas para o lado. – Eu já vou levantar.

– Muito bem irmãzinha. – Hugo respondeu com um entusiasmo que fez Rose erguer os olhos incrédulos. – E a noite de ontem, como foi? – Ele perguntou parecendo realmente interessado.

– Foi legal. – Rose respondeu ríspida enquanto levantava, calçava as pantufas e se dirigia para o banheiro.

– Legal? – Hugo repetiu a afirmação da irmã inconsolável. – A maioria das garotas estaria pulando de alegria por ter sido apresentada a família do namorado. – Ele constatou quando ela já estava no banheiro fazendo a sua higiene pessoal.

– Já devia ter percebido que eu não sou como a maioria das garotas! – Hugo ouviu a resposta mal criada da irmã sair abafada pela porta que separava o quarto do pequeno banheiro e riu.

Conhecendo a irmã como ele sabia que conhecia, Hugo sabia que havia alguma coisa no meio daquele namoro. Mas assim como ele tinha certeza de que havia algo de estranho entre sua irmã e o Malfoy, ele tinha certeza de que Rose não contaria nada a ele. Sendo assim, Hugo simplesmente deu de ombros e se dirigiu para a saída do quarto, mas não sem resistir ao ímpeto de fazer um comentário maldoso para irmã.

– Quando for trocar de roupa, tente trocar o seu humor também! – Ele disse, recebendo de Rose apenas o silêncio de quem estava preocupada demais com outros assuntos para se interessar em responder as provocações de seu irmão mais novo.

Rose Weasley encarou o espelho algumas vezes e suspirou irritada. Aquele dia seria potencialmente destrutivo.

**

Scorpius Malfoy estava sentindo o sangue pulsar em ansiedade enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão em direção a cozinha para o café da manhã. Por mais perturbador e estranho que pudesse parecer, ele havia pensado nos lábios avermelhados da Weasley praticamente a noite toda e, mais do que nunca, ele se via tentado a mandar seu autocontrole ao inferno.

Se fosse avaliar pela noite passada, a Weasley não parecia ser, nem de longe, aquela garotinha sem graça com quem ele costumava implicar na escola. Ele não era hipócrita ao ponto de dizer que a garota não mexia com ele, mas era esperto o suficiente para ter certeza de que deveria tomar cuidado daquele momento em diante.

Rose Weasley era fogo. E com fogo não era prudente brincar, simples assim.

Andou calmante pelos corredores da mansão, tentando inutilmente colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem. Tinha duas prioridades para aquele dia: a primeira, era tentar esquecer os lábios da Weasley; e a segunda e mais importante, era descobrir se aquela parte do plano tinha dado certo. Por mais hipócrita que pudesse ser aquele pensamento, Scorpius desejava profundamente que seus pais tivessem acreditado na farsa também.

Os visualizou já tomando o desjejum. Enquanto Astoria bebericava calmamente uma xícara de café, Draco Malfoy estava com os olhos presos no Profeta Diário. Scorpius suspirou pesadamente antes de andar o mais calmo que pode em direção ao seu lugar na mesa.

– Bom dia. – Ele disse, fazendo com que as duas pessoas mais velhas ganhassem a sua atenção.

Draco Malfoy respondeu ao cumprimento do filho com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Astoria o brindou com um de seus melhores sorrisos, o fazendo se sentir ligeiramente mais confortável.

Tomou o café da manhã tranquilamente, enquanto tentava controlar seus nervos na medida em que Astoria Malfoy se desmanchava em elogios para a sua ‘namorada’. O plano estava dando certo, e ele deveria se orgulhar disso. Mas as coisas estavam saindo de controle, afinal, sua mãe havia gostado demais de Rose Weasley. E isso não era muito bom. Astoria Malfoy sofreria um golpe e tanto quando eles rompessem.

Deu graças aos céus quando uma coruja estranhamente marrom entrou pela janela levemente aberta no recinto. Qualquer coisa que o distraísse de seus pensamentos culpados o deixaria feliz. Até mesmo aquela coisa. Não importava quanto o tempo passasse, Scorpius Malfoy sempre reconheceria aquela caligrafia que estava caprichosamente estampada na parte da frente do envelope.

Sentindo uma série de espasmos que ele fez questão de ignorar, o Malfoy prontamente tirou o pergaminho de envelope, o desdobrando em seguida, sob os olhos curiosos e nada discretos de Astoria Malfoy. Visivelmente desconfortável, ele tentou esconder o máximo que pode a carta da mãe que, para sua imensa sorte, estava sentada na sua frente.

Não seria muito bom que Astoria lesse uma linha daquela carta, afinal, se ele conhecia bem Rose Weasley, aquelas palavras deveriam estar transbordando de ironia. Sorriu enviesado quando constatou que estava correto.

Bom dia Malfoy (é melhor que ninguém esteja lendo isso junto com você)

Como dormiu? Sinceramente, espero que muito mal. Enfim, não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo escrevendo uma carta para você. Só vim avisar que nós vamos almoçar em Hogsmead. E quando digo nós, me refiro a você, meus primos e eu.

E não faça essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, eu tentei evitar, mas aparentemente, James tem algo muito importante para nos contar, conforme Lilian me disse quando eu lhe mandei um patrono a xingando.

Me pegue as onze. E não se atrase.

Sem amor,

R. Weasley.

Assim que terminou de ler a carta, Scorpius teve vontade de dizer uma palavra bem baixa, mas sua mãe lhe encarava com os olhos tão brilhantes que ele se viu incapaz de fazer isso. Pelo contrário, ele respirou fundo e presenteou a mãe com o seu melhor sorriso.

– Vou almoçar com Rose e os primos dela em Hogsmead hoje. – Ele anunciou, fazendo com que Draco levantasse os olhos do jornal e o olhasse divertido.

– Boa sorte. – Ele disse não se intimidando com o olhar duro que a mulher lhe direcionou.

Scorpius, por sua vez, não rebateu. Draco estava certo, afinal, ele precisaria de muita sorte e muito autocontrole para sobreviver aquele dia. E aos que se seguiriam até o ano novo.

**

Vestida com um jeans surrado, moletom e all star, Rose Weasley andava impaciente pela sala de sua casa enquanto esperava Scorpius Malfoy, que estava atrasado. Completamente e imperdoavelmente atrasado.

Hugo já havia saído de casa – iria encontrar Lilian na casa dos Potter – e seus pais também, de maneira que ela se sentia aliviada por não ter que fingir afeto ou o que quer que fosse pelo Malfoy quando o encontrasse. Estava tão distraída e perdida com seus pensamentos que saltou para trás com o susto ao ouvir a campainha finalmente soar.

Dando uma ajeita no cabelo e nas roupas com as mãos, ela marchou decidida até a porta e a abriu abruptamente, corando assim que encontrou os olhos incrivelmente cinzas do Malfoy a encarando. Maneou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças da noite anterior e mascarou a vermelhidão da pele com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

– Você está atrasado. – Ela disse azeda, o que fez com que o Malfoy franzisse as sobrancelhas intrigado.

– Me desculpe amor. – Ele disse calmamente, fazendo com que a Weasley revirasse os olhos.

– Não tem ninguém em casa, me poupe do seu charme barato. – Ela retrucou ao mesmo tempo em que voltava para dentro, deixando espaço para que o Malfoy também entrasse.

Enquanto ela pegava a bolsa em cima do sofá, o Malfoy a encarava com divertimento.

– Charme barato? – Ele questionou irônico. – Você não pareceu pensar assim ontem a noite.

Rose Weasley sentiu a pele formigar mais uma vez e, irritada consigo mesmo, ela apenas colocou a bolsa transversal e o olhou com desdém.

– Eu devia estar louca ontem à noite. – Ela disse marchando para fora de casa sendo seguida pelo Malfoy, que não conseguia reprimir o riso.

– Mau-humor matinal, Weasley? – Ele questionou fazendo com que a garota o fuzilasse com os olhos e ele erguesse as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Para onde vamos, Mademoiselle? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma leve reverência.

– Para o Três Vassouras, em Hogsmead. – Ela respondeu enquanto tentava reprimir o riso devido a falsa pose de cavalheiro dele.

Scorpius Malfoy sorriu enquanto se aproximava da Weasley, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Com a cintura da ruiva segura em seus braços, ele aproximou a boca do ouvido da Weasley, sussurrando em seguida.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Ele disse enquanto observava com certa diversão a pele alva do pescoço dela se arrepiar ao seu toque.

Depois disso, ele aparatou com ela. O que evitou os socos e pontapés que certamente viriam depois daquele ato.

**

– Eu ainda não entendi por que você convidou esse cara. – Hugo disse para a prima enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas geladas de Hogsmead.

Lílian revirou os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia, embora tentasse esconder um sorriso vitorioso que insistia em aparecer nos seus lábios. Ambos se encaminhavam para o Três Vassouras, acompanhados de uma figura, no mínimo, intrusa na opinião de Hugo Weasley.

– Deixe de implicância, Anthony é um cara legal. – Lilian defendeu o Zabine que sorriu zombeteiro na direção do Weasley.

– É, Weasley. – Ele concordou. – Eu sou um cara legal.

Irritado, Hugo se dignou a olhar para as prateleiras das lojas e, portanto, não viu o sorriso cúmplice que Anthony e Lilian trocaram, seguido de risinhos, na tentativa de segurar as gargalhadas.

– Se vocês me derem licença, eu vou fazer uma coisa. – Hugo disse emburrado, parando de andar de repente.

– O que vai fazer Hugo? – Lilian questionou levemente incomodada.

– Não é nada demais. – Ele respondeu. – Encontro você no Três Vassouras mais tarde.

Hugo não esperou o consentimento de Lilian e, muito menos a autorização do Zabine. Ele simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar de volta a entrada do vilarejo. Se Lilian achava que poderia ter tudo sob controle, Hugo mostraria a ela que as coisas não funcionavam daquela maneira. E que ele não esperaria ela tomar uma decisão.

– Você acha que isso vai dar certo? – Ela questionou ao Zabine quando voltaram a caminhar.

– Já está dando certo, Potter. – Ele retrucou irônico. – Não viu a forma como ele saiu daqui?

Lilian soltou um longo suspiro e, prendendo o casaco um pouco mais contra o corpo, respondeu.

– Para o seu bem, Zabine, espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

**

Assim que aparataram em Hogsmead, Rose Weasley encarou Scorpius Malfoy tentando reprimir a raiva latente.

– Você precisa parar com essa mania de se aproximar de mim de repente! – Ela disse enquanto desembaraçava os cachos do cabelo ruivo com os dedos e tentava acalmar as sensações que os sussurros de Scorpius lhe causaram. – Fala sério Malfoy! – Ela bradou, tapando a boca em seguida.

Scorpius riu da falta de jeito dela e se aproximou mais uma vez, dessa vez não muito, só o suficiente para que pudesse oferecer sua mão para que a Weasley segurasse. Relutante, Rose entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e ambos começaram a caminhar.

– Não coloque tudo a perder agora que chegamos tão perto. – O Malfoy disse em voz baixa. – Vamos estar em um local público, então controle seus nervos.

Rose Weasley resistiu ao ímpeto de falar uma palavra bem baixa ao Malfoy, de modo que ela simplesmente concordou.

– Tudo bem, você está certo. – Ela murmurou fazendo com que Scorpius franzisse o cenho. – O que foi? – Ela perguntou não entendendo a expressão dele.

– Nada demais. Eu só devo estar em alguma outra dimensão mágica. – Ele respondeu sarcástico. – Rose Weasley acabou de dizer que eu estou certo em alguma coisa, isso é um marco na história bruxa!

A Weasley não queria, mas riu do comentário sarcástico que o garoto fez. Embora ela não ousasse admitir, gostava do senso de humor do Malfoy. E mesmo que ela fosse negar aquilo até a morte, era quase divertido estar com ele.

Cientes de que eles eram alvo de olhares curiosos enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas do vilarejo, os dois seguiram todo o caminho até o Três Vassouras conversando e rindo. E enquanto conversavam, Scorpius Malfoy foi incapaz de não se encantar. Ele não sabia o que era, talvez fossem as expressões, ou os trejeitos que ela fazia com as mãos quando estava exaltada. Ou talvez não fosse nada disso. Ele apenas sabia que, apesar de Rose Weasley não ser o exemplo de garota com quem ele costumava sair, a garota o atraia. E aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: perigo.

**

O Três Vassouras havia se tornado um ótimo lugar para encontros jovens. Depois de uma reforma que aconteceu um pouco depois de Rose Weasley entrar em seu primeiro ano, o pequeno bar havia se tornado um pub agradável, bem iluminado e com música ambiente de qualidade. Com o aumento da clientela, o lugar ganhou até um segundo andar, local onde os primos Weasley estavam sentados aguardando o casal Weasley/Malfoy chegar. E Hugo também, que havia desaparecido e não tinha dado notícias até aquele momento.

Enquanto Fred, Roxanne, Dominique e Lilian se divertiam com alguns brinquedinhos trazidos diretamente das lojas Weasley, Albus e Anthony conversavam em voz baixa sobre um assunto que não deveria ser ouvido por mais ninguém.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês não me contaram nada. – O Zabine disse levemente irritado. – Você, eu até entendo Potter, agora o Malfoy? Nós somos praticamente irmãos! Ele não devia ter escondido isso de mim.

Albus Potter apenas riu de forma sarcástica.

– Não foi tão grave assim Anthony. – Ele disse. – Scorpius só não podia contar, você deveria saber como a minha prima é.

– Não importa, ele deveria ter confiado em mim. Eu não ia sair por aí contando!

– Sinceramente? – O Potter perguntou segurando o riso. – Você está parecendo uma mulherzinha ciumenta.

Anthony Zabine ia revidar com uma resposta bem baixa, mas risos foram ouvidos de modo que ele sentiu Lilian se acomodar um pouco melhor ao seu lado. Em seguida, todos olharam na direção de onde as risadas vinham e, ao menos aqueles que sabiam da farsa, olharam o casal, surpresos.

Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy apareceram no segundo andar do Três Vassouras de mãos dadas e rindo de alguma coisa que o garoto havia falado para ela. Roxanne e Fred, que não sabiam do acordo entre os dois, apenas sorriram, ao passo de que os outros possuíam expressões acusatórias estampadas nos rostos. Principalmente Lilian L. Potter.

– Hey pessoal! – Scorpius cumprimentou assim que se aproximaram da mesa onde os outros estavam.

Todos devolveram o cumprimento, exceto o Zabine que ignorou totalmente o, ao menos em sua concepção, ex melhor amigo. Alienado aquela situação, Malfoy e Weasley ocuparam as cadeiras em frente ao Zabine e a Potter, e foi só então que Scorpius Malfoy percebeu que o melhor amigo ainda estava chateado.

– E então, do que vocês tanto riam? – Lilian perguntou, como sempre direta.

Rose sentiu-se vermelha dos pés a cabeça, ao passo em que o Malfoy apenas sorriu divertido.

– Não era nada demais. – A ruiva respondeu com uma timidez que não fazia o seu feitio. – Scorpius apenas estava me contando uma piada sobre um dragão, um gigante e um pote de doce de abóbora.

A mesa irrompeu em risos escandalosos, vindos daqueles que conheciam a piada. Lilian não havia entendido o motivo das risadas, e perguntou qual era a piada. Mas Albus lhe respondeu que não era nada que sua irmã mais nova precisasse saber, dando a entender que a piada era, no mínimo, nojenta e fazendo com que a garota perdesse rapidamente o interesse em saber o que era.

– Hey Lil’s. – Rose chamou assim que notou algo estranho. – Onde o Hugo está?

– Oh! Ele estava vindo para cá comigo e Anthony. – Ela respondeu desconcertada. – E então, no meio do caminho, ele disse que precisava fazer algo e que nos encontraria aqui mais tarde.

E foi só então que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy perceberam que Lilian e Anthony estavam sentados lado a lado. E que pareciam estar se dando bem. Como sempre, o Malfoy não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar o amigo, mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, Anthony Zabine falaria alguma coisa que ele não gostaria de ouvir.

– Desde quando você e a Potter se dão tão bem ao ponto de virem para Hogsmead juntos? – O Malfoy questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

O Zabine apenas sorriu maleficamente ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos para trás da cabeça e respondia despreocupado.

– E desde quando você e a Weasley se dão tão bem ao ponto de namorarem?

Rose Weasley arregalou os olhos imediatamente e, por segurança, virou-se para o lado encontrando os olhos curiosos de Fred e Roxanne – os únicos que não sabiam a verdade sobre o namoro – sobre eles.

Ela pensou em uma resposta rápida, mas, aparentemente, Dominique Weasley teve uma idéia melhor.

– Ah! Não comecem a discutir, mulherzinhas. – Ela acusou com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Eu estou aqui apenas por que o James disse que precisava nos contar algo! – Ela falou buscando apoio em Lilian com os olhos. – Hey Lil’s, onde está o cabeça de vento do seu irmão mais velho?

Percebendo a intenção da prima, Lilian sorriu.

– Ele disse que conseguiria chegar aqui apenas perto do horário do almoço. – Ela respondeu sorrindo enigmática. – E disse que traria uma surpresa.

– Eu aposto que a surpresa é uma namorada! – Fred respondeu arrancando risos de todos.

Depois daquilo, todos começaram a dar palpites a respeito do que James Sirius Potter podia estar querendo falar. Conversavam tão empolgados que Anthony quase esqueceu que estava brigado com Scorpius. Comiam alguns aperitivos esquisitos em meio às risadas e trocas de olhares furtivos entre Rose e Scorpius, quando mais duas pessoas chegaram.

Mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam, James ainda não havia chegado. Quem estava parado sorrindo como um idiota para todos era Hugo Weasley. Mas ele não estava sozinho, uma garota de cabelos loiros encaracolados estava grudada em seu pescoço e aquilo não poderia deixar Rose e Lilian mais zangadas.

Sentindo os músculos da Weasley se retesarem, o Malfoy segurou fortemente a mão dela por baixo da mesa e a fez o encarar. Imediatamente Rose soube o que ele queria dizer, que não valia à pena. Mas isso não significava que ela estava feliz, não. Nem perto disso.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui, Hugo? – A Weasley ouviu sua voz sair juntamente com a de Lilian, que não possuía uma expressão muito agradável no rosto.

Os irmãos Fred e Roxanne trocaram um rápido olhar que demonstrava diversão, ao mesmo tempo em que Anthony, Scorpius, Albus e até mesmo Dominique já sabiam o que aconteceria naquele almoço: Confusão, certamente muita confusão.


	14. Capítulo 13

Lysander não gostava do papel a que estava se prestando e não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito, como a segunda opção de alguém. Tanto que quando recebeu o patrono de Hugo para aquele almoço, ela se sentiu terrivelmente tentada a negá-lo. Ela não precisava daquele tipo de esmola, era uma garota bonita e sabia que metade da população masculina de Hogwarts venderia um rim para sair com ela. Mas assim como qualquer garota da idade dela, Scamander não se sentia capaz de negar nada aquele que era dono de seu coração.

Ela nunca foi boa em lidar com sentimentos, aliás, ela os evitava sempre que podia. Não sabia o que sentia por Hugo, apenas que gostava dele o suficiente para ter uma relação séria pela primeira vez nada vida. Porém, Hugo parecia não gostar dela daquela maneira. Pelo menos não tanto quanto gostava da Potter.

A maldita Potter. A garota sem sal que, por algum motivo quase paranormal, conseguia prender toda a atenção de Hugo. Somente um cego não percebia que o garoto gostava da prima muito mais do que deveria. E que era plenamente correspondido pela Potter.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui, Hugo? – As vozes de Lilian e Rose ecoaram a fazendo sorrir um pouco mais.

O ciúme na voz de Lilian poderia ser detectado a milhas de distância, assim como a raiva de Rose, que segurava a mão do Malfoy doentiamente. Ela podia não saber o motivo do ódio gratuito que a Weasley sentia por ela, mas aquele namoro repentino era um pouco estranho para ela. Scorpius nunca lhe pareceu o tipo de garoto que aceitaria um relacionamento sério antes dos vinte e cinco anos.

Tendo os olhos de todos presos em Hugo, ela aproveitou a situação para provocar a Weasley, piscando na direção do Malfoy, que arregalou os olhos quando a suposta namorada apertou sua mão com ainda mais força.

Quando a boca de Rose Weasley se abriu em indignação, Lysander sorriu ainda mais. Ela iria garantir que aquele almoço fosse, no mínimo divertido. Ao menos para ela.

**

– Ela veio me acompanhar. – A voz de Hugo soou um tanto nervosa e ele jogava seu olhar diretamente para cima da prima, como se ignorasse os olhares mortais que a irmã lhe lançava. – E seria bom se você se comportasse e tentasse não insultar Lysander, Lilian.

Lilian olhou ressentida para o primo e, em seguida, dirigiu discretamente seu olhar Anthony Zabine, que encolheu os ombros, constrangido. Era óbvio o que ela pensava, que a culpa pelo babaca do Weasley estar esfregando outra garota nas fuças da Potter era dele. E talvez aquela afirmação fosse verdadeira mesmo.

Lysander cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso falsamente simpático e sentou-se ao lado de Hugo nas cadeiras vagas e, aos poucos, a conversa na mesa começou a retornar. Em partes por que os gêmeos Roxanne e Fred resolveram descontrair o ambiente com algumas histórias divertidas sobre o relacionamento de seus pais.

Mas Rose Weasley não estava prestando atenção em nada. A raiva por aquela ridícula da Scamander ter piscado para Scorpius ainda estava latente, afinal, quem aquela loira abusada pensava que era?

– Você vai acabar matando a garota com esse seu olhar. – A voz irônica de Scorpius ecoou não mais alta que um sussurro em seu ouvido, a fazendo se virar para ele ligeiramente irritada.

– Talvez eu devesse matá-la mesmo. – a Weasley o desafiou com o olhar. – Uma vadia a menos no planeta.

Scorpius não queria, mas riu. A forma como o humor da Weasley variava era uma das coisas que mais o divertia. E, por um curto espaço de tempo, ele se questionou como seria depois que a farsa terminasse. Apesar de ele nunca ter se interessado em conviver pacificamente com a Weasley, aquela semana estava servindo para ele aprender que ela tolerável. E se arriscava a dizer que a companhia da garota lhe era quase agradável.

– Você não deveria ser tão vingativa. – Ele ponderou divertido. – A Scamander só estava tentando tirar uma com a sua cara. – Observou.

Bem, talvez se Scorpius soubesse como Rose interpretaria aquelas palavras, ele não teria compartilhado seus pensamentos com ela.

– Você está defendendo aquela garota? – Ela questionou e, embora sua voz estivesse controlada, ela estava com olhar estreito e amedrontador de alguém que está prestes a cometer um homicídio. – Ela cometeu o disparate de dar em cima de você na minha frente e você está defendendo ela?

Scorpius demorou um tempo para processar alguma resposta, em partes porque o olhar ameaçador que ela lhe lançava o alertava que qualquer palavra errada poderia causar o seu fim. Não reparou nos olhares divertidos que Anthony e Lilian – que já estava se recuperando do choque de ver a Scamander com Hugo – lançavam na direção deles.

– Eu não estou defendendo ela, veja bem... – Ele tentou dizer em vão.

– Você disse que eu não deveria ser tão vingativa. – Ela falou como quem explica a uma criança. – E, em outras palavras, disse que ela não havia feito nada demais.

– Eu não disse isso! – Scorpius exclamou um pouco alto, chamando a atenção do restante da mesa que, até aquele momento, estava entretida com as conversas sem sentido de Fred e Roxanne.

– Disse sim. – Ela resmungou com a voz baixa e olhar rasteiro.

Scorpius precisou respirar fundo mais algumas vezes até entender o que estava acontecendo. Um riso divertido apareceu nos lábios dele e a Weasley o encarou em expectativa, afinal, ela gostaria de saber o que o Malfoy estava achando de tão engraçado.

Para não ser ouvido pelo restante das pessoas, Scorpius se aproximou sorrateiramente do ouvido da garota, fazendo com que Rose se arrepiasse pelo contato repentino do hálito fresco dele contra a sua pele.

– Com ciúmes Weasley? – Ele sussurrou divertido, sentindo a garota ao seu lado ficar rígida.

Rose Weasley afastou-se dele furiosamente corada pelo que ele dissera. Tudo bem, eles não eram namorados de verdade, mas então por que ela se sentiu tão furiosa ao ver Lysander piscar para ele? Céus, a resposta para aquela pergunta não poderia ser boa, ela sabia disso.

– Nunca. – Ela respondeu o encarando de forma impassível, mesmo que tivesse certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho.

– É claro que não. – Scorpius zombou enquanto observava um dos garçons do lugar depositar sobre a mesa alguns petiscos, e ignorando o olhar ameaçador que a garota lhe lançava.

Rose Weasley ainda estava indignada, afinal, assim como Scorpius não gostava de Lorcan muito perto dela, ela também não gostava de Lysander se insinuando para ele. A questão não era ciúmes, era respeito. Ela apenas não gostava que o seu falso namorado fosse objeto de desejo de outras meninas. Mesmo que aquele não fosse um namoro convencional.

Irritada com a insinuação do garoto, a Weasley já havia se inclinado para perto dele e estava pronta para sussurrar uma resposta bem ácida a afirmação dele de que ela estava com ciúmes. Mas ela foi interrompida pela voz estridente de Dominique Weasley.

– Alguém sabe me dizer onde o James está? – Ela questionou chamando a atenção de todos na mesa. – Sinceramente, eu estou com fome. E vou vomitar se continuar olhando para Rose e Scorpius quase se agarrando!

E como Hugo Weasley ainda era filho de Ronald Weasley, imediatamente ele virou-se para encarar a irmã:

– Vocês estavam se agarrando? – Ele questionou e, embora quisesse que sua voz saísse divertida, ela saiu com uma dose extra e desnecessária de ciúmes.

Se antes as bochechas da Weasley estavam vermelhas, agora elas beiravam a cor roxa. Ela tentou formular alguma palavra coerente, mas aparentemente não se via capaz de sair daquela situação sozinha. Ela encarou Scorpius em expectativa, mas ele apenas sorriu para ela daquele jeito convencido em que ele era perito.

– Não seja bobo Hugo. – Lysander disse entre risos, fazendo com que Rose e o restante das pessoas olhassem para ela. – Sua irmã é puritana demais para beijar em público.

Lysander estava certa, Rose Weasley sabia disso. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu se sentir menos irritada com o comentário inoportuno e intrometido da garota. Felizmente ela não precisou dizer nada, pois seus pensamentos foram expressos por uma irônica Lilian Potter.

– Antes puritana do que fácil demais. – A ruiva alfinetou.

A mesa ficou em um constrangedor silêncio, embora Dominique e Rose estivessem se esforçando para segurar o riso devido as expressões falsamente ofendidas de Lysander, que encarava Hugo sugestivamente. Ela não precisou pedir nada, porque ele foi ao seu socorro imediatamente.

– Qual é o seu problema, Lilian? – Ele questionou levemente irritado.

– O meu problema é você ter trazido esse projeto de pessoa com você para um almoço em família. – Ela respondeu frisando a última parte.

Hugo devolveu o comentário de forma ríspida.

– Almoço em família, é? – Ele questionou irônico. – Então eu não posso trazer a Lysander, mas você pode trazer o Zabine? É isso?

– Hey cara, é melhor você parar de falar com ela dessa maneira. – Anthony resolveu intervir, passando os braços de forma protetora por cima de Lilian.

E foi então que a discussão realmente começou. E enquanto via toda aquela discussão se desenvolver entre Lilian, Hugo, Lysander e Anthony, Rose Weasley pensou que, talvez, devesse ter contado a prima que sabia o motivo de Hugo ter terminado com Lysander. Talvez se ela tivesse contado, Lilian e Hugo estariam juntos e não brigando como cão e gato.

– Já chega todos vocês! – O grito de Dominique irrompeu no ar no exato momento em que Anthony e Hugo levantaram-se de suas cadeiras como se fossem se enfrentar. – Pelo amor de Merlin, onde diabos o James se meteu Albus? – Ela questionou irritada olhando furtivamente para Albus, que permanecia alheio a toda situação enquanto degustava alguns dos petiscos que haviam sido trazidos.

Percebendo o olhar ameaçador da prima sobre sim, Albus levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu de forma disfarçada.

– Boa pergunta. Eu não sei. – Ele deu de ombros se virou para Lilian, que parecia espumar de raiva. – Onde está o seu irmão Lilian? – Ele questionou fazendo com que a Potter revirasse os olhos.

Hugo Weasley é um idiota. Ela tentava se convencer, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava do lado da Scamander. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. E então se viu bem o suficiente para controlar o seu sarcasmo na resposta que daria a Albus.

– Eu não sei onde o James se enfiou. – Ela respondeu azeda e, em seguida, estreitou os olhos na direção de Albus. – E ele é seu irmão também, idiota.

– Entenda uma coisa irmãzinha, James é meu irmão quando faz coisas legais. – Albus retrucou sabiamente. – Quando faz algo idiota ou está atrasado, ele é seu irmão, coisinha.

A tensão entre Hugo e Anthony ainda era visivelmente, mas o clima aliviou com as risadas que ecoaram após esse pequeno dialogo entre os irmãos Potter. Lysander permanecia ao lado de Hugo, talvez um pouco mais segura de si mesma, porque estava agarrada ao braço dele e sorrindo, mesmo que no fundo tudo o que ela quisesse fosse ir para casa. Quanto a Rose e Scorpius, esses permaneciam na mesma situação, trocando olhares, furtivos ou nem tanto assim, e pequenos desaforos inaudíveis aos ouvidos dos outros.

– Admita Weasley, você sente ciúmes de mim. – Ele dizia apenas para implicar com ela, que revirava os olhos e negava.

– Eu vou estar louca o dia em que sentir ciúmes de você. – Ela respondia impassível.

Scorpius Malfoy poderia insistir o quanto quisesse, mas no fundo ele sabia que ela nunca admitiria qualquer sentimento com relação a ele. Rose Weasley nunca iria afirmar que sentia ciúmes dele da mesma maneira que ele não faria isso se estivesse em condição contrária. De todos os defeitos que ambos tinham em comum, provavelmente o orgulho era o pior deles.

**

Já passava das 12 horas quando Lilian Potter resolveu mandar um patrono a James para saber o que havia acontecido com ele, mas, aparentemente, o garoto não se importou em mandar uma resposta. Estavam quase pedindo o almoço quando ouviram passos trôpegos e desajeitados vindos das escadas.

Em questão de segundos, James Sirius Potter apareceu, causando suspiros cansados de “finalmente” nas garotas – principalmente me Dominique, que alegava estar mau-humorada devido a fome. E que os petiscos não serviam nem para fazer um curativo no imenso buraco negro em que se encontrava o seu estomago.

– Hey família! – O Potter mais velho saudou enquanto se aproximava e tentava inutilmente colocar os cabelos no lugar. – Sentiram a minha falta?

Várias respostas foram ouvidas, mas com certeza foi a de Dominique que causou os risos.

– Eu estou com fome, James, se você não se importar, sente-se nessa mesa imediatamente para que eu possa pedir o meu almoço. – Ela inquiriu, fazendo com que Albus erguesse as sobrancelhas para ela e com que o restante risse.

James sorriu em compreensão e, em seguida, virou-se para trás, como se esperasse ver alguém ali.

– Mas onde ela está? – Ele se perguntou em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que esbarrava em uma cadeira, causando risinhos nas garotas devido ao atrapalho dele. Em seguida, James praguejou alguma coisa em voz baixa e se virou para quem o esperava. – Gente, eu vou só resolver uma coisa lá embaixo. Me esperem aqui por favor.

– Como se nós tivéssemos outro lugar para ir. – Uma esfomeada Dominique resmungou.

Em seguida, James desceu as escadas apressado e todos ficaram olhando por onde ele desceu de forma curiosa. Alguns segundos depois, ouviram a voz de uma garota junto com a de James, o que causou sorrisos nas garotas e olhares debochados nos meninos.

– Eu disse que era uma namorada. – Fred afirmou quando as vozes ficaram mais próximas.

– Você está parecendo uma mulherzinha nervosa desse jeito. – A voz irônica de James foi ouvida, seguida de um barulho estridente e um resmungo de dor.

–Insinue isso de novo, e você vai conhecer a força da mulherzinha aqui. – Resmungou a voz feminina, fazendo com que Lilian e Rose se entreolhassem.

– Essa voz não me é estranha. – Murmurou Rose Weasley a prima, que ouvia tudo atentamente e concordava.

Bem, de fato a voz era de uma pessoa conhecida, mas ninguém esperava que fosse daquela pessoa em especial. Quando James Potter apareceu novamente a escada, dessa vez segurando fortemente a mão de uma mulher de cabelos cacheados que o olhava de forma contrariada, as expressões de todos beiraram o choque. E os olhos de Rose Weasley e Lilian Potter pareciam prestes a saltar dos olhos e dançar um tango sobre a mesa.

Desconcertado com o olhar que lhe lançaram, James se atrapalhou todo na hora de confirmar o que todos pensavam.

– Hey, gente! – Ele saudou novamente, dessa vez mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente devido às expressões incrédulas dos irmãos e primos. – Então... Vocês se lembram da Abgail Jones? – Ele perguntou, sem conseguir formular nada melhor, levando uma cotovelada da garota em seguida. – Isso dói, Abbie. – Ele resmungou massageando o local.

– Típico de você, não Potter? – Ela questionou levemente irritada. – Você me mete em situações constrangedoras, e eu tenho que nos tirar delas. - Ela disse, recebendo a atenção de todos em seguida. – É o seguinte, James e eu estamos namorando. E não nos olhem como se fossemos assombrações, por favor.

Obviamente, o pedido dela não foi aceito pelos presentes, visto que todos continuavam a olhar para eles ainda sem acreditar no que viam. Foi Roxanne a primeira que conseguiu formular uma pergunta concreta a eles.

– Você é Abgail Jones? – Ela perguntou ainda sem acreditar. – A mesma Abgail Jones que viva brigando com James pelos corredores em Hogwarts? A única que conseguia fazê-lo calar a boca em discussões? E que o mandou para a enfermaria umas dez vezes no ano passado por usar nele azarações em que nem Minerva sabia os contra-feitiços? – Ela perguntou incontáveis vezes, fazendo com que o casal se sentisse cada vez mais constrangido. – Você é essa Abgail Jones?

– É, eu ela essa Abgail Jones, Roxy. – James respondeu por Abbie, que resmungou alguma coisa logo atrás dele. – Será que agora nós podemos nos sentar para almoçar?

– Assim que quiser, vossa Majestade. – Dominique respondeu, recebendo um olhar repreensivo do próprio James. – O que é? Estou com fome.

Em seguida, ele e Abgail se dirigiram para as cadeiras vagas ao lado de Rose e Scorpius. A namorada do Potter – que de discreta não tinha nada – encarou o casal sem entender.

– Vocês estão juntos? – Ela perguntou incrédula, em meio a uma careta que fez os mais próximos rirem.

Rose sentiu a face aquecer, mas resolveu ignorar.

– E aparentemente você e James também, não é? – Rose respondeu de forma divertida. – Quem diria, não?

– Pois e, aí está uma das coisas que eu nunca pensei que veria. – Ela disse olhando expressivamente para o casal em sua frente.

– Você e eu juntos? – James questionou confuso e Abgail o fuzilou com os olhos.

– É claro que não, eu falava de Rose e Scorpius. – Ela respondeu.

– Sabe, você podia ser mais romântica, Abgail. – James disse puxando uma Abgail levemente risonha pela mão, a obrigando sentar do seu lado.

Rose Weasley encarou o casal sorrindo. Até perceber o que aquilo poderia significar.

Um pequeno relato sobre James Potter e Abgail Jones para que você possa entender a preocupação da Weasley: Ambos, até o ano passado – ano em que concluíram Hogwarts – não eram o exemplo de convivência harmoniosa. Discutiam pelos corredores seguidamente, gostavam de discordar um do outro e, com uma certa freqüência, sempre acabavam em detenções juntos por protagonizarem pequenos duelos de azarações, enlouquecendo Minerva e Papoula, que além de ajudá-los a retirar as deformações que causavam um no outro, ainda precisava agüentá-los brigando durante toda o tempo em que permanecessem na enfermaria.

Eles eram completamente opostos, e qualquer um que ousasse dizer na época que toda aquela raiva que nutriam um pelo outro era tensão sexual ou qualquer coisa semelhante, ganhava um passaporte só de ida para a enfermaria também. Imaginar a relação de James e Abbie em Hogwarts, era a mesma coisa que imaginar a situação dela e Scorpius. E isso despertou nela um sentimento de preocupação por ela não conseguir definir o que sentia por Scorpius. E por não odiá-lo tanto quanto gostaria.

Será que o destino havia resolvido colocar em prática aquela velha história de que os opostos se atraem? Sinceramente, Rose Weasley esperava que não.

**

Ficaram reunidos no Três Vassouras até próximo das três horas da tarde, porque James precisava voltar ao Ministério . O tempo em que ficaram reunidos foi extremamente agradável, exceto, é claro, pelas alfinetadas de Lysander a Rose e Lilian. O clima estava tão tenso, quem nem mesmo Abbie resistiu a um comentário:

– Qual é o problema dessa vaca oxigenada? – Ela questionou a James que, como todo homem que não liga para intrigas do universo feminino, deu de ombros.

É desnecessário dizer que Rose e Lilian adoraram o apelido. E que Abgail se tornou a nova queridinha delas.

Mas naquele momento, eles não estavam mais em Hogsmead. Pelo menos Rose e Scorpius, porque a Weasley poderia jurar de pés juntos que viu Albus e Dominique andando discretamente na direção da Casa dos Gritos.

Naquele momento, eles haviam acabado de aparatar na casa dela, e caminhavam em silêncio pelo jardim.

– Seus pais estão em casa? – O Malfoy questionou depois de um tempo, enquanto chutava uma pequena pedrinha.

– Não, eles ainda estão trabalhando. – Ela respondeu de forma quase vaga.

– E Hugo?

– Deve estar na casa da detestável da Scamander.

O Malfoy a olhou intrigado, afinal, não era o normal de Rose Weasley estar calada daquele jeito.

– O que você tem? – Ele perguntou, fazendo com que a garota levantasse os olhos para ele sem entender.

– Como assim?

– Sei lá. – Ele deu de ombros, um pouco desconfortável. – Você está calada demais, é estranho.

Rose Weasley não respondeu. Não gostava de falar sobre aquele assunto, e se colocasse o nome de Lysander Scamander em jogo naquele momento, ela tinha certeza de que Scorpius Malfoy e seu ego grande a acusariam de estar sentindo ciúmes. E ela não precisava daquilo, na verdade ela não precisava de nada. Só pensar.

Scorpius Malfoy não tentou mais nenhum assunto, apenas seguiu a garota pelo jardim em silêncio. Observou aos fundos do jardim um par de balanços pendurados em uma velha árvore e percebeu que era para lá que a Weasley se dirigia. Não questionou, nem se opôs, apenas acompanhou a garota até lá.

Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, afinal, se os pais dela não estavam em casa, ele podia simplesmente ir embora e dar por encerrada a missão daquele dia. Mas Rose Weasley estava calada demais. E, ao menos naquele momento, não era a garota que ele conhecia.

Quando se aproximaram dos balanços, a Weasley sentou-se em um deles e o Malfoy observou os pés da garota baterem na grama gasta. Quase sorriu ao imaginar o sorriso de Rose Weasley quando criança balançando. O silêncio permaneceu por vários segundos, e incapaz de ir embora e deixá-la daquele jeito, Scorpius se viu perguntando:

– Você quer que eu empurre?

Rose Weasley o encarou em dúvida por alguns instantes, mas assentiu em seguida. Com o consentimento da garota, ele andou para trás dela e a empurrou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Até que finalmente ela pegou impulso. O Malfoy não podia ver, mas a menina possuía os olhos fechados e sorria inconscientemente ao sentir o vento bater em seu rosto, indicando que finalmente ela estava balançando alto o suficiente. Como se pudesse voar.

– Pessoas perfeitas me irritam. – Ela disse simplesmente.

Scorpius Malfoy não entendeu muito bem, por isso questionou.

– Como?

Mas ela não se ateve as dúvidas dele, seguiu o seu raciocínio antes que a coragem sumisse. Ela se sentia estranhamente segura enquanto balançava. Era como se ela tivesse voltado a ser criança e fosse Ronald Weasley quem a empurrasse.

– Lysander Scamander é toda perfeita. Tem o cabelo perfeito, a pele perfeita e o corpo perfeito. – Ela seguiu falando fazendo com que o Malfoy começasse a entender. – As pessoas ficam tão deslumbradas com a beleza dela que não se importam com o lixo de ser humano que ela é.

O Malfoy fez uma careta que a Weasley não pode ver. Ele já tinha saído com a Scamander uma vez e, sinceramente, esperava nunca mais ter que repetir a dose.

– Se serve de consolo, eu não gostei de sair com ela.

Rose Weasley deu uma sonora gargalhada que coincidiu com o exato momento em que ela estava mais uma vez subindo com o balanço. E foi inevitável para o Malfoy achar aquela cena uma das mais encantadoras que ele já tinha visto.

– É estranho, mas eu não tenho um motivo exato para não gostar da Scamander. – A Weasley prosseguiu e, embora ainda tivesse os olhos fechados, sua expressão se contraiu em uma careta. – Eu só acho ela bonita demais. Às vezes me sinto culpada por sentir esse tipo de coisa. Acho que tenho um pouquinho de inveja.

– Pois não devia ter. – O Malfoy se viu falando. – Lysander pode ser bonitinha, mas você é mais que isso. Tem personalidade, e um cara sempre vai preferir personalidade à beleza.

Scorpius não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem para falar tudo aquilo e, sinceramente, esperava que a Weasley não interpretasse aquilo como um flerte.

E, de fato, ela não interpretou.

– Está dizendo que eu sou feia, mas tenho personalidade Malfoy? – Ela questionou, parando de balançar imediatamente e se virando para encarar o Malfoy diretamente nos olhos.

Scorpius Malfoy revirou os olhos.

– Você sempre entende as coisas pelo pior lado. – Ele resmungou.

– Então me explique um lado positivo para essa sua afirmação. – Ela desafiou se levantando e o encarando mais de perto.

– Eu não disse que você é feia. – Scorpius disse se aproximando um pouco mais dela. – Disse que prefiro a sua personalidade à beleza plástica da Scamander. E que os caras gostam de personalidade em uma garota.

Rose Weasley sentiu arregalou os olhos com a repentina declaração e Scorpius Malfoy, sem ter mais armas para resistir aquela garota, quebrou a distância restante entre ambos, a enlaçando pela cintura e puxando a Weasley para mais perto. Encararam-se por infinitos segundos, e quando ele estava a milímetros dos lábios dela, se viu dizendo.

– Eu acho que vou te beijar. Tudo bem pra você?

Rose Weasley tentou dizer algo coerente, mas sua voz a traiu e nem um som foi produzido por sua boca. Incapaz de se desconectar dos olhos dele, ela confirmou com a cabeça, enlaçando o pescoço do garoto ao mesmo tempo em que ele quebrava o restante da distância, finalmente a beijando.


	15. Capítulo 14

Enquanto Weasley e Malfoy pareciam ter dado uma trégua nos jardins dela, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Lilian Potter e Anthony Zabine, que naquele exato momento estavam dentro da sala dos Potter. Discutindo ferrenhamente.

– Eu só me pergunto onde eu estava com a cabeça quando acreditei que você podia me ajudar! – A Potter bradou enquanto andava de um lado para outro da sala. – Hugo deve estar se agarrando com Lysander nesse exato momento, e a culpa é toda sua!

– Minha culpa? – O Zabine questionou lançando a garota um olhar de pura incredulidade. – Eu fiz o que ninguém nunca fez por você! – Ele disse se aproximando dela.

– O que você fez? Jogou o garoto que eu gosto para cima de outra? – Ela esganiçou-se. – Você não serve para cupido! Nunca deveria ter confiado em você.

Os olhos da garota estavam marejados, mas ela não sabia se era por ela ter visto Hugo passeando com Lysander Scamander por Hogsmead após o almoço de mais cedo, ou se era pelo desgaste que aquela discussão com Anthony Zabine estava lhe causando. O maldito Zabine das idéias estúpidas. Ela só podia estar enfeitiçada quando concordou que ele poderia ajudá-la a ficar com Hugo. Ela vivia assistindo filmes e seriados trouxas onde o ciúme nunca trazia a pessoa amada. Não tinha aprendido nada, era isso?

– Uma mal agradecida Potter, é isso o que você é. – O Zabine murmurou na direção dela, concentrando seus olhos nos dela e se culpando por ter tido aquela idéia idiota de juntá-la ao Weasley.

– Ora, me desculpe se não estou agradecendo por você acabar com minhas chances de ficar com o Hugo. – Ela devolveu sarcástica.

O Zabine fechou os olhos pois estava cansado de ouvi-la falando naquele imbecil do Weasley. Afinal, o que ela via de tão bom nele? Anthony não sabia, porque para ele Hugo Weasley não era nada além de alguém que não sabe o que quer. E não valoriza aquilo que tem.

– Eu fiz você ficar desejável! – O Zabine explodiu, gritando na direção dela e a impedindo de falar. – Andando com você para cima e para baixo, eu fiz o Weasley perceber que você não é só a prima dele, que você é uma garota também! – Ele disse começando a se afastar dela e andando na direção do sofá, onde apanhava seu casaco. – Eu não tenho culpa se ele é tão idiota ao ponto de não querer você!

A Potter petrificou no lugar sentindo que as lágrimas estavam finalmente escorrendo pelos seus olhos. Ela não era capaz de falar nada, nem de se mover. Não sabia exatamente o que as palavras de Anthony significavam. O Zabine, por sua vez, gostaria de não ter dito as últimas palavras e, sinceramente, ele esperava que Lilian realmente não as compreendesse.

Magoados demais um com o outro para se deixarem falar qualquer coisa, seus olhos apenas se encontraram. Encararam-se por longos segundos de forma intensa, como se tentassem compreender o que se passava um com o outro. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da garota, fazendo com que ele desejasse consolá-la. Mas ele não o faria. Se a abraçasse ou tentasse conversar com ela mais uma vez, tudo ficaria ainda pior.

E foi com uma dor irreconhecível no peito que Lilian Potter observou aquele garoto jogar sobre os ombros o casaco e se dirigir a porta que o levaria para a rua. E com os olhos marejados e doloridos de uma forma que ela nunca imaginou ver nele, Anthony lhe dirigiu a palavra uma última vez antes de se esgueirar para a saída.

– Eu não posso mais continuar com isso. Tente não me procurar mais Potter, vai ser melhor assim.

E então, sem que ela tivesse como discutir ou impedir qualquer ato da parte dele, o Zabine abriu a porta e, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de fechá-la, aparatou diante dos olhos marejados de Lilian.

Ela encarou o lugar onde, há segundos, o Zabine estava e fechou os olhos na tentativa de acalmar as lágrimas. Eram tantos questionamentos na cabeça da garota que ela mal conseguia raciocinar. Não demoraria muito e seus pais chegariam do trabalho e então ela precisaria dar uma explicação plausível para estar com o rosto manchado em lágrimas.

Fechou a porta silenciosamente e encarou a lareira. Apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de ajudá-la naquele momento. E essa pessoa era sua prima e melhor amiga.

**

Com toda a certeza os lábios de Rose Weasley eram os mais macios que ele já tivera a oportunidade de beijar, por mais errado que fosse admitir aquilo. Porém, o encanto das línguas em completa sincronia, das mãos e corpos apertados um contra o outro, acabou. E não foi de uma forma agradável, embora o Malfoy devesse ter desconfiado que aquela seria a reação de Rose Weasley.

Foi um impacto terrível o que ele teve com o chão assim que ela acordou do transe e o empurrou para longe dela, quebrando o beijo quase mágico que estavam trocando. O choque do corpo de Scorpius com o chão o fez gemer de dor e encarar a garota a sua frente em um misto de confusão e raiva.

– Está louca? – Ele questionou irritado enquanto se levantava da grama.

A Weasley não respondeu, apenas levou as mãos aos lábios e, em seguida, arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não poderia ter sido real, ela havia beijado Scorpius Malfoy! E o pior: estava gostando.

– Você me beijou! – Ela gritou esganiçada. – Você não podia ter feito isso, Malfoy! Não podia!

Um pouco atordoado por ver a Weasley completamente transtornada – algo da natureza dela – o Malfoy se levantou. A garota parecia estar pirando e apesar de ele saber que aquele era um jogo perigoso, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ele havia beijado Rose Weasley, e até onde ele se lembrava, ela estava correspondendo.

– Não faça dramas, Weasley. – Scorpius retrucou divertido. – Foi só um beijo.

A Weasley, que estava de costas para ele tentando encontrar um motivo lógico para ter se rendido aos encantos do Malfoy, imediatamente se virou para ele, causando em Scorpius olhares arregalados devido à expressão nada amigável dela.

– Foi só um beijo?! – Ela questionou sem saber se estava irritada por ele ter dito aquela frase ou por ela tê-lo beijado. – Você enfiou essa língua nojenta dentro da minha boca! Quebrou uma clausula importante do nosso acordo!

Scorpius franziu o cenho e retrucou.

– Até poucos minutos, minha língua não aprecia nojenta pra você.

A Weasley arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto queimar devido à declaração dele. Após, envolvida por uma fúria que ela não conseguia controlar, se viu distribuindo tapas e socos no Malfoy, que nada fazia além de recuar. Ela gritava coisas desconexas para ele, que pouco entendia. Nada além de palavras isoladas como “doninha albina” ou “ameba sem cérebro” eram compreendidas.

Após alguns segundos – que para o Malfoy pareceram séculos – ela parou de bater nele e o encarou com os olhos marejados. E então, ele se sentiu péssimo por vê-la ali, quase se desmanchando em lágrimas. Ele tentou se aproximar e estava realmente com vontade de beijá-la de novo, afinal, ela estava frágil e digna da proteção dele. Porém ela se afastou dele e o empurrou novamente, fazendo com que o Malfoy a olhasse um pouco atordoado pela reação dela.

– Não se aproxime de mim aproveitador. – Ela sibilou raivosa. – Eu odeio você.

Sem compreender nada, ele a viu lhe dar as costas e correr na direção da casa, o deixando sozinho nos jardins como se fosse o único culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. Inconscientemente, levou os dedos gelados aos lábios, recordando aquele momento que, apesar de completamente estranho, o fez sentir coisas que nunca havia sentido antes.

Quando sentiu as malditas borboletas se agitando em seu estômago mais uma vez ele se deu conta do óbvio: Scorpius Malfoy havia beijado Rose Weasley, e o pior, havia gostado. Aquilo não poderia significar nada muito bom, certamente.

O Malfoy estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que nem havia notado que ainda estava nos jardins da casa dela, recordando um momento que deveria ser esquecido. Apenas notou onde estava quando a voz irritada da Weasley soou ao longe, o despertando de seus devaneios:

– E dê o fora do meu jardim Malfoy! – A Weasley bradou da porta, como o Malfoy logo comprovou.

Em seguida, a porta se bateu em um estouro e ele encarou o nada por longos segundos, chutando com força uma pedra que havia no jardim.

– Essa garota ainda vai me deixar louco. – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, proferindo um monte de palavras de baixo calão e aparatando em seguida.

**

Rose Weasley espiou o Malfoy aparatar pela fresta da pesada cortina amarela da sala e suspirou pesadamente ao vê-lo desaparecer de seu jardim. Ela não conseguia compreender o que a tinha feito se deixar levar daquela maneira. Em um momento ela estava desabafando com ele sobre um assunto que ela não costumava conversar nem com Lilian e, em outro momento, eles estavam se beijando. Ela não compreendia, não queria entender o que estava acontecendo, o porquê de ela sempre agir sem pensar quando estava com ele.

Aquilo foi errado, idiota e extremamente insano. Aquele beijo não deveria ter acontecido e ela não deveria estar sentindo como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para outro, tentando colocar a cabeça de volta ao seu devido lugar. Não havia significado nada para o Malfoy, então por que deveria significar para ela?

– Foi só um beijo. – Ela sussurrou para si mesma tentando conter a confusão que estava em sua mente. – Um estúpido beijo.

Mas esse pensamento não ajudou em nada, porque ela se lembrou de algo que o Malfoy lhe disse, algo que havia machucado, mas que ela não admitiria nem em mil anos.

– Não faça dramas, Weasley. Foi só um beijo.

Só um beijo. A Weasley sentiu as lágrimas involuntárias salpicarem de seus olhos quando o seu cérebro encontrou a explicação mais óbvia para tudo aquilo: ela era só mais uma peça em um dos jogos que Scorpius Malfoy costumava jogar.

– Idiota. – Ela sibilou, não sabendo se estava xingando o Malfoy por ser alguém tão desprezível, ou se estava xingando a si mesma, por ter sido tão estúpida ao ponto de se arriscar em um acordo tão perigoso quanto aquele. Lilian tinha razão quando lhe avisou que as coisas poderiam não sair como ela havia planejado.

Era óbvio que se alguém fosse sair machucada naquela história seria ela, e não ele. O Malfoy, no final das contas, se daria bem. Ganharia 300 Galeões e ainda poderia se gabar pelo resto da vida por ter feito a Weasley sabe-tudo se apaixonar perdidamente por ele.

Rose Weasley arregalou os olhos diante do pensamento anterior. Não, não, não, definitivamente, não. Ela não estava apaixonada, nem sequer suportava o Malfoy.

– Eu só estou confusa. – Ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo de forma débil. – E completamente fora de mim!

Sentindo que estava a ponto de enlouquecer, ela andou até a lareira. Precisava conversar com alguém, e, sinceramente, não havia ninguém melhor do que a prima e melhor amiga Lilian Potter para ajudá-la a encontrar a razão novamente. E ela não se importaria com as piadas e as frases fajutas de “eu avisei que isso não daria certo” ou “eu disse que isso era loucura”, afinal, a prima tinha lhe avisado mesmo. Ela é que fora idiota o suficiente para não acreditar.

Porém, ao se preparar para entrar na lareira, a Weasley notou que a linha estava sendo utilizada e que alguém se materializaria na sua frente em poucos segundos. Ela não teve tempo para se afastar, de forma que a pessoa que surgiu em sua lareira bateu violentamente nela, fazendo com que os dois corpos caíssem no chão.

Enfurecida com quem quer que fosse que havia lhe derrubado e, ainda por cima, enchido sua roupa com cinzas, ela começou a proferir palavras baixas de forma sussurrada, porém, parou abruptamente ao ouvir soluços. Ergueu a cabeça o máximo que conseguiu e encontrou uma cabeleira ruiva que emanava um perfume semelhante com o de maçãs. E ela reconheceria aquela cabeleira e aquele cheiro enjoativamente adocicado em qualquer lugar.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, a Weasley se preocupou com algo que não estivesse relacionado com as insanidades que ela e o Malfoy cometiam todos os dias.

Percebendo que o choro não parava, a Weasley envolveu a prima em um abraço desajeitado ali mesmo, caída no chão. Porque se Lilian Potter estava com problemas, Rose Weasley não mediria esforços para ajudá-la.

**

Completamente mal-humorado, o Malfoy optou por aparatar diretamente dentro do quarto para evitar as perguntas que Astoria Malfoy certamente faria, mas que ele não estava com a menor paciência para responder. Por mais que tentasse, o beijo que aconteceu entre ele a Weasley estava preso em sua retina, e ele se via incapaz de esquecer. Ele não conseguia negar para si mesmo que ter os lábios dela grudados nos seus havia mexido com ele de uma forma que beijo algum – e garota alguma – havia mexido.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que se assustou quando aparatou no quarto e encontrou a figura solitária e apreensiva daquele que costumava ser o seu melhor amigo jogada em uma poltrona brincando distraidamente com uma mini-vassoura da coleção do Malfoy.

– Hey, cara. – o Malfoy disse encarando o amigo um pouco apreensivo, visto que o Zabine deixou bem claro no decorrer do almoço de mais cedo que ainda estava chateado por ele não ter compartilhado com ele o acordo firmado com a Weasley e os 300 Galeões.

Anthony Zabine levantou os olhos e o Malfoy o encarou confuso ao notar que o amigo não parecia nada bem, visto que apenas levantou uma das mãos em forma de cumprimento.

Resolvido a deixar seus problemas com a Weasley um pouco de lado, o Malfoy sentou-se na cama e encarou o Zabine de forma impassível, porque ele sabia que aquele era o único estimulo que o Zabine respondia quando estava daquela maneira.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – o Malfoy perguntou tentando esconder a felicidade de o melhor amigo tê-lo procurado, independente do motivo que o trouxe ali.

O Zabine soltou o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões e encarou o Malfoy da forma mais dura que conseguiu.

– Sabe aquele lance do acordo que você fez com a Weasley? – Ele questionou, fazendo com que o Malfoy concordasse vagamente. – Então, eu não me importo mais por você ter escondido as coisas de mim. Isso porque eu também escondi coisas de você.

O Malfoy não falou nada nos segundos que se seguiram, porque palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ele não se importava com o fato de Anthony ter escondido algo dele, o que realmente deixava o Malfoy apreensivo é que esse algo deixou seu melhor amigo destruído. E ele fazia uma leve idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

– Quem foi a garota que fez isso com você? – o Malfoy questionou, embora o almoço de mais cedo lhe deixasse ter algumas suspeitas.

Anthony Zabine soltou mais um suspiro e se levantou, colocando a mini-vassoura de volta ao suporte da coleção. Em seguida, encarou o teto tentando conter as vergonhosas lágrimas que estavam fazendo o seu rosto se contrair.

– Potter. – Ele respondeu sem se virar, fazendo o Malfoy se levantar e andar até o melhor amigo.

– Se serve de consolo, a Weasley também é assim, completamente louca. – Ele disse batendo nos ombros do Zabine que se virou para ele abruptamente.

– Não compare o que não pode ser comparado. – Ele resmungou andando para o outro lado do quarto. – A Weasley pode ser completamente pirada, mas gosta de você. – Anthony disse, não tendo o mínimo de cuidado na escolha das palavras.

E o Malfoy sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago, as mãos soando frio e a voz querendo fugir.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Estou querendo dizer que a Potter não me vê da mesma forma que a Weasley vê você. – o Zabine disse sorrindo de forma sarcástica.

– Você está vendo coisas onde não existe. – o Malfoy resmungou.

– Quando você vai deixar de ser tapado, Scorpius? – o Zabine questionou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em um breve momento de descontração.

O Malfoy, não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, retornou ao assunto principal.

– Independente disso, o que houve com você e a Potter? – Scorpius indagou sentando-se na beira da cama novamente. – Por que até onde eu me lembre você jurava que não sentia nada pela garota.

O Zabine suspirou outra vez e sentou-se novamente na poltrona onde estava segundos atrás.

– Eu já deveria sentir alguma coisa por ela antes, mas eu só fui perceber depois de uma conversa que tivemos depois daquele nosso encontro naquele bar sujo em Hogsmead.

– No Natal? – Scorpius questionou tentando se situar melhor.

– Exatamente. – Outro longo suspiro, e um sorriso esquisito de nostalgia tomaram conta do rosto do Zabine. – De uma forma estranha, depois de outra discussão corriqueira, ela me contou que gostava do irmão da Weasley.

– Hugo? – o Malfoy questionou ainda confuso.

– Por algum acaso Rose tem outro irmão? – o Zabine perguntou irritado. – Pare de me interromper, por favor.

– Okay, continue. – Disse Scorpius erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Ambos riram e depois disso, por fim, Zabine se sentiu mais relaxado e preparado para dividir com o melhor amigo aquilo que finalmente ele tinha tomado coragem de admitir para si mesmo.

**

– Espere um pouco Lilian, eu não estou entendendo nada! – A Weasley disse tentando fazer a prima falar mais devagar.

A Weasley já tinha conseguido deixar a prima um pouco mais calma, mas isso não significava que ela estava menos nervosa. Ambas estavam no quarto da mais velha, sentadas na cama enquanto Lilian tentava explicar o que havia acontecido.

– O que você não entendeu Rose? – Ela perguntou.

– Tudo! – A Weasley resmungou. – Como você e Anthony começaram a conversar, pra começo de conversa? Você me disse que vocês brigaram, mas vocês discutiram a vida toda e você nunca pareceu se importar!

– Foi diferente agora! – A Potter disse tentando segurar as lágrimas. – O Zabine estava me ajudando com o Hugo, era por isso que estávamos tão grudados nos últimos dias.

– Com o Hugo? – A Weasley perguntou ainda sem entender. – Como vocês estavam fazendo isso Lil’s?

A Potter abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

– Você se lembra do Natal, quando paramos naquela espelunca no Beco e o Zabine aparatou comigo na Toca? – Rose Weasley teve medo do que viria a seguir, mas mesmo assim assentiu. – Então, eu meio que contei sobre Hugo.

– Como assim contou Lilian? – Rose questionou incrédula. – Você nunca teve intimidade com o Zabine!

– Nós discutimos antes. Dissemos coisas horríveis um para o outro e então, quando percebi, estava chorando.

**

– E cara, quando eu vi ela chorar, eu me senti o pior homem da face da Terra. – o Zabine disse ao Malfoy, que escutava o relato do amigo atentamente. – Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer e a abracei.

Scorpius não escondeu a surpresa, em partes porque se lembrou do que aconteceu com ele depois que beijou a Weasley.

– E o que ela fez? – O Malfoy questionou intrigado.

– Ela não fez nada, simplesmente ficou ali, envolvida nos meus braços. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso nostálgico.

**

– Eu nunca me senti tão protegida em toda a minha vida. – Lilian disse a prima sorrindo entre as lágrimas. – E acho que foi esse abraço que me fez confiar nele e desabafar sobre o que eu sentia por Hugo.

A Weasley ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, tentando absorver tudo o que estava sendo despejado diante dela.

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Ele me ofereceu ajuda. – Potter respondeu de forma simples, encolhendo os ombros.

**

– Ajuda? – Scorpius questionou indignado. – Você disse a garota que você gosta que a ajudaria a ficar com outro cara, é isso? – Tornou a perguntar, pensando que seu melhor amigo havia ficado louco.

Anthony Zabine franziu a face em uma expressão desgostosa. A ajuda que ele havia oferecido a ela parecia ridícula se ele analisasse a situação agora.

– Eu sei que parece loucura, mas foi o que me pareceu certo no momento. – o Zabine respondeu encarando o amigo. – Pode parecer insano, mas tudo o que eu queria era que ela parasse de chorar.

– Funcionou?

– Você não viu o tamanho do sorriso dela quando aceitou.

**

– E você ainda diz que eu sou a louca por fazer acordos com o Malfoy. – A Weasley resmungou, fazendo com que Lilian risse da expressão ranzinza da prima.

– Nós não fizemos um acordo, Rose. Anthony simplesmente disse que me ajudaria, segundo ele, porque não suportava ver garotinhas chorarem. – Ela respondeu rindo de leve. – Não me pediu nada em troca.

– E você, com toda a certeza do mundo, aceitou. – Rose sentenciou, somando dois mais dois.

Lilian concordou e olhou para o teto tentando conter as lágrimas para voltar a falar.

– Eu concordei sem avaliar que as coisas podiam se complicar. E que a crise de ciúmes que eu queria provocar poderia não surtir efeito algum em Hugo, como de fato não teve.

**

– Hoje, depois daquele almoço esquisito do irmão dela e da namorada mandona, eu aparatei com ela na casa dos Potters. – Anthony explicou. – E então começamos a discutir, porque o Weasley foi burro demais tentando provocar uma crise na Lilian levando a Scamander para aquele almoço.

– Essa garota é um problema. – Scorpius murmurou para si mesmo, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a Weasley antes da catástrofe que foi o beijo que trocaram.

– Quem? Lilian? – o Zabine, que havia escutado o resmungo do Malfoy perguntou.

– Não, não. Esquece. – O Malfoy disse enquanto se esforçava para não corar por algo tão ridículo. – O que aconteceu depois? – Questionou voltando a se concentrar no que o Zabine lhe falava.

– Nós discutimos.

**

– Ele me disse que o Hugo era um idiota por não me querer e mais um monte de outras coisas. – A Potter disse enquanto a Weasley já se preparava para uma nova crise de choro que tomaria conta da prima em breve. – Eu não deixe barato, disse um monte de asneiras para ele também, foi então que ele... – Interrompeu-se por causa do soluço. – que ele me disse que ia embora e que eu não deveria mais procurá-lo.

E então, o choro irrompeu e Rose Weasley a amparou, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que ela não tivesse certeza disso.

– Eu não quero que ele suma da minha vida. – Lilian disse entre as lágrimas. – Ele é um idiota, fala muita bobagem, mas eu aprendi a gostar dele.

Rose acariciou os cabelos da prima, arregalando os olhos e fazendo uma pergunta involuntária:

– Você se apaixonou pelo Zabine?

Ainda chorando, Lilian levantou-se do colo da prima, onde havia se colocado assim que começou a chorar, encarando a Weasley nos olhos. Dúvida, era apenas isso que Rose Weasley enxergava nos olhos da prima.

– Eu... Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu com a voz tremula tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Eu gosto muito do Hugo, mas não sei dizer o que eu sinto pelo Anthony. – O choro veio com força outra vez, a obrigando a esconder o rosto no pescoço da prima. – Eu estou confusa, Rose. Não sei o que fazer.

E Rose Weasley não conseguiu deixar de se sentir culpada, afinal, ela ouviu tudo o que Hugo disse a Lysander quando eles acabaram o repentino namoro. Se ela tivesse contado a Lilian sobre isso, ou tivesse dito ao irmão que Lilian gostava dele, talvez as coisas não estivessem tão complicadas para a prima como estavam. Talvez Anthony Zabine não teria se aproximado dela. E provavelmente Lilian não estaria confusa.

– Me desculpe, Lil’s. – A Weasley se viu dizendo já com os olhos encobertos pelas lágrimas. – Isso é tudo culpa minha.

A ruiva Potter encarou a prima sem entender, e vendo que Rose começaria a chorar, tentou ajudar:

– Não é culpa sua, Rose. Você não fez nada.

– Eu fiz sim, Lil’s. – Ela respondeu fungando alto. – Eu escondi algo de você que não deveria ter escondido. Eu não devia ter feito isso, por favor, me desculpa.

Lilian Luna Potter ainda encarava a Weasley em expectativa. Ela não conseguia ver o que Rose poderia ter feito de tão grave para se preocupar daquela maneira.

– O que você escondeu de mim Rose? – Lilian questionou, e se soubesse o que a resposta para aquela pergunta significaria, talvez nunca tivesse perguntado nada.

– Que Hugo terminou com Lysander por não saber se gostava dela ou de você. – Ela soltou de uma só vez, fechando os olhos e esperando os gritos e as ofensas que ela merecia e escutar.

**

Scorpius Malfoy encarava o melhor amigo de forma dura, pensando em uma maneira de dizer aquilo que ele precisava ouvir. Como delicadeza nunca foi seu ponto forte, e Anthony Zabine não entendia as coisas quando ditas de forma branda, ele optou por não medir as palavras ao aconselhar o menino.

– Você pode chorar como uma garotinha e pedir colo para a sua mãe agora se quiser, mas não demonstre fraqueza na frente dela. Se você fizer isso, pode ter certeza que tudo estará perdido pra vocês.

– O que está dizendo Malfoy? – O Zabine perguntou confuso.

– Mostre a Potter que você não se importa mais. – o Malfoy disse com um meio sorriso. – Não interessa se ela vai estar com o Weasley daqui a dois dias, não deixe que ela perceba que você gosta dela. Seja homem, Zabine! Não deixe essa garotinha pisar em você!

O Zabine encarou o melhor amigo por alguns segundos. Ele poderia dizer que estava bem mais leve por compartilhar aquela situação com o Malfoy, mas isso não significava que seu peito doía menos. Mas apesar disso, ele sabia que o amigo tinha razão e que ele não deveria se mostrar fraco na frente daquela garota. Ela é quem deveria perceber o que estava perdendo. Existia uma coisa chamada orgulho masculino, e naquele momento, Anthony Zabine estava desenvolvendo muito bem aquela característica.

– Está bem, você está certo. – Ele resmungou. – Mas o que acontece se eu não conseguir esquecê-la?

Scorpius soltou o ar dos pulmões e pousou a mão sobre os ombros do melhor amigo de forma amigável.

– Eu nunca disse que você iria esquecê-la. – Scorpius disse com a voz branda. – Apenas estou dizendo que você precisa suporta isso de cabeça erguida.

**

Fazia mais ou menos meia hora que Hugo Weasley estava tentando se despedir de Lysander Scamander. Estavam na sala de estar na casa dela, e haviam passado uma tarde agradável assistindo a alguns filmes e seriados trouxas depois que voltaram do curto passeio que fizeram em Hogsmead após o almoço de James. Porém, os pais do Weasley estavam para chegar em casa, e ele não pretendia ouvir o interrogatório de sua mãe sobre onde e com quem ele estava e a importância das boas companhias.

– É sério, Lys. Eu preciso ir. – Hugo disse, se desvencilhando do abraço da loira mais uma vez.

Lysander fez um bico enorme e o Weasley sorriu com a cena. Por mais que ele soubesse que era errado estar ali, dando esperanças para aquela garota, ele não conseguiu deixar de se sentiu bem ao vê-la tão feliz e animada.

– Você não pode ficar só mais um pouco? – Ela perguntou quase implorando para que ele ficasse. – Foi tão bom passarmos a tarde juntos.

Hugo sorriu.

– Meus pais estão chegando, e você sabe o que Hermione Weasley é capaz de fazer comigo se eu não estiver em casa para o jantar. – Ele disse e se aproximou dela, beijando-lhe a bochecha de forma suave. – E eu também gostei da nossa tarde.

Nossa.Lysander se via incapaz de não sorrir sempre que ele falava essa palavra se referindo aos dois.

Ela acabou se dando por vencida, concordando logo em seguida. Mas Hugo sabia que ela perguntaria alguma coisa, por que a garota mordia o lábio inferior de forma nervosa e mexia as mãos de forma frenética.

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa antes de eu ir Lys? – Hugo questionou, embora tivesse um pouco de medo da resposta.

O sorriso de Lysander aumentou e ela colocou uma mexa do cabelo loiro para trás da orelha, tentando achar uma forma suave de abordar aquele assunto. Porém, quando estava prestes a falar, fora brutalmente interrompida pelo irmão gêmeo que adentrava na sala apressado.

– Weasley, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! – Lorcan disse com falsa simpatia, indo até o filho de seu padrinho.

– E aí Lorcan? – Hugo cumprimentou de forma embaraçada ao mesmo tempo em que Lysander bufava.

– Está indo para a sua casa agora? Por que se estiver, vou com você. Combinei com o padrinho que jantaria lá essa noite. – O Weasley, que não era burro nem nada parecido, percebeu que aquela não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma intimação.

Ele suspirou pesadamente enquanto observava Lorcan ir em direção a lareira.

– Eu já estava indo, sim.

Lysander encarava Hugo em uma súplica muda para que ele ficasse um pouco mais e ela pudesse lhe dizer o que gostaria. Tudo o que a Scamander queria naquele momento, era dizer a Hugo que eles podiam recomeçar, que as coisas poderiam dar certo entre eles. Mas, aparentemente, seu irmão adorava estragar seus planos.

– Eu tenho que ir Lys, outra hora você me fala o que tinha pra me dizer, tudo bem?

Sem alternativa, Lysander concordou.

– Nós vamos nos ver novamente, não é? Promete que vai aparecer de novo para outra sessão de filmes? – Ela questionou mordendo os lábios de um modo que apenas Hugo sabia que significava nervosismo e medo.

– Eu prometo, Lys. – Ele respondeu beijando levemente a testa dela e andando na direção da lareira.

Antes que as chamas verdes pudessem consumir a ele e a Lorcan Scamander, Hugo ouviu algo do garoto que o fez se sentir culpado:

– Você precisa parar de iludir a minha irmã.

Segundos depois, sem saber se o programa que tinha feito com Lysander tinha sido mesmo uma boa idéia, o Weasley se viu na sala de estar da própria casa ao lado do Lorcan, que ainda o encarava interrogativo.

– O que foi? – Hugo perguntou de forma ríspida, enquanto saia da lareira.

Lorcan o seguiu e estava pronto para dizer umas poucas e boas para o Weasley quando eles ouviram vozes exaltadas no andar de cima. Eles se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, apenas, para, em seguida, verem Lilian Luna Potter descendo as escadas da casa de dois em dois degraus sem olhar para os lados, sendo seguida por Rose Weasley que gritava por ela.

Ambas choravam, embora Rose soluçasse mais alto.

Mais rápida que um furacão, a Potter entrou na lareira e foi consumida pelas chamas verdes, deixando a Weasley completamente desolada para trás. Hugo virou-se para a irmã querendo perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ao encará-lo, Rose Weasley correu escada acima sem esconder o choro.

Hugo observou a irmã subir as escadas com preocupação. Alguma coisa no universo não deveria estar em harmonia, porque ele não conseguiria se lembrar de uma briga entre Rose e Lilian nem que se esforçasse muito. Simplesmente porque elas nunca tinham se desentendido até aquele dia.


	16. Capítulo 15

Hugo Weasley e Lorcan Scamander se encaravam sem reação. Uma parte do Weasley queria ir até a irmã e perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido, porém, a outra desejava ira até a casa dos Potter e consolar Lilian, de maneira que seus olhos não desgrudavam da lareira em que ele viu a prima desaparecer a alguns segundos atrás.

– O que você acha que aconteceu? – O Weasley questionou com a voz baixa. Lorcan o encarou com um sarcasmo que não era do seu feitio.

– Elas brigaram, idiota. – Ele respondeu azedo. – Você não vai ver como sua irmã está?

Hugo suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Eu vou ver o que houve com ela. – Ele decidiu por fim, caminhando em direção as escadas e sendo seguido por Lorcan.

Os soluços de Rose Weasley poderiam ser escutados do corredor, mas ela não estava se importando. Tudo o que ela queria era que aquela dor, aquele sentimento de culpa, passasse. E chorar todas as lágrimas que pudesse talvez fossem uma boa idéia.

– O que você escondeu de mim Rose? – A voz da prima ecoou em seu subconsciente.

– Que Hugo terminou com Lysander por não saber se gostava dela ou de você.

A Weasley julgou nunca ser capaz de esquecer o olhar que Potter lhe lançou depois daquela revelação. A figura tranqüila e abestalhada de Lilian se transformou. Ela ficou furiosa, querendo de todas as maneiras compreender o que a Weasley tinha feito. E quando Rose disse que ouviu a conversa de Hugo e Lysander no dia em que terminaram, ela explodiu.

– Você sabia que eu o amava! Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Rose! – Lilian bradou encarando a prima com uma fúria que não era característica dela. – Isso foi baixo, foi desumano! Você devia ter me contado!

A Weasley tentou se explicar apesar das lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, mas mesmo assim a prima a encarava de forma impassível. Aquilo era imperdoável, e Rose sabia bem disso.

– Eu sei Lil’s, mas eu não queria que você se machucasse. Hugo ainda é uma criança e...

– Uma criança?! – Potter interrompeu as palavras entrecortadas da prima. – O problema é esse Rose. Você e sua mãe ainda acham que o Hugo é um bebê! E ele não é! É por isso que você não me contou não é?

– Lil’s, por favor, não seja absurda. Eu só queria proteger você. – A Weasley tentou mais uma vez.

– Me proteger?! Você não me protegeu, Rose. – Ela disse se movimentando em direção a saída do quarto. – Você só complicou a minha vida. E estragou tudo!

Em seguida, a Potter girou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu. Weasley permanecia petrificada no mesmo lugar, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Antes de sair, a Potter lançou um único olhar na direção da prima, daquela que ela acreditava ser o seu porto seguro. Um olhar cheio de tristeza, mas acima de tudo, cheio de decepção.

– Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigas.

E aquela frase permanecia martelando em sua cabeça, mesmo agora, deitada em sua cama encarando o teto, incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

Ela tinha bagunçado a sua vida: tinha um pai que adorava empurrar o afilhado estranho para cima dela, um falso namorado que ela havia beijado e não sabia o que sentia por ele e, como se não bastasse, tinha brigado com Lilian. Ela sabia que deveria ter contado a prima, mas ela não queria que Potter se machucasse caso Hugo escolhesse Lysander. Ela não tinha muitas pessoas com quem contar e não queria perder a melhor amiga. Mas tinha perdido.

– Isso é pra você aprender a parar de se preocupar com os outros, idiota. – Ela se repreendeu em voz alta tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Queria evitar que Lilian sofresse e agora adivinha só? Quem está sofrendo sou eu.

Um barulho na porta chamou a sua atenção, mas ela sabia que deveriam ser Hugo e Lorcan querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. E ela não queria falar com nenhum dos dois.

– Rose! Abre a porta, por favor! – Ela ouviu a voz do irmão e ele parecia preocupado. Prendeu um soluço na garganta e permaneceu em silencio. Ela ouvia a maçaneta girando, mas ela tinha trancado a porta.

– Luz da manhã abra essa porta. – Ela sentiu vontade vomitar ao ouvir a voz de Lorcan. – Me deixe ver como você está!

Eles permaneceram falando, de modo que ela se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

– Vão embora os dois! Eu quero ficar sozinha! – Ela gritou de dentro do quarto.

Ela contemplou o silencio por alguns minutos antes de ouvir a voz de Hugo, mais uma vez.

– Vimos Lilian sair daqui as pressas e você está chorando. Pode ao menos nos dizer o que aconteceu?

Rose suspirou pesadamente tentando raciocinar. E então disse a única coisa que poderia dizer naquele momento.

– Talvez seja bom você ir atrás dela, Hugo.

Ela não esperava se redimir com Lilian e Hugo com aquele conselho, apenas esperava se sentir melhor.

– Não vou deixar você sozinha. – Hugo respondeu do outro lado da porta, mas Weasley detectou um sinal de dúvida em sua voz. Ela sabia que o irmão gostaria de ver a prima. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu um protesto de Lorcan.

– Ela não vai ficar sozinha! Eu vou ficar com você minha rosa. – Lorcan disse e ela sabia que Hugo deveria ter revirado os olhos.

– Dá no mesmo, ela não suporta você. – Ouviu a voz de Hugo ao fundo e esboçou um sorriso que lhe fez sentir dor em todos os músculos da face.

– Eu vou ficar bem Hugo. – Rose respondeu antes que eles iniciassem uma discussão. – Lorcan ficará comigo, não se preocupe.

Em seguida, ela não ouviu mais a voz do irmão, apenas os seus tropeços na escada, denunciando que ele estava indo atrás de Lilian. Talvez, eles se acertassem e com o tempo Potter pudesse perdoá-la, afinal, elas eram primas, melhores amigas desde pequenas, não é? Não demoraria muito e elas estariam de bem novamente.

Ao menos era disso que Rose Weasley tentava se convencer.

– Rosinha, que tal abrir a porta pra mim? – Ela ouviu a voz melosa de Lorcan do outro lado da porta e revirou os olhos. Ele ainda estava ali.

– Não.

– Por favor, deixe-me te consolar minha rosa, não a quero com as pétalas caídas.

Rose Weasley acumulou toda a raiva que tinha e se viu gritando.

– Dê o fora daqui Lorcan, antes que eu ignore a lei que proíbe menores de usarem magia e azare você!

– Mas Rose, eu...

– FORA! – Ela gritou. – Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Ela sabia que havia sido rude de sua parte tratar o Scamander daquela maneira, mas ela não queria companhia. Queria a solidão e, quem sabe dormir um pouco. É, dormir talvez fosse uma boa opção.

Logo depois, ela estava deitada embaixo das cobertas tentando fechar os olhos e adormecer. Ela sabia que não demoraria muito para os pais chegarem do trabalho e invadirem seu quarto lhe fazendo uma enxurrada de perguntas. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ela preferia descansar.

Tentou se desconectar da discussão com Lilian. Antes não tivesse o feito, porque a última coisa que ela viu antes de adormecer foi o rosto pálido enfeitado com o sorriso irônico de um garoto. Scorpius Malfoy.

**

– Hey, hey, hey! Aonde você pensa que vai? – James Sirius Potter questionou enquanto puxava Hugo, que havia acabado de sair da lareira da casa dos pais, pela gola da camisa, o impedindo de subir as escadas que levavam aos quartos.

O Weasley encarou o primo um pouco atordoado e tentou se soltar, mas James apertou seus dedos contra a camisa do garoto ainda mais, deixando claro que não o soltaria até ter a sua resposta.

– Preciso ver a Lil’s. – Hugo respondeu, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, James não o soltou.

– Por algum acaso, não foi você que a fez chorar, foi? – Ele questionou com a voz levemente irritada, o que fez com que o Weasley arregalasse os olhos.

Ele tentou falar, mas a voz não saia e James não aprecia disposto a soltá-lo. E de fato não o teria feito, se Gina Potter não tivesse vindo da cozinha limpando as mãos em um pano para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– James Sirius Potter, solte seu primo agora mesmo! – Ela disse raivosa e com as mãos na cintura. Hugo poderia jurar que o primo tinha se encolhido todo.

– Mas mãe, ele...

– Eu disse AGORA, Sirius. – Sem alternativa, James o soltou. A mãe só o chamava pelo segundo nome quando estava verdadeiramente falando sério.

Assim que sentiu o pescoço livre, o Weasley passou as mãos pelo mesmo na tentativa de relaxar os músculos. Ainda estava atordoado com o questionamento do primo, que o encarava incisivamente, mostrando que ele ainda queria uma resposta.

– Eu não fiz nada James, eu juro. – Ele se explicou, notando pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala que Albus Potter e seu tio também estavam lá. Cretinos, James estava quase o enforcando e eles não fizeram nada. – Eu estava na casa da Lysander, e quando Lorcan e eu chegamos em casa, Lilian estava descendo as escadas com Rose gritando por ela. Acho que elas brigaram.

– Rose e Lilian brigaram? – Albus questionou incrédulo e com os olhos arregalados. – O fim do mundo com certeza deve estar próximo.

– Não faça piadas Albus, sua irmã está despedaçada lá em cima. – Harry Potter o advertiu, mas o Potter do meio deu de ombros.

– Harry e eu tínhamos recém chegado em casa quando ela apareceu na lareira aos prantos e se trancou no quarto. – Gina explicou pausadamente com a expressão mais aliviada por saber que o problema da filha não era tão grande quanto ela imaginava. – Nós tentamos falar com ela, mas ela não deixou ninguém entrar no quarto. Então James e Abbie chegaram para o jantar e...

– E minha doce namorada exigiu sua entrada no quarto de Lilian. – James interrompeu a mãe, ignorando o olhar que a mesma lhe lançava, aparentemente orgulhoso de Abigail Jones, que havia praticamente invadido o quarto de Lilian assim que chegou. – Abbie está conversando com ela agora.

Hugo Weasley murchou onde estava e se sentou no sofá. Não importaria quanto tempo levasse, ele esperaria para ver como Lilian estava.

– Hugo, você disse que Lorcan estava com você não é? – Albus Potter perguntou, quebrando o silencio e fazendo com que todos o olhassem de forma confusa.

– Sim, eu disse. – Hugo respondeu. – Rose ficou chorando no quarto e ele ficou do lado de fora lhe fazendo companhia. Mas duvido que ela o deixe entrar. – Ele respondeu sorrindo de forma quase maliciosa.

Albus sacou a varinha imediatamente fazendo com que todos o encarassem sem entender absolutamente nada.

– O que você vai fazer? – James perguntou aquilo que todos gostariam de perguntar.

– Digamos que eu tenho um amigo que não vai gostar nada de saber que a namorada está sozinha em casa com o seu arqui-rival.

– Scorpius e Lorcan não são arqui-rivais. – Gina observou com o cenho franzido.

– É claro que são, Gina! – Harry Potter se pronunciou arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma divertida. – Ou você não notou a forma possessiva com que Malfoy segurou a cintura da nossa sobrinha quando Lorcan apareceu para o Natal?

Albus sabia que a prima e o amigo fingiam um romance, mas ele também sabia que ambos tinham alguma coisa a mais que aquilo. Então por que não dar um empurrãozinho no destino?

**

Scorpius Malfoy tinha acabado de receber um patrono de Albus Potter e, naquele momento, encontrava-se andando pelo quarto sob os olhos atentos de Anthony Zabine de um lado para outro. Então quer dizer que a Weasley estava mal e o sangue-suga Scamander já estava lá para consolá-la? Não podia negar que aquele informação o deixou irritado.

– Sabe, eu acho que você deveria parar de andar um pouco Scorpius. – Zabine observou, fazendo com que o Malfoy o encarasse de forma raivosa. Ele simplesmente ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, não discutiria com Scorpius naquele estado.

– Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? – Malfoy questionou ao Zabine que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Eu achei que Scamander tinha desistido, mas pelo visto não!

– Cara, sem querer me meter, mas já me metendo, por que está tão irritado?

Scorpius Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar frio e respondeu de forma irônica.

– Talvez seja porque o cara que é a fim da minha garota está consolando a Weasley como se ela fosse a garota dele! – Malfoy respondeu sem pensar e sem medir as palavras. Apenas percebeu o que tinha dito quando Zabine o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida em sinal de desconfiança.

– Sua garota? – Anthony Zabine perguntou sem conseguir segurar o riso, fazendo Malfoy avermelhar. – Olha só pra você cara, está corado! O que aconteceu com você hein? Se apaixonou pela Weasley? – Ele perguntou de forma sarcástica deixando Scorpius visivelmente nervoso.

– Não seja ridículo, é óbvio que não estou apaixonado por ela. – O Malfoy murmurou.

– Oh. É claro que não. – A voz de Anthony destilou ironia. – Então porque é mesmo que você está todo irritado por o Lorcan estar com ela? E por que disse que ela é a sua garota? – Ele questionou enquanto fitava o melhor amigo.

Scorpius Malfoy desviou o olhar do amigo. Ele não estava apaixonado pela Weasley, mas então por que é que ele estava daquele jeito? Lorcan Scamander poderia estar com ela, fazendo o que quisesse, e ele não deveria se importar. O problema é que se importava, e muito. Não admitia Scamander próximo a Rose Weasley, e ele sequer sabia a razão.

– Não importa se nosso namoro é falso, ela está comigo. – Malfoy resmungou de forma possessiva. – E enquanto ela estiver comigo, eu não vou dividi-la com outro cara, muito menos com o Scamander. Já parou para pensar aonde vai parar minha reputação caso ela seja vista aos beijos com outro? Eu vou ser coroado como o corno do ano, mesmo que tecnicamente eu não seja!

Aquela desculpa poderia ter convencido qualquer pessoa, menos Anthony Zabine que já sabia a resposta de todas as suas perguntas. E mesmo que Scorpius Malfoy continuasse negando, seu melhor amigo já tinha certeza de que a Weasley tinha mexido com ele de uma maneira que garota nenhuma nunca tinha feito.

– Tudo bem, você continua mentindo e eu vou continuar fingindo que acredito. – Anthony disse enquanto brincava distraidamente com o braço da poltrona em que estava sentado.

– O que você quer que eu faça Zabine? – o Malfoy questionou irritado.

– Poderia começar assumindo que está com ciúmes. – Ele respondeu zombeteiro, fazendo com que Scorpius o olhasse indignado. Não, ele não estava com ciúmes da Weasley. Ou será que estava?

– Não seja absurdo. – Ele resmungou.

– Eu não estou sendo, e você pode continuar negando, porque eu não vou acreditar em você. – Anthony Zabine soltou um suspiro cansado e notando o silêncio do amigo prosseguiu. – Aproveite o que você tem nas mãos. Pelo que Albus contou, Potter e Weasley brigaram. E acredite, eu queria poder consolar Lilian.

– Não sei o que você está tentando dizer. – Scorpius tentou desviar o assunto, encarando seus sapatos como se fossem algo muito importantes.

– Estou dizendo que você é o namorado da Weasley, um namorado falso, mas mesmo assim ela gosta de você. E está na sua cara mal disfarçada que também está gostando dela. – Anthony explicou enquanto se levantava e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo. – E outra coisa, eu aposto que os pais da Weasley esperam que você vá. Afinal, que espécie de namorado seria se não fosse ver como ela está?

Scorpius Malfoy precisou de alguns instantes para digerir o que o Zabine havia falado. Sinceramente, ele não conseguia acreditar que a Weasley pudesse realmente gostar dele, afinal, se gostasse, não teria agido daquela maneira logo depois que ele a beijou. E quanto a ele, bem, Malfoy nunca se viu capaz de se amarrar a garota alguma. Ele nunca gostou de passar muito tempo ao lado delas, não se importava com o que elas pensavam ou o que elas estavam sentindo. Ele apenas curtia o momento, e quando tinha a oportunidade, caia fora antes de as coisas ficarem sérias demais.

Mas com a Weasley tudo estava acontecendo de forma diferente e indo por caminho de sentimentos e sensações que ele desconhecia. Ele não gostava que outros garotos – vulgo: Lorcan Scamander – estivessem muito próximos dela, não se sentia bem quando a via cabisbaixa como a viu logo depois do almoço de mais cedo e, sobretudo, se preocupava com ela. Muito mais do que ele realmente deveria.

Aquilo só poderia significar uma única coisa, mas ele não admitira aquilo nem para si mesmo. Não podia se prender a ninguém, afinal, não era do seu feitio ter uma única garota. Mas então por que diabos Rose Weasley o fazia se sentir estranho? Ele não entendia e, sinceramente, pelo rumo que as coisas tomavam, ele esperava continuar não entendendo.

– Talvez você tenha razão, Anthony. – Malfoy comentou, mas antes que Zabine pudesse comemorar, ele completou. – Os pais dela esperam que eu apareça. Se eu não for, pode prejudicar o plano.

– Que plano, cara? – Zabine questionou em meio as risadas. – Eu vi o jeito que ela te olha, vocês estão caidinhos um pelo outro.

Malfoy precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não corar, porém, se viu incapaz de controlar a língua.

– Se ela gostasse de mim, não teria me empurrado depois de corresponder o meu beijo!

É desnecessário dizer que Scorpius Malfoy se arrependeu do que falou assim que encarou a expressão surpresa do melhor amigo.

– Você a beijou? – Zabine questionou incrédulo. – Você a beijou de verdade, com língua e tudo?

Malfoy atirou nele um rolo de pergaminho devido à raiva e o desconforto que sentia.

– Sim, eu a beijei. E não eu não vou te contar como foi. – Scorpius respondeu visivelmente constrangido. – Qual é, Anthony! Parece uma garota falando assim!

– Foi só uma pergunta, não precisa ficar irritadinho. – O Zabine debochou. – Mas então, como ela reagiu?

– Primeiro ela correspondeu o beijo, e depois ela me empurrou e me encheu de tapas. – Malfoy respondeu franzindo a sobrancelha. – Me chamou de abusivo e mais um monte de baboseiras que eu não lembro. Ela não deve estar querendo ver a minha cara.

Anthony deu de ombros sem entender.

– E daí?

– E daí? E daí que eu não vou aparecer lá para ela me enxotar de novo!

E dessa vez Anthony Zabine gargalhou. Ele pensou que nunca viveria para ver o melhor amigo inseguro como ele estava. Então era isso, ele tinha beijado a Weasley e estava se inferiorizando por ela o ter rejeitado logo depois? Anthony poderia esperar qualquer reação vinda de Scorpius, menos aquela.

– Você está com medo de uma garota? – Zabine perguntou entre as risadas. – É sério que você está com medo de ela te mandar embora outra vez?

– Não é bem assim. – Malfoy resmungou sentindo a face aquecer de novo.

– Okay, quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo Scorpius-eu-pego-todas-e-não-me-importo-Malfoy?

Cansado de ser motivo de chacota para Anthony, Scorpius Malfoy marchou até o armário, apanhou um casaco e uma boina e os vestiu em seguida. Faria o Zabine engolir suas palavras, afinal, ele não tinha medo de Rose Weasley. Logo depois, andou até o criado-mudo e pegou a varinha, guardando-a no bolso interno do pesado sobretudo.

O Zabine acompanhou todos os movimentos de Scorpius com um sorriso discreto no rosto e em silêncio. Quando notou que ele estava pronto, perguntou apenas para encenar.

– Aonde vai Malfoy?

– Visitar minha namorada.

E então o Anthony Zabine viu Scorpius Malfoy e seu sorriso irônico e presunçoso desaparecerem de suas vistas.

Com aquela conversa e uma ajudinha do destino, Anthony esperava que a história do melhor amigo terminasse de uma forma diferente da sua. Lilian Potter deveria estar sofrendo, mas naquela altura do campeonato, ele tinha certeza de que Hugo Weasley já estava acalmando aquela que poderia ser a sua garota. E se ele não estivesse com ela, bem, Weasley mereceria uma surra.

Incomodado com aqueles pensamentos, ele balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Tinha certeza de que seu pai deveria estar com Draco e Astoria Malfoy na sala de visitas e com um pouco de sorte, ele poderia se interar do assunto. Ele precisava esquecer Lilian Potter.

E a esqueceria, mesmo que demorassem mil anos para que isso acontecesse.

**

Scorpius Malfoy estava há mais pouco mais de dez minutos em frente a casa da Weasley criando coragem para tocar a campainha. Não podia se acovardar daquela maneira, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim ele rezava baixinho para que ela não o recebesse à tapas.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. E então ergueu a mão, tocando a campainha. Ensaiou seu melhor sorriso quando ouviu passos se aproximarem da porta e, estranhamente, começou a suar frio. Porém, toda a expectativa dentro de si pareceu morrer quando a porta se abriu. Não era Rose Weasley quem o recebia, era sua mãe.

– Scorpius, querido, que bom que veio! – Hermione o saudou com um abraço que deixou Malfoy ainda mais desconfortável.

Quando se afastaram, Scorpius tentou continuar sorrindo, afinal, aquela mulher havia sido amável com ele de uma maneira que ele nunca esperaria.

– Obrigada Sra. Weasley. – Ele cumprimentou respeitosamente enquanto adentrava na sala junto com a mulher – Albus me mandou um patrono avisando sobre Rose ter brigado com Lilian e não estar muito bem.

– Querido, não precisa de toda essa formalidade. Me chame de Hermione, tudo bem? Todas as vezes que me chamam se Sra. Weasley acabo me lembrando de minha sogra. – Ela disse simpática, fazendo com que Scorpius se sentisse um pouco mais confortável. – Mas venha, vamos até a sala. Ronald e Lorcan estão lá.

Malfoy sentiu o estômago revirar apenas por ouvir o nome daquela sangue-suga. Procurou ficar calmo, afinal, ele era o namorado de Rose e Lorcan não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

– Quem era Hermione? – ele ouviu a voz do “sogro” enquanto se aproximava da sala. Já podia enxergar parte do homem relaxado em sua poltrona.

– Veja, Ron. Scorpius está aqui. – Ela disse enquanto o puxava para sala. – Talvez ele consiga convencer Rose a sair daquele quarto, ou, no mínimo, comer alguma coisa.

Ronald Weasley se levantou com um comentário áspero na ponta da língua, mas se calou ao ver o olhar nada amigável da esposa sobre si. O mesmo não pode ser dito de Lorcan. A figura alta e desengonçada do garoto estava parada ao lado do padrinho e, apesar de ele estar com uma corrente um tanto quanto duvidosa pendurada no pescoço, estava vestido de forma quase normal daquela vez, conforme Scorpius rapidamente avaliou.

– Duvido que ele consiga alguma coisa, madrinha. Se nem eu ou o padrinho conseguimos fazê-la abrir aquela porta, porque o Malfoy conseguiria? – Lorcan não viu, mas Hermione ficou extremamente aborrecida por ter sido contestada de forma tão rude.

– Eu posso ao menos tentar? – Scorpius perguntou enquanto fuzilava Scamander com os olhos. – Eu sou o namorado dela, pode ser que eu consiga alguma coisa.

Lorcan Scamander e Ronald Weasley o encararam de forma avaliativa. Hermione lhe entregou um prato com o que parecia ser o jantar da garota e sorriu ternamente na direção dele. Em seguida, ela confirmou que ele poderia subir e tentar falar com Rose o quanto quisesse.

– Segunda porta a direita, querido.

Scorpius Malfoy subiu as escadas lutando para equilibrar o prato que carregava devido ao nervosismo. E ele sequer sabia o porque. Não precisou de muito esforço para encontrar o quarto da garota, visto que a porta era cor de rosa e continha uma placa com letras cursivas escrevendo o nome da menina.

Ele fitou a placa por incontáveis minutos, tentando achar uma maneira de fazer a Weasley abrir a porta. Havia se tornado uma questão de honra conversar com ela, visto que Lorcan Scamander tentou ridicularizá-lo na frente de outras duas pessoas. Controlou a respiração e instantes depois bateu na porta.

Não ouviu nada, nem um único ruído.

Então bateu de novo, e outra vez. Até que ouviu um barulho estranho dentro do quarto. Então a voz chorosa e amarrotada pelo sono de Rose Weasley ecoou claramente.

– Vá embora, já disse que não quero ver ninguém!

Ela estava destruída, sua voz denunciava isso. E nunca, em hipótese alguma, Scorpius gostaria de ter ouvido a voz mandona da Weasley transformada naquilo. Irritado, e talvez desesperado, bateu na porta outra vez. E dessa vez o silencio lhe respondeu que ela não falaria mais nada.

Dentro do quarto, Rose estava de pijama, jogada na cama e com a televisão trouxa que ganhara da mãe ligada em um canal qualquer. Não importava se era seu pai ou Lorcan enchendo sua paciência, nada a faria abrir aquela porta. Ela precisava ficar sozinha, por que não entendiam?

Porém uma voz rouca e provocativamente grossa ecoou do lado de fora a fazendo arrepiar. Não havia dúvidas de que era o Malfoy, mesmo que ela não soubesse o que ele fazia ali.

– Eu não vou embora daqui até que você abra essa porta. Estou com o seu jantar nas mãos. –

Rose Weasley ignorou a vontade abrir a porta e deixá-lo passar. Apenas sentou-se na cama tentando encontrar uma maneira de mandá-lo embora, mesmo que seu coração implorasse para que ela abrisse a maldita porta e o abraçasse.

– Não estou com fome. – Ela respondeu tentando ser firma, mas sua voz soou falha.

– Não perguntei se você está com fome, estou dizendo que estou com o seu jantar e que é pra você abrir essa porta! – Scorpius bradou do outro lado.

– Você não manda em mim, Malfoy! – Ela gritou e mesmo que estivesse aborrecida por ele ousar falar com ela daquela maneira, uma parte dela estava feliz por ele estar ali e parecer preocupado com ela. – Vá embora! – Ela disse, antes que caísse em tentação e cedesse.

– Eu já disse que não vou. – Malfoy disse, começando a ficar impaciente. – Eu vou te dar cinco segundos para abrir essa porta, do contrário, eu vou arrombar.

Rose Weasley arregalou os olhos. Não, ele não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Ou seria?

– Está blefando! – Ela gritou.

– Pague pra ver! – Ele falou e começou a forçar a fechadura enquanto começava a contar. – Cinco, quatro...

Ela continuava paralisada, e quando a contagem estava quase no final, percebeu que ele estava realmente falando sério. Do outro lado da porta, Scorpius já estava com a varinha em punho, pronto para arrebentar a maldita por se assim fosse necessário. Porém, o feitiço ficou preso na garganta quando ouvi a voz dela.

– Está bem! – Ela gritou e ficou aliviada. Naquela altura, ela já estava de pé, próxima a porta. Conseguia claramente ouvir a respiração pesada de Scorpius do outro lado.

– Estou esperando Rose, abra. – Ela o ouviu falar e suspirou.

– Eu vou abrir. Mas você vai me entregar o jantar e sair, okay? Eu quero ficar sozinha. – Ela disse mesmo que não fosse verdade.

– Por que você tem que ser tão mimada, Weasley? – Eles não gritavam mais, tinham ciência de que apenas a porta os separavam, se não fosse por ela, provavelmente seus corpos estariam colados.

– Eu não sou mimada, Malfoy, apenas estou chateada e quero um tempo do mundo. Isso é crime? – Ela questionou.

Scorpius soltou o ar tentando pensar em um jeito de fazê-la o deixar entrar. Ele nem sabia o porque, mas precisava se certificar de que tudo ficaria bem com ela.

– Não, não é. Mas eu estou preocupado com você. – Ele admitiu encostando a testa na porta. Do outro lado, Rose Weasley encarava a madeira incrédula com a declaração.

Scorpius Malfoy estava preocupado com ela? Bem, aquilo era uma novidade, e ela não sabia se acreditava ou não, afinal, eles estavam fingindo um relacionamento que não existia. Poderia ser tudo encenação, ela sabia. Mas uma parte dela queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade, que ele se importava com ela. Suspirou. Até que ponto Scorpius Malfoy fingia perto dela?

– Eu estou bem. – Ela respondeu tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Eu vou abrir a porcaria da porta, você vai me entregar à comida e dar o fora. Combinado?

Sem outra alternativa, Scorpius simplesmente concordou.

– Tudo bem.

– Estou confiando em você. – Ela disse antes de ele ouvir o barulho da fechadura abrindo e observar a maçaneta girando.

Rose Weasley abriu um pequeno espaço e Scorpius Malfoy arfou ao vê-la. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e parecia frágil. Tão digna de proteção. Ele entregou o jantar a garota e tentou entrar, mas ela tinha sido mais rápida e fechado a porta.

Droga.

Ele permaneceu encarando a porta por alguns segundos, não conseguindo tirar a imagem de Rose da cabeça. Aquela garota estava lhe deixando louco. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

– Você já pode ir embora. – Ele ouviu a voz dela atrás da porta e sorriu.

– Como sabe que ainda estou aqui? – Ele questionou sem conseguir desprender o sorriso.

– Estou vendo sua sombra por baixo da porta. – Ela respondeu do outro lado. – É sério, Scorpius, você pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Você não quer que eu vá embora.

– Eu quero sim. – Ela respondeu tentando controlar o choro.

Scorpius Malfoy tinha voltado a encostar a testa na porta, se sentindo incapaz de deixá-la ali.

– Então me mande embora. Anda! Quero que me expulse daqui!

Ela não podia abrir a porta, porque se abrisse, ela sabia que não se controlaria e se jogaria nos braços dele sem se importar com acordo algum. Ela estragaria tudo – não apenas o plano, como também o resto da sua vida. Ela não podia admitir que Scorpius Malfoy mexia com ela. Seria suicídio. E foi por isso que ela fez o que ele mandou.

– Suma daqui Malfoy! Eu não quero mais você aqui, não entendeu? Quero ficar sozinha, quero que vá embora!

Aquelas palavras atingiram Malfoy de uma forma que o deixou estático. Tudo bem, era ela que não o queria. Ele havia feito o que podia, tinha tentado, então tudo o que lhe restava era girar nos calcanhares e voltar para casa. E foi o que ele fez.

Quanto a Rose Weasley, assim que ouviu os passos do Malfoy se afastando, desabou, não segurando mais as lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente pelo rosto.

Do lado de fora, Malfoy estava quase nas escadas quando ouviu o choro baixo vindo da garota. Encarou a porta mais uma vez, e então estreitou os olhos.

– Você não manda em mim Rose Weasley! – Ele gritou antes de sumir do corredor e aparatar no quarto da garota, que agora o olhava surpresa.

A Weasley estava abaixada próximo a cama quando ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do próprio quarto. Levantou os olhos e se surpreendeu ao ver Scorpius Malfoy ali dentro, olhando para ela de forma terna.

– Você não abriu a porta. – Ele deu de ombros enquanto se explicava para ela. – Então eu tive que encontrar uma maneira de entrar.

Rose Weasley queria xingá-lo de todas as coisas possíveis e talvez o encher de socos. Mas ela não se sentiria melhor se fizesse isso. Então ela fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento e correu cambaleando na direção dele, se jogando em seus braços.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele disse enquanto a recebia em seus braços, a prendendo com força contra o seu corpo. Não havia lugar melhor para eles estarem. Para nenhum dos dois.Por mais clichê que possa soar, eles eram como as peças de um quebra-cabeça, completamente diferente separadas, mas que quando se juntavam, se completavam. Quando estavam juntos, eles eram um só.

E foi com ela ali, em seus braços, que Scorpius Malfoy percebeu que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. De repente, os medos e as dúvidas não importavam mais para ele. Tudo o que ele precisava estava ali, entre seus braços.

E, ao menos naquele momento, não se importando com acordos absurdos ou qualquer outra coisa, Rose Weasley foi a garota que Scorpius Malfoy gostaria poder chamar de sua pelo resto da vida.


	17. Capítulo 16

Assim que a figura de Abigail Jones surgiu no alto das escadas, Hugo se levantou e andou até ela como um raio. Discretamente, Abbie sorriu para o garoto. Com toda a certeza, Lilian iria gostar de conversar com ele.

– Como ela está? – Hugo questionou afobado. – Ela está chorando? Está magoada? O que aconteceu?

James e Albus reviraram os olhos diante dos questionamentos de Hugo, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry Potter parecia interessado nas respostas de Abbie e Gina estava dividida entre prestar atenção no que a nora iria dizer ou chorar de emoção por suas suspeitas a cerca de Lilian e Hugo estarem se confirmando.

– Calma aí, uma pergunta de cada vez, sim? – Abigail resmungou enquanto olhava de forma curiosa para Hugo, que sentiu as bochechas queimarem. – Ela já está bem, garanhão, e conseguiu parar de chorar. Quanto ao que aconteceu, acho que ela vai preferir te contar pessoalmente.

Hugo ficou em silêncio, encarando seus pés e tentando decidir se seria uma boa idéia ou não subir ao quarto e tentar falar com a prima.

– Eu posso subir? – Ele questionou incerto para Abigail que revirou os olhos.

– Está esperando o que? Um convite do primeiro ministro? – Ela questionou sarcástica.

Em seguida, Hugo subiu as escadas em disparada, tropeçando em um ou outro degrau. Abigail esperou ele sumir nas escadas antes de se virar para a sogra e perguntar.

– Eles são todos assim? – Ela questionou e ao ver a dúvida nos olhos de Gina, prosseguiu. – Digo, os homens dessa família são todos lerdos para chegar em uma garota?

Gina Potter gargalhou diante da pergunta da nora e dos olhares tipicamente masculinos, de quem não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio, que os homens da família lançavam para elas.

– Oh, você não faz idéia do quanto! – Ela respondeu. – Foram necessários dois anos depois da guerra para que o Potter Pai tivesse coragem de me pedir em casamento. – Ela respondeu enquanto observava Harry avermelhar. – Com James está sendo a mesma coisa?

– James precisou de quase oito anos para perceber que o frio na barriga que ele sentia sempre que me via não era fome.

As duas mulheres gargalhavam e Albus olhou debochado para o irmão.

– Esse é um dos motivos de eu não ter uma namorada. – Ele disse, fazendo James revirar os olhos enquanto a namorada e a mãe contavam histórias engraçadas uma para outra.

– Hey! Papai e eu ainda estamos aqui! – Ele resmungou mal-humorado quando sua mãe começou a contar para Abigail sobre a cueca de patinho que ele tinha. – E quanto a você, não pense que eu não vi uns olhares da Dominique pra cima de você.

– Dominique e eu somos um caso parte. – Ele respondeu sem perder a pose. – Gostamos de nos divertir juntos, mas isso não significa que funcionaríamos como um casal.

James Potter sorriu irônico para o irmão do meio.

– Você pode enganar qualquer um, Albus. Mas não se esqueça que eu conheço você desde que nasceu.

Albus Potter abriu a boca para protestar, porém todas as suas palavras perderam o som quando ele viu seu pai esticar a cabeça para perto deles e sussurrar em um tom que não era muito comum de se ver em Harry Potter.

– Desculpe interromper a conversa de comadres de vocês, mas a mãe de vocês e a sua namorada – ele disse apontando acusatoriamente para James – estão se derretendo uma para outra enquanto dizem que Lilian e Hugo são um casal! O que sabem sobre isso?

James, discreto como sempre, arregalou os olhos e gritou na direção da mãe e da namorada.

– COMO ASSIM LILIAN E HUGO SÃO UM CASAL?

Abigail Jones e Gina Potter reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo quando notaram que os homens presentes naquela sala as encaravam efusivamente, como se esperassem uma resposta.

Além de lerdos, pensou Gina, havia outra coisa que todos os homens daquela família tinham em comum: crises doentias de ciúmes.

**

Lilian Luna Potter estava jogada sobre a cama enquanto tentava escolher algum dos filmes de sua coleção para assistir. A conversa com Abigail foi exaustiva e longa, mas de uma forma ou de outra, ela se via menos furiosa com Rose na medida em que o tempo passava – não que ela quisesse que a raiva passasse.

A sua consciência lhe dizia que Rose não tivera a intenção de magoá-la, que ela tinha escondido aquela informação dela porque se importava com ela e porque não a queria sofrendo pelos cantos caso as coisas não dessem certo. Mas mesmo assim Lilian se sentia ferida e incapacitada momentaneamente de ter uma conversa civilizada com a Weasley.

Não importava o motivo, Rose havia escondido coisas dela. A amizade delas era transparente e não havia espaço para mentiras ou segredos. O que a Weasley tinha feito, ainda martelava na cabeça dela, porque acima de qualquer coisa, Potter via na prima uma confidente. E doeu saber que Rose não confiou nela o suficiente para lhe contar sobre o Hugo e Lysander. E nem a deixou ter suas próprias experiências.

Tudo bem, ela podia quebrar a cara. Hugo era bastante instável, dando a entender que gostava dela em alguns momentos, porém, algumas horas depois, parecia preferir a companhia de Lysander a sua. Mas mesmo assim, Lilian gostaria de ter feito suas próprias escolhas.

Agora, tudo estava confuso demais em sua mente. Não sabia se Hugo gostava dela e, como se não bastasse, Anthony Zabine havia entrado em sua vida para terminar de deixá-la ainda mais perdida.

Remexeu na caixa de DVD’s tentando encontrar alguma coisa neutra, que não a lembrasse nem de Rose, nem de Hugo e, muito menos, que não a fizesse lembrar-se da discussão que tivera mais cedo com Anthony. Bufou irritada e pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu raiva por só ter comédias românticas.

Estava a ponto de jogar os filmes contra a parede quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Encarou a sua coleção e suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

– Quem é? – Ela questionou.

A pessoa do outro lado da porta demorou alguns segundos para responder, mas quando ela reconheceu a voz de Hugo, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

– Sou eu Lil’s. Queria saber como você está.

Ela se ajeitou melhor na cama e encarou a porta branca do quarto, um tanto surpresa, afinal, não esperava que Hugo estivesse ali àquela hora. Estalou os dedos da própria mão em sinal de nervosismo e, em seguida, soltou o ar dos pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

– Pode entrar, está aberta.

Então ela ouviu o ranger da porta e, vagarosamente, ela a viu se abrindo. Logo depois, a figura de Hugo Weasley surgiu, entrando de forma desconcertada no quarto da prima. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui que vestia, gesto que Lilian sabia perfeitamente bem que significava insegurança. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, ele sorriu para ela de um jeito tímido, e Lilian devolveu o sorriso de forma um pouco mais aberta, o que lhe devolveu a segurança.

– Aí, o que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama em que ela sentava e fazia uma careta diante da caixa de filmes que estava ao seu lado. – Por que só tem casais estilo comercial de margarina nas capas desses seus filmes? – Ele questionou enquanto pegava alguns filmes para olhar. Inevitavelmente, Lilian riu.

– São comédias românticas, Hugo. – Lilian explicou enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado. – Eu estava tentando escolher algum para assistir, mas de uma forma estranha, não quero ver nenhum casal se beijando e nem melhores amigas felizes. – Ela respondeu sorrindo de forma tímida.

Hugo a encarou por alguns segundos e então suspirou. Ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com Lilian.

– O que aconteceu com vocês duas? – Ele perguntou e notou que Lilian abaixou a cabeça. – Eu perguntei a Rose o que tinha acontecido, mas ela me disse que eu deveria ver você.

– Você me chamaria de louca se eu te contasse o motivo. – Ela respondeu sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho, afinal, se ela contasse o que havia acontecido, ela teria que confessar ao Weasley que gostava dele bem mais do que deveria.

– Por que você não tenta Lil’s. – Hugo incentivou. – Eu realmente preciso entender o que está acontecendo.

Quando Potter sentiu os olhos dele cravados em si, ela desviou o olhar do dele. Uma parte dela queria esconder aqueles sentimentos até que ela mesma pudesse entendê-los, porém, outra parte dela, uma menos racional, lhe dizia que ela deveria tentar conversar com Hugo. Quem sabe aquela não seria a sua chance? A chance que ela tinha esperado desde que se descobrira apaixonada pelo Weasley?

A insegurança começava a dominar todo o seu corpo, quando, por fim, ela resolveu que Hugo tinha o direito de saber. Ela tinha brigado com Rose justamente porque a prima não tinha lhe deixado tomar suas próprias decisões. Nada mais certo do que agora que ela tinha a oportunidade, colocar as cartas na mesa e iniciar a batalha de verdades que ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela precisaria travar.

– Está bem, mas eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa antes que eu comece a lhe contar tudo. – Ela condicionou e se atreveu a olhar dentro das íris azuladas do Weasley, que emanavam um misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

– O que é? – Ele perguntou, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que planejava e arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo da Potter.

Ela fechou os olhos em busca de coragem e depois voltou a abri-los. Weasley ainda esperava com expectativa.

– Prometa que não vai se afastar de mim quando souber de tudo. – Ela desabafou. – Prometa que o que eu vou dizer não vai colocar em risco a nossa amizade.

Hugo não precisou pensar na resposta, pois as palavras praticamente saltaram de sua boca:

– Eu enlouqueceria se me afastasse de você Lil’s. – Ele respondeu e percebendo que ela ainda estava em silêncio, completou. – Nada vai mudar Lilian, isso é uma promessa.

E então, embora se sentisse ligeiramente sufocada, ela confiou na promessa dele. E despejou sobre Hugo Weasley muito mais do que apenas os últimos acontecimentos da semana.

**

– Por Merlin, Hermione, eles estão dormindo juntos! – Ronald Weasley esganiçou-se enquanto encarava a esposa de forma acusatória.

Hermione, que conhecia muito bem o marido, não se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo. Permaneceu com os olhos grudados no pergaminho que redigia.

– Não seja ridículo, Ron. Eles devem estar apenas conversando. – Ela respondeu de maneira tranqüila.

– Eles não estão conversando Hermione, eu vi! – Ele bradou agitado e, imediatamente, ela virou-se para ele e o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Por algum acaso, você não foi espionar a nossa filha, foi? – Hermione questionou enquanto estreitava os olhos na direção de Ronald e Lorcan, que ela nem tinha notado sua presença, se encolhia atrás dele.

– Quer saber? – Ronald questionou balançando as mãos – Eu estava, aparatei no quarto dela porque não confio no Malfoy. E adivinha? Eu os vi dormindo juntos!

Hermione Weasley imediatamente se levantou e enfrentou o marido, que imediatamente encolheu, quase arrependido de ter contato àquilo a esposa.

– Você e o seu ciúme idiota aparataram no quarto da minha filha, Ronald? – Ela indagou frisando bem o minha da frase. – Me responda uma coisa, Ron, por que você invadiu a privacidade da menina dessa maneira, hein? Você merece dormir no sofá até o ano novo!

Ronald estava com dificuldades de encontrar as palavras, mas, obviamente, ele tinha um protetor. E Lorcan Scamander, não temendo o perigo, se atreveu a confrontar a madrinha.

– Mas madrinha, se o padrinho não tivesse entrado no quarto da Rose, ele não teria visto o que viu! – Ele disse e Hermione virou-se para ele dando-lhe atenção. – Eu estava junto com o padrinho. E o Malfoy estava realmente dormindo com Rose na cama dela! Eu tive que aparatar com o padrinho de volta para a sala porque ele seria capaz de matar o Malfoy. E com toda a razão.

Hermione absorveu a informação por cinco segundos. E então explodiu:

– Você compactuou com isso Lorcan?! – Ela perguntou irritada. – Eu vou proibir você o seu padrinho de se verem se continuarem agindo dessa maneira!

– Mas madrinha, eu...

– Você nada! – Ela bradou irritada. – Vocês já pararam pra pensar que eles poderiam estar só dormindo? – Hermione questionou irônica e ao ver o marido com a expressão desconcertada, completou. – É claro que não, porque você, Ronald Weasley, sempre pensa o pior!

Em seguida, ela enrolou os pergaminhos e os mandou para o escritório com um feitiço. Ronald e Lorcan ainda a encaravam com medo quando ela começou a andar em direção as escadas.

– Andem logo, vou provar a você o quanto estão sendo ridículos. – Ela disse impaciente enquanto subia as escadas.

Weasley e Scamander se encaram e, vencidos pelo medo, seguiram Hermione mantendo cinco passos de distância segura longe dela. Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Rose Weasley, Hermione sacou a varinha e apontou para a fechadura, a destrancando. Ronald a olhou descrente.

– Por que você não fez isso antes do Malfoy chegar?

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Porque ao contrário de vocês dois, eu sabia que Rose precisava ficar algum tempo sozinha. E eu conheço o significado da palavra privacidade. – Ela respondeu amarga enquanto girava a maçaneta e tentava abrir a porta de forma silenciosa.

– Preciso lembrar que quem está invadindo o quarto dela agora é você? – Ronald teve a infeliz idéia de fazer uma piada estúpida.

Hermione Weasley sorriu para ele de forma irônica.

– Estou fazendo isso apenas para me sentir menos culpada por colocar você pra dormir no sofá pelos próximos vinte anos. – Ela respondeu e ao ver o emaranhado de cobertas, olhou para o marido de forma desafiadora ao notar que Scorpius deitou-se na cama ao lado de Rose calçado de sapatos. – Acha mesmo que se eles tivessem feito alguma coisa, Scorpius não teria se dado ao trabalho de tirar os sapatos? – Ela sussurrou.

Ronald Weasley fez uma careta de insatisfação ao notar aquele pequeno detalhe. Mas Lorcan ainda não estava convencido.

– De repente eles estavam tentando alguma técnica diferente madrinha. – Ele opinou, mas se calou quando Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Está bem, Hermione, você está certa. Eu exagerei de novo. – O Weasley murmurou insatisfeito e a mulher sorriu de forma convencida.

– Eu sempre estou certa, Ronald. – Ela disse enquanto puxava o marido pela camisa em direção a porta. – Agora vamos descer, vou mandar um patrono aos Malfoy avisando que Scorpius dormirá aqui.

– Ele vai dormir aqui? – Ronald e Lorcan perguntaram em uníssono.

– Não comessem, por favor.

Enquanto os três desceram as escadas, nada dentro do quarto da Weasley se alterou, exceto pelo fato de que ela, ainda dormindo, se aconchegou um pouco melhor nos braços do Malfoy, que tinha a respiração lenta e sorria inconscientemente. Ambos tinham uma sensação nova no peito. A sensação de que estavam exatamente aonde deveriam estar.

**

Hugo encarava a prima descrente por tudo o que ela havia acabado de contar e um pouco tonto devido à quantidade de informação que fora jogada sobre ele de qualquer maneira. Quando estava nervosa, Lilian não conseguia falar devagar, de modo que todas as coisas que ela disse foram jogadas em seu colo como uma bomba, sem o mínimo de preparo.

Então, mesmo que indiretamente, a culpa pela briga entre a irmã e a prima era dele? Elas tinham brigado porque Rose tinha o ouvido terminando com Lysander e não tinha contado àquilo a Lilian? Era isso? Céus, ele não sabia se agradecia a irmã por ela não ter exposto suas dúvidas a prima, ou se a esfolava viva por não ter contado a ele que Lilian também gostava dele.

E então a informação mais importante de todo aquele diálogo finalmente fez sentido para o Weasley depois de alguns instantes.

Lilian gostava dele.

– Hugo, você vai dizer alguma coisa? – Ele ouviu a voz da prima e a encarou pela primeira vez. Lilian parecia aflita e ameaçava chorar novamente. – Oh, droga. Eu não deveria ter te contado, olha só a sua cara!

Hugo Weasley, motivado por uma coragem que ele não sabia de onde tinha surgido, levantou-se e andou até a prima que estava de pé e escorada na parede, aparentemente, tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

– Seja sincera comigo Lilian. – A voz de Hugo soou bem mais confiante do que ele esperava. – Você gosta de mim? Gosta de mim de um jeito diferente?

Completamente vermelha pela vergonha, Potter não teve coragem de encará-lo. Porém, Hugo queria uma resposta, queria que ela respondesse olhando nos seus olhos. Sendo assim, com o polegar, suavemente ele ergueu o queixo da menina, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. E então Lilian soube que precisava dizer alguma coisa.

Mas dizer o que? Ela se questionava. Ela gostava de Hugo, e há poucas horas atrás, poderia dizer que o amava. Mas a discussão com Anthony a deixou confusa e duvidosa quanto à seus próprios sentimentos e convicções. Mas mesmo assim, com todos aqueles medos e duvidas pairando sobre a sua cabeça, quando encarou os olhos azuis e suplicantes de Hugo, ela não soube dizer algo diferente.

– Eu gosto.

Ela tentou abaixar o rosto, mas Hugo não deixou, pelo contrário, o segurou com um pouco mais de firmeza. E ela soube que ele queria falar também.

– Você acharia muito louco se eu te dissesse que também gosto de você?

E então Lilian Potter arregalou os olhos sem saber o que dizer. Ela esperava por aquele momento há muito tempo, mas de uma forma insana, ela não conseguia reagir. Não conseguia sequer respirar direito.

Quanto a Hugo Weasley, movido pela coragem que caracterizava a sua casa em Hogwarts, aproximou-se um pouco mais de Lilian e a enlaçou pela cintura. Os olhos de Lilian permaneciam abertos em espanto, mas mesmo assim ela não parecia querer repelir o que estava prestes a acontecer.

E de fato, ela não queria. Porque simplesmente não apresentou resistência alguma quando Hugo Weasley finalmente a beijou.

Ficaram envolvidos pelo momento e imersos em seus próprios pensamentos por um bom tempo, e talvez tivessem ficado mais se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

Ambos se afastaram ao ouvirem uma batida na porta do quarto da menina. Eles se encararam por longos segundos, até que relutantemente Hugo soltou a cintura da prima, permitindo que ela falasse a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

– Pode entrar! – Ela falou, embora sua voz tivesse saído entrecortada.

Então, a porta do quarto de Lilian abriu e por ela, Abigail Jones colocou a cabeça para dentro do recinto, suspirando aliviada ao ver que nada demais acontecia. Mas Potter sabia que ela desconfiava de algo, porque Jones não conseguia tirar o sorriso sarcástico do rosto.

– Desculpe se eu interrompi alguma coisa, mas sua mãe acabou de mandar um patrono. – Ela disse enquanto apontava para Hugo. – Ao que tudo indica, seu tio está tendo um ataque porque Scorpius está dormindo com Rose.

Lilian achou aquilo estranho, afinal, ela era uma das pessoas que conhecia a verdadeira história sobre Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy. Será que eles estavam finalmente cedendo, ou aquilo era mais um dos joguinhos dos dois pra convencerem o mundo de que se gostavam? Lilian balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos logo depois, afinal, aquele problema não era mais da sua conta.

O Weasley acabou resmungando alguma coisa e, ao perceber que Abbie não daria aos dois mais alguns minutos de privacidade, se aproximou de Lilian e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Eu venho ver você amanhã. – E ao ver Lilian arregalar os olhos outra vez, completou. – Podemos assistir alguma coisa, ou ir ao Beco. Sem compromisso, vamos ver o que vai acontecer, okay?

Potter se sentiu estranhamente mais aliviada, portanto, apenas concordou.

– Espero você.

Em seguida, Hugo se aproximou e beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios, fazendo com Lilian Potter adquirisse um tom vermelho semelhante a um tomate. Abigail apenas observava a cena, prendendo o riso. Porém, ao ouvir um barulho suspeito vindo da escada, resolveu intervir. Aquele não era um momento oportuno para ataques super-protetores de irmãos mais velhos ou pai ciumento.

– Okay, acabou o horário de visita, meus jovens! – Ela disse sem segurar o riso daquela vez. – Amanhã vocês conversam.

Hugo suspirou e se despediu de Lilian. Em seguida, deu um beijo no rosto de Abigail em sinal de agradecimento, para só depois sair do quarto e andar em direção as escadas. Abbie o esperou sumir antes de fazer um sinal débil com o polegar e falar animada para Lilian.

– Finalmente vocês saíram do zero a zero!

Potter sentiu as bochechas queimarem e andou em direção aos filmes, já mais disposta a assistir um romance qualquer.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Abbie. – Ela murmurou enquanto mexia na caixa na tentativa de disfarçar.

– Não quer confessar , tudo bem. – Abigail respondeu enquanto se afastava para sair do quarto de vez. – Mas não subestime minha inteligência quando eu estou vendo seus lábios inchados!

Em seguida, Potter ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando e o som da risada de Abbie que se afastava no corredor. Voltou seus olhos para a caixa de filmes e acabou escolhendo para assistir, aleatoriamente, “A Nova Cinderela”.

Em seguida, levou seus dedos até os lábios, os tocando de forma inconsciente. Não seria hipócrita ao ponto de dizer que não tinha gostado de ser beijada por Hugo, mas ela havia fantasiado tanto com aquele beijo, que no final ele pareceu sem graça. Foi como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

**

Na manhã seguinte, Rose Weasley acordou apoiada em algo macio. Abraçou melhor o travesseiro, enquanto sentia o cheiro de hortelã impregnar de nariz e os braços dele a segurarem um pouco mais forte.

Espere um pouco aí, ela pensou, desde quando travesseiros têm braços?

E então, Rose Weasley finalmente abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o rosto de Scorpius Malfoy praticamente colado no seu. E então ela se lembrou da noite anterior, quando ele havia invadido seu quarto e a consolado. Inclusive, quando ela disse que não conseguiria dormir, ele se ofereceu para ficar com ela até que conseguisse pegar no sono. Weasley se lembrava de ter relutado por alguns instantes, mas ele parecia tão empenhado em ficar, que ela não pode recusar.

Ela só não esperava que ele fosse pegar no sono também e acabasse passando a noite com ela.

Delicadamente, ela puxou o braço que estava preso debaixo do corpo dele e virou-se de barriga pra cima, mesmo que seu rosto continuasse encarando Malfoy adormecido. Ele havia sido tão gentil com ela, havia se preocupado e, de um jeito estranho, ela gostava daquele lado que ela estava conhecendo de Scorpius Malfoy.

Mas aquilo soava errado para ela. As coisas estavam saindo de controle por eles não conseguirem controlar suas próprias reações quando estavam juntos. O beijo que tinha acontecido na tarde anterior era a prova viva de algo de diferente estava acontecendo com os dois. Algo que ela tinha medo de admitir o que era.

– Bom dia. – Ela se assustou quando encarou Scorpius Malfoy a encarando de forma preguiçosa. – Acho que acabei dormindo, me desculpe. – Ele murmurou enquanto se sentava na cama e passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, que estavam totalmente bagunçados.

– Tudo bem. – Rose conseguiu responder. – Como você dormiu?

Scorpius Malfoy encarou a Weasley avaliativamente.

– Dormi bem, por incrível que pareça, você quase não se mexe quando está dormindo. – Scorpius respondeu e sorriu ao ver Rose corar.

Eles se encararam demoradamente, até que a Weasley desviou o olhar.

– Obrigada por ontem. – A Weasley precisou tomar algumas lufadas de ar para continuar. – Você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de vir aqui, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Mas mesmo assim você veio. – Ela disse se referindo ao beijo que tinham trocado e a sua reação.

– Realmente, eu não tinha obrigação alguma de vir. – Scorpius disse enquanto a encarava de costas para ele. – Mas Albus me disse que Lorcan estava aqui, e eu não gosto de ver você com ele.

Ele ouviu a Weasley bufar, e mesmo que fosse esquisito, ele podia jurar que ela estava revirando os olhos.

– Lorcan é um idiota, não se preocupe com ele. – Ela resmungou enquanto se levantava da cama e tentava inutilmente desamassar a roupa com que tinha dormido. – Você precisa se preocupar com o meu pai, porque eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe que você dormiu aqui.

Scorpius engoliu em seco e tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Tenho certeza de que sua mãe vai me defender.

Foi a vez de Rose Weasley revirar os olhos.

– Minha mãe te ama. – Rose resmungou enquanto observava Scorpius se aproximar dela com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Sinceramente, não sei o que ela vê em você. – Desdenha.

Scorpius ri suavemente, e quando está a poucos centímetros dela, coloca uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

– Você também me ama, Weasley, só não admite. – Ele diz sorrindo de forma irônica e fazendo com que a Weasley, involuntariamente arfe.

Ela se afasta dele visivelmente nervosa e murmura mais alto do que gostaria.

– Por que você está fazendo isso?

Malfoy tentando entender o que ela está pensando.

– Isso o quê? – Ele questiona intrigado.

– Você está sendo gentil comigo! – Ela desabafa e começa andar pelo quarto de forma nervosa. – Você me beijou ontem e mesmo depois de eu te encher de socos e mandar você sumir, você aparece aqui, me consola e passa a noite comigo!

Scorpius Malfoy a encarou atordoado porque simplesmente ele não sabia responder aquela pergunta.

– Eu vou ser sincero com você, okay? – Malfoy respondeu enquanto andava até Rose – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu me preocupo com você, eu sinto ciúmes de você e eu não gosto quando Lorcan Scamander se aproxima de você. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não sei o que tudo isso significa. E se isso confunde você, pode imaginar como eu estou me sentindo!

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas se encarando e tentando decifrar o que o outro poderia estar pensando ou sentindo. Rose Weasley não conseguia formular uma palavra coerente, porque o simples fato de ter Malfoy por perto lhe despertava instintos e vontades que ela nem sabia que existiam.

– Você acha que tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo com nós dois? – Ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Malfoy apenas se aproximou dela, quase colando seus corpos.

Ela sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, seu coração estava lhe dando todas as respostas, mas mesmo assim ela ainda se sentia confusa e tentada a ignorar tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Isso porque Scorpius Malfoy ainda era a mesma pessoa, e ela ainda não tinha certeza se poderia, um dia confiar nele.

Malfoy, por sua vez, estava um pouco mais adiantado que a Weasley naquela situação, isso porque, ele já estava aceitando a sua atual condição, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse preparado para admitir em voz alta aquilo que sentia. E agora que estava ali, tão próximo dela novamente, ele não poderia desejar algo que não fosse um outro beijo, dessa vez com um desfecho final diferente.

– Eu não quero assustar você, mas eu acho que o acordo já era. – Ele rosnou enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura de forma um pouco mais firme do que da primeira vez.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Estou querendo dizer que eu espero que você não me esmurre dessa vez.

E então, mais uma vez, Rose Weasley teve o prazer de sentir os lábios de Malfoy cobrirem os seus, dessa vez, sem interromper o contato.

O beijo que trocaram foi urgente e cheio de sensações que eles ainda não haviam provado. Estavam tão eufóricos, que Malfoy simplesmente ergueu a Weasley e a prensou contra a parede na tentativa de aliviar um pouco da tensão de todo aquele emaranhado de emoções que tomava conta dele naquele momento.

Afastaram-se alguns segundos depois, cansados e sedentos por ar. A Weasley, que tinha o rosto vermelho devido a vergonha e ao calor que aquele momento tinha lhe causado, não tinha coragem de olhar dentro dos olhos do Malfoy, de modo que quando ele a desprendeu da parede, ela abaixou a cabeça.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para perguntar:

– O que houve? Eu exagerei, foi isso?

– Não foi nada, eu até gostei. – Ela disse e ficou ainda mais vermelha ao perceber o que tinha acabado de admitir. Scorpius sorriu triunfante na direção dela e voltava a se aproximar, mas ela o impediu espalmando a mão direita suavemente contra o peito dele. – Isso está errado, Scorpius. Não podemos fazer isso.

– Por que não? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

– Nós estamos nos deixando envolver, não vai acabar bem! – Ela respondeu enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos. – Céus, Lilian e Albus tinham razão quando me disseram que essa história poderia acabar mal.

Ela fez tentou se afastar dele, mas Malfoy a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou de volta para ele.

– Não tem nada de errado nisso Rose. – Ele disse a obrigando a olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. – Você não gosta de ficar comigo? Não gosta de me beijar?

A Weasley abaixou os olhos um pouco envergonhada.

– Eu... Eu acho que sim. – Ela fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos controlando as lágrimas. – Apenas acho que tudo está acontecendo rápido demais. E quem me garante que você não vai fingir que nada aconteceu quando essa semana terminar?

– Está duvidando de mim, é isso? – Ele questionou, sentindo-se quase magoado.

– Não é duvidando, Scorpius, mas veja bem, você é Scorpius Malfoy. – Ela disse o olhava aflita. – Você tem todas as garotas que quer quando quer. Até pouco tempo atrás, eu era a única que não tinha caído nas suas graças. Quem me garante que eu não vou ser um tipo de troféu pra você exibir por aí quando tudo isso acabar?

– Eu nunca pensei em usar você! – Ele urrou, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, porque no começo do acordo ele tinha pensado, sim, em fazer da Weasley mais uma em sua lista. Mas ele estava sendo sincero quando dizia que, naquele momento, ele não a usaria para aquele tipo de coisa. – Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto por você, mas mesmo assim eu não seria capaz de magoá-la.

Rose Weasley acabou soltando um riso nervoso e nasalado.

– Eu realmente queria acreditar em você. – A Weasley lhe disse. – Mas você precisa entender que a sua coleção de ex-namoradas e a sua reputação não me deixam fazer isso. Me desculpe.

Ele abriu a boca para tentar encontrar alguma coisa ao seu favor, um único detalhe que pudesse reverter o jogo e fazê-la entender o seu lado da situação. Mas quando ele viu o sorriso triste que a Weasley lhe lançava, ele soube que aquela era a última palavra dela.

– Está tudo bem. – Scorpius respondeu enquanto pegava o casaco de cima da poltrona da menina. – Não posso forçar você a acreditar, porque você tem razão. As circunstâncias não estão ao meu favor.

– Scorpius, por favor...

– Você precisa de tempo para assimilar o que está acontecendo, e eu também. – Ele disse enquanto a segurava pela cintura novamente. – Mas nós temos que manter o acordo, temos que continuar fingindo, você sabe.

– Scorpius...

– Apenas vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, okay? – Falou enquanto lhe beijava a testa de forma terna. – Você está certa por desconfiar de mim, mas eu me sinto diferente quando estou perto de você. E eu vou provar isso até o final do nosso acordo.

Em seguida, ele se afastou dela pedindo para que Rose pedisse desculpas a Hermione pela sua falta de jeito e por não descer para o café. Logo depois, tudo o que restou de Scorpius no quarto de Rose Weasley foi o perfume de hortelã.

Eles poderiam continuar negando o quanto quisessem, mas o destino já tinha se encarregado deles. Ou ninguém notou que, quase magicamente, eles passaram a se chamar pelo primeiro nome? Há um fato inegável nessa história toda: Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy não poderão fugir por muito tempo um do outro.


	18. Capítulo 17

– Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Scorpius Malfoy questionou levemente assustado, assim que aparatou em seu quarto na mansão Malfoy.

As duas pessoas que disputavam uma partida de xadrez sequer levantaram os olhos do tabuleiro. Albus Potter tinha o polegar no queixo e a expressão pensativa enquanto Anthony Zabine executava seu movimento no jogo.

– Não faça dramas, Malfoy. Chegamos cedo da manhã pra falar com você e sua mãe disse que podíamos esperá-lo no quarto. – Albus respondeu sem desviar os olhos do jogo. – Xeque. – Ele disse ao Zabine, sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

Anthony Zabine fez uma careta e levou a mão esquerda até a nuca, massageando o local. Potter era um maldito cretino, porém, não tinha mentido quando disse que era um ótimo jogador de xadrez bruxo.

Quanto a Scorpius, apenas restou a ele se aproximar de onde os amigos jogavam e se jogar ao lado deles no chão. Seus olhos estavam cravados na peça que Zabine movimentava, porém, sua mente estava distante. Ele pensava na Weasley e na vida que ambos levavam até firmarem aquele acordo. Antes dos 300 Galeões, as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Porque, durante quase toda a sua vida, seu passatempo preferido foi odiar e implicar com Rose Weasley. E agora, depois de conviver esses poucos dias ao lado dela, todos os xingamentos e promessas de ódio eterno pareciam ter sido feitos em outra vida e por outra pessoa. Porque naquele momento, Scorpius Malfoy tinha certeza de que alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Ele apenas não sabia se gostava do seu novo “eu” ou se lutava para voltar a ser quem era antes do acordo firmado com a Weasley.

– Xeque mate. – A voz de Albus ecoou em seus ouvidos, mas ele não acordou de seus devaneios, pelo contrário, pareceu mergulhar ainda mais neles.

**

Era primeiro de setembro e aquele seria o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como não tinha primos na escola e nem muitos amigos – devido ao passado duvidoso que ele sabia que seu pai tinha – Scorpius Malfoy estava sozinho em uma cabine. Ele não negava que se sentia solitário, porém, tentava não parecer fraco enquanto encarava a paisagem pela janela.

As pessoas não gostavam dele, Scorpius percebeu assim que colocou os pés na estação com os pais. Todos os adultos lhe lançavam olhares estranhos e as crianças sorriam de forma maldosa para ele, de modo que, quando entrou no trem, foi vitima de brincadeiras de mau gosto e comentários ácidos sempre que se aproximava de alguém.

É, ele realmente tentou se aproximar de alguém.

Isso porque seu pai disse que, independente do que os outros dissessem, ele deveria se portar como um verdadeiro Malfoy e andar de cabeça erguida. Mas, além disso, Draco Malfoy sugeriu a ele que arranjasse amigos. Pessoas que fossem dignas de confiança. Amigos verdadeiros, daqueles que estariam com ele para tudo. Scorpius alegou que Anthony estaria com ele assim que voltasse das férias que estava passando com a mãe na Alemanha, mas Draco Malfoy foi irredutível quando disse a ele que Scorpius deveria se enturmar. E não deixar que ninguém pisasse nele por causa dos erros que, outrora, Draco cometeu.

E Scorpius até tentou seguir o conselho do pai, mas depois de tantos pontapés, terminou sozinho em uma cabine quase no final do trem.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver a porta ranger e, por ela, um garoto pequeno e de cabelos pretos desgrenhados entrar.

– Se importa se eu me sentar com você? – O garoto questionou tirando o cabelo dos olhos incrivelmente verdes. – Não estou a fim de aturar meu irmão e minha prima está devorando Hogwarts, Uma História outra vez.

Scorpius riu de leve quando o garoto revirou os olhos e assentiu. Era realmente bom que alguém não o julgasse por não ser da família que ele era. Ou talvez, Malfoy pensou inseguro, ele apenas não o tivesse reconhecido.

– Você sabe... Sabe quem eu sou? – O menino Malfoy murmurou um pouco inseguro.

O garoto de cabelos pretos fingiu um olhar avaliativo que o apavorou.

– Cabelos loiros e penteados para trás, vestes novas e com cheiro de recém compradas e sapatos lustrosos, além desse nariz horrendo. – O menino disse a ele como se tentasse descobrir quem ele era. – Você só pode ser o filho dos Malfoy. – Concluiu com um sorriso de canto. Ao notar o desconforto do Malfoy, ele apenas deu uma cotovelada do menino e riu. – Relaxa, eu realmente não me importo com o seu sobrenome.

E Scorpius suspirou aliviado, feliz por alguém não o julgar por um erro de seu pai que ele ainda nem compreendia.

– Bem, provavelmente você é o único. – Scorpius respondeu oferecendo a mão direita para um cumprimento. – Sou Scorpius Malfoy.

O garoto de cabelos desgrenhados lhe apertou a mão e sorriu.

– Bem, você também foi o único que ainda não me comparou ao meu pai. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Me chamo Albus Potter.

E então, os dois garotos de onze anos passaram a conversar como se fossem conhecidos há anos. Falaram sobre suas famílias e como era chato serem comparados a seus pais e aos feitos realizados por eles o tempo todo, mas também falaram sobre assuntos mais agradáveis, como quadribol e a última vassoura do momento.

Scorpius descobriu que Albus era um completo palhaço, e ele sequer desconfiava que o garoto Potter estava, segundos antes de entrar naquela cabine, apavorado com a idéia de entrar para a casa de Sonserina. Depois de conhecer Scorpius, tudo o que Albus desejava era que eles caíssem na mesma casa e, sinceramente, ele já não tinha mais tanto medo assim da casa das cobras.

Quando o carrinho dos doces passou pelo vagão onde eles estavam, Potter e Malfoy levantaram quase que imediatamente, se jogando para fora da cabine com as bocas salivando por açúcar.

Scorpius pegou um pacote de sapos de chocolate e todas as varinhas de alcaçuz, enquanto Potter preferiu algumas tortinhas de abóboras. Eles estavam entregando o dinheiro à doceira quando uma menina franzina de cabelos ruivos e pele sardenta se aproximou deles.

– Hey Albus, por que você sumiu? – Ela perguntou fazendo Malfoy arquear as sobrancelhas.

– Você estava lendo seu livro chato, e James estava muito ocupado sendo James. – Ele deu de ombros enquanto mordia um doce. – Então eu saí para perambular por aí e encontrei esse outro garoto. É o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts também.

A garota sorriu para Potter, mas seu olhar ainda era desconfiado para cima de Malfoy.

– E qual o seu nome? – Ela questionou.

– Scorpius. – Ele respondeu de forma simples e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da veste. Se aquela garota era amiga de Albus, pensou ele, ela deveria ser legal.

Mas a reação dela não foi a que ele esperava, definitivamente.

– Scorpius Malfoy? – Ela questionou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa e, ele logo percebeu, um pouco de desprezo.

E Scorpius não gostou daquilo. Nem um pouco.

– Sim, Malfoy. – Ele respondeu a encarando de forma dura. – Algum problema com isso? – A pergunta poderia ter saído mais sutil, porém, ela foi dura e certeira.

E a menina também não gostou daquilo.

– Problemas? Nenhum. – Ela devolveu ácida. – Mas meu pai me disse que eu não deveria me envolver com você. Ele não gosta da sua família, sabe. – Cruel, aquilo tinha sido cruel e doeu em Scorpius.

E ele podia ter simplesmente virado as costas para aquela garota petulante e a ignorado e então, quando caíssem em casas diferentes, nunca mais se falariam. Mas ele não fez isso e, com toda a certeza, foi esse ato que alterou toda a história dos dois.

– E a garotinha do papai faz tudo o que ele manda? – Scorpius perguntou zombeteiro, fazendo a menina avermelhar.

– É claro que não! – Ela respondeu tentando encontrar palavras para rebater. – Eu também não gosto de você, porque você é um garoto repugnante.

E Scorpius Malfoy ficou pensando no significado da palavra repugnante, afinal, que criança de onze anos falaria por aí uma palavra tão estranha? Ele podia não saber seu significado ao pé da letra, mas sabia que repugnante não era algo bom, porque a garota continuava sorrindo desdenhosamente para ele.

– E você é uma menina muito chata e metida. – Ele devolveu prazeroso por rebater. – E ainda por cima é feia.

Depois disso, ele viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas, mas achou legal a forma como ela não as deixou cair. Em seguida, a menina se aproximou dele e apontou o indicador em seu rosto.

– Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, Malfoy. – Ela disse não contendo o nojo em sua voz.

– Se você não se aproximar de mim, perfeito. – Scorpius respondeu, ciente de que poderia se encrencar por fazer aquela afirmação.

E então, sem mais nada a dizer, Scorpius se voltou para dentro da cabine. Albus Potter demorou um pouco mais para se juntar a ele, mas enfim, apareceu. E, por incrível que pareça, ele pediu desculpas pelo comportamento da menina que – Scorpius realmente ficou surpreso com essa parte – era sua prima.

Malfoy disse que não se importava, contanto que ela não o provocasse. E Albus disse que conversaria com Rose Weasley para que ela mantivesse uma distância segura dele.

E aquele foi o pontapé inicial para todas as discussões que surgiram posteriormente. Era obvio que se evitavam, passavam dias sem se ver, mas quando encontros esporádicos aconteciam nos corredores ou em aulas compartilhadas, bastava que alguém acendesse a primeira fagulha para que a explosão acontecesse.

Quando seus olhares se cruzavam, nada além de faíscas eram vistas por todos.

Mas as faíscas que Scorpius Malfoy sempre pensou que eram de ódio, poderiam ser outra coisa. E ele descobriu isso quando já era tarde demais.

**

–SCORPIUS!

Malfoy foi tirado bruscamente de seus devaneios pelo grito potente – e impaciente – de Anthony Zabine, que estava parado a sua frente, assim como Albus. Ambos estavam tentando falar com Scorpius há algum tempo, mas ele parecia estar preso em outra dimensão.

E, de fato, Malfoy estava. Porque aquela pequena lembrança parecia estar muito distante dos dias atuais. Porque, ao menos naquele tempo – e naquela dimensão – conviver com Rose Weasley era muito mais fácil. Se eles não tivessem brigado naquele primeiro de setembro, será que as coisas teriam sido diferentes?

– Por que você está gritando? – Malfoy perguntou irritado enquanto se levantava e encarava os amigos.

– Talvez porque você estava parecendo um zumbi? – Albus retrucou divertido, obrigando Zabine a segurar o riso e Scorpius a revirar os olhos.

– Muito engraçado Potter. – Disse Scorpius completamente insatisfeito. – Agora que as damas terminaram o jogo de xadrez, podem me dizer o que fazem no meu quarto?

Enquanto Scorpius se dirigia para o closet a fim de trocar as roupas da noite passada, Zabine concentrava seu olhar em uma revista de quadribol recém apanhada e Albus se sentava a cama. Potter teria prazer em dizer ao amigo o que fazia ali, naquele horário da manhã.

– Anthony eu não sei, mas eu vim pra cá assim que acordei porque Hugo estava lá em casa quando a mãe de Rose apareceu na lareira ontem a noite. – Disse Albus enquanto arrancava a revista que Anthony lia para obrigá-lo a prestar atenção na conversa. – E tia Hermione contou que você estava dormindo com Rose no quarto dela.

O sorriso de Albus naquele momento poderia ser comparado com o sorriso de uma colunista de fofocas quando descobre algo em primeira mão. E enquanto Scorpius voltava para o quarto com os olhos levemente arregalados, Zabine encarava Potter fingindo nojo.

– Você está parecendo a minha vizinha fofoqueira Potter. – Zabine sussurrou para Albus.

– Como se você não estivesse curioso para saber se Scorpius finalmente caiu na real. – Ironizou Albus que, ao notar que Scorpius permanecia calado e quieto como se estivesse petrificado, aumentou a voz. – Você vai contar o que realmente está acontecendo entre você e Rose ou eu vou ter que perguntar a minha prima?

Malfoy sabia que Albus não estava blefando, embora a voz divertida do moreno pudesse convencer qualquer um do contrário. Anthony era mais contido, mas estava nítido em seus olhos que ele gostaria de saber mais a respeito de Scorpius e Rose. Encarou melhor as duas figuras a sua frente e suspirou enquanto se jogava na poltrona em frente à cama.

Aqueles eram seus melhores amigos. E se eles não puderem ajudá-lo a entender o que está acontecendo, ninguém mais irá conseguir.

**

A manhã tinha passado de forma monótona e calma.

O sol estava à pino, denunciando que o dia seria maravilhoso, e uma suave brisa balançava a folhas das árvores do lado de fora, juntamente com o velho balanço.

Rose Weasley encarou o balanço de madeira branca que ficava embaixo de uma árvore e sentiu uma série de coisas que ela não sabia definir. As lembranças da infância se misturavam com o beijo que Scorpius e ela tinham trocado, a levando se lembrar do outro beijo que recebeu de manhã e das palavras que ele despejou em cima dela.

– Você não gosta de ficar comigo? Não gosta de me beijar?

As palavras dele a torturavam desde que ele tinha partido pela manhã. E ela se amaldiçoava porque se as coisas estavam do jeito que estavam, a culpa era dela que inventou um acordo que agora não parecia mais ser tão inofensivo.

Porque se não fossem os malditos 300 Galeões, as coisas continuariam do jeito que sempre foram entre eles e não aquela relação confusa em que eles tinham se metido.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e, quando percebeu, seus pés lhe guiavam para fora de casa na direção do seu velho balanço, na esperança de que ele, como um bom amigo, pudesse lhe dar alguns conselhos.

Derrotada, Rose sentou-se na madeira enquanto seus pés roçavam o gramado baixo. Ela queria gritar, queria chorar, mas nada daquilo parecia apropriado. Certamente, Lily saberia o que lhe dizer naquele momento, mas sua melhor amiga não queria conversa com ela. Não podia sequer conversar com a mãe, visto que Hermione Weasley nem sonhava com a bagunça que a vida da filha havia se tornado.

As coisas estavam erradas. No começo do acordo, ela pensou que podia levar tudo numa boa. Mas agora, ela se via por uma perspectiva um pouco diferente. Ela mentia para as pessoas que amava, mentia para a sua família e para os seus amigos. E só agora, depois de tanto tempo, ela entendia o que Lily queria dizer quando lhe alertou sobre os riscos que aquele acordo poderia trazer.

No final das contas, as teorias de Lily não lhe pareciam mais tão absurdas. Porque mesmo que ela ainda tivesse dificuldades para acreditar, havia se tornado uma das garotas de Scorpius Malfoy. E aquilo doía. Porque enquanto estivessem de férias, ela tinha certeza de que estaria ao lado dele; mas e quando primeiro de setembro chegasse?

Em Hogwarts, havia garotas muito mais bonitas do que ela. E, com toda a certeza do mundo, a fama de Scorpius Malfoy aumentaria ainda mais quando todos descobrissem que ele saiu com Rose Weasley nas férias – porque agora ela sabia que não poderiam esconder aquele namoro sem que sua família ou a família dele desconfiassem de que aquele relacionamento nunca existiu.

Ela tinha uma vida mais tranqüila antes dos 300 Galeões. Porque odiar Scorpius Malfoy era muito melhor do que sentir o que ela sentia agora.

Isso porque para Rose Weasley estava sendo impossível não se apaixonar por Scorpius Malfoy.

Ela tinha passado a vida toda detestando aquele garoto e acreditava que nada seria capaz de mudar aquilo. Mas bastaram alguns dias ao lado dele, para que ela pudesse descobrir que Malfoy não era feito apenas de defeitos. E ela, por mais errado que aquilo pudesse soar, estava gostando daquele lado novo dele que ela tinha descoberto.

Porque era bom saber que Scorpius Malfoy tinha sentimentos, visto que, por muito tempo, ela imaginou que ele não tivesse nem ao menos um coração.

Rose soltou um longo suspiro e se agarrou ainda mais firme nas cordas do velho balanço. Talvez fosse bom para ela sentir um pouco de vento no rosto enquanto balançasse. Deu impulso uma, duas, três vezes. Até que atingiu uma altura razoável. Não estava tão alta como ficava quando seu pai a empurrava, mas por hora, estava bom.

Distraída com o pequeno vôo que alçava, Rose não ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando. E quase enfartou quando sentiu mãos grandes e pesadas pressionando suas costas, a fazendo voar mais alto.

Ela conhecia aquele toque, mas virou a cabeça um pouco para comprovar sua teoria. E sorriu quando percebeu que estava certa:

– Pai? – Ela questionou um pouco confusa por ele estar em casa naquele horário. – O que faz aqui?

**

Scorpius Malfoy tinha acabado de desabafar suas dúvidas com os melhores amigos. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava, nem Albus e nem Anthony pareciam estar levando tudo o que aconteceu a sério porque Scorpius via os sorrisinhos debochadamente sonserinos nascendo dos lábios de ambos.

– Você está me dizendo que sentiu ciúmes do Lorcan e que passou a noite com Rose sem se aproveitar dela e ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo com você? – Anthony questionou incrédulo.

– Achei que você fosse mais espero do que isso Scorpius. - Albus concordou enquanto dava alguns tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros do Malfoy, que bufou.

E então era assim? Malfoy pensou resignado. Ele tinha confiado seus problemas aos melhores amigos e eles ainda zombavam da sua cara? Com toda a certeza, Merlin não poderia ter sido mais sacana ao colocar Anthony e Albus na sua vida.

– E eu achando que vocês eram meus amigos. – Malfoy resmungou da poltrona onde estava sentado.

– Mas é exatamente porque somos seus amigos que estamos te zoando por você ignorar aquilo que está tão óbvio. – Potter disse fingindo um ar de sabedoria.

Mas foi Anthony, que ao ver a expressão ainda confusa de Malfoy, disse as palavras que assombrariam Malfoy pelas próximas horas.

– Você se apaixonou pela Weasley, cara!

E então Potter e Zabine observaram os olhos de Scorpius Malfoy se arregalarem.

Era óbvio que fazia sentido aquilo que os amigos lhe disseram, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia pensar com clareza. Sua cabeça zunia e ele sentia o peito se comprimir, talvez pela falta de ar momentânea que tomou conta dele, ou talvez – e mais provavelmente – pelo medo que passou a sentir.

Scorpius Malfoy nunca tinha se apaixonado e alguém lhe dizer, de repente, que o tal cupido tinha enfim o acertado, o deixava tonto.

Por que aquilo não poderia ser real.

– Vocês estão ficando loucos. – Malfoy rosnou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – É a Rose, lembram? A garota irritante com quem eu impliquei a minha vida toda! Posso gostar de estar com ela, mas estar apaixonado? Esqueçam.

Potter, que já esperava aquela reação do amigo, sorriu de forma conspiratória para Anthony. Em seguida, andou até o melhor amigo e o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com ele parasse de fazer círculos caminhando no mesmo lugar.

– Se você não está apaixonado por ela, me responda uma coisa – Albus disse a ele de forma séria. – Por que se preocupou com ela ontem?

Scorpius sentiu a pele do rosto aquecer, mas disfarçou e, logo, falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça:

– Porque era meu papel. Se eu não aparecesse, os pais de Rose iriam desconfiar da nossa farsa. – Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

E então Anthony Zabine, percebendo a intenção de Albus, se intrometeu no assunto. Scorpius era seu melhor amigo, era sua obrigação o fazer abrir os olhos.

– Mas o seu papel não o obriga a sentir ciúmes. – Ele disparou duro, fazendo Malfoy se virar pra ele impassível. – Qual é Malfoy, você não deixava a Weasley se aproximar de nenhum garoto. E não me refiro nem ao Scamander. Acha que eu esqueci do péssimo humor que você adquiriu depois que a Weasley começou a sair com Jimmy Thomas?

Maldito Corvino, pensou Scorpius. Thomas nunca havia sido bom o suficiente para Rose. Ele era almofadinha demais. E irritante também.

– Qual é? – Extravasou ele. – Thomas é um completo imbecil!

– Mas estava com a sua garota. – Potter retrucou sorrindo ironicamente.

– Ela não é a minha garota. – Malfoy respondeu sentindo-se triste por aquela afirmação. – Por enquanto a única coisa que nos mantém unidos é a droga daquele acordo dela.

Anthony Zabine bufou alto e virou de costas, incapaz de agüentar as frescuras de Scorpius para admitir algo que estava na sua cara. Potter mudou a sua expressão, perdendo a paciência visivelmente.

– E se você continuar agindo dessa maneira, ela continuará a não ser sua garota. – Avaliou Potter, estreitando os olhos na direção de Scorpius. – Qual é o seu problema? Acha que ficar negando o tempo todo aquilo que está na sua cara vai ajudar? Quando me tornei seu amigo, achei que você mais corajoso do que isso. Ou Rose não vale o seu esforço?

E os três mergulharam em um silêncio absoluto.

Scorpius Malfoy fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando colocar a mente – e o coração também – no lugar. No fundo, ele sabia que seus dois melhores amigos estavam certos, mas mesmo assim era difícil assumir para si mesmo que havia se apaixonado. Perguntava-se como deixou as coisas chegarem aquele ponto e como tudo seria dali por diante.

O que fazer? Admitir que amava Rose Weasley e se aprisionar a uma só garota ou renegar aquele sentimento assumindo o risco de perdê-la para sempre?

Scorpius Malfoy pesou as duas coisas na balança invisível da sua consciência. Logo, suas dúvidas desapareceram.

Albus Potter e Anthony Zabine já estavam desistindo de convencê-lo qualquer coisa quando os lábios de Scorpius se entreabriram e por eles não escapou nada além de um suspiro.

– Vocês estão certos.

Zabine foi o primeiro a virar-se para ele, gritando que finalmente ele havia percebido o lógico. Potter era discreto, mas tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, porque apesar de ter sido contra aquele acordo ridículo, ele reconhecia que se não fosse por ele, Malfoy não teria percebido que todo aquele ódio que ele sentia pela sua prima era amor reprimido – misturado a um pouco de tensão sexual também.

– Fico feliz que você tenha resolvido entrar para a família. – Potter disse enquanto fingia que enxugava as lágrimas. – Mas agora me diga uma coisa, Rose, pelo que nos contou ainda não sabe desse o amor avassalador que sente por ela, não é? – Questionou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Malfoy suspirou.

– Não, mas eu disse que estava me sentindo estranho. Que eu me sentia diferente em relação a ela. – Ele respondeu, lembrando-se da breve discussão que travou com ela pela manhã. – Mas eu disse a ela que provaria que estava mudado. – E então, antes que Malfoy ou Zabine debochassem dele, acabou completando. – Caramba, se eu disse isso, como pude ser tão cego?

– A primeira fase é sempre a negação. – Anthony disse rindo levemente.

– E você entende bem disso não é? – Albus perguntou para ele, que fechou a cara imediatamente. – Você quer esquecer a minha irmã, mas não consegue.

– Pelo que me falou, Hugo esteve na sua casa a consolando ontem a noite. – Devolveu Zabine mal humorado. – Portanto, ela tomou a decisão dela e eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso.

– Você é pior que Scorpius quando se fala em negação. – Resmungou Potter. – Mas caso mude de idéia, saiba que eu sempre vou preferir você à Hugo.

Zabine franzio a testa discrente.

– Mas vocês são primos, foram criados praticamente juntos. – Observou Anthony.

– Exatamente. – Albus respondeu como se fosse lógico. – Além de ser meio esquisito, eu nunca poderei bater em Hugo, porque minha mãe nunca deixaria. Já você...

Zabine já abria a boca para retrucar que Potter estava sendo preconceituoso ao dizer que não gostava do relacionamento de Lilian por ela estar com o primo. Milhares de famílias bruxas tradicionais só existem por causa dessa união. Mas não conseguiu, visto que Malfoy estava inquieto e – Zabine o agradeceria por isso mais tarde – interrompeu a discussão dos dois.

– Será que vocês podem parar de se atacar e me ajudar? – Ele questionou levemente irritado. – O que eu posso fazer para provar a Rose que eu mudei. E que eu gosto dela pra valer?

Potter prendeu o riso, achando as dúvidas do melhor amigo esquisitas. Scorpius Malfoy estava em dúvidas sobre o que fazer para conquistar uma garota? Era aquilo mesmo?

– Não era você o especialista em conquistar garotas, Scorpius? – Anthony perguntou zombeteiro. Malfoy fechou a cara.

– Conquistar garotas estúpidas. – Avaliou ele. – Rose é diferente de todas as garotas com quem a saí. Ela é... especial. – E então, ao perceber o que tinha admitido, ele sentiu a pele do rosto se aquecer. Tinha certeza que estava corado, porque seus amigos não conseguiram segurar o sorriso.

– Olha só pra ele Zabine. – Zombou Potter. – Já está até fazendo discursos apaixonados.

– Verdade. – Concordou Zabine enquanto imitava Albus e fingia engolir o choro. – Nosso garotinho está crescendo.

Scorpius revirou os olhos pela milionésima vez naquela manhã e esperou os dois pararem de rir. Malfou cruzou os braços abaixo do peito e, quando Potter e Zabine não riam mais como duas hienas, perguntou de forma cansada.

– Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?

Albus e Anthony trocaram olhares e, então se aproximaram de Scorpius. Zabine, então, foi o primeiro a falar.

– Você tem que mostrar a ela que realmente está a fim. E o mais importante, que pra você, ela é diferente de todos os tipos de garotas com quem você já saiu.

– Okay. – Malfoy respondeu quase eufórico, mas sua expressão beirou o desespero quando perguntou. – E como eu faço isso?

Zabine revirou os olhos, mas Potter respondeu da forma mais clara que conseguiu.

– Você conquista garotas desde que tinha treze anos. Não vai ser difícil, você só precisa prestar atenção nos detalhes. – Albus falou e sorriu em seguida. – Rose tem aquela cara de durona sabe-tudo, mas ela é como a maioria das garotas. Ela gosta de flores e gosta de ser levada para jantar fora, só não gosta de ser pressionada.

Scorpius analisou mentalmente todas as suas opções e por fim, acabou decidindo qual seria o seu primeiro passo.

– Se eu a convidasse pra jantar hoje à noite, ela não se sentiria pressionada, certo?

**

Ela já não estava mais no balanço. Naquele momento, Rose e Ronald Weasley estavam sentados na varanda de casa aproveitando um bom chocolate quente. O pai tinha lhe dito que havia pegado a manhã de folga porque tinha alguns problemas para resolver, mas ela ainda não estava entendendo onde, exatamente, ela entrava naquela decisão.

– Esse é o seu último ano em Hogwarts. – Avaliou ele e Rose o encarou, aguardando que completasse seu pensamento. – Acho que a sua decisão de estudar em uma universidade trouxa já foi tomada, não é?

Rose sorriu para ele, porque, ao contrário do que todos poderiam imaginar, Ronald apoiava a carreira que a filha tinha escolhido, mesmo que não fosse exatamente o que ele tinha planejado para ela.

– É vou me inscrever em breve, mas ainda não defini a universidade. – Ela respondeu e ao ver o pai sorrir de maneira triste, completou. – Qual é? Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, existe aparatação, lembra? – Ela perguntou piscando um olho e riu.

Ronald também sorriu de leve, embora aquela fosse apenas uma de suas preocupações. Estava sentindo as costas doerem, mas aquela noite mal dormida no sofá – visto que Hermione não voltou atrás na sua decisão depois que ele “invadiu” a privacidade de Rose – serviu para fazê-lo refletir. O garoto Malfoy, provavelmente, não era o seu maior problema.

O seu maior problema era o fato de que ele estava vendo os seus filhos crescendo. E assim como ele não estava pronto para ter a sua filha mais velha, a sua princesinha, longe de casa, ele não estava pronto para vê-la se tornar independente. Porque ele sabia que Rose havia puxado Hermione nesse quesito.

– Você vai ser uma grande jornalista, meu bem. – Ronald disse e os olhos da menina imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas. – É uma mulher bonita, corajosa e inteligente. E Scorpius vai ser um cara de sorte se não deixar você escapar.

E o coração de Rose vacilou quando ela ouviu o nome do, até então namorado. Ela encarou melhor o pai e, ao notar que os olhos deles estavam intensos, ela percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero. E que, apesar de todas as implicâncias, ele passaria a apoiar o namoro dos dois. E então, ela quis chorar.

Porque toda aquela relação com o Malfoy era uma farsa, por mais que ela quisesse que deixasse de ser. Mas ela tinha medo. Medo de ser usada, de ser tratada como um brinquedo, que quando perde o interesse é jogado fora.

– Você acha que Scorpius e eu podemos dar certo? – Ela não conseguiu reprimir o questionamento em voz alta.

Ronald a encarou sem entender, e Rose corou.

– Por que diz isso? – Ele perguntou e ao perceber que a filha não diria mais nada, completou. – Acho que vocês já deram certo, se quer saber. – Ronald respondeu sorrindo para a filha.

– Mas nós sempre fomos rivais na escola, nunca nos demos bem. Você lembra de todas as reclamações que já receberam de Minerva por causa das minhas brigas com ele? – Rose questionou e, ao ver o pai assentir, completou. – Como o senhor acha que duas pessoas que discutem até pelo ar que respiram podem dar certo?

E Ronald Weasley sorriu diante do questionamento da filha. Como ele sabia? Simples, vivenciava aquela mesma situação todos os dias, dentro da própria casa.

– Porque vocês me lembram duas pessoas que eram exatamente como vocês na escola. – Ron respondeu, sentindo um pouco de nostalgia. – Completamente opostos, mas que se completam como as peças de um quebra-cabeça.

– E eles conseguem ser felizes mesmo com todas as diferenças? – Rose perguntou ainda sem saber se acreditava na história do pai.

Ron sorriu de canto.

– Você acha que sua mãe e eu somos felizes?

E então, a boca de Rose Weasley se abriu surpresa. Ela cresceu ouvindo as brigas dos pais, mas sempre sorria quando via que, minutos depois, eles estavam rindo e pedindo desculpas um para o outro. Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar que os pais pudessem ter tido uma adolescência normal – com todas aquelas fases de insegurança e busca de identidade. E problemas amorosos. – mesmo com as constantes batalhas que precisaram travar na época.

– Se eu me casar um dia, quero ter um casamento como o de vocês. – Rose respondeu e riu quando Ronald fez uma careta de desgosto.

– Eu acabei de aceitar seu namorado, fale de casamento apenas daqui a dez anos quando eu tiver absorvido o baque. – Resmungou ele.

Em seguida, Rose o abraçou. Porque aquela era a primeira conversa civilizada que tinham em muito tempo.

– Scorpius parece ser um bom garoto. – Ron disse enquanto sentia o cheiro de cereja que emanava dos cabelos da filha. – E me desculpe por tentar empurrar o Lorcan pra cima de você. Eu sempre quis o seu melhor.

– Está tudo bem pai. – Rose respondeu com a voz embargada enquanto se afastava do pai. – Eu te amo muito, sabia?

– Eu também te amo, minha filha.

E então, se encararam por mais alguns segundos, até que Ronald decidiu que era hora de voltar ao trabalho. Que sua missão por ali tinha acabado. Quando contasse a Hermione sobre a conversa que tivera com a filha, certamente ela ficaria orgulhosa.

– Só mais uma coisa Rose. – Ronald pediu antes de aparatar. – Não conte ao Malfoy sobre a nossa conversa. Gosto da cara de apavorado dele sempre que cruza comigo.

E então, ele sumiu, deixando Rose rindo de suas últimas palavras embora sentisse o peso do mundo em suas costas.

Ela se sentia culpada por estar mentindo daquela maneira, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de dizer ao pai que o namoro com Scorpius Malfoy era um apenas um acordo que tinha data certa para acabar.

E ela sentiu o estômago revirar. Por que faltavam apenas dois dias para o ano novo.

Mas Rose não conseguiu se lamentar por mais tempo, porque antes de entrar em casa para afogar a culpa em um pote sorvete, uma coruja negra pairou no ar, pousando em seu braço logo em seguida. E Rose Weasley arfou assim que viu o envelope com o brasão imponente da família Malfoy estampado:

Hey Rose, como você está?

Essa é a décima carta que eu tento escrever pra você. Porque eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma como eu saí da sua casa hoje de manhã. E eu queria escrever algo mais bonito e inteligente do que isso, mas simplesmente não consigo. Então, será que você pode me desculpar?

Eu quero que saiba que apesar de não ter sido no melhor momento, as coisas que falei eram verdadeiras. Eu realmente me sinto diferente quanto a nós dois. E acho que nós começamos tudo de forma errada, não apenas esse namoro, mas a forma como nos conhecemos. Então, eu decidi que quero começar de novo.

Bem, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy e estou em meu último ano em Hogwarts. Sou da casa de Sonserina e, quando me formar, pretendo ser jogador de quadribol profissional. Se não fosse jogador, provavelmente eu gostaria de ser medibruxo. Minhas cores preferidas são o verde e, pro mais absurdo que seja, o vermelho. E você? Quem você é?

Que tal me contar hoje à noite, enquanto jantamos em um restaurante que eu conheço em Hogsmead?

Pego você as 20h00min. E não aceito um ‘não’ como resposta.

Com carinho,

S. Malfoy.


	19. Capítulo 18

Rose Weasley se encarava no espelho pela milionésima vez naquela tarde. Desde que havia recebido a coruja com a mensagem do Malfoy, ela tinha se trancado no quarto para escolher o que deveria usar no jantar de mais tarde. Lilian fez falta naquelas horas, mas depois de tantas tentativas de contato frustradas por a ruiva não aceitar seus pedidos de desculpas, Rose acabou desistindo. Talvez durante o baile de sábado, ela tivesse mais sorte e conseguisse reatar a amizade de anos com a prima.

Porém, seus pensamentos logo eram ocupados e ela não tinha tempo para se sentir deprimida. A ansiedade parecia estar fazendo um rombo no estômago da garota que tinha acabado de escolher a roupa perfeita, embora se sentisse um pouco insegura devido à cor do vestido.

Vermelho.

Vermelho vivo, quase como a cor dos seus cabelos, que soaria como uma provocação, se Scorpius não tivesse dito que era uma de suas cores favoritas. Sorriu para o reflexo no espelho, apreciando o que via em um de seus momentos raros de auto-aceitação.

A cor do vestido destacava a pele alva de Rose perfeitamente, da mesma maneira que o caimento solto valorizava os quadris da garota. O modelo era curto, quase até os joelhos, mas possuía um generoso decote que certamente lhe daria trabalho para sair de casa, visto que ela sabia que o pai, mesmo depois de toda a conversa que tiveram mais cedo, teria uma de suas crises de ciúmes.

Apanhou a varinha sobre a cômoda e aponto para os cabelos, prendo-os rapidamente pela metade e formando suaves cachos nas pontas. Em seguida, se maquiou a moda trouxa, destacando os olhos com lápis e rímel preto, mas optando por apenas um leve brilho nos lábios. Acabou sorrindo com o resultado.

Não sabia exatamente a que restaurante Scorpius iria levá-la, por isso não quis um sapato muito alto, de modo que ela estaria bem vestida qual fosse a escolha dele.

E então, quando estava prestes a sair do quarto e se juntar aos pais na sala de estar, sentiu um arrepio violento percorrer toda a sua espinha, acompanhado de uma agitação gostosa na barriga. E Rose ficou satisfeita, embora se sentisse nervosa, quando percebeu que aquele jantar seria o primeiro encontro oficial entre ela e Scorpius Malfoy.

Uma chance para se conhecerem melhor e começarem de novo, relembrou Rose enquanto pegava a bolsa dentro do closet e apagava as luzes do quarto.

**

– Astoria Malfoy é simplesmente uma mulher adorável. – Rose ouviu a voz da mãe enquanto descia as escadas e, automaticamente, apurou os ouvidos para ver o que se passava.

– Não fale asneiras, Hermione. – Ela ouviu a voz ranzinza do pai. – Você vai negar esse convite porque eu não estou com a mínima vontade de jantar junto com os Malfoy. Não quero ter uma indigestão.

Rose riu da expressão desgostosa que seu pai tinha no rosto, enquanto Hermione olhava para ele indignada, pronta para rebater.

Definitivamente, pensou a menina, seu pai estava certo quanto a tudo. E, embora ainda se sentisse intranqüila pelas mentiras que contou, não conseguia conter a felicidade diante da perspectiva de Scorpius sentir algo por ela e, quem sabe, assumirem um compromisso verdadeiro daquela vez.

– Isso será deselegante Ronald. – Hermione argumentou. – E além do mais, Rose está namorando o filho de Draco. Não acha que está na hora de deixarmos as brigas de infância de lado?

– Que bonitinho, já o chama até pelo primeiro nome. – Zombou Ronald, fazendo Rose, que ainda não tinha sido notada, prender o riso. – Por algum acaso, esqueceu que esse cara fez da minha vida, da vida de Harry e da sua vida um inferno sempre que podia?

E então, quando Rose percebeu os riscos que o pai tinha de passar mais uma noite no sofá, resolveu intervir.

– Mãe, pai? – Ela chamou, fazendo com que Ronald e Hermione se virassem para ela um tanto surpresos. – O que está acontecendo?

Hermione encarava a filha um pouco desconcertada por Rose ter visto aquela pequena discussão, ao passo que Ronald tinha virado o rosto para o lado, se negando a dar uma resposta. Porque ele sabia que Rose ficaria do lado da mãe e ele – nem ser humano algum – resistiria as suplicas delas.

– Astoria Malfoy nos mandou uma correspondência. – Explicou Hermione fazendo os olhos de Rose se esbugalharem um pouco. – Ela nos convidou para dividirmos uma mesa durante o jantar de ano novo do ministério, mas seu pai está sendo infantil e não quer colaborar. – Ela completou, lançando um olhar ressentido para Ronald.

E então, para o desespero de Ron, Rose o chamou com a voz chorosa e derretida.

– Papai, por que o senhor não quer?

E Ron respondeu, mas não teve coragem de se virar para encarar os olhos da filha ou da mulher.

– Porque eu não gosto daquele homem que, por um tremendo azar do destino, é seu sogro.

E Rose sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Porque Hermione tinha razão sempre que resmungava que Ron discutia por coisas absurdas.

– Mas papai, você não precisa nem falar com ele se não quiser. – Rose começou, fazendo com que os lábios de Hermione se abrissem em um meio sorriso. – Se você não quiser falar com Draco Malfoy, nem eu, nem a mamãe, vamos nos importar. Certo mãe?

– É claro que não! – Hermione respondeu ao perceber onde a filha queria chegar.

Ronald já começava a esboçar traços de aceitação, mas foi a última frase de Rose que finalmente o convenceu.

– Por favor papai! – A voz de Rose era suplicante, fazendo com que Ronald se virasse lentamente para encará-la. – Por mim!

Foi um jogo baixo, pensou Ronald, porque ele simplesmente fazia tudo pela filha e sempre cedia com o olhar quase pidão que ela lhe lançava. O olhar que sempre lhe recordava dos tempos em que Rose não passava de uma criança que, desde cedo vivia rodeada de livros e bonecas. Uma menina pequena, que gostava dos cabelos arrumados em duas tranças laterais e andava de balanço. A garotinha que sempre o convencia a tomar sorvete antes do jantar. E que não tinha um namorado.

– Está bem. – Ele respondeu resignado, arrancando gritos de empolgação de Hermione, que correu para a cozinha a fim de escrever uma resposta a Astoria, e risos de Rose. – Mas que fique claro que não vou me esforçar nem um pouco para ser sociável com aquela maldita doninha quicante.

Oh, sim. Os apelidos eram realmente carinhosos, pensou Rose enquanto corria para os braços do pai lhe agradecer.

E foi então que, apenas depois que Rose se afastou dele, ele percebeu algo diferente. Sua filha estava arrumada, bem vestida – embora aquele decote, ao menos em seus olhos, fosse quase obsceno – e maquiada. E aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, de maneira que ele estreitou levemente os olhos na direção de Rose.

– Aonde a mocinha pensa que vai?

E Rose sorriu sem graça, enquanto sentia a pele do rosto esquentar.

– Scorpius vai me levar para jantar. – Ela respondeu enquanto encarava os sapatos, focando no enfeite prateado que eles tinham.

– E não acha que esse vestido está um pouco aberto demais para aparecer na mansão Malfoy? – Inquiriu Ronald, ignorando o fato de que a esposa estava voltando da cozinha e passava a encará-lo não muito satisfeita.

Rose levantou os olhos para o pai e não se preocupou em esconder a indignação.

– É só um vestido pai. – Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Não quer que eu saia com o meu namorado vestida de freira, quer? – Ela questionou irônica e Hermione gostou da resposta.

Ronald franziu o cenho um pouco pensativo e, por fim respondeu.

– Freiras andam bem comportadas e não deixam o corpo aparecer. – Avaliou Ronald. – Sendo assim, até que não é uma boa idéia. Hermione temos uma fantasia freira guardada no porão?

Rose gargalhou, mas ficou surpresa ao ver a mãe observando a cena, afinal, não tinha reparado que ela tinha voltado. Ronald, pelo contrário, sabia que ela estava ali desde o começo. Quando se está casado com uma mulher como Hermione há tantos anos, o homem acaba desenvolvendo um tipo de sensor que sempre o alerta quando ela está por perto.

– Não, Ron, nós não temos. – Hermione respondeu entre risos. – E não ligue para seu pai querida, você está linda.

Rose sorriu em agradecimento a mãe em quanto o pai resmungava algo que ela não entendeu.

– Posso ao menos saber onde vão jantar? – Ronald perguntou de má vontade e novamente Rose ficou sem graça, porque ela não sabia a resposta daquela pergunta.

– Eu não sei muito bem. – Ela respondeu e quando o pai estreitou os olhos na sua direção outra vez, ela se defendeu. – Scorpius disse que seria surpresa!

– Você nunca faz essas perguntas a Hugo. – Hermione comentou, visivelmente, ressentida com algo. – E ainda me repreende quando eu faço.

Ronald revirou os olhos e soube que o foco da conversa, graças a deus, tinha mudado.

– É constrangedor para um garoto ter sua mãe questionando aonde vai e que horas vai voltar. – Ronald explicou. – Essa é a tarefa do pai da garota, que no caso de Hugo e Lilian, compete a Harry. Assim como cabe a mim infernizar a vida do garoto que se diz namorado da minha princesinha!

Foi a vez de Hermione e Rose revirarem os olhos.

– Isso foi tão machista, pai.

– Quer dizer que você não se importa com o fato de Harry poder azarar Hugo? – Hermione questionou furiosa. – Gina me contou que Harry está inconsolável porque Lilian ia sair com Hugo essa noite! Acha que ele ia deixar o nosso garoto passar ileso?

Ronald sorriu despreocupado o que deixou as outras duas ainda mais confusas.

– É claro que não me importo! – Exclamou Ronald rindo de alguma piada interna. – Se existisse um documento chamado “código secreto dos pais de meninas” certamente haveria um artigo lá que nos diria que todo o pai de garota tem o direito de fazer o que quiser com o garotinho insolente que está tentando afastar as nossas filhas de nós.

E então, Hermione e Ron embarcaram em mais uma de suas intermináveis discussões, ao mesmo tempo em que Rose gargalhava das conclusões absurdas de seus pais. Mas teve um detalhe naquilo tudo que ela não pode deixar de notar: Lily e Hugo tinham saído juntos.

Quem sabe, pensou ela, seu irmão e sua prima não poderiam se acertar também?

Aquela noite prometia.

Rose sentou-se no sofá enquanto acompanhava aos risos as brigas infantis dos pais. Pensou que precisaria esperar uma eternidade por Scorpius, mas, superando suas expectativas, a campainha de sua casa soou exatamente às 19h30min, fazendo com que Ronald e Hermione Weasley interrompessem abruptamente a divertida batalha verbal que travavam.

Rose Weasley levantou-se como um foguete e alisou o vestido seguidas vezes. Seus olhos aflitos encontraram os olhos sorridentes e confiantes da mãe, que mesmo não sabendo de toda a história que envolvia a filha e Scorpius Malfoy, compartilhava aquele nervosismo com Rose. Poucos segundos depois, ela já estava conseguindo controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração.

Mas foi Ronald Weasley, se aproveitando da breve distração da filha, quem fez questão de abrir a porta.

**

– Onde você está me levando Hugo? – A voz de Lilian Luna Potter ecoou risonha enquanto o primo lhe arrastava pelas ruas geladas de Hogsmead.

Hugo sorriu com a curiosidade dela. Certamente, a surpreenderia, porque nem em mil anos Lilian desconfiaria do local para onde ele a estava levando.

– Por aqui. – Ele disse enquanto lhe puxava para dentro de um bar. – Estamos chegando.

Assim que adentraram no lugar, Hugo pediu que ela esperasse por ele alguns minutos. Lilian aceitou e enquanto ele ia conversar com um homem baixo e gordo, ela deu uma boa olhada no lugar em que estava. Não tinha anda de especial ali, pensou ela. Era um bar comum, com mesas sujas e garçonetes distribuindo bebidas e sorrisos aos visitantes, que pareciam estar todos bêbados.

Involuntariamente, seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta, afinal, aquele não poderia ser o passeio que Lilian esperava. Porém, esboçou um sorriso assim que viu Hugo se aproximar dela, sorrindo de um jeito encantador e que quase lhe arrancou suspiros.

– Vem comigo. – Ele pediu, enquanto a puxava pela mão mais para o fundo do bar. Entraram em um corredor estreito e mal cheiroso e, em seguida, avistaram uma porta. Hugo a abriu sem pestanejar e sorriu ao vislumbrar uma lareira com um pote de pó de flu ao lado.

Lilian quase gemeu de emoção ao perceber que não ficariam em Hogsmead.

– Achei que jantaríamos por aqui. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

– O importante é que tio Harry continue pensando assim. – Hugo respondeu. – Ele nunca concordaria que eu levasse a princesinha dele para onde eu vou levar.

Lilian adentrou na lareira e Hugo se espremeu ao seu lado devido ao pouco espaço. Ela o encarou um pouco confusa.

– E aonde você pretende me levar?

Hugo sorriu enviesado para ela ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um punhado de pó de flu.

– Você já vai ver. – Ele respondeu, jogando o pó sobre ambos e dizendo em seguida – LUMIERE!

**

Eles estavam visivelmente sem graça, como se uma barreira invisível tivesse sido colocada entre ambos. Enquanto Rose Weasley apertava o casaco cor creme que ela tinha colocado sobre o corpo para sair na noite fria, Scorpius Malfoy tentava colocar os pensamentos no lugar e esquecer os olhares intimidadores de Ronald Weasley.

Eles andavam para os fundos do jardim da garota em silêncio, onde aparatariam juntos para o misterioso restaurante em que Malfoy tinha prometido levá-la.

– Você já pode voltar a respirar, Scorpius. – Rose disse baixinho, se referindo a expressão apavorada que o namorado ainda tinha no rosto. Malfoy virou-se para ela visivelmente confuso, mas sorriu.

– Você diz isso porque não foi você quem foi intimidada por um cara que tem o dobro da sua altura e que, por pura ironia, é o pai da minha namorada. – Ele respondeu sorrindo de forma torta para ela.

E Rose sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem devido as palavras dele. Porque mesmo que Scorpius Malfoy estivesse destilando ironia, a expressão ‘minha namorada’ mexeu com ela. Porque não havia ninguém em volta para que Scorpius tivesse dito aquilo apenas para ser convincente.

– Você está exagerando. – Rose resmungou ainda desconcertada e com as bochechas coradas.

Malfoy a encarou pelo canto do olho e seu sorriso se alargou. Ele já tinha ficado com mais de uma dúzia de garotas e mesmo assim, todas as sensações pareciam ser novas para ele. Rose Weasley era diferente de tudo o que ele conhecia. A facilidade com que ela corava ou a forma com que ela sempre desviava os olhos dele quando estava nervosa o fascinava. Ela era incrível e ele, apenas um bobo apaixonado.

– Por aqui. – Ela o guiou pelo meio do jardim escuro e parou quando achou que aquele seria um lugar seguro para aparatar. Os olhos dela brilharam em excitação e curiosidade quando questionou. – Não vai me dizer aonde vamos?

Malfoy riu ante a ansiedade da menina, mas não disse uma única palavra sem antes a puxar delicadamente para junto dele, abraçando-a de forma carinhosa. Os espasmos tomaram conta da Weasley quando ele, suavemente, acariciou-lhe o rosto enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo.

– Tenha um pouco de calma, Weasley. – Ele disse em meio a um sorriso zombeteiro. – Você já vai descobrir.

Rose odiava aquele sorriso desdenhoso dele, mas não teve tempo de reclamar, porque, antes que pudesse perceber, já estava experimentando as sensações desagradáveis da aparatação.

O povoado de Hogsmead estava quase silêncio naquela noite. Havia poucas pessoas nas ruas devido ao frio e aos finos flocos de neve que começavam a cair. Malfoy e Weasley tinham surgido ali, próximo a Dedos de Mel, e Scorpius olhava de forma curiosa para ela, que tentava acalmar seu estômago.

– Eu odeio aparatar. – Murmurou ela enquanto se refazia da viagem.

– Eu sempre achei que você gostasse disso. – Scorpius respondeu um pouco confuso. – Você vive reclamando por aí que gostaria de ser maior de idade apenas para aparatar.

E Rose riu um riso que Scorpius poderia jurar ter o som parecido com o de badaladas suaves de sinos.

– Entenda que aparatar é o meio mais fácil de locomoção no nosso mundo. – Ela respondeu com aquele ar de sabe-tudo que sempre o irritou em Hogwarts, mas que ali, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruelas geladas de Hogsmead, o deixava encantado. – Querer aparartar não significa, necessariamente, gostar de usar esse meio.

– Vassouras também são um meio fácil de locomoção. – Malfoy respondeu já sabendo que sabia que ela tinha medo de altura e, por conta disso, não voava e detestava quadribol.

– Vassouras são estúpidas. – Respondeu ela, visivelmente constrangida com o comentário.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao destino proposto por Scorpius. E embora os Malfoys sejam conhecidos por sempre esbanjar em tudo o que fazem, o restaurante não era tão sofisticado quanto Rose temia. Era um lugar pequeno, que tinha um ar aconchegante e o cheiro agradável de comida caseira.

– Venha comigo. – Scorpius disse enquanto enlaçava sua mão na dela inconscientemente. – Reservei uma mesa para nós.

Rose o seguiu até o final do estabelecimento, onde uma mesa cuidadosamente coberta por uma toalha rendada branca e enfeitada com algumas flores silvestres que ornamentavam as velas que estavam acesas. E o sorriso de Rose se alargou, porque ela nunca imaginou que, algum dia, um garoto a levaria para um jantar a luz de velas.

Usando-se da educação refinada que lhe fora dada, Scorpius afastou a cadeira para que Rose se sentasse e, em seguida, sentou-se de frente para ela. Foi impossível não admirar os olhos curiosos dela correndo por todo o local enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam.

– Gostou? – Ele despertou Rose de seus devaneios. A menina, visivelmente encabulada, colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha.

– É lindo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Você tem um bom gosto.

– É claro que tenho! – Ele concordou em um tom que fingia ultraje. – Sou um Malfoy, esqueceu? – Ele piscou para ela e revirou os olhos.

– Oh. Claro, tinha me esquecido que sair com você significava sair com o seu ego terrivelmente inflado. – Ela respondeu enquanto devolvia o sorriso irônico para ele.

– Admita Weasley, você ama o meu ego. – Ele fez charme, enquanto uma mulher gordinha que usava um avental se aproximava deles com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

– Não admitiria nem em mil anos. – Ela provocou.

Depois da pequena disputa que travaram, Scorpius fez o pedido de ambos e, arriscando um pouco mais o seu pescoço, resolveu escolher uma garrafa de hidromel ao invés de cerveja amanteigada.

– Agora falando sério. – Rose interrompeu o silêncio. – Eu realmente não conhecia esse restaurante.

– E não conhece mesmo. – Scorpius respondeu. – Foi inaugurado por uma amiga da minha mãe há poucas semanas.

Rose ficou quieta por alguns instantes e, após bebericar um pouco do hidromel a recém servido, lembrou-se do convite curioso que sua mãe havia recebido.

– Nossas mães andam querendo juntar as nossas famílias. – Rose falou tentando reprimir o riso. – Papai quase teve um infarto quando ela contou que a sua mãe tinha nos chamado para dividir uma mesa durante o baile de sábado.

– Eu fiquei sabendo dessa história. – Malfoy respondeu descontraído. – Minha mãe acredita que, quanto antes meu pai e seu pai aprenderem a serem sociáveis, melhor.

Rose contorceu o rosto em uma careta.

– Vai ser divertido vê-los dividindo um mesmo espaço. – Ela disse com um ar levemente sonhador. – Não quero que eles sejam sociáveis.

Scorpius gargalhou diante da colocação dela porque ela tinha razão, seria extremamente engraçado ver Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy se esforçando para terem uma boa convivência. E, para Malfoy, foi inevitável se questionar se, dentro de dois dias, ele e Rose já estariam suficientemente resolvidos para aparecerem no baile do ministério como namorados de verdade e não unidos apenas por um acordo.

O jantar veio logo e Weasley agradeceu por Malfoy ter escolhido um restaurante com comida simples porque ela simplesmente detestava freqüentar lugares onde se pagava uma fortuna para não comer nada. Scorpius ficou simplesmente encantado ao ver a menina agradecer o garçom que a servira e se deliciar com a massa que ele tinha escolhido. Qualquer outra garota, certamente, teria, no mínimo, torcido o nariz para algo tão gorduroso – e trouxa – quanto a massa italiana que estavam servindo. E ele estava feliz por não estar jantando com qualquer garota.

– Porque está me olhando assim? – Rose questionou alguns segundos depois, estranhando a forma como Malfoy a encarava, sem sequer tocar em seu prato. – Estou com o rosto sujo de molho? – Ela questionou quase assustada enquanto sua mão, delicadamente pousava em cima do guardanapo que ela pretendia levar a boca.

Porém, a mão de Scorpius cobriu a sua antes que ela levasse o guardanapo aos lábios.

– Não está suja. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e lhe acariciando os dedos. – Eu só estava pensando em como eu tenho sorte por estar sentado com uma garota que não está me xingando por eu não levá-la para comer em um restaurante mais saudável.

Rose franziu o cenho um pouco confusa e encarou seu prato tentando entender o que ele estava dizendo.

– O que tem de mais em comer massa? – Ela perguntou e, imediatamente, seus olhos brilharam em compreensão. – Você não estava pensando que eu era algum tipo de anoréxica, estava?

Scorpius gargalhou ante a irritação dela.

– É claro que não, mas vocês garotas são estranhas, precisa concordar comigo. – Scorpius explicou rindo da expressão enfezada que a menina tinha adquirido. –Sabe o quanto é difícil encontrar uma menina que coma massa sem reclamar?

Rose riu, mas fingiu continuar zangada.

– Pois saiba que massa é um dos meus pratos preferidos. – Ela respondeu empinando o nariz. – Principalmente massas à moda trouxa, sem óleo de escamas de dragão ou qualquer outro tempero assim.

– Você diz isso porque ainda não comeu a massa da minha mãe. – Scorpius falou com ar um sabe-tudo que fez as defesas de Rose escorrerem pelo ralo. – Sabia que ela tem um estoque centenário de óleos de escama de dragão em casa?

Eles riram mais um pouco e passaram o resto do jantar conversando amenidades e implicando um com o outro. Especialmente Rose, que após Scorpius elogiar o seu vestido, disse a ele que ele estava querendo virar a casaca e ir para a casa de Grifinória naquele ano. Scorpius se sentiu ultrajado e disse a ela que era feliz na nobre casa de Salazar Sonserina.

– É uma pena. – Respondeu ela enquanto se levantavam da mesa para pagar a conta. – Porque o campeonato das casas será da Grifinória esse ano.

– Só nos seus sonhos Weasley. – Scorpius respondeu. – Eu consegui levar você pra jantar! Depois de conseguir sair com a garota mais difícil de Hogwarts, conquistar o troféu das casas será como roubar doce de criança.

– Na verdade você vem saindo comigo desde o começo da semana Malfoy. – Ela respondeu entrando no jogo de provocação dele. – E não se esqueça que, se eu não tivesse oferecido aquele acordo, nós, provavelmente não estaríamos aqui agora.

Scorpius tirou do bolso das calças pretas alguns galeões – sob os protesto de Rose, achando injusto que ele pagasse o jantar dela – e, em seguida revidou.

– Você está ficando muito convencida. Não se esqueça de que sem o meu charme irresistível, provavelmente, nós não estaríamos aqui também.

Rose apertou-se mais dentro do casaco quando sentiu o vento frio do inverno corroer seus ossos quando ambos saíram para a rua. Malfoy, instintivamente, a abraçou e ambos passaram a caminhar pelas ruas daquela maneira, sentindo um ao outro como nunca tinham sentido.

Àquela altura, o povoado já estava totalmente deserto enquanto Scorpius e Rose percorriam as ruas sem um destino certo. Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um longo período, mas não era um silêncio do tipo perturbador. Eles ficaram quietos porque não havia nada para ser dito e porque ambos queriam se recordar daquela noite uma forma especial.

Enquanto caminhavam abraçados, nada no mundo parecia existir além deles. Não havia rivalidades ridículas ou acordos absurdos. Não havia medo, não havia receio. Havia apenas duas pessoas comuns compartilhando momentos que seriam eternizados para sempre.

Havia silêncio porque quando estavam juntos não eram necessários palavras para traduzirem o que estavam sentido.

**

Em um lugar um pouco mais distante dali, mais precisamente na Londres trouxa, outro casal desfrutava de momentos particulares e mágicos. Lilian Potter e Hugo Weasley percorriam as ruas agitadas do centro de Londres de mãos dadas enquanto a garota não parava de tagarelar.

– Por Merlin, Hugo! Eu ainda não acredito que você levou para assistir esse filme! – Ela falou extasiada enquanto Hugo sorria.

– Não foi tão difícil quanto parece. Eu apenas descobri uma lareira em Hogsmead que era conectada à de um bar trouxa aqui por perto. – Ele explicou levemente modesto.

– Meu pai enlouqueceria se soubesse onde estamos. – Lilian comentou sem esconder o sorriso e a emoção por estar quebrando algumas regras. – Ele não gosta que eu venha para Londres sozinha. Ele diz que é muito agitado, perigoso e que eu posso me perder.

A pequena ruiva revirou os olhos e Hugo tentou aliviar o clima.

– Ele tem razão em ter medo que você se perca. Já deu uma olhada no seu tamanho?

Lilian, obviamente, ficou furiosa com o comentário, mas dentro de poucos minutos, os dois já tinham voltado a fazer palhaçadas e a se divertir outra vez. Hugo tinha levado Lilian ao cinema para ver a estréia de um filme que ela queria muito ver. Pessoalmente, ele achou o filme um tédio, mas o sorriso e a empolgação da prima valeram todos os cochilos que ele tirou dentro da sala de cinema.

Por a garota ter hora certa para voltar, visto que Harry Potter avisou que gostaria de ver a filha surgindo pela lareira da família as 22h00min em ponto, os dois não se demoraram muito em Londres, e logo, já tinham voltado a um bar trouxa repugnante, cujo dono era um bruxo, e embarcaram na lareira da volta pra Hogsmead.

**

– Ah meu Deus, Scorpius! – A voz de Rose não passava de um sussurro assustado. – Vamos ser assaltados! Ou melhor, vão nos seqüestrar e nos dar de comida aos gigantes!

– Quer calar a boca Rose? – Scorpius a interrompeu bruscamente, embora a apertasse contra seus braços com força e de forma protetora. – Podem ser apenas duas pessoas como nós tentando ter um encontro especial.

Mas, embora tentasse aparentar confiança, Scorpius estava se borrando. Isso porque, vindo em direção a eles, era visto o vulto de duas pessoas que caminhavam muito rápido. Estava escuro e nem Malfoy, muito menos Weasley, conseguiam enxergar nada, porque, como se não bastasse o frio, a neve havia recomeçado.

– Se eles pedirem pra você entregar o dinheiro, você entrega o dinheiro, okay? – Rose sussurrou para Scorpius que revirou os olhos diante do medo da garota.

– Está tudo bem Rose. – Ele tentou tranqüilizá-la, enquanto lhe beijava os cabelos carinhosamente. – Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo.

Os olhos úmidos de Rose se levantaram para ele suplicantes.

– Você jura?

– É claro que sim, leãozinho. – Ele sussurrou de forma zombeteira para ela. – Já disse que você é a grifinória mais medrosa que eu conheço?

Rose não conseguia responder, muito menos andar. As duas figuras se aproximaram ainda mais deles e Rose já podia ouvir suas vozes, fazendo com que ela, instantaneamente fechasse os olhos. Porém, Scorpius, ao estreitar os olhos violentamente na direção dos dois vultos, sentiu os ombros relaxarem ao reconhecer as duas figuras, embora estivesse surpreso por eles estarem até aquela hora da noite sozinhos em Hogsmead.

– Amor, você já pode abrir os olhos. – Scorpius sussurrou para ela. – É apenas seu irmão e Lilian.

E Rose Weasley, de fato, abriu os olhos sem ao menos ter tempo de reparar no modo carinhoso como Scorpius se referiu a ela. Hugo parecia indiferente ao encontro inesperado, mas Scorpius sentiu o clima tenso porque ele notou a respiração da sua garota se entrecortar, assim como ele percebeu os olhares nada amistosos que a prima lançava na direção de Rose.

E então Scorpius se lembrou, repentinamente, que elas ainda não tinham feito as pazes desde o episódio em que Lilian descobriu que Rose tinha escondido o motivo do término do namoro entre o Weasley e a Scamander.

Scorpius não sabia, mas naquela noite, o destino o faria conhecer Rose Weasley um pouco melhor.

O que esperar de um encontro entre duas garotas que estão profundamente magoadas uma com a outra?

Talvez o início da terceira guerra bruxa.

Ou apenas o coração de Rose Weasley.


	20. Capítulo 19

A neve caia sem dó, deixando o jardim dos Weasley completamente branco. O vento gélido estava cortante, porém, não tão cortante quanto o choro baixo da garota que tinha acabado de aparatar ali na companhia de um menino.

Assim que surgiram no jardim, Scorpius apertou Rose contra seus braços, em uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar o choro da garota que tinha irrompido quando Lilian sumiu pelo vilarejo com Hugo em seu encalço. Não houve brigas, não houve insultos. Apenas uma troca de olhares feridos entre duas melhores amigas que eram orgulhosas para se perdoarem.

Garotas eram complicadas, pensou Scorpius. Rose estava profundamente magoada porque, apesar de ter errado, Lilian estava se mostrando absurda em repelir a sua presença sempre que possível. Na opinião de Scorpius, ele definiria Lilian Luna Potter em duas palavras: mimada e infantil. Sinceramente, ele acreditava que Anthony estava se livrando de uma boa ao decidir esquecer a filha dos Potter.

– Ela me odeia Scar. – Ele ouviu a voz lamuriosa de Rose e lhe apertou ainda mais contra os braços. Estava gelado, mas ele não se via capaz de afastá-la de si naquele momento. – Minha melhor amiga me detesta. Eu devo ser uma pessoa horrível!

Afastando alguns flocos de neve que tinham se acumulado sobre os cabelos ruivos de Rose, ele lhe afagou o rosto, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

– Preste atenção Rose. – Ele lhe disse. – Ninguém tem o direito de fazer você se sentir assim. Você é uma garota incrível, não deixe se levar pelo que os outros pensam de você.

Rose sentiu as bochechas se aquecerem e desviou os olhos, constrangida com o elogio.

– Você sabe que Lilian está sendo infantil, não sabe?

– Sim. – Ela concordou relutantemente. – Mas eu não devia ter escondido aquilo dela e... – Scorpius, vendo os olhos dela marejarem, a interrompeu.

– Pare de se culpar por isso Rosie. – Ele pediu carinhosamente. – Você já pediu desculpas pra ela, não pediu?

Rose afirmou. Ela já tinha tentado de tudo. Já havia mandado cartas, tentando conversar com a prima pela lareira e, inclusive, já tentou até fazer Albus de coruja, mas nenhuma de suas tentativas deu certo. Porque Lilian não estava disposta a aceitar suas desculpas.

– Então você precisa parar de se humilhar. – Scorpius respondeu de forma dura. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lilian irá perceber o que está fazendo e tudo voltará a ser como antes.

– E se ela nunca mais falar comigo? – Rose perguntou com a expressão de um gatinho assustado que partiu o coração dele em vários pedaços. – E se nunca mais voltar a ser a mesma coisa?

Malfoy respirou fundo. Normalmente não era bom com conselhos, sempre acabava metendo os pés pelas mãos e as pessoas normalmente ficavam ainda pior do que estavam. Mas com Rose era diferente. Porque ele sabia que enquanto ela estivesse chateada, ele também não estaria bem.

– Ela vai ter provado que nunca foi digna da sua amizade e que o que vocês tinham não era exatamente verdadeiro. – Scorpius respondeu e, ao notar a expressão chorosa de Rose, percebeu que havia sido sincero demais. – Mas não se preocupe, eu sei que ela vai voltar a falar com você. Vocês duas são piores que duas vizinhas fofoqueiras, não vão agüentar ficar muito tempo longe.

Rose acabou deixando o riso escapar, embora tenha dado um soco leve no braço dele pela expressão “vizinha fofoqueira”.

– Você realmente acha isso? – Ela perguntou.

Scorpius sorriu, cobrindo seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

– Eu tenho certeza. E além do mais, eu estou com você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Os olhos de Rose brilhavam pelas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso. No fundo, ela sabia que Scorpius estava certo e que ela devia deixar Lilian um pouco de lado e aproveitar as coisas maravilhosas que estavam acontecendo na sua vida. E foi pensando nisso que ela encarou Scorpius com um olhar curioso, como de quem tentava resolver um mistério.

Isso porque ela nunca saberia como eles tinham chegado àquele ponto. A cumplicidade que desenvolveram naqueles dias era uma coisa de outro mundo, algo que ela nunca pensou que fosse possível acontecer. De um jeito completamente torto e errado, Scorpius Malfoy parecia entendê-la e decifrá-la de um jeito que ninguém mais conseguia.

– Posso saber por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – Scorpius questionou a tirando de seus devaneios.

Rose simplesmente sorriu para ele.

– É que eu estava pensando. – Ela respondeu. – O que você fez com o garoto arrogante que eu conheci a vida toda em Hogwarts?

O questionamento pegou Scorpius de surpresa, mas mesmo assim, ele não sentiu dúvidas quando respondeu a ela de forma sincera:

– Acho que ele não existe mais. – Ele respondeu a puxando para mais perto dele, seus narizes praticamente se encostando.

– Está querendo dizer que eu sou a responsável por essa sua versão mais sofisticada e evoluída do seu ser? – Ela perguntou zombeteira, fazendo Scorpius revirar os olhos.

– Você está ficando muito convencida Weasley.

– Me desculpe se eu aprendi com o melhor.

E em seguida, sem mais respaldas, ele quebrou o restante da distância a beijando mais uma vez. E ela se esqueceu de todos os problemas quando sentiu os lábios dele pressionando os seus.

Porque era assim que acontecia. Quando estavam juntos, o mundo em volta poderia explodir. Eles não precisavam de mais nada.

**

–Ela está atrasada. – O homem de cabelos grandes e levemente grisalhos comentou. Os olhos verdes salpicando de um sentimento facilmente reconhecido como ciúmes.

Gina Potter revirou os olhos quando encarou o relógio pendulo que havia na parede. Ele marcava exatamente 22h10min.

– Você está exagerando Harry. – Ela respondeu calmamente, como se explicasse àquilo a uma criança. – E, além do mais, Lilian saiu com Hugo, seu sobrinho lembra? – Ela comentou sarcástica. – Ele não é qualquer garoto. Vai trazer sua princesinha intacta para casa.

– Pode não ser um garoto qualquer. – Harry comentou com seus olhos ainda presos no relógio. – Mas não deixa de ser um garoto.

Ele mal terminou de falar e pulou da poltrona onde estava ao ver a lareira da família se acender. Estava pronto para pular em cima de Lilian e lhe fazer um monte de perguntas, porém, assim que a menina irrompeu pela lareira, ela correu em direção à saída do cômodo, visivelmente chorando.

Ainda em choque, Harry ficou parado alguns segundos até estremecer com o barulho da porta do quarto da filha batendo no andar de cima. Em seguida, voltou seus olhos para a esposa, que estava com a mesma expressão confusa que ele próprio estava. Alguns segundos depois, a lareira da sala dos Potter brilhou de novo, e por ela, Hugo surgiu. O garoto estava agitado e os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, além de sua respiração estar semelhante a de alguém que disputou uma maratona.

– Onde ela está? – O garoto perguntou afobado. – Ela está lá em cima?

Harry não deixou o menino terminar de falar, simplesmente o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa e o ergueu uns bons centímetros do chão, causando gritos em Gina.

– O que você fez a minha filha seu moleque? – Hugo engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão zangada do tio.

– Eu... Tio.. Eu não...

Ele não conseguia falar, porque além de estar nervoso, o punho de Harry começava a forçar contra o seu pescoço.

– Harry, você quer, por favor, soltar o garoto? – Gina perguntou furiosa, se aproximando do marido que permaneceu impassível.

– Só quando Hugo me disser o que houve com a Lilian.

– Se você não percebeu, ele está tentando fazer isso. – Gina respondeu sarcástica. – mas você não está deixando o garoto respirar!

Os olhos de Harry, que tinham se prendido em Gina, se voltaram para o sobrinho, e ao perceber que o rosto do moleque começava a atingir um tom duvidoso de verde, ele o soltou. Não por vontade própria, mas porque não queria enfrentar a fúria de Gina e, muito menos, a de Hermione.

Assim que caiu no chão, Hugo levou as mãos ao pescoço e se afogou com o ar enquanto tentava voltar a respirar novamente.

– Ande logo, eu não tenho a noite toda. – Harry resmungou enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona, ignorando os olhares nada amistosos da esposa.

Hugo respirou fundo antes de conseguir formar uma frase descente.

– Rose. – Ele respondeu primeiramente, enquanto se recuperava do recente susto. – Nos encontramos com a minha irmã e Scorpius em Hogsmead e, como elas não estão se falando, Lilian saiu correndo que nem uma louca na minha frente. Foi isso o que aconteceu.

Harry adquiriu uma expressão avaliativa.

– Tem certeza que foi só isso?

Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto Hugo começava a suar frio.

– É claro que sim tio!

Potter estreitou os olhos violentamente na direção de Hugo, que se encolheu no sofá onde havia sentado.

– Não me chame de tio, seu moleque!

Hugo arregalou os olhos. Harry Potter estava, definitivamente, caducando.

– Mas tio, digo, Harry, como que eu...

Notando o embaraço do sobrinho, Gina se intrometeu na conversa, encarando Harry furtivamente.

– Querido, não dê bola para as loucuras de Harry. É apenas a idade se aproximando. – Ela falou carinhosamente. – Você pode ir embora agora, Hermione deve estar morta de preocupação com você. – Ela completou, lembrando-se que a cunhada estava realmente preocupada com a integridade física do filho. Agora Gina percebia que ela não estava exagerando.

Aproveitando a deixa dada pela tia, Hugo levantou-se se despediu rapidamente dos dois, adentrando na lareira dos Potter e sumindo pelas labaredas em poucos segundos. Mas ele ainda ouviu a voz do tio ecoar de forma ameaçadora:

– Vou continuar de olho em você!

**

Tanto Rose quanto Lilian demoraram a dormir naquela noite, por isso que, na manhã seguinte, ambas estavam adormecidas em suas respectivas casas sem que ninguém fosse corajoso o suficiente para acordá-las antes do meio dia. Em contrapartida, Albus e Anthony acordaram cedo naquela manhã, aparatando quase que ao mesmo momento no quarto de Scorpius, sem se perguntarem se ele estaria dormindo ou não.

Por sorte – ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista – Scorpius estava de pé quando Albus, o primeiro a chegar, apareceu de supetão no meio de seu quarto. Malfoy piscar os olhos várias vezes até ter a certeza de que não estava sonhando.

– Cara, você precisa aprender a não aparatar no quarto dos outros dessa maneira! – Resmungou Scorpius enquanto entrava no closet em busca de um casaco de frio.

Potter não teve tempo de retrucar, porque naquele mesmo momento um estampido denunciou outra pessoa aparatando ali, fazendo com que Malfoy revirasse os olhos.

– Definitivamente, vocês precisam aprender a aparatar no jardim e bater na porta. Seria bom acordar e não dar de cara com um de vocês, sabe?

Em seguida, ele voltou-se para o banheiro a fim de fazer sua higiene pessoal. Anthony encarou Potter um pouco confuso.

– Ele já está reclamando? – Questionou intrigado. Albus deu de ombros.

– Nem dá bola. Agora que está apaixonado, Scorpius vai começar a agir como uma mulherzinha. – Explicou Albus em meio a caretas. – Um soldado a menos no nosso time, gostaria de saber o que as meninas de Hogwarts vão achar quando descobrirem que o garanhão Malfoy não está mais disponível.

Anthony gargalhou.

– Elas terão que se contentar com nós dois, meu amigo! – Ele respondeu, piscando um olho para Albus, que se animou bastante diante daquela perspectiva.

Afinal, alguém precisaria suprir a falta de Scorpius no time dos solteiros, não?

**

Enquanto o trio maravilha estava na mansão Malfoy, Hugo não estava, nem de longe, tão animado quanto os garotos. Tinha acordado por volta das oito da manhã e, desde então, se via perdido pelos cantos da casa, optando por, no final das contas, passar a manhã inteira assistindo televisão.

Sua cabeça tinha dado um nó e apenas pensar em Lilian lhe trazia um ligeiro mal estar. Muitas vezes ele tinha reclamado a respeito do quanto Rose e ela ficavam irritantes quando estavam juntas, porém, hoje ele se arrependia de tais comentários. Isso porque separadas elas são muito piores e conseguem ficar ainda mais insuportáveis.

Lilian estava sendo imatura porque, ao menos na sua visão, ela já devia ter perdoado sua irmã, afinal, ela não tinha feito por mal. Mas era claro que, se tratando de Lilian, a rainha do drama, nada poderia ser resolvido de forma simples, de modo que há dois dias elas vêm tirando a paz e a sanidade de toda a família.

Mas mesmo com todos aqueles defeitos como a impulsividade e a mania irritante que ela tinha de sempre se achar a dona da razão, Hugo continuava gostando dela.

Ele estava feliz por tê-la levado ao cinema na noite anterior, porém, as coisas estavam lhe parecendo erradas, como se não estivessem encaixadas em seus devidos lugares o fazendo pensar que, talvez, ele estivesse confundido com o turbilhão de sentimentos que estavam dentro dele. Mas Hugo amava Lilian de todo o coração. Ele se sentia bem quando a fazia sorrir, fazendo seu coração transbordar de felicidade sempre que eles estavam juntos.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de ele estar confundindo tudo afinal, nada mais poderia ser amor, se o que ele estava sentindo não era.

Hugo Weasley acabou tão perdido em seus pensamentos, tentando decifrar as sensações que estavam agitadas dentro dele, que se assustou quando, pela janela da sala, duas corujas entraram a toda velocidade. Uma era o correio diário com um exemplar do Profeta Diário que a coruja apenas largou sobre o colo de Hugo, levantando vôo em seguida. A outra porém, lhe fez subir um arrepio. Porque ele conhecia aquela coruja.

Apenas estranhou o motivo de, além de um envelope lacrado com uma carta, a coruja estar sustentando, também, outro exemplar do jornal bruxo mais famoso de Londres.

**

Rose estava perfeitamente adormecida em sua cama. Sua mente parecia esquecida do desentendimento por olhares que tivera com Lilian na noite anterior enquanto relembrava todos os detalhes do encontro da noite anterior. Ela estava devaneando com os sorrisos de Scorpius e a leve pressão que seus lábios faziam contra os dela quando sentiu um peso incomum em cima de si.

Ela tentou ignorar e voltar para o sonho, porém, o peso em cima dela começou a estapeá-la no rosto.

– Rose. – Ela conseguiu distinguir uma voz risonha. – Rose, acorde!

Mas ela não queria acordar para realidade, ela gostava dos sonhos, que sempre eram mais divertidos que a realidade.

– Mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos. – Ela resmungou preguiçosa, virando-se para o outro lado.

Porém, acabou despertando abruptamente quando ouviu uma gargalhada. Um pouco confusa, Rose sentou na cama e encarou a figura que, agora, estava rocha de tanto rir, sentada a sua frente. Dominique simplesmente não se agüentava.

– Domi, o que está fazendo aqui? – Rose questionou estranhando a presença da prima.

Foram necessários alguns minutos para que Dominique Weasley recuperasse a razão e se lembrasse do porquê de sua visita.

–Bem, eu soube que você e Lilian estão brigadas, então vim ver como você está. – Respondeu Dominique.

Rose adquiriu uma expressão vazia e se levantou, procurando uma roupa que pudesse substituir a camisola de algodão que ela vestia. Definitivamente, ela não gostaria de tocar no assunto Lilian Potter logo depois de acordar, mas como Dominique não tinha tido a intenção de magoá-la, Rose se limitou a resmungar enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

– É por isso que eu não gosto desse seu casinho com o Al. – Rose disse se referindo aos beijos escondidos que ela sabia que Dominique e Albus tocavam. – Ele sempre acaba contando tudo pra você.

Dominique pareceu não se abalar, porque acompanhou a prima até o banheiro enquanto respondia.

– Não sei por que você pensa que foi o Albus.

Rose virou-se e a encarou desdenhosamente, incentivando-a a dizer o contrário.

– Oras, se não foi o Albus, quem mais poderia ter sido? A sua coruja?

Dominique revirou os olhos.

– Para a sua informação, eu não vejo Albus desde o Natal, okay? – A loira lhe disse, não conseguindo esconder o ressentimento na voz. – E quem me contou não foi ele, foi Teddy.

– Teddy? – Rose franziu o cenho.

– É, ele namora minha irmã lembra? – Perguntou sarcástica, fazendo Rose revirar os olhos daquela vez. – Enfim, ele cruzou com James no ministério ontem a tarde ele contou. Depois disso, Teddy contou a Victoire, que contou a mim, que estou aqui falando com você agora.

Foi impossível não rir de Dominique, porque a garota sempre fazia caretas engraçadíssimas quando falava rápido demais. A loira tagarelou mais alguns minutos enquanto Rose trocava de roupa contando sem grande emoção que Teddy tinha pedido Victoire em casamento. Depois de pronta, ambas sentaram-se na cama da ruiva e, quando Dominique conseguiu parar de falar por alguns instantes, Rose questionou.

– Parando pra pensar agora, como foi que você entrou no meu quarto? – Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vai me dizer que Hugo já está acordado? – Ela perguntou ainda mais incrédula com sua conclusão, visto que nas férias, Hugo nunca levantava antes do almoço.

Dominique riu.

– Quando eu cheguei, ele abriu a porta com uma cara meio apavorada. Estava meio branco, sabe? Como se tivesse sido beijado por um dementador. – Avaliou ela, arrancando risadas de Rose pela comparação. – Ele tinha uma carta na mão, provavelmente da sua mãe para tê-lo assustado tanto.

– Que estranho, quando mamãe quer falar conosco, sempre nos chama pela lareira. – Lembrou Rose.

Acabou ficando curiosa com a correspondência do irmão, mas não pode pensar muito no assunto, porque Dominique puxou de dentro das vestes o exemplar perfeitamente enrolado de um jornal que, pela cara psicopata da prima, só poderia ser O Profeta Diário.

– Mas o verdadeiro motivo de eu aparecer aqui, prima querida, não tem nada a ver com suas brigas com Lilian. – revelou Dominique, oferecendo a prima o jornal já desdobrado. – Prepara-se porque eu acho que você não vai gostar nada do que está escrito aí.

Rose cuidadosamente pegou o exemplar que Dominique lhe oferecia e, com certo receio, o encarou. E então, sentiu o sangue do rosto se esvair ao ver uma foto sua e de Scorpius Malfoy estampando a coluna social.

**

– Maldito jornalzinho de quinta categoria. – Scorpius resmungou enquanto o amassava e jogava por cima do ombro.

Ele, juntamente de Albus e Anthony, estavam na sala de estar na mansão Malfoy quando o correio diário chegou, largando sobre eles um exemplar do profeta diário que estampava uma foto dele e Rose em um canto da capa e com uma matéria sensacionalista publicada na coluna social.

– Calma, Scorpius. Você sempre soube do tipo de notícia que o Profeta prioriza. Ninguém se importa mais com as fofocas deles.

Scorpius tentou controlar a respiração antes de responder a Albus, porém, nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. Ele estava com raiva, mas não do que tinham publicado, e sim como tinham publicado e descrito a relação dos dois.

Um jornal medíocre pensou Scorpius. E que mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos continuava rotulando as pessoas.

**

– “Rebeldia Adolescente” – Rose leu o título da reportagem incrédula. – “Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy foram flagrados em encontro romântico ontem à noite no vilarejo de Hogsmead. Fica a pergunta no ar: como a família da mocinha irá reagir ao descobrir que a pequena Rose está envolvida com o filho de Draco Malfoy, um ex comensal da morte? Certamente Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger não se agüentarão de tanto desgosto.”

Apesar de ter lido em voz alta, Rose continuava lendo e relendo aquela reportagem, como se esperasse que seus olhos a estivessem traindo. Além de citarem Draco como ex-comensal, Cameron Skeeter – Sobrinho mais velho da odiada Rita Skeeter – ainda dizia que a família Malfoy, apesar de ser rica e poderosa, não havia se redimido e que eles ainda eram envolvidos com magia das trevas. Rose estava estupefata com a matéria ridícula, de modo que Dominique resolveu falar para ver se ela conseguia reagir.

– Eu não sei como o Profeta Diário ainda consegue leitores depois de todos esses anos. – A loira falou em meio a uma careta. – Já não é a primeira vez que eles escrevem algo sensacionalista. Por que o ministério simplesmente não o tira de circulação?

– É simplesmente um absurdo! – Rose bradou com as orelhas pegando fogo. – A família de Scorpius foi julgada e absolvida, tio Harry garantiu isso lembra? – Rose falou a prima, recordando-se da história acerca da sentença falsa de Narcisa Malfoy que salvou a vida de Harry Potter. – É um absurdo continuarem falando essas asneiras!

Dominique Weasley concordou, embora estranhasse um pouco a raiva desmedida da prima. Quando a compreensão atingiu sua mente, com a verdade gritante praticamente chocando-se com o seu rosto, um sorriso largo iluminou o rosto dela. Porém, Rose parecia ocupada demais parar perceber enquanto revirava as gavetas da escrivaninha que ficava de frente para janela.

– O que você está fazendo? – A loira questionou um pouco confusa.

– Procurando um pergaminho. – A outra respondeu, já com um rolo amarelado nas mãos. – Preciso ver se Scorpius já viu isso.

E então, Dominique teve a confirmação que precisava. Os olhos de Rose e Scorpius pareciam finalmente terem se aberto, percebendo a tamanha mentira que contaram para si mesmos durante todos aqueles anos. Ela sempre soube que eles acabariam juntos, embora tenham precisado de um acordo absurdo para, finalmente, aceitarem uma aproximação.

Ela podia não ter um relacionamento sério com ninguém, mas apesar disso, Dominique conseguia distinguir facilmente quando as pessoas estavam a apaixonadas, como era o caso da prima com o Malfoy. E quando não estavam também. Isso porque de amor não correspondido, Dominique entendia até as entrelinhas.

**

Tanto a manhã quanto o dia passaram de forma rápida. Dominique passou o dia todo na casa de Rose. A ruiva parecia estar bem animada com o baile da manhã seguinte e, embora a loira tentasse disfarçar seu desânimo, ficava claro que Dominique não estava tão contente assim. Escolheram vestidos e sapatos e colocaram a conversa em dia, embora Rose tenha percebido que a prima nunca gostava muito de falar de si mesma.

Aquela situação era um pouco estranha, pensou Rose. Ela nunca tinha tido aquele grau de intimidade com Dominique. Ambas apenas se encontravam durante os almoços da Toca e não costumavam se visitar e trocar mensagens como ela e Lilian já fizeram um dia. E devia admitir que, apesar de sentir a falta da Potter, era realmente bom mudar os ares de vez em quando.

Dominique podia não gostar de falar sobre sua vida pessoal, mas tinha um humor genial que compensava qualquer outra falha.

Quanto a Scorpius, Albus e Anthony, os três passaram o dia na mansão Malfoy, mais precisamente nos jardins, treinando algumas jogadas de quadribol, e o anfitrião foi o alvo da maioria das piadas durante o dia, principalmente depois que ele recebeu uma carta de Rose perguntando como ele estava depois da reportagem do Profeta.

Por serem garotos, não estavam preocupados com as roupas de gala que deveriam vestir no dia seguinte para comparecer ao tradicional baile do ministério. Isso porque homens ficam prontos e aceitáveis depois de colocarem um terno preto com uma gravata e uma camisa bonita, ao passo que as mulheres precisam de vestidos, sapatos e maquiagens para se sentirem aceitáveis.

Depois de algumas jogadas e de já estarem suficientemente cansados, resolveram se sentar embaixo de um grande salgueiro. O assunto, obviamente, era leve e descontraído. Apenas adquiriu um ar mais sério quando Albus questionou Scorpius sobre um assunto que nem mesmo ele tinha pensado ainda.

– Agora que você e Rose parecem ter se ajeitado, vão contar a todos sobre aquele acordo patético?

Scorpius precisou refletir por longos segundos para responder. Isso porque era complicado e aquela decisão implicaria em muitas coisas. Os 300 galeões daquele acordo já não importavam mais, porque o que estava em jogo ia muito além do dinheiro. Tinha a ver com a forma com que ele e sua garota iriam lidar com a decepção dos pais quando eles soubessem que tudo tinha começado com uma mentira.

– Sinceramente? Ainda não tenho nem idéia. – Respondeu Scorpius encolhendo os ombros levemente. – Acho que precisamos contar, mas ainda não falei com Rose sobre isso.

– Então vocês estão realmente se acertando? – Anthony mediou. – Digo, você já está sentindo que a relação de vocês está evoluindo?

– Bem, nós jantamos juntos ontem e ela pareceu bastante a vontade comigo. – Scorpius respondeu de forma quase vaga. – Acho que temos tudo pra dar certo, é só ela querer.

Insegurança. A voz de Scorpius estava repleta desse sentimento obscuro e que parecia consumi-lo aos poucos. Isso porque eles trocavam beijos, carinhos e confidências, mas nunca falaram sobre seus próprios sentimentos. E Malfoy tinha um medo absurdo de que tudo o que ele sentia não fosse correspondido da forma como ele esperava.

Um medo que seria completamente infundado se ele soubesse que, naquele momento, Rose Weasley estava em seu quarto se remoendo acerca da demora de Scorpius para responder a sua correspondência e sentindo-se da mesma forma que ele: insegura quanto aos sentimentos e intenções da pessoa que havia feito sua vida dar um giro de cento e oitenta graus em menos de uma semana.

**

A resposta de Scorpius só chegou à noite, quando Rose Weasley estava sentada e jantando com os pais e o irmão. Hugo lhe pareceu distante o dia todo e, enquanto se servia com uma porção de purê, Rose teve a sensação ainda mais viva de que ele parecia estar com os pensamentos em outra dimensão.

A coruja negra dos Malfoy adentrou na sala dos Weasley no exato momento em que Hermione Granger começava a passar as instruções para que seu marido se comportasse de maneira aceitável durante o baile, visto que ela havia aceitado o convite dos Malfoy e todos se sentariam com eles. Obviamente, Ron Weasley impôs algumas condições, de modo que Astória Malfoy teve trabalho para convencer Draco a convidar os Potter para o jantar também.

Assim que a carta de Scorpius caiu sobre o colo dela, Rose levantou-se e correu para o quarto como um foguete – sob os protestos do pai.

Logo que fechou a porta e se viu sozinha, ela rasgou o envelope sem pena alguma e tirou de lá a correspondência.  
.  
.

Rose,

Primeiro quero pedir desculpa por ter demorado. Anthony e Albus passaram o dia por aqui, então acabei ficando sem tempo para responder.

Quero dizer que eu vi, sim, a matéria no Profeta Diário. E, pelo que percebi, Draco Malfoy também viu e não ficou nada satisfeito. Acho que Cameron Skeeter terá mais um processo para sua coleção. Só espero que você não tenha se importado com a exposição.

Como foi seu dia? Estou me sentindo um pouco culpado por não ter falado com você o dia todo.

Com carinho,

S. Malfoy.  
.  
.

Rose ficou incontáveis minutos observando a caligrafia torna de Scorpius. Era tão bom saber que ele se preocupava com ela e, ao mesmo tempo, tão estranho, que a única coisa que pareceu acalmar seu coração, foi escrever algo em resposta.

.  
.

Scorpius,

Não tem problema, Dominique ficou aqui em casa o dia todo. Espero realmente que Skeeter pare com essas acusações infundadas. Achei um absurdo.

E eu estou bem, não pensei muito em Lilian, sabe? Vou seguir seu conselho.

Como estão os preparativos para o baile? Papai e mamãe já estão me enlouquecendo com suas discussões.

Com carinho,

R. Weasley.

.

.

Rose,

Que bom que entendeu. Lilian não está se mostrando madura, então, dê um tempo a ela. Quanto ao baile, bem, você sabe como meu pai é. Acho que minha mãe e a sua terão muito trabalho para segurar os dois amanhã!

Preciso dizer que estou ansioso para te ver de novo. E isso é bem estranho porque há duas semanas não nos importávamos com a presença um do outro. Que tipo de poção você andou usando em mim? – Brincadeirinha, não leve a sério esse último comentário.

Amor,

Scorpius.

.

.

Scorpius,

Droga, como você descobriu a minha idéia da poção de Amortentia?

Brincadeiras a parte, me sinto mais ou menos como você. É bem esquisito nos vermos nessa situação depois de anos nos detestando. Como está sendo pra você a experiência de me conhecer melhor?

Amor,

Rose.

.

.

Rose,

Você é bem melhor do que imaginava. Por favor, não se assuste com o que eu vou dizer, mas, eu acho que estou gostando de você. De verdade

Com amor,

Scorpius.  
.  
.

Era tão gostosa a sensação de esperar a resposta de Scorpius, que Rose havia se perdido na hora. Não fazia nem idéia de que já passava das 23h00min e, sinceramente, ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber que horas eram. Naquele exato momento, ela estava com a última correspondência de Scorpius nas mãos, sentindo os olhos marearem levemente.

O que ela poderia dizer? Ela sabia qual era a resposta para suas dúvidas, ela tinha total certeza do que realmente estava acontecendo e do que realmente estava sentindo. Só faltava coragem, um pouquinho de coragem.  
.  
.

Scorpius,

Só se você prometer não se assustar com o que eu vou dizer. Acho que posso estar amando você.

Vejo você no baile amanhã.

Boa noite,

Rose.  
.  
.

Em seguida, sentindo os olhos pesarem pelo sono, Rose vestiu-se com uma camisola curta de algodão e se embolou em meio às cobertas, sentindo a estranha sensação de dever cumprido. Não estava arrependida como pensou que poderia ficar, pelo contrário, estava satisfeita.

Scorpius, quando recebeu a correspondência, ficou ligeiramente pálido, embora seu peito se inundasse de um tipo de alegria que ele ainda não conhecia. Até pensou em responder a carta da menina, mas resolveu esperar para respondê-la pessoalmente, durante o baile. Até lá, não tocaria no assunto.

E enquanto Scorpius planejava algo que pudesse surpreendê-la, Rose sentia seus olhos se fechando lentamente, ao passo que em seus lábios um sorriso suave brincava.

Borboletas no estômago, coração descompassado, arrepios irregulares e a estranha necessidade de estar sempre ao lado dele. Se aquilo não era amor, o que mais poderia ser?

Parecia que o destino, finalmente, estava vendo seus planos se cumprirem.


	21. Capítulo 20

#### Quase dois dias depois – 31 de Dezembro: Próximo ao horário do baile.

Lidar com o coração nunca era fácil. É por isso que as pessoas nunca escolhem quando e por quem vão se apaixonar, porque se dependesse delas mesmas, provavelmente, ficariam sozinhas para sempre por nunca se sentirem prontas para amar.

E Anthony Zabine era uma dessas pessoas. Apesar da pouca idade, desde criança dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que nunca teria nada sério com garota alguma e que casaria apenas depois dos 30, isso se chegasse a se casar algum dia.

Porém, a irritante, prepotente e mimada Lilian Luna Potter mudou seus pensamentos. Por ela, Zabine acreditaria no amor. Por ela, Zabine pensaria em ficar com uma garota só. E por ela (e com ela) e ele aceitaria se casar.

Mas amar era uma droga, porque nem sempre você tem recebe a graça de ser correspondido. E era por isso que sentia inveja de Scorpius naquele momento: porque mesmo que o amigo estivesse com a sabe-tudo Weasley por causa de um acordo, ele sabia que os dois terminariam juntos. Anthony tinha a teoria de que quando um garoto e uma garota brigam muito um com o outro há muita tensão sexual acumulada entre os dois. Aparentemente, estava certo quanto a Rose e Scorpius. Mas e quanto a ele e Lilian? Por que a sua teoria não podia se encaixar?

Amar já era difícil por natureza. Amar Lilian Luna Potter tornava tudo ainda mais complicado.

Tivera uma conversa longa com Albus na manhã daquele dia e estava disposto a tentar conversar com Lilian, tentar dizer a ela tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Pelo menos ele não precisaria conviver com o fardo de nunca ter tentando de verdade ficar com ela.

E foi com esses pensamentos que Zabine se encarou no espelho de seu quarto uma última vez, ajeitando a gravata borboleta e o terno que o deixava parecido com um pingüim. Naquela noite o baile de fim de ano do ministério ocorreria. Talvez os fogos de artifício da meia noite criassem um ambiente propício para uma declaração. Ou talvez ele voltasse para casa ainda mais frustrado do que vinha se sentindo nos últimos dias.

Mas mesmo assim valia a pena tentar.

Porque por ela, Zabine arriscaria qualquer coisa.

**

– Vamos logo, Lilian! – Ela ouviu os gritos impacientes de Albus do andar debaixo. – Falta só você aqui!

E pela terceira vez naquela hora, ela não se importou.

Lilian estava pronta desde as seis horas da tarde, o problema não era esse. Ela apenas não se sentia preparada para enfrentar a vida fora do seu quarto depois de todos aqueles dias.

Desde que brigara com Rose, as coisas não ficaram fáceis. Hugo esteve com ela em todos aqueles dias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia falta de sua melhor amiga, mas era orgulhosa demais para dar o braço a torcer e pedir desculpas à Rose pelas coisas que fez.

Outra coisa que a vinha preocupando era a sua relação com Hugo. Eles não tinham assumido nada para a família ainda, mas mesmo assim seu pai e seus irmãos já vinham se mostrando contrariados com a idéia, alegando que Hugo era seu primo e que relacionamentos eram estranhos entre parentes.

Aquela era uma desculpa furada, ela sabia, porque relacionamentos entre primos no mundo bruxo era algo totalmente normal e que seu pai e seus irmãos, provavelmente, não gostariam de qualquer garoto que ela apresentasse como namorado. Mas ela, várias vezes naquele dia, se pegou pensando em dar a Hugo essa mesma desculpa.

Era ridículo, porque a sua mente gritava a todo o momento que ela estava sendo idiota por se sentir tão insegura, afinal, era apaixonada pelo primo desde criança não era?

Mas então porque não conseguia se ver mais daquela mesma maneira?

Lilian Luna Potter tinha medo da resposta.

Isso porque seus sentimentos por Hugo Weasley começaram a estagnar depois da discussão que travou com Anthony Zabine há alguns dias.

– LILIAN! Não me obrigue ir até aí e arrastar você escada à baixo! – Dessa vez ela distinguiu a voz de Gina. Riu com um humor da impaciência da mãe.

– Estou descendo!

Ela respondeu de forma decidida, pegando a bolsa de contas e dando uma rápida conferida no visual. Sua mãe, provavelmente, implicaria com o fato de ela estar usando preto na virada do ano, mas quem, além de Gina Potter, se importava com isso?

**

– Você não tem família, não? – A voz de Rose Weasley soou estridente quando apareceu na sala de estar de sua casa na noite do dia 31 de dezembro daquele ano.

Trajando um vestido azul curto e com os cabelos ondulados e ruivos presos de um lado só, ela encarava o visitante daquela noite sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Lorcan Scamander não pareceu se importar com o acesso de raiva da amada, de modo que apenas se aproximou da ruiva.

– Vim acompanhá-la ao baile. – Lorcan tomou a mão dela para beijá-la, mas Rose recusou o gesto de forma brusca. Encarou a mãe por cima dos ombros do Scamander que sorria sem graça, pedindo desculpas silenciosas.

– Achei que você tinha entendido que eu tenho namorado, Lorcan. – Ela falou sem paciência, atravessando a sala e indo sentar-se ao lado da mãe, fazendo questão de largar a bolsa de mão no assento vago ao lado.

– Mas eu não estou o vendo. – Respondeu Scamander enquanto ajeitava a gravata laranja que contrastava ridiculamente com o terno Pink que usava.

– Não está o vendo porque ele não está aqui. – Rose respondeu petulante. – Porque você não cuida da sua vida, pra variar um pouco Lorcan, e me deixa em paz?

Ela ouviu a mãe a repreender, mas não se importava. Estava cansada de Lorcan e suas investidas e, para complicar ainda mais seu dia, Scorpius não tinha dado sinal o dia todo. Começava a achar que havia assustado o garoto com a sua repentina declaração. Talvez Malfoy ainda não estivesse maduro o suficiente para falar de sentimentos.

– Porque o papai demora tanto? – Ela resmungou para si mesma.

Ronald apareceu logo em seguida, conversando sozinho enquanto tentava, inutilmente, ajeitar a gravata que Hermione insistiu que ele usasse. E ele não parecia nada animado em ter que dividir uma mesa com Draco Malfoy.

– Inferno sangrento, Hermione! Será que você pode me ajudar com isso aqui? – Ele perguntou irritadiço, desistindo de dar o nó na gravata. Instintivamente, seus olhos vagaram pela sala e ele franziu o cenho ao ver o afilhado parado em sua sala como um dois de paus. – O que é que você faz aqui Lorcan?

Rose pensou em uma resposta bem mal criada para dar, porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha que ecoou. Antes que alguém se prontificasse, ela se ofereceu para atender.

– Deixa que eu abro! – Ela respondeu, afinal, ela estava dando tudo para não precisar ficar no mesmo ambiente que Scamander.

Involuntariamente riu dos resmungos que o pai fazia e se afastou, andando em direção a porta.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao abri-la e dar de cara com Scorpius Malfoy em terno, gravata e buquê de flores.

**

Scorpius Malfoy estava controlando a vontade imensa de rir enquanto observava Rose Weasley encará-lo como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Mas se concentrou em manter a seriedade, porque se ele conhecia bem aquela granada ruiva, ela iria enchê-lo de tapas quando descobrisse que ele não falou com ela naquele dia de propósito.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou um pouco confusa, o que Scorpius achou uma graça.

– Eu vim buscar a minha namorada para o baile. O que mais estaria fazendo parado como um idiota na sua porta? – Ele retrucou irônico, recebendo de Rose um beliscão leve no braço.

– Você é um idiota. – Ela resmungou. – Por que sumiu? – Ela questionou mal encarada.

– Queria ver se você sentia saudades. – Ele perguntou zombeteiro. – Deu certo?

Rose estreitou os olhos violentamente na direção dele.

– Fez de propósito Malfoy?

– O que você acha Weasley?

O sorriso presunçoso que brincava em seus lábios irritava Rose Weasley profundamente, embora ele nem tivesse noção disso. Em silêncio, Malfoy entregou o arranjo de flores do campo para Rose e se preparou para os gritos e ofensas que, provavelmente, ela dirigiria a ele, mas, para sua surpresa, Rose Weasley abriu mais a porta e o mandou entrar.

Scorpius franziu o cenho diante da atitude de Rose.

– Pretende me seqüestrar para depois me torturar no seu quarto? – Ele questionou em voz baixa, certificando-se de que ninguém ouviria e de que ela entenderia o sentindo duplo da pergunta.

– Não seria uma má idéia. – Ela respondeu enquanto lutava para apagar o vermelho de suas faces rubras. – Mas Lorcan está ali na sala, então nós vamos entrar de mãos dadas e fazer de conta que somos um casal feliz e sem assuntos pendentes.

Scorpius se aproximou dela lentamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

– Achei que já fossemos um casal feliz. – Ele falou roçando seus lábios nos dela.

– E nós somos! – Rose respondeu, mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro em seguida. – Apenas não pense que eu vou esquecer o fato de você não ter dado notícias durante um dia inteiro.

– Isso significa que você sentiu saudades? – Scorpius perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não seja tão convencido Malfoy. – Ralhou Rose entre risos, puxando-o pela mão em direção a sala.

– Não seja tão mandona Weasley!

**

O salão de festas do Ministério da Magia de Londres estava impecavelmente bem arrumado. A decoração em prata e branco dava uma certa leveza ao lugar, acentuada pelas velas adornadas por antigos castiçais sobre as mesas ou flutuando próximo às paredes. Pessoas importantes do mundo todo, em geral políticos e empresários, deveriam se encontrar naquele salão durante aquela noite para festejarem a chegada do ano novo.

E Draco Malfoy e sua esposa eram uma dessas pessoas.

Eram quase oito horas quando eles chegaram ao local. Se dirigiram a recepção, onde deram seus nomes e um simpático garçom os acompanhou até a mesa que dividiriam com os Weasley e Potter. Draco não fazia questão nenhuma de chamar “o Eleito” para se sentar em sua mesa, mas, aparentemente, o ranzinza Weasley só se sentaria com eles se Harry Potter estivesse presente de modo que, para satisfazer os caprichos de Astoria, lhe restou apenas aceitar a exigência. E rebater convidando Blasio Zabine para se sentar com eles.

– Melhore essa cara, Draco, por favor. – Resmungou Astoria enquanto sustentava um sorriso e cumprimentava alguns conhecidos.

– Minha cara está ótima, Tori. Veja, estou até sorrindo! – Ironizou recebendo um olhar duro da esposa em troca.

Em seguida, se aproximaram do local indicado, onde Ronald Weasley e sua família, juntamente com o clã do perfeito Potter já estavam. Não havia ninguém sentado, todos conversavam amenidades enquanto um drink circulava.

– Boa noite. – A voz de Draco se sobressaiu assim que chegou, fazendo com que os presentes o olhassem.

Um clima um pouco desconfortável se formou, mas foi facilmente dissipado quando Astoria se precipitou para cumprimentar Hermione e Gina, engatando uma conversa animada sobre as pessoas presentes no evento.

Foi Potter o primeiro a se pronunciar.

– Aceita um drink, Malfoy?

– Pode ser. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Em seguida, todos se sentaram na mesa preparada para oito lugares.

– Onde as crianças vão se sentar, Gina? – Harry Potter questionou a esposa.

Draco observou Gina revirar os olhos e sorriu quando percebeu que pouca coisa mudou no comportamento dela desde Hogwarts.

– Nós não temos mais crianças, Harry. Albus está no último ano em Hogwarts, James estagiando no seu departamento no ministério e Lilian quase namorando. – Ela enumerou, fazendo as mulheres prenderem o riso, enquanto os homens, por causa de algum pacto silencioso, permaneciam solidários a situação de Harry. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eles estão sentados no final do salão. – Ela completou, apontando para um ponto especifico.

– Quase não há luz lá, Hermione! – Ronald se intrometeu na conversa. – Vou ir até e mandar Rosie se sentar com aquele garoto cheio de dedos onde eu possa enxergar!

Instintivamente, ela o segurou pela manga da camisa.

– Não, você não vai. Rose já é adulta o suficiente para jantar longe dos olhos dos pais, não acha?

– Eu concordo com o Ron. – Harry tentou argumentar. – Não custa nada pedir para eles se sentarem mais perto de nós.

– Nem pense nisso, Potter. – Gina sibilou na direção dele. – A resposta continuará sendo não.

Os dois homens murcharam os ombros, mas não sem antes ajeitarem as cadeiras de uma forma que pudessem observar as filhas. Draco achou aquilo engraçado e comentou com Astoria:

– Entende o porquê de eu ser feliz por só termos um menino? Deve ser complicado para um pai se tornar fornecedor.

Astoria deu um tapa de leve no braço do marido por causa da piada, mas logo tratou de se recompor para receber Blasio, que acabara de chegar para se juntar a eles. As caras de Ronald e Harry pioraram ainda mais, mas o que eles poderiam fazer, não é?

**

Assim que adentraram no local, Rose e Scorpius sentiram os olhares curiosos queimarem em suas costas. Algumas pessoas comentavam, outras, nada discretas, apontavam enquanto cochichavam. Malfoy e Weasley não se importaram, pelo contrário, se divertiram com a situação.

– Albus e Dominique estão ali! – Rose observou enquanto, apontando para uma mesa mais ao fundo do salão.

Sem falarem uma palavra, seguiram para o local. Os primos pareciam discutir, mas não puderam saber sobre o que era, porque ambos se calaram quando os viram se aproximar.

– Vejam só, o casal mais inesperado do mundo bruxo, segundo o Profeta Diário! – Albus comentou sarcástico, levando um tapa na cabeça de Dominique e sorrisos de Rose e Scorpius.

– Sobre o que falavam? – Rose questionou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Dominique, puxando Scorpius para a cadeira ao seu lado.

– Nada demais. – Dominique respondeu dando de ombros. – Albus só estava tentando controlar tudo novamente, como sempre.

– Eu não estava tentando controlar nada. – Albus rebateu. – Apenas acho muito infantil da sua parte se mudar para a França, só isso!

– Então você acha infantil eu correr atrás dos meus sonhos? – Ela perguntou irritada, fazendo Rose se sobressaltar. – Eu não vou perder a oportunidade de fazer Moda em uma faculdade renome em Paris porque o meu primo acha que não vale à pena!

Albus pareceu espumar de raiva, tanto que Scorpius se viu tentando a se aproximar do amigo e pedir calma.

– Não banque a esperta pra cima de mim Dominique. Você está fugindo dos seus problemas, como sempre acontece! – Albus falou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos raivosamente.

– Eu não estou fugindo de nada Albus. – Dominique estreitou os olhos na direção dele. – Apenas estou dizendo que, quando acabar o sétimo ano, vou para Paris. Quer você queira, quer você não queira!

– Então está bem! Então faça o que quiser! – Explodiu Albus.

– Ótimo! – Devolveu Dominique, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fazendo com que Rose percebesse que ela estava claramente tentando segurar o choro.

– O que seria se uma reunião de família sem uma discussão? – Rose virou-se na própria cadeira para dar de cara com James segurando Abbie pela mão. – Família unida, que coisa linda.

– Quer calar a boca, James? – Ela ouviu o sussurro indignado de Abgail.

– Qual é Abbie? – Devolveu James, puxando a garota para a mesa e sentando-se com ela junto com os outros. – Vão me contar o que aconteceu ou não? – Questionou encarando o irmão e a prima logo em seguida.

A resposta foi unânime e em alto e bom som para que todos entendessem.

– NÃO!

**

As horas se passaram e logo Hugo e Lilian se juntaram aos outros seis na mesma mesa. Apesar de arrependida, Lilian ainda estava receosa e por essa razão sentou-se longe de Rose, entre Abgail e Hugo. Passado o calor por causa da discussão entre Albus e Dominique que ninguém entendeu nada – como sempre acontecia quando o assunto era os dois – todos conversavam animadamente.

– ... Afirmo e repito para quem quiser ouvir: tio Rony e papai são piores que dois carrascos com os estagiários! – Reclamou James pela milionésima vez naquela noite.

Entre piadas e risos, a noite foi passando e o jantar já era servido, quando duas pessoas se aproximaram da mesa.

– Olá pessoal. – A voz cantada e falsamente simpática era irreconhecível, de modo que Rose virou-se abruptamente apenas para dar de cara com Lysander Scamander dentro de um vestido apertado e lilás.

– Estava demorando. – Ela ouviu Dominique resmungar de onde estava. – O que quer Scamander? Não vê que isso é uma reunião de família?

– É que eu vi uma cadeira vaga, achei que, de repente, poderia me sentar com vocês. – Ela falou, olhando sugestivamente para o lugar vago entre Hugo e Albus.

Rose, Lilian, Dominique e Abgail contraíram a face, insatisfeitas com a situação. Todas já tinham respostas bem mal educadas na ponta da língua, mas foi Albus o responsável por despachar a incomodada visitante.

– Na verdade eu estou guardando esse lugar para Anthony. Ele está pra chegar.

Sem se dar por vencida, Lysander ainda insistiu.

– Zabine é da família agora, Potter?

– É mais da família do que você. – Lilian surpreendeu, pingando veneno. – Não percebeu ainda que não é bem vinda?

– Credo Potter, não precisa ser tão mal educada. – A loira revidou, formando um falso beicinho nos lábios. – Sinceramente, Hugo, não sei o que você faz com essa menina.

Lysander saiu rebolando da mesa e, por incrível que pareça, o silêncio reinou no lugar. Lilian olhava incrédula para Hugo.

– Você não vai dizer nada?

Weasley parecia estar saindo de algum tipo de transe porque se atrapalhou inteiro para responder.

– Dizer o que Lilian?

Aquilo foi o que bastou para que a pequena Potter jogasse o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se retirasse, alegando que precisava ir ao banheiro. A conversa, aos poucos voltou, mas Lilian não, de modo que Rose começou a se preocupar.

Como Scorpius travava uma conversa animada com James e Albus sobre quadribol, ela aproveitou para se debruçar sobre a mesa e conversar em voz baixa com Dominique e Abbie.

– Lilian está demorando. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dominique disse que não, mas os olhos de Abgail se acenderam em um sinal claro de que ela tinha visto algo. Algo que traria problemas, certamente.

**

Assim que a namorada de James disse a Rose que viu Lysander entrando no banheiro pouco tempo depois de Lilian entrar, ela se retirou da mesa, sendo seguida por Dominique. Sabia que estavam brigadas, mas também sabia que Lysander estava ferida com o fim do relacionamento com Hugo e não sabia do que a loira seria capaz.

Assim que entraram no corredor que levava aos banheiros, uma furiosa Lilian Luna Potter saiu do local. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam totalmente bagunçados e a face dura, como se estivesse se preparando para atacar alguém. A garota não notou as primas, ou se notou, fingiu muito bem, de modo que Rose a segurou pelo braço.

– Lilian, o que aconteceu? – Foi Dominique quem perguntou, preocupada com olhar raivoso da outra.

–Preciso acertar minhas contas com Hugo! Me solta Rose, mas que droga!

Os gritos de Lilian chamaram a atenção de algumas senhoras que conversavam próximas da entrada do corredor, de modo que Rose precisou segurar seu braço com mais força, forçando-a a encará-la.

– Primeiro se acalma e me conta que diabos a Lysander te disse que deixou você desse jeito!

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Lilian, que encarou Rose ainda mais raivosa.

– Como você sabe que Lysander estava no banheiro? – A ruiva questionou, completamente fora de si, fazendo Dominique revirar os olhos. – Estava sabendo novamente das coisas e não me contou? Eu já devia ter imaginado. E em pensar que eu estava quase indo te pedir desculpas!

– Eu não fiz nada Lilian! É tão difícil entender que eu apenas quero ver você bem?

Lilian riu de forma irônica.

– Desculpe, mas é difícil acreditar em alguém que mente descaradamente pra família o tempo todo! Me solta garota! – Resmungou Lilian, tentando tirar a mão de Rose de seu braço.

Rose sentiu as bochechas avermelharem.

– Não fale daquilo que você não sabe, Lilian!

– E do que eu não sei? – Retorquiu Lilian. – Que você mente para todo mundo? Que você desfila por aí com um cara que é pago para ser seu namorado? Ora, faça-me o favor! Nem mesmo Lorcan ficaria com você se soubesse como é de verdade.

– As coisas mudaram! Você não sabe o que está falando!

– É claro que eu sei. Ou você quer que eu refresque a sua memória e a lembre do acordo que fez com Scorpius Malfoy? – Lilian perguntou sem ser capaz de controlar a língua. – Tudo isso porque você não tinha coragem de enfrentar seu pai e dizer que Lorcan era esquisito!

– Cale a boca! – Gritou Rose, começando a perder o controle. – Você ficou longe por dias, as coisas não são mais assim! Saberia se estivesse falando comigo!

– Acha mesmo que seus pais não vão descobrir? – Lilian questionou, fora de si. – Pelo menos eu vou poder dizer que eu avisei você. Avisei que essa história de contratar um namorado era loucura! Porque eu sim fui sua amiga. Enquanto você escondia coisas importantes de mim, como o fato de Hugo e Lysander terem terminado por minha causa!

– Você está descontrolada Lilian. – Se meteu Dominique. – Se controle!

– Eu não vou me controlar, e sabe por quê? Porque estou cansada dever todo mundo tentando me fazer de idiota! – Lilian gritou com os olhos vermelhos. – Todos mentem pra mim. – Ela falou e, com puxão brusco, se desvencilhou de Rose. – E Hugo vai se arrepender por também ter feito isso!

Em seguida, Potter saiu correndo pelo corredor, sendo seguida de perto por Rose e por Dominique.

**

– Por que elas demoram tanto? – Anthony, que havia chegado à mesa pouco depois que as garotas saíram, perguntou.

– Devem estar pintando a cara e falando mal de nós. – James respondeu bebericando um pouco do vinho servido em sua taça. – Coisas de mulher, sabe.

O cutucão que levou da namorada o fez gemer. Prestes a pedir para Abbie um pouco mais de carinho, James se interrompeu quando viu a irmã caçula andando na direção deles como um tornado. E, pela segunda vez na vida, sentiu medo da irmã – a primeira aconteceu quando ele, acidentalmente, claro, jogou pela janela alguns DVD’s dela.

– Será que você pode me explicar o que é isso?! – Lilian, completamente furiosa, perguntou, jogando violentamente sobre Hugo um pergaminho amassado.

As pessoas das mesas próximas se viraram para ver o que acontecia, mas Lilian não sentiu vergonha, pelo contrário, continuou parada à frente de Hugo com as mãos na cintura.

Meio desorientado, o irmão de Rose abriu o que ela havia jogado nele e sentiu o próprio sangue congelar nas veias ao mesmo tempo em que via a irmã e Dominique se aproximarem ofegantes de onde estavam.

– Lil’s eu...

– Você nada! – Lilian berrou. – Você é um cretino Weasley, como pode fazer isso comigo? – Ela perguntou, as lágrimas escorrendo já livremente por seus olhos.

– Eu ia conversar com você depois do baile, tente entender o meu lado.

Lilian riu ironicamente.

– O seu lado? Você se corresponde com a maldita Scamander pelas minhas costas, diz que ainda a ama e que vai encontrar um jeito de terminar comigo e eu é quem tenho que te entender?!

– Você mesma falou que deveríamos ir com calma!

– Mas isso não significava que você poderia ir correndo atrás da vaca da Scamander quando bem entendesse! – Berrou Lilian.

Hugo levantou-se na tentativa de tentar acalmar a prima. Tentando argumentar com a Potter, mal percebeu quando Dominique tirou de suas mãos o pergaminho que segurava para tentar entender o que acontecia. Rose se aproximou da prima para ler, da mesma maneira que Anthony e Albus esticavam seus pescoços para lerem também, enquanto James e Abbie tentavam, inutilmente, acalmar os ânimos de Lilian e Hugo.

**

O jantar estava sendo quase agradável. As piadas infames, obviamente, existiam. E Hermione e Astoria acreditavam que seria difícil fazer com que seus maridos parassem de implicar um com o outro, embora acreditassem que uma convivência civilizada podia ser possível.

Naquele momento, estavam todos sentados discutindo quadribol. O assunto não era harmonioso, porque Ronald Weasley continuava sendo torcedor fanático do Chuddley Cannons, ao passo que Draco preferia as Harpias – e levou um tapa de Astoria ao tentar destacar os “atributos do time”.

– Você não pode falar muito do Laranjão. – retrucou Ronald malvadamente. – Seu filho me contou que é torcedor Chuddley Cannons também!

Draco retrucou e Harry se meteu na história, fazendo com que Blasio fosse obrigado a tentar acalmar os ânimos enquanto as mulheres fingiam não ver.

E foi apenas porque Hermione, observadora como sempre, notou uma pequena confusão perto do lugar onde seus filhos estavam que eles perceberam a discussão que seus filhos travavam.

– Ronald! – Hermione falou assim que avistou a cabeleira de Hugo tentando se livrar dos tapas que Lilian distribuía nele. – Acho que é melhor irmos ver o que estava acontecendo.

Os homens, imediatamente, pararam de discutir e se viraram para onde Hermione apontava. Todos eles, incluindo Astoria e Gina, observavam estáticos a cena que parecia um pandemônio.

Enquanto Hugo tentava se livrar dos tapas de Lilian, Rose tentava afastar a prima do irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que James, Albus e... Anthony estavam segurando Hugo para que o garoto não fugisse de Lilian. Scorpius gritava com Rose, que gritava de volta, enquanto Dominique e Abbie mandavam todo mundo calar a boca.

Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar, seguida das mulheres. As três marcharam na frente, enquanto seus maridos, ainda atordoados, tentavam entender o que acontecia.

E o salão inteiro se encheu de silêncio diante do grito daquela que tinha sido a garota mais mandona da história de Hogwarts:

– O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

**

A cena então congelou. Porque ninguém foi capaz de mover um músculo depois do grito de Hermione.

Àquela altura, ninguém sabe como, Albus e James estavam segurando Hugo, enquanto Anthony se preparava para socá-lo. Abgail socava James para que ele soltasse o primo. Lilian e Rose estavam com as mãos nos cabelos uma da outra enquanto Scorpius tentava afastar a namorada da prima sem usar a força e Dominique puxava Lilian pela manga do vestido que ela própria tinha rasgado.

– Estão esperando o que para recuperar a dignidade de vocês e soltarem uns aos outros? – Gina perguntou olhando diretamente para os filhos.

Rose e Lilian sentiram as faces se aquecerem e foram as primeiras a se soltarem. Permaneceram de cabeça baixa, morrendo de vergonha da cena que protagonizaram e por terem chegado aquele ponto. Dominique soltou a ponta do vestido de Lilian murmurando um encabulando “desculpe”, ao mesmo tempo em que Scorpius amparava Rose em seus braços sem deixar de olhá-la de forma dura.

– Não me faça ir até aí e arrancar suas orelhas fora, Anthony. – A voz grossa de Blasio ecoou e, pela primeira vez, todos viram o garoto baixar a cabeça e andar alguns passos para trás.

– Albus e James, por favor, soltem o primo de vocês. – Hermione pediu, reunindo o resto de paciência que tinha.

Astoria não disse nada, mas gostaria de dar uns bons tapas em Scorpius por ter se metido naquela briga que, certamente, seria a capa do Profeta Diário do dia seguinte.

– Vão esperar uma convocação do Primeiro Ministro para explicarem o que aconteceu? – Harry Potter perguntou quando finalmente entendeu o escândalo em que seus filhos se envolveram.

Uma voz solitária ecoou por todo o salão:

– Lilian chegou do banheiro batendo em Hugo, que admitiu que se correspondia as escondidas com Lysander deixando Lilian ainda mais irada. Rose tentou puxar Lilian, que chamou Rose de mentirosa por alguma razão e as duas se agarraram. Scorpius é um maricas e não conseguiu separar Rose, enquanto Dominique tentava segurar Lilian. Hugo estava quase escapando e Albus e James resolveram segurá-lo para que Anthony o socasse. E a namorada mandona do James gritava com todo mundo, mas como ninguém ouvia, resolveu bater em James para ver se ele largava Hugo.

Os adultos agradeceram a Lorcan pela explicação detalhada com um olhar, enquanto os adolescentes se questionavam de onde ele tinha surgido.

– Dedo-duro. – Resmungaram Lilian e Rose ao mesmo tempo, trocando olhares encabulados.

– Mais alguém está querendo levar um soco. – Albus falou mais alto do que pretendia, levando um olhar duros dos pais.

O salão inteiro observava a cena. Os mais jovens estavam excitados com a briga de família, fazendo apostas entre si, enquanto os mais velhos, em sua maioria, se viam horrorizados com aquela barbárie toda. Foi Ronald, para o orgulho de Hermione, quem retomou as rédeas da situação.

– Por favor, voltem ao que estavam fazendo. Peço desculpas pelo incomodo que as crianças causaram e garantimos que não vai se repetir. – Ele falou em alto e bom som. – E elas receberão um castigo bem severo por esse escândalo. – Ele murmurou, por fim.

Os murmurinhos recomeçaram e, aos poucos, os estranhos que ninguém tinha notado que estavam observando, se afastaram. Draco trocou um olhar com Ronald, Harry e Blasio e murmurou com a voz fria e arrastada.

– A festa acabou para todos vocês. Vamos embora.

– Quero deixar claro que estou profundamente magoada com os três. – Gina falou olhando para cada um dos filhos. – Vocês simplesmente jogaram pelo ralo toda a educação que eu dei a vocês.

– Não sei mais o que esperar de vocês dois. Principalmente de você, Rose. – Hermione resmungou olhando para Hugo e Rose que abaixaram a cabeça. – Achei que você e Lilian tinham maturidade para resolverem suas diferenças como adultas, mas vejo que me enganei. O que mais devo esperar de você, Rose?

A ruiva se encolheu ainda mais nos braços de Scorpius diante do xingão da mãe. Ela estava com um pedido de desculpas já ensaiado na ponta da língua, porém, outra voz a interrompeu.

– Mentiras, tia Hermione.

Rose encarou Lysander mortalmente, mas a loira tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, daqueles que sempre indicavam que ela tinha uma carta na manga.

– Garota, não leve a mau, mas não é o momento oportuno pra isso agora. – Draco murmurou cansado.

– Mas eu tenho uma coisa pra contar, e garanto que é de seu interesse.

– Lysander, seja lá o que for dizer, seja rápida, por favor. – Ronald disse de mal grado.

O sorriso de Lysander se alargou e Rose sentiu as pernas tremerem. Scorpius parecia nervoso também, porque ambos trocaram olhares assustados.

Mas não tinha como ela saber nada sobre o acordo, ou tinha?

– Não vou falar tio, eu vou mostrar. – Ela falou enquanto tirava da bolsa a varinha. – É só uma pequena conversa que eu ouvi perto do banheiro pouco antes dessa confusão começar.

E então Lilian, Dominique e Rose arregalaram os olhos quando Lysander balançou a varinha e, através de uma fina neblina amarelada, a voz da caçula dos Potter foi ouvida:

“- E do que eu não sei? Que você mente para todo mundo? Que você desfila por aí com um cara que é pago para ser seu namorado? Ora, faça-me o favor! Nem mesmo Lorcan ficaria com você se soubesse como é de verdade.”


	22. Capítulo 21

– Lorcan gostava de você. Isso foi uma vingança pessoal por você desprezá-lo tanto.

Essas foram as palavras de Lysander, que se aproximou sorrateiramente de Rose enquanto aqueles que não tinham conhecimento do acordo envolvendo a Weasley e o Malfoy estavam embasbacados. Rose tinha perdido toda a cor do rosto e a suave pressão que os dedos de Scorpius faziam nos seus não a acalmavam em nada.

Malfoy, por sua vez, se via perdido. Tinha arquitetado o momento perfeito para admitir a Rose que o acordo entre os dois tinha acabado e que ele a amava de verdade, porém, ninguém mais acreditaria em nada do que dissessem. Quando seu olhar cruzou com os olhos gélidos de Draco, Scorpius soube a encrenca em que havia se metido. E que se ajoelhar e jurar que as coisas entre os dois tinham mudado não resolveria nada.

O choque da descoberta ainda estava visível em todos os rostos, porém, aqueles que sabiam de tudo alternavam olhares furiosos na direção de Lysander, que começava a se afastar do grupo com um sorriso de pura satisfação no rosto. Nem mesmo Hugo conseguia acreditar na confusão que Lysander tinha armado.

Completamente fora de si, Lilian acabou cedendo ao impulso que controlava desde que Lysander havia cruzado seu caminho pela primeira vez. Sem pensar muito na conseqüência de seus atos, ela deu três longas passadas e puxou a rival pelos cabelos, que gritou enlouquecida. Logo após, Lilian sentou sobre ela e sentiu prazer ao poder amassar a cara de Lysander de tapas sem que essa pouco, ou nada, pudesse fazer.

A confusão recomeçou e, daquela vez, até o Primeiro Ministro se levantou de onde estava e marchou na direção do burburinho. Os mais velhos – incluindo os pais dos envolvidos – ainda estavam tentando digerir o que acontecia, de modo que Anthony e Albus foram os responsáveis por tentar afastar a garota que estava bastante empenhada em sua tarefa de arrancar todos os fios de cabelo da Scamander.

– Lilian! – Berrou Zabine a plenos pulmões enquanto tentava puxá-la pela cintura. – Larga ela, Lilian!

– Eu não vou largar essa vaca! – Lilian gritou de volta, porém Anthony, sendo bem mais forte que ela, conseguiu puxá-la ao mesmo tempo em que Albus puxou Lysander debaixo dela.

– Sua louca! – Berrou a Scamander. – Eu vou acabar com você! Não agüenta o fato de que perdeu Hugo para mim! Sua recalcada!

– Cale a boca vadia! Você não tem a mínima moral pra, sequer falar comigo! – Lilian gritou se debatendo nos braços do irmão. – Me solta Anthony!

Foi necessária muita força por parte dos dois garotos para segurar as duas e Dominique precisou se meter no meio para que elas parassem de tentar se acertar. Não que ela estivesse defendendo Lysander, pelo contrário, mas as coisas já estavam complicadas demais para Lilian arranjar ainda mais problemas.

Para complicar ainda mais a situação, o Primeiro Ministro se aproximou de Harry Potter e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Aproveitando a apreensão de Anthony, que tentava fazer alguma espécie de leitura labial, Lilian se soltou dos braços dele e partiu para cima de Lysander outra vez.

O tapa foi certeiro e bem dado, mas não se repetiu. Isso porque quem segurou a filha dessa vez foi a própria Gina Potter, coberta por uma máscara de vergonha e descrença pelo que a filha estava fazendo.

– Você vai parar com esse show e vai parar agora. – Gina sussurrou na direção da menina, que pareceu se encolher. – O que é que você tem na cabeça, Lilian?

– Mas mãe, eu...

– Não quero suas explicações. – A mãe cortou duramente. – Vamos conversar em casa, quando não estivermos lavando roupa-suja na frente de todo o mundo mágico.

Lilian se calou diante daquilo e, pouco depois, Harry se aproximou.

– É melhor irmos embora. – Gina falou ao marido, que assentiu.

– O Ministro pediu, gentilmente, que fossemos resolver nossos problemas familiares em casa. – Harry falou olhando acusatoriamente para os adolescentes envolvidos em toda a confusão daquela noite. – Espero que estejam satisfeitos.

A família Potter foi a primeira a partir e Lilian, mesmo estando bem segura pela mãe, lançou um olhar de pura mágoa a Hugo, fazendo com que ele percebesse que ela não ia esquecer o que ele fizera tão cedo.

Os Malfoy foram os próximos.

– Está esperando o que para nos acompanhar, Scorpius? – Draco perguntou duro como uma pedra.

Scorpius quis explicar o que estava acontecendo, quis fazer um discurso sobre seus sentimentos por Rose, mas, como sempre, não falou aquilo que tinha planejado.

– Pai, eu a amo.

Draco e Ronald se uniram nas risadas banhadas em ironia, enquanto Rose o olhava com o coração sobressaltado.

– Não perca seu tempo tentando nos enganar de novo Hyperion. – Foi a voz de Astoria que ecoou, mais magoada do que zangada, para a tortura de Rose e Scorpius. – Vamos resolver isso em casa. Vamos Scorpius, não me faça arrastar você pelas orelhas ou lhe dar as palmadas que deveria ter lhe dado quando criança.

Sem alternativa, Scorpius soltou-se das mãos de Rose e se afastou, não sem antes olhar para a garota que, claramente, viu seus lábios formarem a frase “mais tarde eu escrevo.” Ela sorriu por um breve momento, esperançosa para que tudo acabasse bem, porém, sentiu seu corpo todo ficar mole quando encontrou os olhos do pai e da mãe.

– Eu poderia esperar isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você. – Hermione passou por ela, fazendo Rose sentir suas palavras atravessarem-na como navalhas afiadas.

O pai, estranhamente, não lhe disse nada. Apenas empurrou delicadamente para frente a fim de que pudessem aparatar logo e fugir dos olhares curiosos.

Hugo começava a caminhar para se juntar a eles, visto que não podia aparatar sozinho, porém as mãos delicadas de Lysander o interromperam por alguns segundos. A garota, que estava com o vestido rasgado e os cabelos desajeitados, abriu a boca para se explicar, mas ele não estava disposto a ouvi-la.

– Não tente se justificar, não foi justo da sua parte. – Hugo resmungou e Lysander o olhou com os olhos marejados.

– Você não se via capaz de contar a Potter, eu tive que agir! – Lysander tentou falar, mas voz estava embargada.

– Mostrando pra ela as correspondências que trocamos? – Questionou Hugo incrédulo. – Era eu quem deveria fazer isso e de um modo que Lilian não saísse magoada dessa história!

– Esse é o seu problema, você se preocupa mais com ela do que comigo! – Brigou Lysander, inconformada. – Eu sempre gostei de você, sempre! Mas você nunca me dava atenção porque estava ocupado demais com a Lilian! Tinha coisas pra fazer com a Lilian, tinha que falar com a Lilian. SEMPRE A LILIAN E NUNCA EU! Como acha que eu me sentia? Como acha que eu me sinto?

Hugo passou as mãos pelo cabelo completamente nervoso, sentindo a boca secar.

– Tudo bem, partindo do principio que eu acredite no que você diz. – Ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela. – O que Rose tinha a ver com essa sujeirada toda que é a nossa relação? Por que você fez aquilo?

– Sua irmã não é nenhuma santa. – Resmungou Lysander prontamente. – Sabe quantas vezes meu irmão chorava pelos cantos por causa dessa maldita? Ele realmente gosta dela, enquanto a sua querida irmã o esnoba sempre que tem a oportunidade! Lorcan precisava saber da verdade!

– Mas ela não gosta dele! Caramba Lysander, metade de Hogwarts sabe que Rose e Scorpius reprimem o que sentem há anos!

Lysander tinha mais argumentos, provavelmente iria dizer que Malfoy nunca agüentaria o fardo de um relacionamento e que Lorcan merecia ser feliz, mas se interrompeu ao ouvir a voz de Hermione, que ainda estava no local apenas esperando por Hugo.

– Hugo, por favor, vamos logo. – Ela chamou.

Ele, por sua vez, pensou em várias coisas para dizer a Lysander, porém, desistiu. Sua mente se tornou uma confusão e, embora soubesse, agora, que seu coração era dela, Hugo não queria aceitar que havia se apaixonado por alguém tão egoísta quanto Lysander. Ele havia magoado Lilian, sua prima e melhor amiga, por causa dela. Não era justo.

Ignorando os protestos e gritos dela, Hugo simplesmente se afastou em direção a mãe aparatou em casa.

Talvez, no silêncio de seu quarto, conseguisse colocar a cabeça no lugar.

**

– Estou esperando uma resposta, Scorpius. – Astoria bateu os pés impacientemente no tapete da sala. – Por que mentiu para nós dessa maneira?

Draco, por alguma razão, tinha sumido logo depois que eles aparataram em casa, mas Scorpius não escapou dos interrogatórios. Astoria Malfoy realmente gostava de Rose e estava inconformada por seu filho e aquela garota terem tido coragem de enganá-los.

– Mãe, nós não temos mais um acordo! – Scorpius tentou se explicar ganhando um olhar duvidoso da mãe. – Eu ia me acertar com ela essa noite!

Astoria encarava o filho ainda sem acreditar.

– Está querendo me convencer que você se apaixonou pela garota que, junto com você, enganou a sua família e mais um monte de gente? Scorpius, eu sou uma mulher adulta, não vou cair na sua conversa fiada! Fale a verdade!

– Eu estou falando a verdade! – Berrou Scorpius perdendo a calma. – Nós começamos errado, eu admito, mas eu estou falando sério. Eu me apaixonei por ela!

– E suponho que, por amá-la, iria devolver o dinheiro que ela lhe pagou, certo? – A voz de Draco ecoou e Scorpius se virou para ver o pai descendo as escadas com o dinheiro do adiantamento que Rose havia lhe dado.

Envergonhado, Scorpius abaixou a cabeça.

– Quanto tem aí, Draco? – Astoria questionou alarmada.

– Pergunte ao seu filho. – Ele respondeu olhando efusivamente para Scorpius, que engoliu em seco.

– Você ouviu seu pai! – Astoria elevou a voz. – É melhor você contar tudo de uma vez. E saiba que eu vou descobrir se você mentir.

Scorpius respirou fundo e, após alguns segundos, acabou cedendo e contando toda a verdade, desde o encontro em que Rose sugeriu o acordo até a noite em que trocaram correspondências. Mas seus pais não ficaram interessados no contexto romântico de sua história, porque tudo o que eles falaram depois do breve relato de Scorpius foi acerca da recompensa que Scorpius receberia.

–300 galeões, Scorpius? – Astoria bradou indignada e, ao mesmo tempo, se perguntando onde a menina tinha arranjado aquela quantia. – O que você iria fazer com esse dinheiro que não podia pedir a nós? – questionou ela chorosa.

Scorpius não se viu capaz de dar a resposta, mas Draco já a conhecia.

– Uma vassoura nova. – Ele falou. – Seu filho achou mais fácil mentir para os pais do que se empenhar na escola e garantir boas notas, para que eu voltasse a patrociná-lo.

Astoria olhou para Scorpius incrédula e, sem saber o que dizer, se retirou da sala. Draco Malfoy, inflexível e sem querer ouvir qualquer argumento que o filho pudesse ter, anunciou que mandaria uma carta para Hogwarts imediatamente avisando o diretor da casa de Sonserina – Horacio Slughorn – de que o filho estava terminantemente fora do time de quadribol. Sem a mínima possibilidade de volta.

E Scorpius Malfoy se sentiu um derrotado. Com toda a certeza, doeu nele saber que sua carreira no quadribol estava arruinada antes mesmo de começar. Mas a decepção e a mágoa que seus pais demonstraram doeram bem mais do que ele imaginou que poderia doer.

**

Na casa dos Weasley, estranhamente Ronald permanecia calado enquanto Hermione tecia um sermão memorável sobre confiança e não contar mentiras. Para a surpresa de Rose, seu pai se mostrou mais compreensivo do que a mãe, que simplesmente não conseguia admitir que a filha havia mentido de forma tão descarada para todos eles.

Em sua mente, ela sempre imaginou que se ela e Scorpius fossem descobertos algum dia – como de fato foram – a bronca ficaria por conta de Ronald Weasley. Porém, as coisas não aconteceram como ela previa, exatamente como sempre, e era Hermione quem estava comandando um sermão, que mais tarde, seria classificado pela própria Rose como “o sermão do século”.

Depois de um longo discurso sobre as atitudes impensadas da filha, Hermione afirmou que entraria em contato com Hogwarts para proibir todas as atividades extracurriculares da garota – inclusive os passeios a Hogsmead – por tempo indeterminado. Rose acatou tudo em silêncio, se permitindo chorar algumas vezes, principalmente quando a mãe afirmou que estava profundamente decepcionada com o comportamento da filha sempre tão exemplar.

– E nem pense em tentar se corresponder com aquele menino. – A mãe advertiu com a voz embargada. – A correspondência será vigiada até a sua volta para Hogwarts.

Logo após dizer tudo o que precisava ser dito, Hermione despachou a filha para o quarto, escondendo o rosto de Rose e Ron para que não a vissem chorar.

Sentindo-se o ser humano mais horrível de todos, Rose marchou para o quarto de cabeça baixa e trancou-se lá dentro. Tinha pensado em ir até o quarto do irmão para ter alguma companhia, mas Hugo tinha os problemas dele para resolver e ela, depressiva demais, achou melhor se trancar no próprio quarto. Não seria uma boa companhia para ninguém.

Rose passou todo o dia seguinte em casa.

Não teve ânimo para almoçar na casa da avó naquele ano e, como Hermione não insistiu, ela ficou em casa. Aproveitando a solidão em que se encontrava, ela até pensou em mandar uma carta para Scorpius, mas acabou não enviando nada. Conhecendo a mãe que tinha, Rose sabia que Hermione tinha arranjado um jeito de a filha não sair da linha enquanto estivesse fora.

Já passava das duas tarde quando a lareira da sala se acendeu. Ela estava sentada no sofá, fazendo um lanche e folhando um livro sem grande interesse. Acabou se surpreendendo ao ver o pai tirando as cinzas da roupa e olhando para ela com certo pesar.

Rose estranhou quando ele estendeu para ela um embrulho amarelo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Sua avó não acha certo que você fique sem as tortinha de abóbora dela em pleno primeiro do ano. – Ele sorriu apontando para o pacote que Rose tinha nas mãos. A garota sorriu.

– Obrigada papai, mas podia ter me entregado quando voltasse para casa com a mamãe.

A expressão culpada de Rose cortou o coração de Ron, que retirou delicadamente o pacote que Molly havia enviado para a neta, segurando suas mãos.

– As tortinhas eram uma desculpa para eu falar com você sem que sua mãe estivesse por perto. – Ele admitiu um pouco envergonhado. – Você sabe como sua mãe é, ficaria me criticando e me interrompendo o tempo todo.

– Quer falar comigo? – Rose questionou um tanto surpresa.

Ronald sorriu tímido.

– Eu precisava pedir desculpas a você, afinal, se você fez o que fez, eu tenho parte nisso.

– Pai não...

– Por favor, Rose, não diga que não sou culpado, porque sabe que eu sou. – Resmungou Ronald um tanto incomodado por ter que admitir que era um ser humano e também errava.

– Mas você só queria o meu bem. Lorcan era o garoto que você conhecia e confiava, seu afilhado preferido. Eu entendo. – Rose consolou com a voz baixa e branda.

– Mas eu não deveria ter insistido. Eu deveria ter deixado você tomar suas próprias decisões, não deveria ter me metido. – Admitiu Ron, já com as faces tomadas pela cor vermelha. – Se eu não tivesse praticamente obrigado você a ficar com Lorcan, você não teria inventado essa mentira monstruosa.

Rose sorriu para o pai, sem ter como desmentir essa última parte.

– Não importa mais, papai. Vamos esquecer isso, afinal, o meu golpe foi descoberto e se tem alguém culpada aqui, esse alguém sou eu. Eu deveria ter conversado e sido sincera tanto com você quanto com Lorcan. Mas mentir parecia ser tão mais fácil. – Rose falou sentindo as lágrimas virem aos olhos. – Agora Lorcan deve me odiar, assim como você e a mamãe. E, ainda por cima, envergonhei a família toda em um baile do Ministério e Scorpius deve estar em maus lençóis com a família também. Tudo por minha culpa.

Ronald vendo os olhos da filha se transbordarem em lágrimas, a puxou para um abraço. Ficaram imensos minutos daquele jeito, apenas se consolando. E foi naquele momento que Rose percebeu o tamanho da intimidade que tinha com o pai. No final, ela percebeu que eles tinham uma ligação muito maior do que ela pensou e que, talvez, se tivesse percebido antes, teria evitado tudo o que aconteceu.

– Lorcan não te odeia, só está um pouco chateado, mas logo vai passar. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da filha. – E quanto ao escândalo no Ministério, não se preocupe com isso. A culpa está sendo igualmente distribuída entre todos os envolvidos. – Ele comentou ao se recordar do cansaço de Gina e Harry, que tinham conversado quase a madrugada toda com seus filhos. – E sua mãe e eu não também não odiamos você.

– Como podem não odiar depois que souberam de tudo? – Questionou Rose se afastando e tentando enxugar os olhos com a manga do casaco de lã. – Mamãe estava certa por me castigar de todas aquelas formas.

– É claro que sua mãe estava certa, afinal, o que você fez não foi nem um pouco bonito. – Advertiu Ronald, fazendo a filha baixar os olhos novamente. – Mas ódio é uma palavra forte demais. Estamos apenas surpresos e decepcionados. Você sempre foi o exemplo perfeito de boa aluna e boa filha, precisa entender que para mim e sua mãe, na condição de pais, é difícil perceber que, apesar de ser excelente em tudo o que faz, você é uma adolescente propensa a erros.

– Mamãe ainda está muito brava? – Questionou Rose um tempo depois.

Ronald franziu o rosto, sem saber como dar aquela resposta.

– Um pouco. – Ele resmungou e, ao notar o olhar da menina completou. – Mas você volta para Hogwarts amanhã. Acerte toda a prova de Runas Antigas e ela esquece logo.

E Rose Weasley sorriu diante do bom humor do pai. Assim, pensou ela, era muito mais fácil enfrentar os problemas que tinha para resolver. E, por falar em problemas, ela acabou se lembrando de outro mal resolvido.

– Papai, você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que Scorpius e eu estávamos realmente nos acertando?

Ronald pensou por alguns instantes, olhando intrigado para a filha, mas por fim, sorriu. Em seguida, tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco que vestia e conjurou um feitiço. Em questão de segundos, três envelopes vieram voando pela escada e pararam nas mãos de Ronald, que não hesitou em entregá-los a filha.

– O que é isso? – Ela perguntou, embora reconhecesse o brasão estampado nos envelopes.

– São pra você, ele mandou ontem à noite. – Ronald respondeu em meio a uma careta. – Hermione confiscou as corujas que ele mandou e nós acabamos lendo o que elas diziam, desculpe.

Rose sentiu a face aquecer diante da confissão do pai. Sinceramente, ela esperava que Scorpius não tivesse escrito nenhuma bobagem.

– Obrigada, eu acho. – Ela respondeu incerta. – Isso significa que você acredita no que eu disse?

– Acho que você e Scorpius não tinham como adivinhar que eu sua mãe leríamos as cartas. – Ele avaliou. – Então, com imenso desgosto, digo que acredito.

Rose sorriu e abraçou o pai com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente.

– Só não responda nenhuma das cartas dele, sua mãe colocou feitiços detectores por toda a parte. – Advertiu Ron ao se afastar da filha, que ainda estava emocionada. – E não se preocupe com Scorpius, tenho certeza que as coisas entre vocês vão se acertar.

Apesar de rubra, Rose acabou admitindo ao pai um de seus maiores temores.

– Tenho medo de que ele esqueça tudo, agora que está livre do acordo.

– Não seja boba, criança. – Ronald sorriu para a filha enquanto lhe tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. – Leia o que ele escreveu e vai perceber que, no final das contas, ele gosta de você. – Um pouco assustado com as próprias palavras, Ron implorou a filha logo em seguida – Nunca diga a ele que eu o defendi, okay?

Rose riu do pai, mas concordou, afinal, ela também achava divertido ver Scorpius assustado com alguma coisa.

Logo depois, Ronald se levantou e, com um beijo na testa da filha se despediu, afinal, se demorasse muito, Hermione viria atrás dele e ele não queria aquilo. Quanto a Rose, o que restou a ela, no final das contas, foi se trancar no quarto e se deliciar com as palavras doces de Scorpius, que parecia realmente preocupado com ela.

Resistiu bravamente ao impulso de responder as correspondências, porém, guardou as três cartas embaixo do travesseiro antes de dormir. Afinal, aquela era a única maneira que ela encontrou de se ver perto dele naquele dia tão difícil.

**

– Hugo, eu já disse que não quero falar com você! – Sibilou Lilian Luna Potter, tentando se esquivar do primo nos jardins da casa da avó.

– Por favor, Lilian, deixa eu me explicar! – Implorou Hugo, puxando-a pelo braço a trazendo para perto de si. – Somos melhores amigos, lembra?

Lilian sorriu amargamente na direção do primo e puxou o braço com violência.

– Eu me lembro, mas você deveria ter se lembrado disso antes de me dar falsas esperanças!

Hugo Weasley passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente quase arrancando os fios e, em seguida, jogou-se no chão, debaixo de uma grande árvore onde ele e Lilian costumavam brincar quando crianças.

– Eu sei que eu fui um estúpido e que eu deveria deixar de ser tão impulsivo, mas eu não consigo, ta legal? – Desabafou Hugo, deixando Lilian um pouco surpresa. – Eu realmente pensei que pudesse estar gostando de você de outro jeito e eu terminei com Lysander por esse motivo. É verdade.

– Mas não gostava. – Lilian foi impassível. – E não satisfeito com isso, me iludiu e mentiu pra mim. Traiu a minha confiança Hugo, e melhores amigos não fazem isso!

– Por favor, Lilian, eu sei que eu estou errado, que eu magoei você, mas me desculpa. – Ele implorou olhando para ela de onde estava sentado. – Eu estava confuso, devia ter pensado melhor nas coisas.

– Você é um idiota, Hugo. – Lilian resmungou raivosa. – Vivia tendo crises de ciúmes por causa de Anthony, e não se esqueça que foi você quem pediu para tentarmos!

– Eu sei de tudo isso! Eu só confundi tudo, me perdoe. – Ele falou, se levantado e se aproximando de Lilian. – Eu amo você, só não como um homem ama uma mulher.

Lilian sorriu amarga.

– Pena que você precisou me magoar para descobrir isso.

– Lilian eu...

– Escute bem o que eu vou dizer Hugo. – Ela o interrompeu. – Eu vou te desculpar unicamente porque eu não quero ser injusta. Não fui justa com Rose e não quero cometer o mesmo erro. – Ela admitiu e Hugo sorriu, porém, o sorriso do menino durou apenas até Lilian completar o que queria dizer. – Mas não pense que as coisas vão voltar a ser como eram antes. Eu perdôo você, mas isso não vai fazer de nós amigos novamente.

Hugo podia não entender, mas doeu em Lilian dizer aquelas palavras. Ela queria poder dizer a ele que também havia confundido tudo, que não deveria ter se apressado e nem gritado com ele como gritou, porém, ela estava ferida demais para dizer qualquer coisa que não fosse aquilo. Ela sabia que, talvez, eles pudessem voltar a conversar normalmente algum dia. Mas também sabia que a confiança que depositava nele nunca mais seria restaurada e que, provavelmente, os dois não seriam capazes de desenvolver a mesma intimidade de antes.

O preço de confundir a amizade com o amor era muito alto. E Hugo compreendeu isso com o passar dos anos.

**

– Quero suas notas impecáveis esse semestre. E nem pense em burlar as regras da escola ou tentar convencer Horacio a tirar você de seu castigo. – Advertiu Draco pela milionésima vez naquele dia. – Não terá tempo para o quadribol, visto que, além de pedir para lhe tirarem do time, matriculei você em aulas extras de Feitiços e Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Graças a Merlin, consegui encaixar você em uma turma!

Scorpius gemeu no lugar e olhou suplicante em direção a mãe, que apenas sustentou seu olhar de forma impassível, deixando claro que não iria auxiliá-lo daquela vez. Derrotado, Scorpius ajeitou o uniforme que vestira e passou a olhar em volta.

A Estação King Cross estava lotada, mas mesmo assim ele não perdia as esperanças de ver a garota dos seus sonhos em meio a toda aquela gente. Rose não havia respondido nenhuma de suas cartas naquele final de semana e Scorpius estava visivelmente nervoso com o próximo reencontro que ele sabia que seria inevitável.

Um milhão de pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, mas, com toda certeza, o que mais o apavorava era aquele que lhe dizia que Rose Weasley havia desistido dele.

As pessoas em volta o olhavam curiosamente e sussurravam, mas ele não se importava. O profeta Diário daqueles dois dias não soube falar de outra coisa senão as confusões que marcaram o baile de final de ano do Ministério, de modo que ninguém conseguia falar de outro assunto.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Albus se aproximou da família Malfoy. Astoria não pareceu se importar, mas Draco, porém, não conseguiu disfarçar a carranca.

– Não adianta procurar, ela ainda não chegou. – Potter sussurrou na direção dele.

– Ela já devia ter chegado, Rose Weasley nunca se atrasa, lembra?

**

– Isso é tudo culpa sua, Hugo! – Rose bradou irritada enquanto corria pela estação King Cross xingando o irmão que havia dormido demais, fazendo todos perderem a hora.

– Não é pra tanto Rose, nós vamos chegar a tempo! – Retrucou Hugo ofegante, que vinha logo atrás da irmã com os pais em seu encalço.

– A tempo não é o suficiente! – Resmungou Rose insatisfeita. – Eu sou a monitora-chefe! Há essa hora já devia estar dentro do trem!

Rose não notou – porque estava ocupada demais atravessando a passagem que levava à plataforma 9 ¾ - mas Hermione sorriu diante da frase da filha. Tão parecida com o pai na aparência, mas no final das contas, mesmo com os tropeços no meio do caminho, Rose havia puxado algo dela também.

O desastre do final de semana, assim como a mentira descabida de sua filha, ainda estava quente em sua mente. Mas Hermione não estava mais tão chateada quanto estivera na noite anterior.

Sua filha não era perfeita, era um ser humano. E a vida precisou provar isso a Hermione de alguma maneira.

Tudo ficaria bem.

**

A maioria dos estudantes já estava embarcada no trem quando Rose apareceu na estação. Alguns olhares se voltaram para ela, porém, ela fez questão de ignorá-los. Andou rapidamente arrastando o malão pela calçada, dando a desculpa de que só estava assim porque era monitora-chefe e estava atrasada. Grande mentira.

Ela se preocupava com seu cargo, é claro, mas o real motivo para sua pressa era a necessidade que ela sentia de encontrar Scorpius e resolver com ele todos os seus problemas. Porém, na pressa de chegar logo ao trem, acabou se chocando com alguém que vinha no sentido contrário a todo vapor também. Os dois corpos foram lançados ao chão e ela praguejou baixinho.

– Rose? – Uma voz conhecida a chamou e a garota tremeu ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado. – Se machucou?

Ela estranhou a fragilidade na voz de Lilian, mas temendo ser destratada pela prima novamente, se levantou rápido e ajeitou as vestes.

– Não, estou bem Lilian. – Ela respondeu, apanhando o malão. – Só estou atrasada, Hugo dormiu demais.

Lilian sorriu timidamente e Rose surpreendeu. Optou por devolver o sorriso, afinal, quem sabe tudo não poderia se resolver entre elas daquela vez?

– Estou atrasada também, mas porque esqueci meu livro de Poções. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Papai precisou voltar comigo para buscarmos.

O silêncio veio logo depois acompanhado do constrangimento. Duas primas, que eram quase irmãs, se viam como duas estranhas, sem nada mais para falar.

Rose, totalmente desconfortável com a situação, alegou que precisava ir. Totalmente atrapalhada, pegou o malão e o arrastou, mas foi interrompida pela mão de Lilian em seu braço.

– Rose. – Chamou a garota dos Potter. Rose virou-se para ela a fim de descobrir o que ela diria, porém surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu e com os olhos marejados da prima. – Me desculpa?

Weasley e Potter, então, sentiram grossas lágrimas escorrerem por seus rostos. E Rose não pensou duas vezes antes de largar o malão e abrir os braços, mostrando a Lilian que sim, ela a perdoava.

E então, as duas se viram abraçadas, rindo, chorando e pedindo desculpas pelas idiotices que elas fizeram naqueles dias. Acabaram descobrindo que mentiras, quando contadas para o bem uma da outra, são perdoáveis.

E ali, em meio às lágrimas e aos avisos de Hermione e Gina de que o trem iria partir, as duas primas quase irmãs voltaram a ser melhores amigas.

Tudo ficaria bem.

**

Rose Weasley e Lilian Luna Potter foram as últimas a entrarem no expresso de Hogwarts. Às gargalhadas, precisaram da ajuda dos pais para subi-las no transporte que já estava em movimento. Como há tempos não faziam, riram juntas até se acabarem.

Agora, andando pelos corredores a procura de uma cabine vazia, Rose e Lilian colocavam a conversa em dia e a Weasley descobriu que não seria a única castigada naquele semestre.

– Vou ser obrigada a ajudar Hagrid uma vez por semana! – Lilian contava indignada do castigo preparado pelo próprio pai, que fez questão de conversar pessoalmente com o guarda-caças. – Isso fora as aulas extras que mamãe me obrigou a fazer. Não vou ter tempo para respirar esse semestre!

Andando por um corredor que elas sabiam que as levariam direto para os vagões da Sonserina, as duas iam conversando. Lilian não precisou perguntar a Rose o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê de ela querer ir até as cabines da casa verde e prata porque ela já sabia a resposta. Soube o que aconteceria naquele mesmo dia em que Rose lhe contou sobre o acordo.

Afinal, Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy foram feitos na medida certa um para o outro, apenas precisavam de um empurrãozinho do destino.

Tudo ficaria bem.

**

Anthony Zabine andava pelo corredor em busca da cabine em que, certamente, Scorpius e Albus estariam sentados quando cruzou com ela.

A garota Potter sorria acompanhada da quase-namorada de seu melhor amigo e ele, como o idiota que era, se viu sorrindo também. Seu ato foi tão descarado que ele avermelhou quando as duas meninas o perceberam no local.

Rose Weasley, notando que a prima ficou parada como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço, sorriu ao perceber que Anthony Zabine estava da mesma maneira. Discretamente, ela se afastou para continuar sua busca sozinha. Aparentemente, Lilian Luna Potter também tinha alguns assuntos pendentes.

Anthony foi o primeiro a sair de seu transe, andando alguns passos. Lilian o observou andar na sua direção apreensiva, porque não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer.

– Tudo bem Potter? – Anthony se viu questionando e se repreendeu mentalmente por ter sido o primeiro a falar. E por não ter dito nada melhor.

As faces de Lilian coraram.

– Tudo ótimo, Anthony. – Ela respondeu, enfatizando o nome do garoto. – E com você?

Zabine se surpreendeu com o fato de ela continuar o assunto e respondeu que estava tudo bem com ele também. E então, quando o monólogo acabou, ele viu os ombros de Lilian caírem e um sorriso tímido se formar em seus lábios.

– Aproveitando que está aqui, eu queria pedir desculpas. – Lilian falou, pegando Anthony de surpresa. – Não sei exatamente o que eu fiz, mas sei que magoei você e sinto muito por isso.

Anthony Zabine precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor e poder formar uma frase coerente. A atitude dela o surpreendeu de forma positiva, como a muito não ocorria.

Porém, ele não poderia dizer que estava tudo bem, que não havia acontecido nada. E muito menos fazer de conta que não sabia do que ela estava falando. Com toda a certeza, mentir era o caminho mais fácil. Mas o caminho mais fácil, nem sempre é o correto.

– Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe? – Questionou Anthony de supetão. Direto e reto.

Lilian, ao contrário do que ele esperava, não pareceu surpresa. Mas notou que os olhos dela se umedeceram rapidamente.

– Eu já desconfiava, e é por isso que eu peço desculpas.

– Você não precisa se desculpar. – Anthony acrescentou. – Eu ainda acho você irritante e chatinha, apesar de tudo.

A tentativa de Anthony para descontrair aquela conversa quase deu certo, porém, Lilian se recordou da promessa que havia feito para si mesma antes de sair de casa: procurar não machucar mais ninguém com atitudes impensadas. E foi por isso que ela resistiu ao sorriso de Anthony ou ao impulso de se jogar em seus braços.

Ela havia magoado mais gente naquela semana do que muitas pessoas o fazem uma vida toda. E não queria mais correr o risco de fazer o mesmo. Pelo menos não daquela vez.

– E você continua sendo um metido. – Lilian respondeu. – Mas mesmo assim espero que possa me perdoar. Quem sabe não podemos ser amigos?

Anthony não precisou que ela explicasse mais nada porque a palavra “amigos” no meio daquela frase disse tudo o que ele precisava saber. Zabine sorriu na direção dela, com o coração doendo pela rejeição, mas mesmo assim, feliz com a sinceridade dela.

– Não vou desculpar você porque você não me fez nada. – Decretou Anthony. – Está tudo bem.

Em seguida, entendendo o recado, Lilian se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

–Obrigada por entender.

Lilian, em seguida, afastou-se do rapaz voltando pelo corredor em direção aos vagões da Grifinória. Sabia que Rose havia ido atrás de Scorpius e não queria atrapalhar um momento que deveria ser só dos dois.

Anthony, por sua vez, observou-a partir. As coisas entre eles aconteceram de um jeito errado. E a maioria das histórias de amor que não terminam felizes é porque elas simplesmente não aconteceram no tempo certo.

Ele não sabia se conseguiria ser capaz de esperá-la, mas Lilian parecia feliz e aquilo, ao menos naquele momento, lhe bastava.

Tudo ficaria bem.

**

Scorpius Malfoy estava impaciente na cabine em que dividia com Albus. O local, que era bem arejado, lhe parecia rarefeito e seu coração, totalmente incontrolável, tamborilava contra seu peito em uma velocidade absurda. O medo de Rose Weasley não aparecer era tão real que poderia ser palpável.

– Você precisa se acalmar, cara! – Albus tentou falar com Scorpius, que parecia não ouvi-lo. – Rose deve ter se atrasado, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, sim, Potter. – Scorpius resmungou – Sua prima não vem, sua prima me enganou. Eu sou um idiota!

Albus Potter, irritado com todo aquele nervosismo que exalava do melhor amigo, se perguntou onde Anthony havia se metido e porque não estava ali o ajudando a controlar o Malfoy Apaixonado. Estava quase pegando a varinha a fim de aplicar uma lição em Scorpius, quando a porta da cabine em que estavam se abriu em um rompante.

Diante deles, Rose Weasley estava estática, com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos desalinhados.

Ao seu lado, Scorpius levantou-se de imediato, como se seus olhos não acreditassem no que viam. Notando que os dois ficariam encarando um ao outro por um longo tempo, Potter resolveu pegar a sua capa e sair do lugar, que começava a ficar melado demais. Ele estava sobrando.

– Não que vocês se importem muito, mas eu estou saindo. Esse açúcar todo vai fazer minha diabetes atacar.

Nem Rose, nem Scorpius o notaram, de modo que Albus saiu, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz por se livrar do melhor amigo depressivo. Em seguida, caminhou pelo corredor. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, talvez encontrasse alguma garota disposta a lhe dar atenção. E se tivesse muita sorte, talvez esbarrasse acidentalmente em Dominique, já que não se falavam desde que ela lhe contara da viagem estúpida que ela queria fazer quando o ano acabasse.

Talvez, se Albus conseguisse surpreendê-la em uma cabine vazia, poderia conseguir fazê-la mudar de idéia.

É, tudo ficaria bem.

**

Rose Weasley tinha o coração completamente descompassado naquele momento. A partir do momento em que deixou Lilian com Anthony, a garota saiu correndo como uma maluca pelos corredores, abrindo todas as portas para ver se encontrava Scorpius em algum lugar.

Porém agora que finalmente tinha o encontrado, ela tinha percebido que não tinha preparado nada para dizer. E o pânico finalmente tomou conta dela.

– Você deveria entrar. – Scorpius sugeriu com a voz meio baixa. Na realidade, ele estava inseguro, mas a voz rouca dele a fez arrepiar de tal modo que logo estava fazendo o que ele lhe pedira.

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ele e Scorpius não se via capaz de desgrudar os olhos dela. Ele não sabia o que pensar, quanto mais o que dizer.

– Então, achei que você não vinha mais. – Malfoy comentou um tanto encabulado.

– Hugo acabou dormindo demais e atrasando todo mundo, como sempre. – Rose falou tentando se sentir mais confortável. Tarefa muito difícil, aliás, porque Scorpius simplesmente não era discreto ao olhá-la. – Sentiu saudades, Malfoy?

Isso! Pensou ela. A ironia sempre conseguia mover montanhas.

Scorpius riu, fingindo desdém.

– De você Weasley? Nunca. – Ele respondeu, entrando no jogo dela tão bem que Rose quase acreditou.

– Não? – A ruiva questionou em voz alta, o que não estava em seus planos.

Scorpius riu gostosamente enquanto ela ficava vermelha. Em seguida trocou de lugar, sentando-se ao lado dela.

– Eu estava preocupado com você. – Admitiu Scorpius logo depois de receber um tapa no braço pela brincadeira.

– Eu também estava preocupada com você. – Rose respondeu, sem se sentir envergonhada.

Depois disso, os dois embarcaram em uma conversa demorada, no começo um pouco atrapalhada, é verdade, mas que logo fluiu do mesmo jeito que tudo sempre fluía entre eles: naturalmente.

Os beijos trocados e as palavras ditas naquela cabine nunca foram esquecidas por nenhum dos dois, fazendo daquele um momento particular que teve como platéia apenas o destino intrometido, feliz por ver seus planos se realizarem. Existem coisas que não devem ser compartilhadas, que devem ficar apenas entre um casal, como um fio imaginário que os une.

E é por isso que, dessa conversa, a única coisa que você realmente precisa saber é que Scorpius devolveu os 150 galeões do adiantamento – sob os protestos de Rose que insistia que ele ficasse com o dinheiro – e que eles, finalmente, se acertaram. Porque, absolutamente nada, nem ninguém, é imune a força do destino ou a obstinação do acaso.

Foi necessário um acordo para que ambos ficassem juntos e depois disso, apenas a morte seria capaz de separá-los.

Albus, Dominique, Anthony e Lilian acabaram se juntando ao casal cerca de uma hora depois. As piadas dos dois melhores amigos fizeram Scorpius avermelhar, mas ele foi defendido ferozmente por uma ruiva carrancuda que atendia pelo nome de Rose Weasley. No final das contas, aquele grupo que antes era unido apenas por Albus, se tornou inseparável.

Albus Potter e Dominique Weasley não evoluíram para um relacionamento naquele ano, como Rose esperava. Eles continuaram se encontrando às escondidas, como sempre fizeram e, no final daquele ano, nem ele nem ninguém conseguiu impedir Dominique de aceitar a vaga que ela tinha conquistado em uma conceituada faculdade de moda em Paris.

Hugo Weasley e Lysander Scamander também precisaram de um tempo para voltar. Apenas na metade do sétimo ano foi que, finalmente, ambos esqueceram as mágoas guardadas e se perdoaram.

Ao contrário do que se possa imaginar, Lilian Luna Potter não se importou com isso, nem durante o sétimo ano quando se viu sem Rose, Dominique e os garotos. Ela e Hugo se afastaram, exatamente como ela tinha previsto, mas não doeu tanto quanto ela achou que doeria.

Lilian acabou ocupando seu tempo vago estudando e, no final do sétimo ano, escolheu se mudar para os Estados Unidos a fim de estudar cinema. Harry Potter e seus filhos super-protetores não gostaram, mas nada puderam fazer porque Lilian era tão espirituosa quanto Gina foi em sua juventude.

Todos sabiam que Lilian tinha se apaixonado cegamente por Anthony, mas temendo cometer os mesmos erros que cometeu com Hugo, ela recusou todas as investidas do garoto. Zabine, por sua vez, sem conseguir nada com Lilian, voltou aos velhos tempos de pegador, mas sem nunca ser capaz de esquecer a filha dos Potter, com quem nunca perdeu o contato, mesmo com a viagem dela.

Anthony Zabine acabou a escola e se tornou funcionário de uma loja de vassouras onde desenhou a vassoura considerada uma das mais velozes do último século.

Lorcan Scamander, como era de se esperar, se voltou para a área da ciência. Para o desespero de Lysader, ele acabou perdoando Rose e pedindo desculpas, também, por ter insistido tanto. Scorpius morreu de ciúmes quando a namorada beijou a bochecha do Scamander, mas logo foi acalmado pela ruiva que garantiu que tinha olhos apenas para ele.

Os pais – principalmente Hermione e Astoria – precisaram de alguns meses para terem certeza de que não estavam sendo enganados novamente, mas no final, acabaram cedendo. Ronald e Draco ainda competem por tudo e o tempo, definitivamente, não favoreceu a convivência dos dois.

Ainda no sétimo ano, Rose Weasley percebeu que o “Felizes Para Sempre” não é o que as pessoas dizem e que está sempre em constante construção. E que nenhuma relação é perfeita, porque as brigas existem e as discussões sempre apontam para os defeitos.

Ela acabou livre do castigo da mãe mais ou menos na metade do ano, exatamente como Ronald previu: sua média em Runas foi parabenizada e a professora se sentiu na obrigação de mandar uma correspondência para os pais de Rose a fim de congratular o pequeno prodígio.

Scorpius Malfoy acabou jogando quadribol também. Isso por que Albus Potter caiu da vassoura em um jogo contra a Corvinal – Scorpius sempre desconfiaria de que o diagnostico da fratura de Potter era falso – e Slughorn implorou para que Malfoy pudesse voltar ao time.

Draco, relutante, aceitou, intimamente apenas porque o filho deixaria de ser artilheiro e se tornaria apanhador, função que ele mesmo exerceu naquela mesma casa. Orgulhou-se do filho logo no primeiro jogo. E Scorpius descobriu que era melhor apanhador que artilheiro.

Para a satisfação de seus pais, as notas dele melhoram bastante e sem muito esforço. Astoria acreditava cegamente que Rose Weasley era parte importante disso. Como de fato era.

Orgulhoso de seu feito, o destino, enfim sossegou. Procuraria outras vidas para se intrometer a partir daquele momento porque ele sabia que Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy ficariam bem.

Os gritos dela sempre seriam constantes, assim como a ironia dele e o sorriso presunçoso. As brigas existiriam e, muitas vezes, ele a deixaria falando sozinha, assim como ela sairia dizendo que nunca mais gostaria de vê-lo. Mas tudo seria da boca para fora porque eles compartilhavam de algo que muitos casais passam a vida toda procurando: companheirismo e intimidade.

Foram necessários 300 Galeões para uni-los, mas se sabe, desde os tempos de Merlin, que tudo o que tem o dedo do destino não pode ser alterado.

Independente do que acontecesse, tudo sempre ficaria bem.

Isso porque, assim como não existia o sol sem a lua ou as estrelas sem o céu, Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy simplesmente não poderiam existir um sem o outro.


	23. Epílogo

#### QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS

Naquela noite, a casa dos Weasley estava em festa. Aproximadamente 50 pessoas, entre amigos e parentes, estavam reunidas em comemoração a primeira reportagem de capa que Rose Weasley havia conseguido. As vozes animadas se misturavam enquanto os petiscos circulavam pelo local por magia. No lado esquerdo da sala, garrafas de uísque de fogo, hidromel e cerveja amanteigada também estavam disponíveis para os convidados.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui. – Resmungou Harry Potter, abraçando a filha mais nova, recém chegada de Hollywood.

Ao seu lado, Ronald sorria calmamente, enquanto Draco Malfoy e Blásio Zabine seguravam uma gargalhada diante da ação exagerada do homem. Sobre os ombros do pai que a apertava fortemente, Lilian enxergou a mãe se aproximando e avermelhou diante do olhar incessante que Anthony Zabine lhe lançava. Toda aquela temporada longe de casa a tinha feito esquecer o quanto ele ainda a afetava.

– Pai, por favor, olha o mico... – Lilian disse baixinho, sentindo a face se ruborizar ainda mais diante de todos aqueles olhares curiosos.

– Mico nada! – Disse Gina Potter ao se aproximar. – Nós não víamos você há mais de seis meses Lilian Luna Potter! Deixe de ser ingrata e venha dar um abraço na sua mãe também.

Anthony balançou a cabeça em meio a um sorriso e virou o rosto para voltar a conversar com Albus, que gesticulava na sua frente.

Um pouco distante da cena, Hermione sorria enquanto observava a sobrinha se soltar dos braços pegajosos de Harry e andar cambaleante na direção de Gina, que estava a cada dia mais parecida com Molly Weasley. A menina ruiva, assim como sua própria filha, tinha traçado seu próprio caminho, deixando seus pais chorosos pelos constantes momentos de ausência.

Mas era sempre assim: uma mãe nunca criava os filhos para si e, sim, para o mundo.

– Rose está demorando. – Ronald constatou ao seu lado, deixando seu lado emotivo para trás e encarnando o papel de pai ciumento, que ele sempre fazia tão bem.

– Não comece com os exageros Ron. – Disse ela, repreendendo-o antecipadamente. – Ela ia encontrar Scorpius no treino para contar a novidade pessoalmente.

Vale ressaltar é claro, que aquela era uma festa surpresa, e que Hermione Weasley muito se orgulhava de ter conseguido preparar tudo sozinha e em menos de seis horas. Rose, certamente, ficaria nas alturas e choraria muito, visto que Hermione, como a boa mãe que era, havia notado o constante estado de nervos da filha, provavelmente proveniente do estresse de uma sala de redação.

– Espero que eles não resolvam desviar o caminho.

Dessa vez Hermione se deu ao trabalho apenas de revirar os olhos, abstendo-se de dar uma resposta ao marido. Resolveu ocupar seu tempo indo verificar se seus convidados estavam bem servidos e, claro, conversando com Gina e, também, com Astoria, que se tornou muito próxima dos Weasley depois que Rose e Scorpius assumiram um namoro de verdade.

Por falar em Rose e Scorpius, bem... Ninguém naquela casa desconfiava, mas naquele momento, ambos estavam travando uma discussão milenar há poucos metros dali, mais precisamente nos jardins.

**

– Não OUSE continuar mentindo para mim Hyperion! – Gritou a ruiva para o namorado, minutos depois de aparatar nos jardins de casa.

– Eu não estou mentindo, Rose! – Scorpius gritou de volta. – Inferno, me deixe explicar!

Ambos estavam com os ânimos tão alterados que sequer percebiam a movimentação anormal na casa da garota. Rose, especificamente, parecia estar prestes a estourar como um balão, tamanha era a sua raiva.

– Não, você não pode explicar o que eu vi!

– É claro que eu posso!

– É claro que não! – Retrucou ela, já com os olhos marejados. – Eu tinha coisas importantes para lhe contar hoje, sabia? – Choramingou ela, sem conseguir reprimir as lágrimas que se formavam. – Aí o que eu encontro quando vou fazer uma surpresa pra você no seu treino? Meu namorado, sozinho, com uma mulher magnífica, trancafiado no vestiário!

Scorpius passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros completamente nervoso. A Weasley, por sua vez, enxugou o rosto rapidamente com as costas das mãos, girando nos calcanhares e marchando em passos largos na direção de sua casa.

– Qual é Rose! – Reclamou ele ao vê-la andando rapidamente à sua frente. – Vamos conversar!

– Eu não quero conversar com você!

Ao ouvir os passos dele atrás dela, Rose correu alguns metros na ânsia de chegar a porta de sua casa antes que ele lhe alcançasse para que ela pudesse trancafiá-lo do lado de fora. Porém, ao abrir a porta e se precipitar para dentro da sala, a mão grande e máscula de Scorpius a segurou pelo pulso.

– Rose...

– Me solta! – Gritou ela, sem perceber que seu grito e descontrole aparente tinha chamado a atenção das pessoas que por ali circulavam. – Eu odeio você!

Em seguida, ela se desvencilhou do aperto de Scorpius e virou-se em direção a escada, assuntando-se com todos aqueles olhares a encarando. Subitamente, seu choro irrompeu mais uma vez, e sem que ninguém tivesse a menor chance de ir falar com ela, Rose Weasley correu escada acima, trancando-se em seu quarto.

Frustrado, Scorpius Malfoy fechou a porta atrás de si e afundou-se na primeira poltrona vazia que encontrou.

**

Nem Hermione previu o que veio a seguir.

Quando Ronald Weasley se aproximou de Scorpius Malfoy logo após sua filha ter subido escada acima aos prantos, Harry e Draco se posicionaram em ataque para parar o Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione prendia a respiração. Porém, para surpresa de todos, Ronald não desferiu gritos e nem socos ao genro (ou ex, ninguém parecia entender).

– É melhor você ir conversar com ela.

Scorpius levantou os olhos um pouco surpreso, enquanto Albus Potter – que até aquele momento esteve dividido entre uma conversa com Anthony e olhares na direção de Dominique Weasley, que conversava com um rapaz – sentia-se insatisfeito por seu tio ter se tornado mais maleável com o amigo.

– Como? – Questionou Scorpius.

Ronald Weasley revirou os olhos em uma imitação perfeita de sua esposa.

– Não seja estúpido. – Resmungou. – Você fez sujeira com a minha filha e não vai jogá-la para baixo do tapete, entendeu? Suba logo antes que eu me arrependa e arrebente a sua cara.

Mais assustado do que grato, Scorpius levantou-se de onde estava sentado e se dirigiu para as escadas.

**

No andar de cima, Rose nem havia se dado ao trabalho de trancar a porta do quarto. Assim que chegou ao lugar, jogou-se na cama, deixando que as lágrimas estúpidas que borravam a sua visão escorressem pela sua face e encharcassem o travesseiro.

É claro que Scorpius e ela já tinham brigado outras vezes, mas naquele final de tarde, tudo fora diferente.

Eles não discutiram por causa do fã clube idiota que Scorpius tinha desde que se tornara titular no Puddlemere United ou pelas propostas indecentes que algumas fontes faziam para Rose em troca de informações. Não brigaram por besteiras, por uma história mal contada em uma capa de revista ou porque Rose sentia ciúmes de todas as garotas que se aproximavam do namorado.

Não. Daquela vez, nada disso tinha acontecido. Daquela vez, Rose Weasley tinha um motivo, um bom motivo. E, possivelmente, era por isso que ela se sentia tão destroçada. E parecia que, apenas agora, no silêncio do seu quarto, é que ela era capaz de se dar conta do real significado daquele fato. E do quanto doeu pegar Scorpius quase em flagra.

Ele, por sua vez, subiu as escadas lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Precisava explicar a situação a Rose, apenas não sabia direito o que dizer. Aquela era a única verdade.

Andou pelo corredor devagar, com o coração batendo a mil contra o peito. Enquanto caminhava, forçou a memória, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum momento que tenha se sentido tão angustiado como se sentia agora. Nem quando Rose e ele foram desmascarados, há pouco mais de quatro anos.

E ouvir os soluços baixos dela não contribuíram para que ele se acalmasse.

Rose, é claro, percebeu quando alguém abriu a porta de seu quarto, mas sequer se mexeu. Ela também tinha certeza de quem era. Talvez, saber que Scorpius viria tenha sido o real motivo de ela não ter trancado a porta.

– Rose, me deixa explicar, por favor. – Pediu ele com a voz controlada e mansa. Aparentemente estava calmo, mas por dentro, seu peito parecia prestes a explodir.

Ela permaneceu em um silêncio perturbador, fazendo Scorpius sentar-se na cama, ao seu lado. Ele tentou tocar a sua face, enxugar as suas lágrimas, mas Rose o impediu.

– Pode parecer estranho, mas não é nada disso do que você está pensando. – Ele disse sentindo-se um estúpido logo depois que percebeu a frase que tinha usado.

Rose emitiu um riso gutural, sem acreditar no argumento dele.

– Eu vou dizer o que aconteceu, Scorpius, porque foi isso o que eu vi. – Ela disse lhe lançando um olhar duro e levantando-se da cama, se colocando a andar. – Eu vi o meu namorado, depois do treino, sozinho e trancado em um maldito vestiário com uma mulher linda, vadia e atirada que eu nunca vi na vida!

– Eu já disse que tudo isso tem uma explicação, só me deixe falar!

– Então me explique o porquê daquela vulgaridade toda estar quase em cima de você, sorrindo daquela maneira! – Ela berrou perdendo as estribeiras. – Caramba, ela estava quase te beijando! O que aconteceria se eu não chegasse a tempo, hein?

– Não aconteceria nada, ta legal! – Scorpius disse levantando as mãos e tentando se aproximar dela, que se esquivou para perto da porta. – Eu nunca trairia você!

Rose fungou, contendo um riso irônico e as novas lágrimas que ameaçavam a sua sobriedade.

– Vai querer me convencer de que ela não estava dando em cima de você, Hyperion? – Ela questionou, elevando a voz. – Ela estava quase sentada no seu colo!

– Talvez ela estivesse, mas eu não iria ceder e você sabe disso!

– Como eu posso acreditar nisso? – Ela questionou retoricamente. – Foi você quem a carregou para aquele vestiário, seu treinador mesmo me garantiu!

Scorpius amaldiçoou mentalmente Carl Sparks. Aquele maldito velho...

– Mas eu tinha um motivo! – Berrou ele desesperado. – Por favor, Rose. Me ouça!

Ele estava praticamente implorando, mas Rose estava magoada demais para ouvir a razão, de maneira que se aproximou da porta e a abriu.

– É melhor dar o fora antes que eu pegue a minha varinha. – Ela falou sentindo o peito se comprimir. – Vá embora, por favor.

Scorpius a olhou sem acreditar. Rose, em contrapartida, tinha a porta aberta, mas se recusava a olhar Scorpius, encarando o chão o tempo todo. O desespero se apoderou do homem e ele se aproximou dela, sem que Rose tivesse a chance de reprimi-lo.

A verdade? Ele estava cansado de ser paciente com aquele lado mimado da sua namorada.

– Me solta, Scorpius!

– Não. – Ele responde a puxando para perto dele e fechando a porta novamente. – Você já me acusou o suficiente, agora é a minha vez de me defender dos seus absurdos.

– Não me faça gritar, Scorpius – Ameaçou ela enquanto tentava se livrar dos braços de Scorpius, que a tinha prensado contra a parede. – Meu pai não vai gostar de...

– Ela era uma representante de uma joalheria, ta legal?! – Ele elevou a voz, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Rose interrompeu sua ameaça com um sorriso de escárnio.

– Então a piranha tem profissão? – Ela questionou, tentando se livrar do corpo de Scorpius, praticamente fundido ao seu de tão próximo.

– Por favor, cale a boca Rose. – Ele disse, mas sua voz não saiu áspera. – Ela era representante de uma joalheria, por isso estava lá. Por isso eu a chamei.

– Que bonitinho. – Ironizou a ruiva. – Ia comprar um broche novo pro seu uniforme e precisou de consultoria personalizada?

Cansado de joguinhos, Scorpius suspirou pesadamente e se afundou contra o pescoço da ruiva, que arrepiou-se involuntariamente enquanto tentava se esquivar.

– Eu queria pedir você em casamento essa noite, caramba! Será que é tão difícil entender?

Como se tivesse sido atingida pelo feitiço de petrificação, Rose parou de se debater e encarou Scorpius estática. Ele se afastou um pouco apenas para observar a boca entreaberta pelo espanto e os olhos e bochechas úmidos pelas lágrimas que antes caiam.

– Agora você fica quieta, não é? – Questionou, remendando seu discurso logo em seguida antes Rose acordasse do transe e não o deixasse concluir. – Mas essa é a verdade, aquela mulher era a representante de uma joalheria. Eu a chamei lá depois do treino para que, com privacidade, eu pudesse escolher a aliança que eu ofereceria a você hoje.

– Por que não foi a uma joalheria, então? – Questionou ela imediatamente, sem se dar por vencida.

Scorpius sorriu com ironia pela primeira vez aquela noite, o que fez Rose encolher os ombros e tentar recuar.

– Me diga como eu seria capaz de comprar uma aliança de noivado em uma joalheria sem que, na manhã seguinte, milhares de capas de revistas do mundo bruxo estragassem a surpresa?

É claro, ele era Scorpius Malfoy. Mais do que o apanhador do Puddlemere United, ele era um símbolo. Tinha se tornado ídolo adolescente e uma importante personalidade do quadribol mundial e, consequentemente, um dos alvos preferidos das revistas de fofoca do mundo bruxo.

Aquele era um argumento válido. Tão válido que Rose Weasley se calou. Os olhos, mais uma vez, se encheram de lágrimas, só que agora, ela não fez questão nenhuma de reprimi-las. Scorpius não pestanejou ao puxá-la para si, envolvendo-a em um abraço acolhedor que ela não se viu capaz de recusar.

– Me desculpe. – Ela disse com a voz fanha contra o peito do namorado, que já sorria aliviado. – Eu não queria, eu não...

– Não se preocupe. – Ele disse lhe beijando a testa e a obrigando a encará-lo nos olhos. – Você não tinha como saber, eu teria agido da mesma maneira se estivesse na mesma situação.

– Eu fui uma estúpida, Scar... Deveria ter ouvido você.

– Você não foi estúpida, está bem? – Garantiu ele a puxando para se sentar na cama. – Só foi a mesma ciumenta de sempre.

Rose se permitiu sorrir um pouco, desviando os olhos diante do olhar insistente de Scorpius. Ela tinha os lábios comprimidos e a vontade de se desmanchar em lágrimas aparentemente estampada em seu rosto. Quando se tratava de Scorpius, ela nunca conseguia se controlar e, aparentemente, nos últimos dias, tudo apenas piorou.

– E então? – Perguntou ele enfiando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça preta que usava e a tirando de seus devaneios.

– Então o quê? – Os olhos azuis metálicos de Rose questionaram curiosos e confusos.

– Você aceita?

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse entender o que se passava ali. Assim que percebeu, imediatamente a ruiva, que estava com os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos inchados, levou as mãos à boca em sinal de espanto.

– Você... está falando sério? – A voz falhou, sem acreditar que depois de toda aquela cena ele ainda estava ali, disposto a fazer aquela proposta.

Scorpius sorriu maroto, aquele mesmo riso que tanto a encantava, e tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta de veludo, a abrindo e deixando a mostra um belo anel de diamantes.

– Sinceramente? Não armamos toda essa confusão de graça, Weasley! – Ele retrucou, aproximando-se dela e se ajoelhando a sua frente. – Casa comigo? Me deixa controlar as suas crises de perto, por favor?

Emocionada e com toda a classe Weasley, Rose se jogou sobre Scorpius, o derrubando no chão e caindo sobre ele.

– Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim! – Gritou ela, sem conter as lágrimas e os soluços, o apertando com força e o impedindo de se mexer.

– Que tal você sair de cima de mim, mocinha? Não que eu não goste dessa posição, mas, sabe, eu preciso enfiar esse anel no seu dedo antes que você surte outra vez.

Ela riu contra o pescoço dele e, relutante e mais vermelha que um pimentão, ela se afastou, sentando-se no chão. Na sua frente e entre sorrisos aliviados, Scorpius se levantou, tirando da pequena caixa o delicado anel, colocando-o com um cuidado extremo na mão direita de Rose, beijando-a nos lábios em seguida.

– Eu prometo pra você que eu vou ser a melhor mulher do mundo. – Ela disse logo depois, se aconchegando nos braços de Scorpius que a tinha presa pela cintura.

– Você já é a melhor mulher do mundo, meu docinho de abóbora. – Ele disse zombando dela e tentando calar seus protestos com um beijo que ela negou.

– Docinho de abóbora, é? – Ela estreitou os olhos. – Vou mostrar pra você o que o docinho de abóbora é capaz de fazer.

Sem deixar tempo para Scorpius responder, ela o atacou, beijando sua boca de forma voraz e sendo plenamente correspondida. Diante da aprovação dele, ela o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, arranhando a nuca de Scorpius, que a incentivava a continuar através de beijos em regiões estratégicas do pescoço e em outras partes do corpo que ele sabia que ela adorava. O mundo poderia explodir que eles nem ao menos perceberiam.

Isso é claro, até um pensamento inoportuno tomar conta da mente de Scorpius, o fazendo rir contra os lábios da ruiva, que parecia muito entretida tentando arrancar a velha camiseta dele.

– Seu pai vai me matar. – Ele resmungou entre risos, abrindo espaço para que ela conseguisse tirar a peça de roupa que tanto ansiava, deixando a mostra o peitoral branco e bem trabalhado pelo quadribol.

– Podemos pensar nisso depois? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo genuinamente para ele. – No momento eu não quero me preocupar com o meu pai, quero só aproveitar esse momento maravilhoso.

Pouco importava para Rose o que seu pai pensaria. Ela sequer conseguia se lembrar mais da mulher que tentou roubar o seu namorado. Era como se nunca tivessem discutido. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria e precisava era provar a Scorpius o quanto o amava e precisava dele.

Bem, e Scorpius estava gostando daquela demonstração de afeto, principalmente depois que Rose o fez deitar no chão, posicionando-se sobre ele.

Porém, sua razão tentava o chamar de volta para a realidade porque por mais que ele quisesse enfiar suas mãos por debaixo da malha de Rose para sentir sua pele, aquilo era muito arriscado. Seria um homem morto se seu sogro resolvesse abrir a porta para ver se ele e Rose tinham se entendido e os flagrasse naquele tipo de reconciliação.

E foi por isso que ele tentou afastar a ruiva. Precisou de uma força de vontade enorme, é claro, principalmente porque Rose investia em partes, hã, sensíveis, do corpo dele.

– Rose, é sério. – Ele tentou chamá-la de volta a razão enquanto ela atacava seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos delicadas pelo corpo dele. – Tá todo mundo lá embaixo. Seu pai está lá embaixo. – Ele frisou a última parte desesperado.

– Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, Scar... – Ela ronronou.

– É, mas nunca estivemos tão perto de sermos pegos como estamos agora. – Explicou Scorpius, delicadamente puxando Rose para o lado. – E, além do mais, seu pai não precisa saber o que nós fazemos antes do casamento, não acha?

Ela pareceu frustrada de início, porém, logo depois, a sua expressão de alterou drasticamente, deixando Scorpius desconfiado. Quase que do nada, Rose Weasley lhe presenteou com aquele sorriso que ela sempre distribuía quando aprontava alguma coisa. Ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela e perguntou:

– O que foi que você andou fazendo?

Rose sentiu as bochechas avermelhares e abaixou a cabeça, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para iniciar aquele assunto.

– Então... É mais fácil perguntar o que nós fizemos. – Ela falou com a voz visivelmente travessa, o que confundiu Scorpius ainda mais.

– Rose o que...

– Lembra que eu comentei que tinha coisas importantes pra te contar hoje?

Uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo rosto dele.

– Ah, sim. Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a sua primeira matéria de capa. – Ele comentou sorrindo orgulhoso. – Sua mãe me mandou um patrono no meio do treino que assustou todo mundo e quase me derrubou da vassoura. Esse foi um dos motivos que me fez adiantar o pedido de casamento que eu tinha programado só pra semana que vem.

Rose riu, mas mesmo assim continuava com uma expressão misteriosa estampada no rosto.

– Isso também, mas, bem... Eu tenho outra coisa pra te contar, sabe?

A estranheza tomou conta de Scorpius quando ele viu a sua ruiva abaixar os olhos de uma forma como ela nunca tinha feito. Era como se ela... Como se ela sentisse medo.

– Ei, vem cá! – Ele falou, puxando-a, dessa vez, para se sentar entre as suas pernas. – Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Rose inspirou profundamente, se acomodando no peito descoberto de Scorpius, que havia se escorado na cama para ficar mais confortável. Em uma rápida reflexão, ela notou que, talvez aquilo que ela estava prestes a contar a ele tenha sido o real motivo do desespero que sentiu diante da possibilidade de uma traição. E Scorpius também teve essa descoberta esfregada na sua cara assim que a mão trêmula de Rose se colocou sobre a sua.

– Eu não consigo falar. – Ela sussurrou como se aquela frase explicasse tudo. – Vou ter que mostrar a você.

Scorpius encarou com estranheza aquele ato, mas assim que percebeu o trajeto silencioso que em que a mão de Rose guiava a sua, tudo se tornou claro em sua mente e em seu coração.

– Por Merlin. – Ele sussurrou assim que sua mão foi posicionada sobre o ventre da mulher. – Você...

Ela inspirou.

– Eu sei que somos muito jovens, que acabamos de ficar noivos e que íamos transar há poucos minutos atrás. – Ela constatou com a voz falha outra vez. – Mas, bem... Seu filho é um intrometido e não me pediu permissão para se acomodar aí dentro.

Diante do silêncio dele, Rose virou-se para encará-lo. E quando os olhos azuis se chocaram com os cinzas, a emoção tomou conta dos dois lados.

– Você está grávida. – Ele murmurou em um dos raros momentos de sua vida em que baixou a guarda. – É por isso que você anda tão temperamental!

Rose riu entre as lágrimas e protestou, sendo calada por um beijo atrapalhado de Scorpius, que ainda não tinha decidido se queria rir ou sucumbir ao choro provocado pela emoção.

– Agora sim, seu pai me mata! – Ele comentou risonho, ainda sem acreditar no rumo que aquela noite, que tinha tudo para ser catastrófica, tomou.

– Não, ele não deixaria o neto sem o pai. – Ela consolou, abraçando-o um pouco mais. – Eu amo você.

Ela já tinha dito aquilo milhares de vezes, mas nenhuma vez era igual à outra. Carregado daquele sentimento tão novo e tão velho ao mesmo tempo, ele beijou a testa da noiva, respondendo:

– Eu também amo você, Rosie. Mais que a minha própria vida.

E a mão dele permaneceu dançando sobre a barriga dela boa parte daquela noite.

**

– E então, qual é a sensação de estar vivo? – Rose perguntou algumas horas depois, quando apenas os mais próximos estavam na casa e ela e Scorpius tinham se isolado em um canto da sala de estar.

Ele riu pra ela, a puxando para se sentar em seu colo.

– Vou confessar que foi melhor do que eu imaginava.

A noite, de uma maneira geral, tinha sido proveitosa. Após os dois resolveram tudo, desceram para a comemoração que Hermione tinha preparado com tanto zelo. Depois de quase um ano, Dominique, Albus, Anthony, Lilian e os dois conseguiram se reunir e colocar a conversa em dia e matar um pouco da saudade de estarem todos juntos. Até mesmo Lysander estava se esforçando para ser agradável e havia se enturmado com o grupo, junto de Hugo.

Com Dominique na França, Lilian nos Estados Unidos e Rose e Scorpius sempre correndo de um lado para o outro, reuniões como aquelas eram quase raras e, quando aconteciam, eram muito bem aproveitadas.

Os dois tinham planejado comunicar sobre o casamento primeiro aos pais, em um local separado, mas o plano foi por água abaixo assim que Dominique enxergou o estranho brilho nas mãos de Rose:

– Pelas barbas de Merlin! Isso na sua mão é uma coleira?

O que não havia ficado claro com o grito de Dominique acabou sendo confirmado com a empolgação de Lilian:

– Isso não é uma coleira, Domi, é um grande, caro e polido diamante! Você vai se casar e não me contou?

Rose e Scorpius nunca se sentiram tão embaraçados quanto naquele momento. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para eles, mas, estranhamente, Ronald não surtou com o casamento de sua pequena garotinha.

– Desde o dia em você o apresentou na casa da sua avó, eu sabia que era ele. – Ele disse de forma simples, arrancando sorrisos cúmplices de todos aqueles que se lembraram daquele Natal há quatro anos. – Vocês podem ter começado do jeito errado, mas, de alguma maneira, eu sempre soube que seria ele quem iria tirar você de mim.

Rose chorou mais um pouco com o discurso do pai, mesmo que ele tenha sido interrompido por Harry, que disse que Ronald apenas não tentou nada contra o garoto porque ele próprio não tinha sido corajoso o suficiente para falar com o pai de Hermione antes de pedi-la em casamento. Draco e Blásio o alfinetaram a noite toda por causa disso.

Depois de contar sobre o casamento, não foi necessário muito para que a gravidez de Rose viesse a tona. Dessa vez, a culpa foi do próprio Scorpius, que proibiu a noiva de beber o champanhe oferecido no brinde e teve que explicar os reais motivos para tal decisão. A notícia uniu Astoria e Hermione em um choro compulsivo: seus maridos nem tiveram tempo de questionar muito sobre o assunto.

No final, tudo deu certo e Scorpius, para a infelicidade de Albus – que adorava ver o circo pegar fogo – acabou a noite vivo e sem nenhum osso quebrado.

Na poltrona da sala de estar, sentada sobre as pernas de Scorpius, Rose acariciava silenciosamente a leve saliência de seu ventre.

– Disfarça, mas dá uma olhadinha pra sua direita. – Scorpius comentou em seu ouvido.

Ela, então, virou-se devagar e viu Lilian e Anthony na varanda de sua casa, trocando alguns pequenos beijos em meio a sorrisos e conversas. Rose sentiu-se feliz.

– Finalmente. – Murmurou a ruiva. – Sabia que ela se daria por vencida assim que descobrisse que Anthony batizou seu novo modelo de Luna.

– Também, que mulher em sã consciência desperdiçaria a chance de ficar com um homem que colocou o seu nome do meio na vassoura mais veloz do mundo? – Ironizou Scorpius.

Rose concordou silenciosamente, aproveitando a sensação de ter, agora, a mão de Scorpius fazendo o mesmo trajeto que a sua.

– E Dominique e Albus? – Questionou Scorpius.

– O que tem?

– Por que é que eles não ficam juntos de uma vez? – Ele reclamou, observando os dois amigos discutindo por alguma besteira há alguns metros dele.

Rose ficou pensativa.

– Não sei. – Admitiu ela. – Talvez Domi tenha razão e eles simplesmente não funcionem como um casal.

– Talvez seja isso. – Concordou, observando o amigo segurar Dominique pelo abraço e a arrastar na direção da porta do fundo da casa. – Ou talvez eles só sejam cabeça-dura demais para admitirem que foram feitos pra ficar juntos.

Rose lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significados.

– Como nós?

– É. – Concordou ele. – Como nós.

Resolvidos a mergulhar na bolha de intimidade que compartilhavam, beijaram-se outra vez com carinho e com cuidado. Foram interrompidos apenas por um bocejo cansado de Rose, que escapou por seus lábios sem que ela pudesse engoli-lo.

– Está com sono, não é? – Preocupou-se Scorpius.

– Não sou eu. – Ela resmungou. – É o seu filho.

Scorpius riu lentamente.

– Nosso filho.

Rose sorriu.

– Sim, nosso filho.

Ficaram em silêncio mais alguns minutos, até ela ter um pensamento um pouco maluco.

– E se nos os ajudássemos?

– Ajudasse a quem? – Confundiu-se Scorpius.

– Dominique e Albus! Nós poderíamos pedir a ajuda de Anthony e Lilian e juntar esses dois! – Ela disse empolgada, arrancando risadas do noivo.

– Acho que é melhor não. – Ele disse, sorrindo diante da expressão desmoronada de Rose.

– Por que não?

Scorpius sorriu maroto.

– O destino sempre dá um jeito. – Ele explicou. – Nós vivíamos em pé de guerra na época da escola, até que ele resolveu nos unir. Agora vamos nos casar e precisamos comprar uma casa logo, pra podermos preparar o quarto verde e prata do meu garotão!

Rose fechou a cara.

– Verde e prata? – Questionou ela. – Você está insinuando que o meu filho vai ir para a Sonserina?

– Foi só uma ideia. – Disse ele. – Uma ideia muito boa diga-se de passagem.

–Ora, cale a boca. Não comece com expectativas pra cima da minha criança. – Ela resmungou protetoramente. – E outra coisa, quem lhe disse que é um menino?

– E não é? – Se confundiu o rapaz.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Como eu vou saber? – Ela perguntou. – Só vamos ter certeza daqui a algumas semanas, quando eu for ao medibruxo. Feitiços não são tão evoluídos assim, Scorpius.

Ele a encarou de forma desafiadora.

– Eu aposto que é um menino. – Ele falou sorrindo de canto. – O que me diz?

Rose Weasley estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

– Eu não vou apostar sobre o meu bebê! – Ela respondeu ultrajada.

– Qual é Rose? É só uma aposta inofensiva sobre o sexo dele! – Implorou Scorpius. – Metade da grana fica pra ele, é claro.

Ela o olhou sem conseguir acreditar.

– Você está mesmo falando sério?

– É claro! – Respondeu ele animado. – E mais, eu sugiro 300 Galeões, só pra deixar a coisa toda ainda mais interessante e sugestiva. – Ele piscou.

– Está ficando louco? – Ela perguntou entre risos. – Eu sou jornalista, não ganho essa grana toda, não!

Scorpius sorriu enviesado, pronto para dar o bote final e lançar seu último argumento:

– Está preocupada em não poder pagar a aposta? – Zombou ele de forma convencida. – Não confia na sua intuição materna?

Rose mordeu os lábios e o olhou indignada. Aquilo tinha sido um golpe de baixíssimo nível, e qualquer mulher que fosse mãe concordaria com ela.

– Está bem, está bem! – Resmungou ela dando-se por vencida. – Mas nem eu, muito menos você, vamos lucrar com isso!

– Qual é Rose? Metade da grana fica pro vencedor da aposta e a outra metade pro meu garotão!

Sem acreditar na falta de senso paterno do noivo, Rose o estapeou nos braços.

– É errado querer faturar em cima de uma criança, Hyperion! – Ela reclamou. – Se for assim, eu não vou fazer parte disso. E ainda vou contar tudo pra minha mãe a pra sua também.

Ponto para Rose Weasley. Scorpius tinha sido atingido também.

– Okay, espertalhona. – Deu-se por vencido. – O que você sugere então, futura senhora Malfoy?

Rose sentiu um estranho frio percorrer a sua espinha ao sentir aquela agradável sensação de Déjà Vu.

– Eu sugiro um acordo, Malfoy.

Scorpius riu travesso, sorrindo mais uma vez de lado.

– Um acordo Weasley? Se for me pedir pra namorar você outra vez, esqueça. – Ele falou, arrancando uma gargalhada da mulher.

– Não seja bobo, Scar. Estou falando sério! – Ela falou ainda rindo, embora lançasse um olhar desafiador ao futuro marido. – Você acha que o bebê é um menino e eu acho que ele é uma menina, certo?

– Corretíssimo.

– Okay. Então o acordo seria o seguinte: aquele que vencer a aposta abrirá uma conta no Gringotes para o bebê no valor de 300 Galeões.

Scorpius precisou de alguns segundos para assimilar a ideia de Rose.

– Está querendo dizer que eu não vou ganhar um único galeão se vencer essa aposta? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

Rose sorriu satisfeita.

– É como eu disse, não vamos lucrar em cima do nosso filho.

– Rose, por favor! Qual é a graça? – Ele perguntou inconformado enquanto a mulher ria. – 75% para a conta no Gringotes e o restante pro vencedor, que tal?

– Nada feito! – Ela resmungou se levantando da poltrona. – Por que você é tão intransigente e chorão, Malfoy?

– Por que você tem que ser tão maluca e mandona Weasley?

Ela riu mais um pouco, sem conseguir segurar outro bocejo.

– Essa criança ainda vai sugar todas as minhas energias. – Ela resmungou com a voz mansa pelo sono.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça e se aproximou dela, a enlaçando pela cintura e beijando sua testa.

– Vem, vamos aproveitar que seu pai está distraído vencendo o meu pai no xadrez e vamos fugir para o seu quarto.

Ele sorriu maroto, depositando um beijo molhado no pescoço da ruiva e a puxando pelas mãos em direção à escada.

– Você não pode dormir aqui! – Ela reclamou enquanto era arrastada.

– E quem falou em dormir? – Scorpius questionou sugestivo, já no alto da escada, recebendo um tapa na nuca da noiva.

– Eu não vou transar com você hoje! – Ela falou indignada e estreitando seus olhos na direção dele. – Não vou me vender, Malfoy, esqueça. O acordo está valendo e vai ser como eu disse.

Scorpius soltou um muxoxo inconformado, abrindo a porta do quarto para que ela entrasse.

– Eu nunca devia ter aceitado aquele acordo de quatro anos atrás, Weasley. – Ele reclamou, sendo presenteado por ela com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

– Sinto muito meu amor. Tarde demais.

O que ninguém ainda parecia ter entendido é que todos os acordos entre Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy sempre estariam fadados ao fracasso. E esse último, assim como todos os outros que vieram depois, não fugiu a regra.

O destino, mais uma vez, curtiu com a cara dos dois e os surpreendeu:

Eram gêmeos.

**Author's Note:**

> 300 Galeões foi escrita em 2012 e publicada, originalmente, no Nyah! Fanfiction, podendo ser encontrada no Wattpad tbm. Estou no twitter se quiserem me achar: @JssicaCarter


End file.
